


When green eyes meet grey

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: Harry and Draco keep running into each other. Must be fate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to get some groceries. Do you need anything?" Harry asked while putting on his shoes in the hallway.

"In fact, I do." Hermione answered from the kitchen. She waited until Harry had tied his second shoe and then gave him a list.

Harry glanced at the list and nodded understanding. "Ron, you need anything?"

"No, I've got everything on Hermione's list." Harry heard him shout from the living room. Hermione hugged Harry as a goodbye and he stepped out the door.

It was a hot day in July and even though Harry wore only a T-shirt and shorts he immediately started sweating. He pulled out his sunglasses and exchanged them with the glasses already on his nose.

It had been a little over two months since the end of the war and Harry, Ron and Hermione have moved in together in a small house near Diagon Alley. He quite liked the flat, it was right between their two worlds - the Leaky Cauldron only five minutes by foot and the Muggle world just in front of their doorstep.

They all thought being close together might be the best way to get better after everything that had happened. Of course Harry was aware of Ron and Hermione's relationship, what made him even more grateful that they had agreed to move in together.

Harry rounded the corner and could already see the store, a Muggle supermarket. When they only needed Muggle stuff, Hermione found it best to keep Harry away from as many wizards as possible. Harry slightly got used to wizards wanting to say thank you or shake his hand. He'd been a celebrity before, but now that he had defeated Voldemort it got slightly out of hand. Everywhere he went was someone that recognized him and came up to him.

"Good morning, Harry."

The greeting from the cashier, Lydia, pulled Harry out of his thoughts. He smiled at her and wished her a good morning as well. Since Harry came here almost every two days, he already knew the people that worked in the store and the other regular customers.

"Good morning Miss Williams." Harry said. Miss Williams was one of those regulars. She was a middle-aged lady with frizzy brown hair and a bright smile. Her husband had passed away a few years ago and she lived not far from where Harry lived. Sometimes they accidentally met on their way to the store and walked together.

"Good morning, Harry. Alone today?" The lady replied and scanned the store, looking for Hermione and Ron.

Harry nodded. "In this heat the two don't bother to get outside."

Miss Williams chuckled and wished Harry a good day. He smiled and continued shopping, checking everything from Hermione's list first and then started his own. He crossed paths with a few more people he knew fleetingly, exchanged nods and smiled and held small-talk with some of them.

Back at the cash desk Lydia smiled at Harry and batted her eyelashes. Ron always told her stories about Harry, none of them mentioning wizards.

"Charming fella, isn't he?" Ron would always say and Lydia would always nod and smile at Harry. And when they left the store, Ron would always laugh about how big her crush on Harry is and Harry would roll his eyes but laugh too.

As always, Lydia started talking to Harry about how he's doing and what his plans for the day are.

"Not much." Harry said half heartedly, maily focusing on getting out of the store as fast as possible so his ice cream wouldn't melt.

"That's nice." Lydia said, "Sometimes you just have to do nothing."

Harry nodded. He didn't want to be impolite, so he smiled as he gave her the money. And when he left the store he turned around again and waved her goodbye.

Maybe he shouldn't have done it, he thought on his way back home. He didn't want anything from Lydia, even though she was rather pretty and not quite as old as Harry. And as Hermione couldn't say enough, Harry should really consider having a girlfriend now that Voldemort was gone and he had more time.

Ginny got back together with Dean not long after Ron moved out from the Burrow. Ron had told Harry how many times he'd seen Dean around the house while he and Hermione were packing boxes. It had been a fair few times, but Harry wasn't as concerned as he had thought he would be. After all, he had broken up with Ginny because he thought it would be best for them to have some alone time. If she didn't think so, that was just as fine by Harry.

As he had imagined, a pack of witches came running towards him just before he turned the corner to his street. They must have come from Diagon Alley, because they had bags that Harry immediately recognized as Madam Malkin's.

"Harry, Harry!" The youngest witch of them all said cheerfully, "Could you sign our Prophets?"

They all held their newspapers under Harry's nose, open was the article about him defeating Voldemort. He smiled, but secretly wished Hermione was here to shoo them all away. He took the pen that another witch gave him and signed all four Daily Prophets.

"Thank you, Sir." A third witch said. She seemed the eldest and Harry wondered if maybe she knew him from Hogwarts.

A few people that walked by were glancing over. It must have looked weird - Harry, an eighteen year old man, surrounded by four girls, signing weird-looking newspapers.

When he opened the door to their flat, Harry felt like his shirt was soaked. He hoped his ice wouldn't already be liquid, so he slipped out of his shoes and hurried into the kitchen.

"Hermione, Ron! I'm back!"

Harry hoped they weren't doing anything nasty and he interrupted them, but when they came in from the garden his worries vanished.

Hermione's hands were dirty because she'd been working on her flower bed again. She washed them and then helped Harry and Ron putting everything Harry bought where it belonged.

Then they all grabbed a Coke and walked back to the garden, where Ron put up his chess board and Harry sat down with him to play.

"You've been gone for a while." Ron noted, "Got busy with Lydia?"

Harry shoved him and rolled his eyes. "I won't _ever_ get busy with her."

Ron just laughed and moved his knight.

"I thought tomorrow we could go to Flourish and Blotts, I would like to buy a few new books." Hermione suggested as Ron's Rook got destroyed.

"Sure, why not." Harry said, shortly looking up at Hermione, then concentrating on the game again.

Ron sighed and scratched his nose. "Then we could go by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Haven't seen Fred in a while."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is abnormal!"

Draco wiped his forehead with a silk cloth. The heat was unbearable. He and Theo were sitting at a cafe on Diagon Alley. Draco sipped his iced latte although it didn't seem to stop his body temperature from rising.

"Stop whining." Theo said annoyed and sipped on his mug.

"I don't get how you could drink tea right now." Draco said, "Tea!"

Theo shrugged. "I guess it's better if I don't violently force my body to cool down, but rise the heat inside me so the heat outside doesn't seem as hot."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Bullshit."

"Believe it or not, it's working for me."

This was ridiculous. Draco pulled out his wand and cast his third cooling spell on himself. Usually it works perfectly, but in this heat it lasts for about fifteen minutes and then slowly disappears again.

"If you keep doing that it will get hotter with every time the spell fades." Theo pointed out.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't care."

He couldn't believe Theo actually wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts later. The hottest place anyone on Diagon Alley could go to was a bookstore. But Draco had been too hot to argue, so he'd agreed.

* * *

Since George wasn't here anymore, Ginny had agreed to help Fred out in the store for four times a week. As they stood in front of the doors, Harry just hoped today wasn't one of those days. He couldn't imagine the awkwardness.

"Hey, Fred!" Ron shouted across the crowded room. Fred waved and came squeezing through all those people.

"Hey, everyone."

Fred hugged them one by one and smiled. Harry could see it wasn't his usual smile. He had been smiling like everything was the greatest thing on earth, like a little child that experienced joy for the first time. Now his smile was more polite than happy. The dark shadows under his eyes made Harry worry about him and he suddenly hoped Ginny _would_ be there.

"Have a look around." Fred said as someone called for him.

The three nodded and Fred left to help whomever just called. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron and found that they looked just as concerned as he felt.

"He must be miserable."

Harry could hear the sadness in Hermione's voice when she said that. He nodded and Ron did the same.

Hermione bit her lip and looked around. "I'm going to look for Ginny. You boys have fun."

Harry and Ron watched her vanish in the crowd and they decided to look for something fun. When they found a hilarious deck of cards, a boy stepped between them, his face so close to Harry that Harry had to take a step back.

"I just wanted to say thank you." He said, smiling wide.

"Nothing to thank me for." Harry replied and smiled as well, a bit annoyed.

"My sister knows you." The boy kept talking, "She was at Hogwarts with you, one year beneath you."

Harry told the boy to give his regards to his sister and then excused himself. He and Ron went looking for Hermione, what wasn't easy, because everyone wanted to shake Harry's hands. Harry felt uncomfortable excusing himself from every single conversation, but he needed to get out of the store and preferably with Hermione.

"Ron, Harry! I'm over here!"

They spotted Hermione's waving hand. Just before they reached her, Ron tugged at Harry's wrist, signaling him to prepare himself. As soon as they stepped in front of Hermione, Harry knew what he should prepare himself for. Ginny froze mid-sentence and stared at Harry.

He swallowed thickly and forced a smile. "Hi."

Ginny only nodded wordlessly and turned back to Hermione. Harry helplessly looked at Ron, who shrugged and sighed.

"Hermione, we wanted to get going. Harry's feeling a bit overwhelmed." Ron said.

"Oh, sure, of course." Hermione said understanding and nodded.

They said goodbye to Ginny and Fred and hurried out of the store before even more people could come up to Harry. This life was exhausting. Flattering, but exhausting.

The temperature didn't come down when they left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They all put on sunglasses and Hermione put on her giant sun hat. She looked great with it - like a real diva. So they made their way down the Alley and eventually stopped to get some ice cream. Hermione insisted that they aould wait outside the bookstore until they had finished their ice cream, so the books wouldn't be offended.

"Because the bookstore is not a place to eat." She lectured the boys, "If you want to eat, you go some place else."

Ron and Harry only nodded courtly and when she turned her back on them, they rolled their eyes and snickered. Inside the bookstore it was even hotter than outside. Ron immediately started whining and said he wanted to get back outside, or at least somewhere it wasn't 50 degrees.

"Go outside then, if you want. I'm looking for my books." Hermione said and rolled her eyes. But Ron was too in love with her and maybe a bit too scared of making her angry, so he stayed by her side.

"I'm going to look around as well."

Hermione and Ron nodded and Harry split from the group. Somewhere in the bookstore had to be a place where it was a little cool. Maybe an open window or something. But then Harry remembered that Hermione always said bookstores don't have windows, so the color of the books won't fade.

Harry sighed as he walked from one bookshelf to another. He was startled when a few books fell on the floor. Harry looked around and could see a flash of blond hair vanishing behind a bookshelf. He squinted his eyes.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

* * *

_Damm it!_ So many stores in Diagon Alley and Draco just _had_ to be in the one store Harry Potter was as well. He felt like a coward running from him and hiding behind shelves, but Draco didn't want to see him and he most certainly didn't want to talk to him.

He hurried through the traveling section and crouched behind spell books for beginners. If Theo would see him like this...

"Malfoy?"

Someone tapped on Draco's shoulder and Draco froze. He slowly turned his head around to see Potter staring at him with piercing green eyes. Potter furrowed his brow as Draco stood back up from where he had crouched.

He took in every single thing of the boy - more man than boy now - he hasn't seen in so long. Draco registered Potter's glasses - the same glasses he'd had for eight years - and how tanned his skin was, he must have been outside a lot lately. Draco couldn't spend too much time in the sun because, even with a spell, his skin was easily getting sunburned. When Potter smiled, his white teeth were flashing at Draco, and his eyes seemed even greener.

"Were you hiding from me?" Potter asked stupidly and pulled Draco away from his thoughts.

"No, idiot. I wasn't _hiding_ from you." Draco said. He was.

"Well then." Potter said and smiled. He actually smiled at Draco. _Why?_ Draco just hoped Potter didn't expect them to have a conversation now.

"How are you?"

Potter's question disappointed Draco's expectations. Out of all the things they could talk about, his well-being might have been Draco's least favourite. He shrugged, hoping Potter wouldn't ask again.

"Well, I hope you are great. And if not great, maybe at least good. I just-"

"What is your goal, scarhead?" Draco broke him off.

Potter blinked. "I just want to be nice, you know. After everything."

This was a joke. Potter was a joke. _After everything_. Oh Merlin.

"Fuck off, Potter." Draco said and turned around, ready to leave.

But Potter grabbed Draco's shoulder. In one movement, Draco grabbed Potter's hand, pulled it off his shoulder, turned around and held his wand at Potter's throat.

"Don't touch me." He said, stressing every syllable.

Potter held his hands up defensively and Draco put away his wand.

"Malfoy, I just-"

But he didn't get any further, because two little people came up to them and asked for Potter's autograph. Draco snorted. _Of course, autographs_. He hurried away before Potter had finished writing his name and he knew Potter would be too nice to just let those two fans hanging while he hurried after Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"How did he look?" Hermione asked curiously after Harry had told them who he'd just met.

They were leaving the bookstore again and were ready to go back home and have a nice cold shower. The weather was cooling down a little, but it was still hotter than Harry would have liked it to be.

"Handsome, I don't know." Harry said confused. What did Hermione expect him to say?

"No, I mean did he look healthy?"

In fact, Malfoy _did_ look better than when they last saw each other. Of course, Harry suspected, during the war everyone had looked horrible - it had been a war after all. Harry remembered Malfoy's pale frightened face and his shaking scrawny hands. Malfoy had always been pale and thin, but back then it was a whole other level. He had looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in months.

Now he was still pale, but almost back to his normal pale. And his hair was much shinier, almost like Harry remembered it from third year. And he didn't look as thin as he did a few months ago. Harry didn't know for sure, but he thought he even might have seen a few muscles on Malfoy's arms. Generally speaking Malfoy wasn't ugly and he _did_ look healthy.

But Harry didn't want to say his thoughts out loud, so he only furrowed his brow. "I don't know, Hermione. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because Pansy told me that he had a really hard time the last month or so. We haven't really talked lately, so I don't really know what's going on now." Hermione explained.

"You know his father died?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. He had read about it in the Prophet a few weeks ago. Horrible picture, horrible article. A lot of other Death Eaters were being locked up at Azkaban. Harry wondered why Draco wasn't.

"Dad says it was a hell of a mess." Ron said, "Lucius would have gotten twenty years at Azkaban, but apparently his heart suddenly stopped beating."

"Guess he got away for good." Harry said and Hermione shot him an outraged look. "What? I'm just saying if you're over forty and get locked up for twenty years-"

"But still." Hermione cut him off.

"You know why Malfoy isn't in Azkaban?" Harry asked, but Ron shook his head.

"Dad doesn't know that much and if he would, I don't think he would tell me."

Seems reasonable, Harry thought.

* * *

At night, he couldn't get the question out of his head. Why wasn't Draco Malfoy in Azkaban? He had been a Death Eater, Harry had seen his mark. Maybe because he had still been underage? Who knew.


	3. Chapter 3

At night Harry lay awake, revisiting the bookstore over and over again. Harry smiled at the thought of how Malfoy must have freaked out so much that he knocked over some books and ran away. And the way Malfoy froze when Harry found him hiding behind that book stand. Harry chuckled. Ridiculous.

But what Harry really couldn't wrap his head around was the way he thought to describe Malfoy afterwards - looking healthy and not at all ugly. Of course, he had never been ugly, there were a lot of people less appealing. Not that Malfoy was appealing - at least not to Harry. He furrowed his brow. What was going on? He was all weird and strangely accurate.

Harry just couldn't believe how much had happened since he had met Malfoy for the first time. Back then Malfoy had been an intimidating little boy offering Harry his friendship. And as the years went by, Harry had grown to hate that boy who made his life and his friends' lives miserable. Until finally, in sixth year, he had disappointed Harry the most.

But now after the war, after everything that had happened, Harry felt sorry for him. Harry had realized not long after Lucius Malfoy had died, that Draco Malfoy was a coward. And the events at the bookstore proved that once again. Malfoy felt superior to everyone, everyone except his family. Harry remembered when they had been at Malfoy Manor and Draco had been so afraid of his father, so Harry couldn't even imagine his fear of Voldemort. Malfoy must have been really afraid after all he had done.

Shaking the thought away, Harry hoped he could drift off into sleep and forget about everything. And maybe - if the opportunity presented itself - he might have a real conversation with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Theo, hurry! We're already late!"

"I'm coming!" Wrapped in a towel, Theo got out of the bathroom and hurried over to his room.

After his mother had convinced Draco that the Manor wasn't the best place for him anymore, Draco had left her with a heavy heart and moved in with Theo. It still made Draco sad thinking about his mother never leaving the giant house in which she was all by herself. And besides, he hated Theo's small rudimentary flat.

The death of Draco's father had been the hardest on Narcissa. Since then she'd never left the house, she only spoke to a few people and whenever Draco came over she seemed less and less happy. Today was such a day. Theo and Pansy have agreed to join Draco for a visit.

They used the Floo network straight to Malfoy Manor where Draco's mother was already waiting for them. To Draco she looked as beautiful as ever, despite her tired eyes. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she wore shimmering black robes. Draco appreciated the familiar cold air in the Manor.

"Mother." He said and hugged her briefly.

"Son." She said nodding, "And Thoedore, Pansy." Nodding towards them.

Narcissa has never been a fan of empty phrases, so she always said only what she thought.

"Juice?" She offered.

Draco flinched as he first saw the long table in the giant dining room. When he had visited his mother before, they had always decided to sit in the living room, avoiding the dining room, but today Narcissa wanted it to be formal because they had guests.

Draco remembered the Dark Lord sitting where Lucius had used to sit - at the far end of the table - his snake always so close by his side. Now the chair was empty. Narcissa sat down next to it where she usually sat, by Lucius's side. Pansy sat down next to her and Theo grabbed the chair opposite of Pansy. Draco stood there, thinking for a second, and then sat down next to Theo on his usual chair next to where his father would have sat.

"Draco." His mother said and gently placed her hand on his. "You are the man of Malfoy Manor now."

With that she wanted to tell him that his rightful chair was at the end of the table, but Draco shook his head. He couldn't imagine him sitting where _they_ sat. Narcissa sighed, snapped her fingers and juice was brought in by a tiny elf, not much different from the one they had had all those years ago.

* * *

Harry rolled around in bed. He knew it was time to get up, but he just couldn't make himself move. Hermione had been in his room three times already, saying they wanted to have breakfast. Harry had told her to start without him. Now his stomach was rumbling and he decided to get over himself and got up.

He slurped into the kitchen, waved his wand to make some coffee, grabbed the mug and a croissant and joined Hermione and Ron on the terrace.

"We've already eaten." Ron said.

Harry shrugged and bit in his croissant. "Not very hungry."

Harry saw Hermione and Ron exchanging looks. He sipped his hot coffee and looked into the sun.

"Anything planned for today?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I thought I'd just do something in the garden." Hermione said and Harry nodded understanding.

"Alright. I thought I might go to Diagon Alley again."

There was a short pause.

"Harry, please don't say you want to look for Malfoy." Hermione said with a worried look.

"Yeah, mate. He's given you enough trouble the last years, why not leave it alone now?" Ron furrowed his brow.

"Who said I even want to look for him?" Harry said annoyed. Why couldn't they just let him do his thing?

"Because we know you, Harry." Hermione sounded worried, so Harry stopped arguing and sighed.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Harry felt the sun gently burning on his skin and was glad he didn't get sunburned very fast. The air smelled of Hermione's flowers. Even though Harry couldn't see them, he knew Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. He sighed again.

"We could go to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner if you want."

As Hermione said this, Harry opened his eyes. He emptied his coffee mug, put it back on the table and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Sure."

* * *

Draco hugged his mother tightly when they stepped back in front of the fireplace. Since the end of the war, the Ministry of Magic had banned Draco from apparating, so he was bound to use the Floo Network every time he wanted to get somewhere he couldn't get by foot.

"It's been nice." Draco whispered, not wanting his friends to hear that.

Narcissa only nodded. She let go and looked at Draco for a few seconds, then looked at his two friends, who have been mostly quiet all day long. Narcissa nodded courtly and they did the same. Pansy stepped into the fireplace first, then Theo, and Draco at last. He looked at his mother sadly before the flames went higher and he vanished.

The next thing Draco knew was standing in the living room in their stupid apartment. Theo already made himself comfortable on the dark green couch, that resembled the one they had had in the Slytherin dungeon. Pansy sat down next to him and grinned. Draco scowled at her. How long was she going to stay? He wanted to have a talk with Theo.

"Why don't we go to Diagon Alley later?" Pansy suggested.

"We've been there yesterday."

"Sure, why not?"

Draco and Theo answered simultaneously. Draco didn't want to go to Diagon Alley again, his skin was already burned and it was too hot out there and he couldn't talk to Theo in private when Pansy was always around.

"Great." Pansy ignored Draco's protest and smiled at Theo while Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to my room." He said and slurped down the hall.

Draco let himself fall down on his bed. He sighed and thought about the day before. It had been nice walking around Diagon Alley, they had even stopped by Knockturn Alley, but most of the shops have been shut down.

But seeing Potter - that was something else. Draco had been so shocked when he had seen Potter standing in Flourish and Blotts like he didn't belong anywhere else. Draco still couldn't believe he hid from Potter behind that stupid book stand. He should have gone up to him, or at least not run away. Maybe he would get another opportunity to show Potter he was not a coward and he wouldn't be treated like one. Draco might owe Potter his life, but Draco knew the idiot was too modest to think so too.

Now Draco could only wait until Pansy decided she was ready to ruin his evening and go out into the flaming heat and wander around the alley.

* * *

Harry drank his lemonade as he and Ron watched Hermione gardening. Harry was sweating so much he decided to take off his shirt - after all, he was at home. After Ron saw it and found it was a good idea, he did the same. Hermione grinned and Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry rolled his eyes. Could they _be_ any more obvious?

"How about we leave in half an hour?" Hermione suggested, "Then we could visit a few stores before we go to the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry and Ron agreed and Hermione got up to take a shower. Ron said he'll come with her. So Harry sat on the terrace in the sun, thinking about how he didn't have anyone to go take a shower with. He sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked around Sugarplum's, really looking more for Malfoy than for sweets. Harry was disappointed when he couldn't find him, but his mood was quickly lifted as he saw Ron putting box after box in his bag. Harry laughed, what made Ron turn his attention towards him.

"What's so funny?"

"You are." Harry laughed.

Hermione came around a shelf and looked at Ron furiously. "What are you doing?"

Harry laughed even louder as Hermione grabbed Ron's bag and pulled out three boxes of Liquorice Wands. Ron shrugged sulky and put two boxes back.

They left the store after Ron and Hermione had compromised on what Ron was actually allowed to buy. Hermione wanted to make a quick stop at a wizards supermarket, so they walked down the street back in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione said they had no milk left at home so Harry agreed to look for it. He looked around the store while walking over to the milk fridge and froze as he spotted a familiar figure.

Even though Harry had been looking for him, he was still surprised to see Malfoy standing in front of the yogurt. As always, he wore elegant clothes and he seemed to be enjoying the cold coming from the refrigerator - he had his eyes closed and Harry noticed his chest rising and falling calmly.

Harry didn't know what to do. It would be creepy walking up to Malfoy now that he had his eyes closed, but it would be even creepier if Malfoy would open his eyes and see Harry standing there watching him. Before Harry could even decide what he was going to do, he heard Malfoy talk.

"Potter."

Harry stared at him. What did just happen? Did Malfoy just greet Harry?  
 _Don't freak out_ , Harry thought to himself. He took a deep breath, put on a smile and walked over to the fridge.

"Malfoy." Harry said, glad Malfoy wasn't running from him. Maybe they could actually work this out.

Harry noticed that Malfoy was fumbling with the hem of his shirt and thought this might be a sign of nervousness. When Malfoy didn't talk, Harry decided he should break the ice.

"How are you?"

Just as he had said it, he realized that it wasn't a good idea. Malfoy glared at him and Harry could see he was ready to burst.

"None of your damn business." Malfoy said aggressively.

Harry sighed and silently cursed himself for asking. He should have known where the line was, but he'd immediately crossed it. Malfoy still looked like he might punch Harry any second if Harry didn't find the right words to say now.

"Look Malfoy, I just want to talk to you." Harry said and felt his own nervousness rising, but at least he got Malfoys attention now.

Harry looked down at his hands that were currently fumbling with his own shirt. "I don't want you to feel bad or anything. I just... I'm sick of fighting."

Malfoy nodded slowly. Harry looked up, the blonde boy mirrored his movement, and for a second their eyes met. Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks and was glad the fridge was right there to cool him down again.

"So what do you say, truce?" Harry asked and couldn't suppress his hopefulness.

He watched Malfoy closely, hoping he either agreed or someone would come and get Harry so Malfoy wouldn't kill him right there in the store next to the milk.

To Harry's relief Malfoy nodded. He still seemed uncertain, but Harry took what he could get. Harry thought he might have even seen a tiny lift of Malfoy's corner of his mouth.

"Alright." Harry said holding back his smile, "See you around."

Harry turned around, hastily grabbed a few milk cartons and got ready to leave. He was already almost around the shelf when Malfoy said:

"Hold on."

Harry's heart stopped, he slowly turned back around and hoped Malfoy wouldn't have his wand at the ready.

"You might want to take the other milk, it's on sale."

Harry furrowed his brow, then smiled gratefully and took the other milk.

When he found back to Hermione and Ron, they paid for everything and hurried to the Leaky Cauldron because Ron was already hungry. After they ordered Harry told them that he had met Malfoy again.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, don't you start this again."

"I'm not starting anything." Harry said defensively.

"What else would you be doing?" Hermione asked with a suspicious look.

"You didn't fight him in the middle of the store, did you?" Ron asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. It was almost unbelievable how little they trusted him. "We called a truce."

"What?" Hermione and Ron blurted out at the same time.

Harry shrugged.

"Why are you acting like this is not a big deal?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I guess I saw it coming all along."

Again, Ron and Hermione asked "What?"

Harry nodded while sipping his refreshing lemonade. He swallowed and smiled at the prickly feeling in his throat.

"Well I mean Malfoy and I can't fight forever. Some day we have to just grow up and get over ourselves. And I guess today was that day."

This time neither Hermione nor Ron said a word. They just looked at each other, but Harry knew they thought it was very mature of him and he also knew that Hermione was secretly very proud of him. Harry raised his lemonade up to his mouth to hide his smile.

* * *

Tired and stuffed Harry, Hermione and Ron sunk into their couch and sighed happily. The sky outside was already getting darker. Harry felt a cool breeze of air coming through the opened window. He smiled.

"Anyone want to watch something?" Hermione asked.

Harry was too exhausted to answer so he just forced his head to nod. When Ron did the same, Hermione slightly raised her wand and accioed the remote.

She was going through the channels as Harry's mind drifted away. He thought of Malfoy how he'd stood there looking nervous and flustered.

Hermione stopped when a movie came on Ron didn't know - of course Ron didn't know a lot of movies. It was _The Lion King_ and Harry thought this was perfect for three Gryffindors to watch.

They watched the movie in silence, all of them too tired to talk. Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron. Hermione was wrapped up in Ron's arms and sleepig. Harry smiled and enjoyed being with his friends.

* * *

Draco lay in bed staring at the light coming from his window. Pansy had left only a few hours ago and Draco hoped she wouldn't come back any time soon.He needed to talk to Theo and he was going to do it tomorrow. Today he was too tired to do anything.

Draco closed his eyes and hoped he would be able to sleep soon. This day was crazy enough as it was. Seeing his mother, being in the dining room again, walking around in the burning sun, seeing Potter, calling a truce. A _truce_. Why did Draco agree to this? It was never going to work.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Harry, your birthday is one week from now." Hermione stated at breakfast as if Harry didn't know it himself.

He nodded, swallowing his pancake and hoping Hermione would bring some information now.

"Well of course we have planned something for you" Ron said while cutting his sausage, "Because it's going to be your first peaceful birthday since for ever."

"I hope so." Harry said jokingly.

Hermione chuckled. "So we wanted to make sure we don't invite someone you don't want to have there."

"Or don't forget someone you _do_ want to have there." Ron added.

Harry nodded understanding. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"So what about Ginny?"

Harry looked at Hermione as she said it. She had got a point. What about Ginny? It would be weird having her there after their last encounter, but simply not inviting her seemed rude.

"Neville asked me if we wanted to join them all and come to this new pub that opened somewhere in London. Why don't we go there and maybe at the end of the night you can decide if you think it's a good idea to invite her."

Even Hermione was astounded by Ron's idea. Harry nodded approving and smiled. Ron ate his sausage with a satisfied smile, closed his eyes and breathed in the summer air. The back of Harry's head felt hot from the sun when they finished breakfast and levitated the dishes back inside. His eyes needed time to readjust to the darkness inside the house, but not for long.

They went outside again and sat down in the sun. They put cooling and sun blocking charms on themselves and leaned back. Hermione opened one of the books she'd bought at Flourish and Blotts, she was already halfway through. Ron closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun. Harry put on headphones, listened to music and also closed his eyes.

* * *

Draco was woken up by the smell of cooking sausages. He rubbed his eyes and flung himself out of bed.

"Theo?" Draco asked sleepily as he shuffled into the living room.

"In the kitchen."

When Draco came into the kitchen Theo had already finished preparing breakfast. They sat down at the small round table and started eating. Draco swallowed his scrambled egg and gathered his thoughts. Now was the time to talk to Theo - there was no Pansy and no distracting heat.

He cleared his throat. "I've met Potter."

Theo froze and looked up at Draco. "What?" He asked, "When?"

"Well first I met him at Flourish and Blotts." Draco said, scratching his head.

" _First_?" Theo asked.

"And then I met him yesterday at the supermarket."

"I've been wondering why it took you so long to get yogurt." Theo said with a slight laugh.

Draco nodded slowly. "We called a truce."

Theo didn't say anything. He stared at Draco like he'd just transformed into a hippogriff. They ate in silence for a while. Draco could feel Theo's disappointment. When they finished, Draco flicked his wand and the sponge started scrubbing the plates on its own.

"It's just-" Theo said, "Why would you do that?"

Draco sighed. Because Potter never really did anything to Draco - at least not without Draco doing something to him first. And because Draco now thought he only hated Potter because his father taught him so. But now that Lucius wasn't here anymore, Draco had the chance to do what he wanted.

"Because it's over." Draco answered.

Theo didn't answer. He grabbed a book and sat down on the small balcony. Draco followed him, hoping he would say something.

"Was it your idea?"

Draco shook his head. "Potter's."

"So you're telling me," Theo put the book in his lap and folded his hands on it, "that Potter suggested to have a truce and you said yes?"

Draco nodded.

"So this is the scenario where Potter is superior to you?"

"He is _not_ superior to me and you know that." Draco said angrily.

"Well maybe I know that, but he doesn't."

Draco rolled his eyes. Theo and his smartass comments.

"Let me tell you what kind of scenario this is." Draco said, building himself up, "This is the scenario where Potter and I have the same opinion. And I am allowed to have my own opinion, so if you have a problem with that, I can't help you."

Draco saw Theo swallowing thickly and he nodded. Draco nodded back and went back inside. As soon as he closed the door of his room behind himself, he breathed out heavily.

What was Theo's problem? A truce wasn't a big deal, it's not like they were friends now. But maybe this was the first step to a friendship? Not if Draco could prevent it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Draco!" Pansy whined.

She leaned over the armrest of the couch and stared at Draco. Two days ago he'd been glad to finally talk to Theo, but now Pansy was here again and she was more annoying than before.

"Pansy, I have no interest in going there." Draco said and rolled his eyes.

Pansy was begging him to come to this stupid pub that had opened somewhere around London. To Draco's misery Theo and Blaise have already agreed.

"Why not?" Pansy asked for the hundredth time.

Because Draco didn't care much for parties - there were too many people and the music was much too loud.

Also he wasn't welcome at _any_ party, after all he had been a Death Eater, and Draco didn't want to risk getting hurt if he could just stay at home where he would like to be.

And Draco had always been alone at parties - Pansy would be off with some handsome wizard and Theo and Blaise would go and dance with some pretty witches. So Draco would always stand at the bar, bored, with a glass in his hand, even though he didn't like the taste of alcohol.

"Because I'd much rather stay here and read." He finally answered and hoped Pansy would just drop it.

She didn't.

"Blaise, do something!" She said as she walked over to where Blaise leaned against the window.

Blaise just shrugged. "There's no point."

"Guess you'll have to tell Granger we'll be only three." Theo said, sitting down in his worn-out armchair.

Draco looked up. He knew Theo just said that to provoke him, but - Draco had to admit - it worked. He shot Theo a questioning look.

"Yeah, well Granger asked me if I would like to come. And since all of her stupid friends are coming I thought I'd ask you guys." Pansy explained.

"And besides, if you don't agree, Pansy will be annoying you all day long." Blaise pointed out.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. He didn't want to go there. He didn't want to see Potter, not after their last embarrassing encounter. But he also really didn't want Pansy to be whining for the rest of the day.

"Fine." He said after careful consideration.

Pansy smiled. "Great. This evening. Wear something cool."

* * *

Neville and Luna came by their place at around six p.m. They sat outside for a bit until it got rather chilly and Luna and Hermione wanted to go back inside. They talked for quite a while. After the boys had finished their beer, they set off to the pub where they would meet the rest of the group. Ginny, Dean and Seamus were already waiting.

"There you are." Seamus said and laughed.

They all hugged each other, but Harry was uncertain whether to hug Ginny or not. He smiled at her and as she smiled back, he hugged her too.

"We've already seen a lot of people from Hogwarts." Ginny told them when they walked towards the entrance, "Fred and Angelina are here too."

Harry felt happy when he saw Ron smiling at that. The pub was pretty crowded. Harry immediately got recognized and the man on the stage announced that Harry Potter had just entered the party. Harry felt Hermione grabbing his hand as everyone turned to look at them. Being the hero on every party wasn't as much fun as everyone thought it might be.

"I'll get something to drink." Harry said and tried to avoid the staring people.

"I'm coming with you." Ron said.

After kissing Hermione on the forehead, Ron followed Harry and made their way through the crowd. A lot of people came up to them not to talk, but only to touch Harry, to shake his hand and then run off again.

Reaching the bar, Harry ordered drinks for everyone and as he fumbled for money in his pocket the blonde bartender grabbed his hand.

"Harry Potter doesn't pay." She said and smiled.

Harry smiled back thankfully. He and Ron grabbed as many drinks as they could get and walked back to where the group was dancing.

Sipping his beer, Harry looked around. Ginny, Luna and Hermione danced happily to the loud music, Dean, Neville and Ron watched them smiling. Harry felt a bit of jealousy when he looked at the boys watching their beautiful girlfriends dance. He sighed and put his glass to his lips. But Harry's jealousy vanished as Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the girls. He joined their dance and Ron, Neville and Dean laughed amused and started dancing as well.

But Harry couldn't enjoy the dance for long. A group of tipsy girls squeezed themselves between Harry and his friends and started dancing around him. Harry looked at his friends helplessly and hoped someone would get him out of there.

"Sorry girls, he's with me." Ginny said, pushed herself through the group of witches and pulled Harry out of there.

The girls groaned annoyed and left. Harry looked at Ginny gratefully and she smiled. This was the moment Harry decided that he would definitely invite her to his birthday.

* * *

Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo arrived at around eight p.m. at the pub. Out on the street Draco could already hear the music and he knew he didn't want to go in there. He figured he didn't have much of a choice when Blaise pushed him towards the entrance.

The air inside was warm and smelled of spilled alcohol and sweat. Draco wrinkled his nose as they walked through the crowd to the bar.

"Two Guinness, a cider and an orange lemonade." Blaise ordered.

Draco was glad he didn't have to order his lemonade himself, it would have been really embarrassing. A Death Eater drinking lemonade on a party full of people drinking alcohol.

Blaise gave everyone their drinks and paid the bartender while flirting with her. She had long blond hair and wore a tight black shirt with a very low neckline. Draco didn't even look twice, but he knew Blaise found interest in her. Pansy rolled her eyes and turned to the other two boys.

"I'll go and find Granger. You guys get along without me?" She asked.

Draco laughed ironically and watched Pansy disappear into the crowd.

"Don't you want to find your new friend Potter?" Theo asked mockingly.

"He is not my friend and no I don't want to find him. I don't want to be here at all, I don't even know why I came." Draco said.

"Because you heard that Potter would be here as well." Theo said as if he knew what he was talking about.

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, holding his cold lemonade in his hand.

Theo laughed. "Come on Draco, loosen up a little."

Draco opened his arms, sighed and drank his lemonade. He watched Blaise and the bartender in deep conversation and wondered how Blaise managed to get every girl's undivided attention within minutes.

"Come on, let's look for some girls."

Draco turned his head back to Theo, but before he could say anything, he was pulled into the dancing and sweating crowd.

"Ugh, get lost." Draco said annoyed when someone pushed him and he sspilled a but of lemonade over his shirt.

Theo pointed at three dancing girls in tight trousers and shot Draco a questioning look. Draco shrugged and was pulled towards them.

"Hi!" Theo shouted to drown out the music.

The girls didn't stop dancing as they turned to look at Theo and Draco a few feet behind him. They waved and smiled.

"Can we buy you some drinks?" Theo asked loudly.

Draco could see that they probably have had more than enough to drink already, but they all nodded enthusiastically and Theo put his arms around two of the girls. The last one walked towards Draco, but he didn't put his arm around her or touched her in any way, he just grabbed his lemonade tightly. He was disgusted by her drunken swagger and her smudged lipstick because she'd already been making out with at least five boys at this party.

At the bar Theo and the other two witches were already giggling and drinking their alcohol.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

The witch flung her arms around his neck and pulled his head close, but Draco held it back. His neck started to hurt as she pulled his head in her direction and he tried to force it in the other.

"I meant to drink." He said loudly and realised that it must have been too loud, because she looked stunned and let go of him.

"Nothing." She said coldly.

Draco rolled his eyes. As she turned her back on him and started talking to Theo and her friends, Draco wasn't offended at all. This was exactly what he was used to.

So Blaise was leaning over the bar snogging the bartender with the big breasts. Theo switched back and forth between three tipsy girls. And Pansy was off somewhere maybe with Granger or maybe with someone else - Draco didn't know.

And he stood at the bar all alone, sipping his meanwhile warm lemonade in his drenched shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco still stood alone. Every now and then a few girls would come up to him and ask him if he wanted to dance. Draco never wanted to dance, he hated dancing.

He'd finished his lemonade an hour ago or so, and now he held his second glass of whisky in his hand. He'd taken a few sips from the first glass and found that it actually tasted pretty nice - except for the unfamiliar burning in his throat and that he could feel how tipsy he was getting.

The blonde bartender was gone for about half an hour after they arrived, and so was Blaise. Draco looked around and tried to find Pansy, but there were too many people, it was too dark and he couldn't shout because no one would hear him over the loud music that was hurting his ears. Theo had checked up on Draco once and had asked why he didn't want to take that girl.

"Because she smelled of alcohol and wasn't exactly my type." Draco had said.

Theo hadn't answered, he'd just rolled his eyes and grabbed a girl's butt. She had looked at him outraged, but he'd whispered something in her ear and she went with him. That was when Draco had ordered his first whiskey. That was an hour ago. Since then he hadn't seen any of his friends.

Until finally Draco decided to leave. He finished his second glass of whisky, put it on the bar and pushed himself through the crowd. Disgusting. Everyone was dancing like they weren't even in his way. And they smelled so bad, Draco hoped he didn't adapt their stench.

* * *

Harry was talking to some people that came over to him. They wanted to know how he felt and thank him for everything. Harry only smiled politely and hurried back to his friends as fast as he could. Hermione was still talking to Parkinson, who didn't make much of an effort to be nice to the rest of the group.

"Ron, tell Hermione and the others I'm going home." He said loudly.

"You alright?"

Harry could barely understand Ron because the music was ringing in his ears, but he nodded.

"Just tired." He said.

Ron nodded back. "See you at home." He said, clapping Harry on his shoulder.

Harry smiled and left. He wasn't actually tired, he just had enough of not enjoying a night out with his friends. And frankly he'd been there for long enough.

Outside, Harry found that as hot as the days were the nights were cold, and he was glad he'd brought a jacked with him. Just as he wanted to mount his broom, his eyes fell on someone leaning against the wall of the pub and what seemed to be smoking a cigarette.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, walking over to him.

Malfoy looked up and threw his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it.

"Everything seems so much more silent out here." Malfoy said and Harry laughed.

"You don't go to parties very often, do you?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Hate it."

"That's why you're going home so early?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Couldn't stand it anymore. The loud music and the many people." Malfoy said.

"But you had your friends there, didn't you? Parkinson was talking to Hermione so I figured-"

"They came with me, yes. But they were all gone ten minutes after we came. Blaise was off with some big breasted bartender."

"The blonde one?" Harry asked and as Malfoy nodded he said, "Yeah, I didn't care much for her but Seamus seemed to be ordering a lot of drinks."

Malfoy's lips twitched slightly, what made Harry hope he would get to see an actual smile some day.

"And Theo made out with almost every girl he could find." Malfoy continued.

"And you didn't?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Theo tried to hook me up with one, but she wasn't really my type and she was drunk. So she went with Theo and her two friends."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Nott had left with three girls at once and Malfoy didn't even want to make out with one that threw herself at him? Curious. He looked at Malfoy and saw that he wanted to say something, but held himself back. So Harry smiled and tried to encourage him.

"Why are you going this early?" Malfoy finally asked.

"Being Harry Potter in a room full of wizards and witches can be really hard. Especially when every two minutes someone comes up to you and wants to talk."

Malfoy made an understanding sound and looked around. Harry smiled at how awkward Malfoy felt. They stood in silence for a few minutes, brooms in their hands.

"Are you tired?" Harry broke the silence.

Malfoy shook his head. "Not really, why?"

"Want to go grab a drink?" Harry asked fumbling with the zipper of his leather jacket, "Some place more quiet?"

Malfoy's eyes widened and Harry hoped he wasn't going to get the wrong idea. Suddenly Harry's heart started pounding hardly and he felt himself sweating even though the night was cold.

And then Malfoy nodded slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry led the way through the dark cloudless sky, Malfoy following closely behind him. They were flying to a pub not far from where Harry lived, that's why he knew it was opened twenty-four hours. When they landed, Harry was a bit surprised, but definitely glad that Malfoy was actually still there - Harry had expected him to leave course and fly home.

"Do you know this place?" Harry asked when he led Malfoy inside.

"I do." Malfoy answered shortly.

Harry didn't keep asking, he just sat down silently at a table. Malfoy sat down opposite of Harry. A tired-looking woman came to their table to take their orders.

"A Guinness and-" Harry looked at Malfoy.

"Whisky. Neat." Malfoy said.

Harry was impressed. He didn't take Malfoy to be such a classy drinker. But on second thought Harry couldn't possibly imagine Malfoy drinking beer. Whisky was actually the perfect drink for him. The waitress nodded and shuffled around the bar. Harry looked at Malfoy who looked out of the window into the night. It was almost midnight. The two didn't talk until the waitress shuffled back to their table, placed the two glasses in front of them and left again. Harry glanced around the diner. Another table was filled with four men in suits looking like they were stuck in a business meeting for hours.

"So." Harry said, wanting to break the silence and awkwardness.

Malfoy looked at him expectantly and Harry immediately forgot what to say. Something about Malfoy made him nervous - if it were the intense grey eyes or that they used to be enemies Harry didn't know. Harry cleared his throat. He realized that he didn't know what to talk about. He figured Lucius wasn't a good option, the war was off the table too and talking about their feelings seemed rather unlikely.

"So you're smoking." Harry finally said after he made sure that this wasn't a topic Malfoy would be offended by.

Malfoy nodded. "I am."

Harry nodded as well. _This is going great,_ he thought and sighed.

"I started after..." Malfoy stopped.

Harry looked at him. He knew what it was Malfoy couldn't say: after Lucius had died. Harry nodded understanding, signaling Malfoy he didn't have to continue.

"Suits you." Harry said trying to cheer Malfoy up, "Smoking and drinking whisky."

Malfoy made a sound that almost could have been a laugh. It made Harry smile. He sipped at his beer and watched Malfoy drinking his whisky while his gaze was fixed at something outside the window. The waitress brought mugs of coffee to the business men and Harry wondered how many cups they have already had. Harry and Malfoy drank their drinks in silence as Harry felt the awkwardness slowly washing away.

"Do you still live with your mother?" Harry asked and bit his lip, hoping Malfoy wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"No, Potter, I am not." Malfoy said. His tone made Harry realize he _did_ take it the wrong way. "I'm sharing a flat with Theo." Malfoy continued to Harry's surprise and relief.

"Sounds nice." Harry replied cautiously.

"It's actually not." Malfoy said, "The flat is so much smaller and shittier than the Manor , I feel like I have to squeeze into every room."

Harry chuckled at that. He didn't know Malfoy was able to make jokes.

"Then why did you move out?" Harry asked, trying to take advantage of the good mood.

Malfoy glared at him and the good mood was visibly gone.

* * *

Draco didn't know what to say. Why did Potter act like he was interested in all of this? Draco didn't want to talk about his mother or his feelings. He stared at Potter for a long time and could see that Potter was feeling intimidated and sorry. Draco sipped his whisky and looked into the glass as he put it back down on the table.

"She wanted me to move out." He said.

"Your mother?" Potter asked stupidly.

Draco looked up at him and shot him an annoyed look.

"Yes, Potter. My mother." Draco answered harshly, "Told me the Manor wasn't a place for me anymore. As if it had been a place for me before. It stopped being a place for me when my father invited... _him_ to live with us!"

When Draco looked at Potter he realized that he had raised his voice unconsciously. He just couldn't help himself. He'd never talked about this before and now all of his bottled-up emotions came out.

"Well I guess she only meant the best for you." Potter said.

Even though Draco supposed Potter only wanted to cheer Draco up, he got so angry. What did Potter know?

"Man fuck you, Potter!" Draco said loudly, "You probably had the happiest childhood as the _Chosen One_."

But Potter's face said something completely different. He actually looked sad. Potter was silent for a while and Draco couldn't believe that he'd actually hurt Potter even though this time he didn't really want to.

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle." Potter finally said, "Muggles. They hate wizards and therefore hated me."

Draco watched Potter tracing his finger up and down his glass.

"Told me my parents died in a car crash and I wasn't allowed to ask about them. Locked me in a cupboard." Draco could see Potter swallowing and the finger at his glass began to shake. "I didn't know I was a wizard till I was eleven. They didn't want me going to Hogwarts. Told me I was a freak just as my parents."

It was then when Draco realized Potter might not have had the easiest childhood too.

" _They_ are freaks." Draco said and was shocked to see that when Potter looked up at him he had tears in his eyes. "Not having magical powers. _They_ are being weird." Draco said, "They don't even know what they're talking about. Wizards are so much more powerful than Muggles."

Potter smiled lightly. "I hated them."

"Sure you did. Muggles." Draco said.

"Not all Muggles are bad, you know." Potter interjected.

"Don't know many Muggles." Draco mumbled, "But they are."

Potter smiled and Draco finished his whisky.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" Potter asked mockingly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

The sound of Potter's laugh filled Draco's ears. So very unfamiliar and yet somehow beautiful. Draco ordered another whisky and hoped he would be able to find home with this level of drunkenness - or at least not fall off his broom.

"So where are you living now?" Draco asked.

"With Ron and Hermione."

Draco nodded wordlessly. The waitress brought his whisky and Potter ordered another beer. Draco realized that it wasn't as hard to talk to Potter as he'd thought it would be. Maybe it was the alcohol. But as hard as it was to admit, it could be that Potter was just far more understanding and sympathetic than Draco had imagined him to be.

"Do you think your friends are still at the party?" Potter asked.

"I think my friends have left the party a long time ago. With other people. Off doing dirty things."

Potter laughed as he put his glass to his lips.

* * *

Hours passed. Harry was deep in conversation with Malfoy. Every now and then neither one knew what to say, so they just sipped their drinks and stared out the window. But the times they _were_ talking, Harry didn't feel any rivalry or hatred between them. It was just nice.

"What do you think these men do?" Harry asked, subtly pointing at the table with the four men.

Malfoy slowly turned his head around.

"Something important." He said as he looked at Harry again, "Maybe something in a big fancy company."

"I think so too. Maybe salespeople."

"Maybe." Malfoy said, "Or maybe they are in a secret agency."

"Like James Bond?" Harry asked.

Malfoy furrowed his brow. "Who?"

Since Hermione was Muggle-born and Ron's family has always been interested in muggles, it was pretty common that they watched movies together. But Harry completely forgot that this wasn't usual for wizards, especially not for pure-bloods like the Malfoys.

"I think he's really cool. He's someone from a movie." Harry said.

When Malfoy still looked lost, Harry explained what movies were and who James Bond was.

"That seems about right." Malfoy said, looking at the men again. "Like James Bond." He added under his breath and Harry smiled.

After they had finished their drinks, Harry paid the waitress and they went outside. The street lights illuminated the empty streets and Malfoy's pale skin and silver hair shone.

"Can you fly?" Harry asked Malfoy when he saw how tipsy Malfoy was.

"Don't know." Malfoy said, fumbling in his pocket.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lit one with his wand and put the pack back in his pocket. Harry watched Malfoy's lips sucking at the cigarette and saw that Malfoy's hands were trembling. At a closer look Harry could see that Malfoy's whole body was trembling. No wonder he was cold, he only wore a T-shirt. So Harry took off his leather jacket and held it towards Malfoy who looked at it, then at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Take it, you're cold." He said.

"No need to be a hero, Potter." Malfoy said, "I'm not cold."

Harry laughed and lay the jacket over Malfoy's shoulders. Malfoy stared at Harry, still smoking.

"There you go." Harry said and stepped back.

Malfoy looked annoyed. He rolled his eyes, but finally gave in and put his arms into the sleeves of the jacket. Harry was stunned. Malfoy looked- he looked- good? His pale hand holding the cigarette stuck between his pale pink lips, a strand of his silver hair was loose and falling over his eye, and the leather jacket...

"This suits you." Harry said, licking his dry lips.

"It does not."

"Yes it does, don't argue with me."

Malfoy rolled his eyes again and stepped on the cigarette butt. He wanted to take off the jacket again, but Harry stopped him.

"Keep it. When you're flying it gets even colder."

"You don't need it?" Malfoy asked.

"I can walk from here. It's not far." Harry said nodding and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll give it to you the next time we see each other."

Harry was astounded. Malfoy suggested they would see each other again? And not just running into each other. Really seeing each other - meeting.

Harry smiled brightly. "Sounds like a plan."

Malfoy's lip twitched. And finally after so many years, Harry saw him smile. It was gone as fast as it had appeared, but it was progress.

"Fly safe." Harry said, grabbing his broom.

"I will." Malfoy said, mounting his own broom.

Harry watched him kick off the ground and soaring through the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning Harry's mouth felt dry, so he dragged himself out of bed to get some water.

"Well good morning." Ron said cheerfully as he spotted Harry.

Harry grumbled and boiled water for some tea.

"Oh, will you make me one too?" Harry heard Hermione ask from the terrace.

He nodded to himself and rubbed his eyes. Harry grabbed a tray and put the hot water, milk, cups and tea on it. Without any effort he grabbed his wand, that lay on the kitchen table, and levitated the tray out on the terrace.

"Thank you." Hermione said and filled the cups with water.

Ron put his _Daily Prophet_ down and grinned at Harry, who ignored him, took his cup of tea and carefully sipped at it.

"You've been out long." Ron said, "I thought you were going home early."

Harry just shrugged and put the cup back on the table. Now Hermione too was putting her book in her lap to look at Harry curiously.

"When we got back and you weren't here I was really worried, Harry." She said.

"I wasn't." Ron said, "Told her you probably found someone and stayed a little longer."

"But Ron, we went home two hours after Harry said he'd go." Hermione interjected, "We would have seen him if he'd still been there."

Harry rolled his eyes. They couldn't leave him alone, could they? He didn't want to tell them about meeting Malfoy because after all Harry didn't know if Malfoy wanted them to know.

"I went to a diner to sober up a bit." Harry half-lied.

It felt horrible to lie to Ron and Hermione but he didn't want to involve Malfoy.

"Oh." Hermione said and sounded a bit disappointed - maybe she _did_ let Ron convince her that Harry stayed at the pub with someone.

"I mean maybe I've fallen asleep there for a while, I don't know." Harry added.

Ron nodded. "Boring."

He hid behind his newspapers again and kept reading, so did Hermione. Harry sighed and drank his tea.

* * *

As Draco woke up, his head felt heavy and hurt. He guessed the last whisky hadn't been his best idea. He rolled around in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Even though he'd thought he might not remember the night before because of the whisky, he did remember _everything_. From the minute they had entered the pub to the minute Potter let Draco take off with his leather jacket. Draco sighed. He couldn't quite wrap his head around what had happened in the diner and why. Why had Potter been so nice? Why hadn't Draco stormed off? He guessed it was the slight intoxication of both of them. And to be honest, Draco was too tired to figure it out.

After laying around for a while, he got out of bed. The first thing Draco saw was Potter's jacket hanging over his chair. Draco smiled to himself as he remembered Potter saying it would suit Draco. He left his room after hiding Potter's jacket under his pillow. Draco didn't want to risk Theo seeing it and asking about it. The light in the living room burned in Draco's eyes and he needed a few seconds to get used to it.

"When did you get back last night?" Theo asked without looking up from his Daily Prophet.

"Dunno." Draco answered shortly and joined Theo on the balcony.

"You have something left?" Draco asked, pointing at the teapot.

Theo nodded wordlessly. He flipped the page of his newspaper and kept reading in silence. Draco didn't mind. He waved his wand, a cup came floating outside and the teapot filled it with tea. With another flick, the milk poured itself into the cup and Draco grabbed it, drinking carefully.

"When did you get home?" Draco asked.

"After you." Theo said, putting the newspaper on the table between them, "Around three in the morning maybe."

Draco nodded. He somehow felt relieved he didn't have to explain himself why he'd come home after Theo even though he hated parties.

"Left the party around midnight I guess." Theo said.

So Theo had left half an hour after Draco had and hasn't even noticed Draco hadn't been there anymore.

"Went with these two girls I met." Theo said and Draco could hear that he was very proud.

"Beautiful pure-bloods." Theo added bragging.

Draco nodded unimpressed and lit a cigarette. If he would tell Theo where he'd been after midnight Theo would flip.

"Guess you can imagine what kept me there until three o'clock." Theo winked.

"I do." Draco said.

He grabbed the Prophet and opened it at a random page, avoiding Theo's look.

"When did you leave?" Theo asked.

"Half an hour before you did."

Technically Draco didn't lie. He _had_ left the pub half an hour before Theo had, but he hasn't come home at that time. He sipped his tea and skimmed the page of the Daily Prophet. Something about a Quidditch game and an injured player. Draco closed the paper again and put it back on the table. He looked at the sky and let the sun burn his skin.

* * *

Harry rolled around in the hammock and watched Hermione watering her plants while Ron was inside making lunch. Harry wasn't a very talented cook, and since Ron had had Molly as his teacher, he was their better option. Harry thought about the night before as he closed his eyes. Malfoy hasn't been as a pain in the arse as Harry would have thought. He actually hasn't been that bad. Harry wouldn't say he'd been nice, but he hasn't been _not_ nice. Something in between.

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry hadn't realized that Hermione had stopped watering. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Nothing." Harry lied quickly and Hermione's smile widened.

"You're smiling." She said, "Tell me."

Harry just shook his head and shrugged. To his luck, Ron came outside and told them to make the table. Harry hoped Hermione would forget about it and not ask him again.

In the late afternoon, Ron was taking a shower, Hermione was reading a book and Harry zapped through the TV channels. Nothing interesting was on, so he turned it off again and put the remote on the sofa table. When Hermione noticed that Harry had nothing to do, she closed her book and looked at him. Harry hoped she wasn't going to ask again where he'd been last night.

"My parents invited Ron and me to visit them this week." She said to Harry's relief.

The three of them had gone to find Hermione's parents not long after the war had ended and Hermione was sure they weren't in danger anymore. She had done her best charms work on them to bring their memories back and luckily Hermione had been successful and she was glad to have her parents back. Since they had missed out on so much, they asked Hermione to visit them a lot. Of course Hermione did and sometimes she brought Ron, sometimes Harry and sometimes both. But since Ron was Hermione's boyfriend, they were invited for dinner every once in a while.

"Sure, nice." Harry said smiling.

"I thought we'd go tomorrow." Hermione said, "Then we have the last two days before your birthday to prepare everything."

Harry nodded approving. "Sounds good."

Hermione smiled and took her book again. Harry got up to go to his room, maybe he would find something to do in there. And he did. Harry was stunned by a big scary-looking eagle owl sitting on his windowsill. Harry slowly approached the bird, wondering who would send him letters with a bird he didn't know. At a closer look, Harry thought he'd recognized the bird, but then he thought it was impossible. He took the little note attached to the bird's foot and unfolded it.

With beautiful and neat handwriting there was written:

_Scarhead._   
_Want to have your jacket back? 9 p.m at the pub? Not a date. Just to give you your stupid jacket._   
_Malfoy._

Harry was shocked but somehow couldn't help smiling. He wondered what made Malfoy write this to him. Was he so bored at home? Or did he want to see Harry again? Or just really wanted to get rid of the jacket? Harry didn't even want to have his jacket back. Malfoy looked much better in leather jackets than he did.

But Harry grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it:

_Ferret._   
_Thanks for the offer. 9 p.m. See you._   
_Potter._

He attached his note to the foot of the bird and it flew away just seconds later. Harry watched it disappear into the clouds.

"Hermione!" He said loudly as he hurried into the living room.

Hermione and Ron both looked at him.

"I need an owl." Harry said.

"You can have pig." Ron offered.

"No, I mean I _want_ to have my own owl. Like Hedwig."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then at Harry and furrowed their brows.

"Why exactly do you want an owl all of a sudden?" Hermione asked.

"Come on." Harry begged, "We don't have anything to do now, we can just go to Eeylops Owl Emporium and buy one."

"Didn't I just hear an owl in your room?" Ron asked suspiciously, "Harry, did you get mail?"

Harry felt his cheeks redden. Was he just about to get caught in a lie?

"I did." He said, "And I need an owl to write back."

Hermione sat up straight. "Who did you get mail from?"

 _Nosy little people_ , Harry thought.

"Someone I met yesterday." Harry said.

He wasn't exactly lying, he _did_ meet a kind-of-nice Malfoy yesterday, someone he hadn't known before.

"So exciting." Hermione said, clapping her hands.

"Alright then, let's go to Diagon Alley." Ron said, "Again."

Harry looked at the owls in the cages and suddenly missed Hedwig a lot. No owl could ever replace her and Harry somehow wanted her to know that. He finally decided to go with a light brown owl with kind eyes. Ron seemed rather jealous when Harry paid for it.

"What do you call-" Hermione looked at the owl closely, "him?"

Harry thought for a second. "Bond."

"Like James?" Hermione asked seemingly confused.

"Yeah-" Harry said, "Bond. James Bond."

Ron laughed impressed. "Nice choice."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are you going?" Draco heard Theo asking from the living room.

"Out."

Draco closed the door behind himself and went downstairs. On the street, he lifted the charm and the leather jacket in his hand became visible. He mounted his broom, kicked off the ground and made his way to the diner. The sky was still a little bright and the air was now at a perfect temperature.

When Draco arrived at the diner he checked his watch. He was fifteen minutes early, just as he had planned it.

* * *

"I'm going out." Harry said while he put on his shoes and hoped neither Hermione nor Ron would ask.

But Harry should have known better.

"Where?" Ron asked curiously and came into the hallway.

Hermione appeared behind him. "When are you coming back?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Mom, dad, I'm going out."

Ron laughed sarcastically.

"I can take care of myself." Harry said, "I just need to pick something up. Dont wait for me."

With that, he grabbed his broom and was out the door. He smiled to himself. As bad as it was lying to his friends, he was curious to see what Malfoy had had in mind when he suggested that they would meet each other. Soaring through the air, Harry saw Malfoy was already waiting for him and Harry had to smile. _That idiot_. Harry gently touched down on the ground in front of Malfoy, who stepped on his cigarette to put it out.

"Hey." Harry said.

Malfoy nodded. Without saying a word he held out Harry's jacket. Harry took it.

"Thanks." He said, but hoped Malfoy wouldn't take off now.

Nodding again, Malfoy took out another cigarette, lit it and started smoking.

"How long were you waiting?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.

"Dunno." Malfoy mumbled with the cigarette stuck between his lips.

"Okay."

Harry didn't really know what to do. He looked at Malfoy who stood still, looked at the sky and smoked his cigarette. Harry sighed.

"Well then..." he said, "I better get back."

Malfoy nodded. Harry rolled his eyes and turned around. Then he turned back to look at Malfoy.

"You didn't ask me here just to give me my jacket, did you?"

"I thought I'd written it was just to give you your jacket." Malfoy answered.

"Yeah but I mean you said not a date. This doesn't have to be either. Just because we meet it doesn't mean we're on a date." Harry argued even though he didn't really understand why.

Malfoy didn't say anything. Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed. He grabbed his broom tightly and walked away.

"Fine. Alright." He heard Malfoy say, "No need to get your wand in a knot."

Harry turned back around. "You're an idiot." He said and walked back towards Malfoy.

Malfoy finished his cigarette and they went inside. This time the pub was more crowded and there were two different waitresses.

"I'm hungry." Malfoy said, sitting down at the same table they did before, "Do you want to eat something?"

Harry shook his head. "I ate at home."

Malfoy nodded. He looked through the menu and decided fast enough to answer to the waitress that was just coming over. Harry ordered a Coke and Malfoy ordered a lemonade and a steak with salad.

"Did you tell your friends where you were going?" Malfoy asked when they got their drinks.

"I told them I was going to pick something up." Harry said grinning and held up his jacket.

Malfoy nodded and drank from his lemonade. This was weird. This was a very weird situation. The two of them - Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy - sitting together in a pub and talking like they haven't hated each other for seven years. And completely sober at that.

"They interrogated me though." Harry continued, "Wanted to know when I will get back."

Harry laughed a little and to his surprise so did Malfoy. Harry noticed the younger waitress leaving the kitchen with what seemed to be Malfoy's steak. Harry saw that she smiled at Malfoy even though he didn't look at her and she opened a few buttons on her blouse.

"So you didn't tell them we met then?" Makfoy asked, not noticing the coming waitress.

Harry watched her running a hand though her hair and turned his head to look at Malfoy as she came close to their table.

"No." Harry said half-heartedly, "I didn't."

He watched Malfoy closely as the waitress reached their table and set the steak in front of Malfoy, clearly showing her cleavage.

"Well I didn't tell Theo either." Malfoy said, his eyes fixed on Harry.

He didn't even look at the waitress's boobs just once. Not even a tiny glance. He just looked at Harry as if she wasn't even there. She must have noticed that, because her smile vanished and she glared at Harry as if he was the reason Malfoy wasn't interested in her breasts. But what if Harry was? At this thought Harry's cheeks started to burn and his hands started sweating. All this time Malfoy had hated him but what if this time now ended? What if Harry and Malfoy really had a chance of getting along? What if this was really good? Heavens know that Harry wished for something really good.

"Potter? You there?"

Malfoy's voice pulled Harry back to reality. He blinked and forced a smile. He had completely spaced out. What were they talking about?

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked.

Malfoy chuckled quietly, but not too quietly for Harry to hear. He cut into his steak, shoved the piece into his mouth and washed it down with some lemonade.

"You were saying you haven't told your friends that we met." Malfoy said, "And then I said I haven't told mine either."

Harry nodded, but still wasn't quite listening. "This is crazy, isn't it? Don't you think it's crazy?"

Malfoy looked at Harry. "I don't know."

His intense gaze made Harry feel dizzy, so he broke the gaze and looked out of the window. He saw their reflections in the glass and hoped Malfoy would say something else.

"You know," Malfoy said and Harry heard him cutting off another piece of meat, "I really thought I hated you."

Harry looked away from the window and back at the boy sitting opposite of him. Malfoy had laid down his fork and knife and put his hands in his lap.

"Maybe I _did_ hate you, I dont know." He continued and Harry felt his heart beating hardly, "But now - I don't know. I don't think I hate you anymore."

"You _think_ you don't hate me anymore?" Harry asked, but he wasn't offended and he wasn't disappointed, this was exactly what he had wanted to hear.

"No, you know." Malfoy said rolling his eyes, "I don't hate you anymore."

"I don't hate you too."

Harry couldn't help but smile. To hide his stupid grin he drank his Coke and found that Malfoy had the same idea. So they sat there drinking their drinks for a minute or two until either of them could stop smiling.

Then Malfoy started eating his steak again. "You're not vegetarian, are you?" He asked.

Harry was taken aback. This was such a random question.

He slowly shook his head. "I'm not."

Malfoy nodded and kept eating. Harry wondered what that had been about.

* * *

They sat and drank and talked for hours. At around eleven, something coming from Potter was ringing really annoyingly.

"Sorry." Potter said and pulled out a small grey thing, flipped it open and started talking to it.

"Hermione, I'm fine." Potter said.

Draco wondered what the hell this thing was, what it did, how Potter could talk to Granger like this and - most importantly - why Potter knew about this but Draco didn't.

"I don't know yet when I'll be home." Potter told the weird thing, "I'll talk to you later."

Draco watched Potter closely. He rolled his eyes every time he didn't speak, what made Draco wonder if Potter could hear Granger too.

"Hermione, drop it please. I'll tell you later." Potter continued, "Yes. Yes. Sleep well. You too." He closed the thing again and put it back in his pocket.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked.

Potter looked confused at first, then he smiled and pulled the thing back out again. "A phone." He said.

"A what?" Draco asked even though he heard him loud and clearly.

"A phone." Potter repeated, "It's a Muggle device to call people. Hermione just called me. She is saying something into her phone and seconds later it comes out of the speaker of my phone. Same thing the other way around when I speak."

Draco nodded understanding. Not so daft these Muggles after all.

"So what was she saying?" Draco asked.

Potter told him that Granger wanted to know if he was alright because he wasn't home yet. And then she wanted to know where he was. And he should definitely call her if it would be getting very late and she was going to go to bed now.

Draco laughed a bit. "A little overprotective, isn't she?"

Potter nodded and laughed. "A little."

Draco ordered another lemonade and then he realized something: The last time they had sat here and talked, they had both been drinking alcohol and Draco had thought this was the reason they were getting along just fine. But now neither of them had had any alcohol - that Draco knew of - and they were getting along anyways. So maybe the alcohol was either just an easier way to start talking, or it was never a factor at all.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow?"

Draco looked up at Potter. His fingers were trembling and Draco figured Potter must be really nervous to have asked this.

"What?" Draco asked a bit confused.

Potter looked at Draco, who saw his cheeks blushing.

"Well, I don't know, I just - I thought maybe you'd like to come over to my house tomorrow." Potter stuttered.

"Uhm..." Draco said, "What about your friends?"

"They won't be home. They're invited to go to Hermione's parents."

Draco nodded. He didn't know quite what to say. Potter was inviting him to come over?! Where they would be all alone?!

"I mean it's more comfortable than in this diner." Potter said, but it sounded more like and excuse than an actual argument.

Draco slowly nodded again. His mind was racing. What would he tell Theo? And his mother? What would they say? Was it that big of a deal?

"I mean you don't have to. I just thought-"

"Heavens, Potter!" Draco interrupted his blabbering.

Potter looked at Draco startled with big eyes and his mouth was half open. Draco needed to think. He needed to consider _everything_. But what was the difference between sneaking out to meet at the diner or sneaking out to meet at Potter's? It didn't seem like there was a big difference. So why was it supposed to be a big deal? No reason. Draco slowly nodded. Potter's eyes widened even more.

"Are you agreeing?" He asked stupidly.

"I am, idiot." Draco said, "But it's not a big deal."

Potter smiled.

"Right?" Draco asked uncertain.

"Right."

* * *

It was almost two in the morning and they were still sitting at their table in the pub and talked. Harry figured they had a lot of catching up to do for the last years hating each other.

"Favorite food?" Malfoy asked.

"Can't really decide, there's so many." Harry said smiling.

"Okay what about favorite food you would order in a restaurant?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Probably Bangers and Mash."

Malfoy agreed nodding.

"Favorite ice cream?" Harry asked.

"Easy. Vanilla."

"Ugh, so basic. I love mint chocolate chip."

"How can you love that? It's disgusting!" Malfoy pulled a face and Harry had to laugh.

"How about favorite Quidditch team?" Harry asked and the following answer would be very important to him.

"I was a big fan of the Chudley Cannons years ago, but currently I'm more of a fan of Wimbourne Wasps."

Harry's chin dropped. "Unbelievable."

"What? You don't like them?" Malfoy asked and Harry couldn't decide if the tone in his voice was concern or disappointment.

"No, I love them." Harry said and Malfoy smiled. This was so crazy.

"I don't think I have to ask what your favorite colour is, do I?" Malfoy said, nodding towards Harry's red T-shirt.

"And I think yours is just as obvious." Harry answered, his gaze fixed at Malfoy's dark green shirt.

"Fair enough." Malfoy said and nodded.

"So how about your favorite country? Where would you like to go some day?" Harry asked.

Malfoy seemed a bit overwhelmed with the question and he needed a long time to answer.

"I think I would love to see France some day. Paris, you know."

"France seems nice." Harry said, "I would love to go to Hawaii or something."

Malfoy nodded. "I could imagine that, yes."

Harry smiled. This was absolutely crazy. Somehow he didn't feel tired at all and he could sit here and talk for hours, but he had to be home before Hermione came looking for him.

* * *

Shortly after three o'clock they left the pub. Harry enjoyed the cool breeze in his hair and smiled.

"So." Malfoy said, pulling put a cigarette.

"How many of those do you smoke a day?" Harry asked.

"Shut it, Potter. I pulled myself together all evening." Malfoy answered and lit the cigarette between his lips.

"I didn't mean it as an insult." Harry said and Malfoy only nodded.

"So when are your idiots leaving?" Malfoy asked, filling his lungs with smoke and blowing it back out.

"I don't know yet. I'll write you when I do."

Malfoy nodded again. They stood there for a while until Malfoy had finished his cigarette. They both mounted their brooms and said goodbye, Malfoy flying off first.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to worry you, I just lost track of time."

Harry felt horrible. He was way too tired to argue right now and didn't want to upset Hermione. He stared into his coffee mug and avoided eye contact with Hermione, but Harry could still feel her and Ron looking at him. They sat on a bench in their garden and enjoyed the morning sun.

"I know you're sorry." Hermione finally said and sighed.

"I just don't understand why you won't tell us where you were." Ron said.

Harry looked up at him. He wanted to tell them, he really did. But he couldn't risk it. He didn't know what Malfoy would think about that. But the longer Harry was keeping it a secret, the harder it would be to tell them.

"Are you in trouble, Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry heard the worry in her voice.

Harry shook his head solemnly. "I'm not, I promise."

This seemed to reassure Hermione, but Harry could see she wasn't going to let it go any time soon. Harry sighed. He sipped his hot coffee. Five hours of sleep didn't seem enough for Harry nowadays, but he hoped until Malfoy was coming, he would he wide awake again. None of the three said anything for a while. The birds sang and some gardens away someone watered their grass.

"Well." Ron said seemingly uncomfortable with the silence, "When did you say your parents invited us?"

Hermione checked her watch. "At six. They want us to be there for einner."

Ron nodded. _Eight hours,_ Harry thought. He had around eight hours to get awake. Ron announced that he was going to take a shower before he would run out of time. Hermione smiled and Ron left her and Harry alone. Hermione must have thought this might be a good opportunity to annoy Harry some more. She leaned towards him and looked at him with big trustful eyes.

"Harry." She said and Harry already knew it was going to be hard to talk himself out of this.

He backed off a little, but Hermione didn't brake her gaze.

"Is really everything alright?" She asked and Harry nodded, "You would tell us if it weren't, would you?"

Harry nodded again. "Hermione, I promise everything is alright. More than alright even."

Hermione smiled slightly as Harry said this. "I'm sorry, we're just worried." She said.

"I know, I understand. After everything." Harry said smiling, "But I will tell you soon."

Hermione nodded and Harry saw she was finally at peace. He could understand that Hermione was worried, but she needed to have faith in him. Hermione briefly put her hand on Harry's and then got up. He watched her take the plates from breakfast inside. Harry sighed and thought about what was going to happen when Malfoy would come. He sat in the sun for a little while longer and then got up too. Hermione was in the kitchen, waving her wand and cleaning the dishes. Harry walked past her and into his room where his new owl greeted him with a soft hoot.

Harry opened the drawer of his desk and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. He wrote to Malfoy when Hermione and Ron were going to leave, attached the letter to the foot of Bond and sent him off.

* * *

Draco didn't know the owl that was knocking with its beak against his window. He opened it and the owl gently hootet and held out its foot where a letter was attached. Draco immediately suspected it was from Potter. And when he read it, he found that he was right. Potter had written that Draco could come over after six p.m. and he had left an address. Draco didn't think he had to write back. He got the message and would do as he was told, even though it wasn't really his way.

* * *

Hermione hugged Harry tightly as if she was going to leave for a deadly ride - which of course she wasn't.

"I guess we'll be back late. You know how my parents get after dinner." She said.

Harry did know. They would always start telling stories and Hermione would be embarrassed, but glad to have them back.  
And Hermione's father would always invite Ron and/or Harry to drink with him.  
So they would sit and drink and Hermione and her mother would laugh together and talk. Harry smiled and nodded.

"See you later." Ron said smiling and opened the door for Hermione.

"Don't do anything stupid." She called before the door closed and Harry found himself standing alone in the hallway.

He stood for a moment and then hurried to the living room. Even though he hadn't gotten a letter back from Malfoy, Harry hoped he wouldn't have changed his mind. With a flick of his wand Harry rearranged the pillows on the couch, folded the blanket and tidied up the couch table. The kitchen had already been cleaned by Ron after lunch, so Harry was glad he didn't have to do anything there. He cleaned the bathroom by putting a spell on the cleaning utensils. While they were doing their job, Harry left the bathroom. He froze for a second and thought. Should he clean his room too? Was Malfoy going to go to his room? But then Harry thought it couldn't hurt to clean it up a little as well.

Just when he put on a fresh shirt, the doorbell rang. Harry was startled but immediately gathered himself again and hurried downstairs towards the door. He couldn't quite explain the weird feeling in his stomach, but somehow Harry felt like he might throw up. Slowly opening the door Harry peeked outside. Malfoy stood there on the doorstep, broom in his one hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other. Malfoy quickly stuffed them away and looked at Harry, who suddenly forgot how to talk. This was just so weird.

"Hi." Malfoy said irritated after Harry hadn't said anything yet.

Harry swallowed, trying to ignore his upside-down stomach. He nodded and let Malfoy inside.

"Not bad." Malfoy said looking around.

Harry watched him take off his shoes and placing them next to Harry's. Then Malfoy turned to look at Harry and frowned.

"You alright?" He asked.

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Sorry. Come."

Harry led the way to the perfectly cleaned living room. Malfoy looked around curiously.

"Wow, you have a piano?!" It was less a question than an observation.

Harry nodded. "Can you play?"

"Yeah. I had a lot of lessons as a child." Malfoy answered and brushed fish his finger over the black piano.

"Way better than Theo's stupid little apartment." Malfoy said.

"You want something to drink?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Malfoy nodded and Harry went to the kitchen. He didn't know what to do. This was so weird and uncomfortable. What was Malfoy even doing here? How did this happen?

"Is lemonade alright?" Harry asked and when Malfoy approved, Harry filled two glasses.

As he came back to the living room, Malfoy stood at the fireplace and looked at the pictures that were standing there. Harry gave him his glass and Malfoy nodded thanking. Harry could see Malfoy wanted to say something but didn't. Instead, he looked at a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling and laughing. It had been taken a few weeks ago and Hermione had found it so beautiful she just had to frame it. There were also pictures of the Weasley family, of Hermione and her parents and of Harry's parents. Malfoy looked at that particular one for a long time. Then he turned to Harry.

"Your parents?" He asked and pointed at the picture.

Harry nodded. He didn't know what to say. Malfoy had never - not once - said a nice word about Harry's parents. All he had done was insult them and Harry couldn't bear to hear it one more time.

"Don't." Harry said as Malfoy opened his mouth again. Malfoy frowned at Harry and closed his mouth again.

"I just-" Malfoy started, but Harry stopped him by holding up his hand and shaking his head.

"Don't. Please." Harry said quietly.

Malfoy put the glass on the mantelpiece and took a step towards Harry. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Malfoy smiling at him softly. This was something completely different.

"I just wanted to say that you look just like him."

And with that, Harry felt his whole body tingling. It felt like his brain stopped working, but his heart was doing just the opposite. Harry's knees felt weak and he didn't know why. He'd heard before that he looked like his father, but hearing it from Malfoy was... it was different. Harry was shocked by the sound of his glass falling to the floor. Somehow his hands were shaking and sweating so much he must have lost grip on the glass and it just slipped out if his fingers.

"Damn it, Potter." Malfoy said and stepped back, "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry refocused and looked down. Suddenly Harry started laughing. He was standing in a puddle of lemonade and even though Malfoy had stepped back, his socks were wet.

"I am so sorry." Harry laughed.

Malfoy looked at him sheepishly and Harry saw he hid his smile. Harry got on his knees to gather the pieces of broken glass, but Malfoy stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy said, grabbing Harry's wrist.

Before Harry could answer Malfoy pulled out his wand and with one movement the spilled lemonade was gone and the glass flew right into the trashcan. Harry thanked Malfoy and smiled. Awkwardness gone.

"Let me get you some socks." Harry offered.

Malfoy shook his head. "No it's alright, I'll just dry them up."

But Harry insisted, so Malfoy gave in and accepted a pair of Harry's very own socks. Harry knew Malfoy could have just used a drying spell, but it seemed as though Malfoy didn't have such a problem with having to wear Harry's socks. And he had to admit, Malfoy looked really cute in Harry's red woollen socks that were a little too big for him. They sat on the couch in the living room as the sun slowly set. Harry turned on the lights and suggested they could watch a movie, but Malfoy didn't like the idea.

"Come on, let's watch James Bond." Harry said enthusiastically, but Malfoy still seemed unimpressed. He shook his head and said he wasn't interested in muggle stuff.

"You'll like it. I promise." Harry said, "And if not we can turn it off."

Malfoy sighed. "Alright."

Harry grinned excitedly and put in the DVD.

* * *

If someone would have told Draco that he would some day end up sitting on Harry Potter's couch watching a movie with Harry Potter, Draco would have told them they were crazy. But it actually was kind of nice. Well not nice... but not bad.

Draco had asked a few questions about this _James Bond_ , but Potter had told him to shut up and just watch. It was a really weird device, this TV-thing. Draco was astounded when, as soon as Potter had put in this shining round thing, a picture appeared on the screen. Moving pictures. Potter had explained to him once again what a movie was and Draco said he'd got it now, but seeing it happen was still pretty overwhelming.

"To think I looked just like you do right now when I first saw magic." Potter said and laughed.

"Shut up." Draco said.

The movie was called _Goldfinger_ and Potter said they had to watch this one because it was a classic. Of course Draco didn't know that it was a classic and he didn't know what exactly made this one a classic, but he saw how happy Potter looked and so he just went with it.

"Stop it." Draco said suddenly.

"What?" Potter asked.

Draco looked at him. "Watching me watch the movie to make sure I like it."

Potter rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

Potter got up to make popcorn while Draco's eyes were fixed on the television.

* * *

Draco didn't know when the movie would end but it seemed like it had already reached its climax. It was shortly after eight p.m. and Draco didn't know when Weasley and his girlfriend would get back. But when Draco turned his head to ask Potter about it, he found that Potter was fast asleep. Draco froze. He didn't know what to do - should he say something and wake Potter up or should he just let him sleep?

But then Draco looked at Potter, really looked at him. And Draco smiled. Potter's hair was ruffled and his feet were buried under a red Gryffindor blanket. He had a half-smile on his lips and his chest was rising and falling slowly and calmly. Draco had no idea how to react. Of course Potter didn't do it on purpose, but this was just weird. Draco decided to just let him sleep and hoped Potter would wake up before his mates came home.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. The TV was still on but it wasn't Goldfinger anymore, it was the news. For a second Harry was confused, but then he realized what was happening. He sat up straight and blinked. Malfoy came into focus. He looked at Harry, remote in his hand. Harry had been sleeping!

"I'm- I am _so_ sorry." Harry said hastily, but Malfoy raised his hand to stop him.

"It's alright." He said and turned back to the television, "I have to say the news in the muggle world are boring."

Harry laughed. That was kind of true, considering all the crazy stuff that was going on in the wizarding world.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the week?" Harry asked, trying to avoid the fact that he had fallen asleep while Malfoy was sitting next to him.

"I don't know yet." Malfoy said, "Yours?"

"It's my birthday in two days actually." Harry said and was suddenly surprised it never came up.

Malfoy looked surprised as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was air and so he closed it again. Harry smiled.

"Yep." Harry bit his lip.

"Wow. Great." Malfoy said nodding slowly.

Harry got up to get something to drink, but Malfoy got up as well.

"I should probably go." He said.

Harry fastly turned around, the couch table standing between them. "What? Why?"

"It's already late..." Malfoy scratched his head.

"Yeah, I know. I just fell asleep, remember?" Harry tried to joke to avoid thinking about what could be going on inside Malfoy's head.

"Malfoy. Sit." Harry said as he saw how troubled Malfoy looked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to let you give me orders, I'm not a dog."

Harry couldn't quite explain what it was but something about Malfoy's tone made him angry. Maybe it was the fact that Malfoy wanted to leave all of a sudden even though nothing was wrong. Or maybe it was something Harry had tried to hold back before.

"Why do you have to be such a prick all the time?" Harry asked.

"Oh shut up." Malfoy snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You shut up!" Harry argued.

Malfoy walked around the couch table. "Why are you being an ass right now?"

"Because you're unreasonable!" Harry said loudly.

" _I_ am unreasonable?" Malfoy laughed, "Yeah right."

"Yes you are." Harry said, "You're not making any sense!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Neither are you." He said, suddenly raising his voice.

"Yeah well how could I if I have to figure out what you're thinking all the time because you never show any emotion?" Harry snapped.

"I didn't? Oh I really didn't?" Malfoy said loudly, almost shouting, "I told you what my favorite ice cream was!"

Harry froze. What did that have to do with everything else?

"Why would I ever tell anyone about my stupid favorite ice cream flavor! Who the hell cares?"

"I do!" Harry shouted angrily.

"I know!" Malfoy shouted even more angry.

Harry frowned. He knew? Then what was his problem?

"You care!" Malfoy said loudly, "You're the fucking only one who cares!"

"So what?" Harry asked loudly.

He didn't get was what going on and it made him frustrated. Malfoy was talking nonsense. Why was he angry that Harry cared?

"And I told you! Because I wanted to show you that I care that you care."

"What?" Harry asked irritated.

This was tiring. Trying to figure out what Malfoy was wanting to say was really tiring.

"You're an idiot!" Malfoy said and did not answer Harry's question.

"Why?"

"Because..." Malfoy stopped to think, "Because you care!"

"What?" Harry shouted.

And then something inside Harry clicked. Suddenly it all made sense. Harry realized the look in Malfoy's eyes wasn't resentment for Harry - it was for himself. Harry realized the tone in Malfoy's voice wasn't anger - it was frustration and confusion. Harry breathed heavily and Malfoy stopped arguing to breathe as well.

"Open your mouth." Harry said, his voice more quiet than before.

"What?" Malfoy asked irritated, "No!"

Harry rolled his eyes and took a step towards Malfoy, who himself took a step back.

"Open your mouth." Harry said, stressing every single syllable.

* * *

And then something inside Draco clicked.

He wasn't angry. Well maybe he was, but mostly he was just frustrated because he was suddenly feeling all these things and he didn't know what they were. Draco realized that all he wanted was for Potter to understand how he felt even though he didn't know it himself.

And when Potter took another step closer to Draco, Draco didn't back away. He stood right where he were. And then Draco understood what Potter wanted. He didn't want to be mean. So Draco opened his mouth a bit. And when Potter got even closer, fire in his eyes, Draco opened widely. Potter slowly opened his own mouth as well, coming incredibly close to Draco's. Then Potter stuck his tongue into Draco's mouth, their lips touched and fireworks inside Draco exploded.

This was such a weird feeling and Draco didn't know how to call it, but it was exciting. After a way too short moment, Potter pulled away and Draco saw a troubled look in his fierce green eyes and stepped back.

"What?" Draco asked but realized what a stupid question that was.

He'd just kissed Harry Potter! This was madness, absolute madness! Draco felt horrible - like he'd betrayed the trust of his father. Draco felt like he just ignored and besmirched everything he had ever been taught. Draco looked at the floor and his eyes fell on the socks he was wearing.

"Oh my god!" Draco said under his breath, but Potter must have heard him because he nodded agreeing.

Draco hurried to the couch, sat down, pulled off the red socks and put on his own black ones that were already dry.

"This-" Potter started, but didn't finish.

Draco looked at him briefly, but then he felt so ashamed of what he'd just done that he had to look away.

"I have to go."

"Yeah." Potter said quietly, "You should."

Draco hurried into the hallway, grabbed shoes and broom and opened the door.

"See you." He said and closed the door behind himself.

Draco felt ridiculous - standing shoeless on the street with his broom in his hand, running from the person he'd just kissed.

No, not the person. Potter! Draco ran from _Potter_ he'd just kissed!

* * *

Harry leaned against the door.  
What the bloody hell had just happened?  
He had kissed Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Everything was so confusing. Everything Harry had thought he knew before the kiss, everything Harry had thought Malfoy wanted. Harry sank to the floor. Maybe it wasn't confusing at all. He buried his face in his hands and started sobbing.

Something was wrong. If it was the kiss or that Harry realized he might be falling for Malfoy. Maybe not exactly _falling_ , but tripping and stumbling and most likely falling in the near future.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was shoved forward by the opening door behind him. He crawled away to let Hermione and Ron inside.

"Harry!" Hermione let herself fall on her knees beside him.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked, taking off his shoes and sitting down on the other side of Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say. He looked at Hermione who looked just as hurt as he felt.

"Let's go inside, come on." She said and pulled Harry to his feet.

He shuffled behind her and Ron into the living room where only one glass of lemonade stood on the table and half a bowl of popcorn. Harry realized that the room didn't give away that Malfoy had even been there. Ron made himself some tea and joined Hermione and Harry on the couch, Harry sitting where Malfoy had sat just an hour ago.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, sounding unusually sensitive.

Harry just shrugged. He couldn't quite understand himself what was going on.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, laying her hand on Harry's back.

"Malfoy was here."

"Excuse me, what?" Hermione looked at Harry with a confused look.

Harry nodded and repeated.

"Why? Did he hurt you?"

Harry figured her question was appropriate, considering Harry and Malfoy's history and Harry sitting there with red eyes and weeping. Harry shook his head even though Malfoy _did_ hurt him, but not in the way Hermione assumed.

So Harry told them everything. How he had ran into Malfoy at the pub and how they had been at the diner and Harry's leather jacket, how they met each other again at the diner and what they'd talked about and how Malfoy came over earlier and how they had argued.

"And then we kissed." Harry said.

Ron spat out his tea. "You did _what_?"

Hermione shoved Ron's shoulder and rolled her eyes. Harry shrugged.

"It was only for a second. Then we both kind of freaked out and he left. Didn't even put on his shoes." Harry continued.

Ron stared at Harry, his eyes wide and his mouth opened.

"How..." Hermione looked away for a second, "How did this happen? I thought you were fighting?"

"We were." Harry said, "I don't know how it happened. It was just... I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who had a curious look in her eyes. Harry thought for a second. Did he like Malfoy?

"I guess." Harry said, shrugging slowly.

Hermione nodded and Harry could see she was thinking about everything he'd just told them.

"Ron, aren't you going to say anything?" Hermione asked after Ron hadn't said anything for minutes.

"I don't know, it's just a lot to take in. I mean not too long ago you broke up with my sister, so..."

Harry understood. Ron and the rest of the Weasley's had wished for Harry and Ginny to be together for ever.

"And besides, I bet Lydia would be upset too." Ron added and smiled slightly.

Harry laughed. Right. He completely forgot about Lydia. But Harry was very glad that his friends didn't seem to mind as much as he'd thought. Of course, it was weird - Harry couldn't quite believe it himself - but it was going to be alright.

* * *

"Do you think he likes you too?" Hermione asked at breakfast.

"What?"

"Malfoy. Do you think he likes you too?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Don't tell me you've been up all night thinking about this." Ron said and Harry chuckled.

"Harry is my friend and if he's in trouble it's my responsibility to help him out."

Harry smiled at her and shrugged.

"Dunno." He mumbled, shoving a croissant into his mouth.

"Well you have to keep in mind how he was raised, you know? I mean his father worked for Voldemort who wanted to see you dead so..." Hermione said sincerely.

"I know." Harry said, "But his father is dead."

"That's all the more reason for Malfoy to stick to his father's opinions. I mean Lucius _just_ died and it could still be hard for Malfoy to let go without thinking he disgraced him."

Again, Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks. How did Hermione know about all of this?

"You didn't speak to Parkinson about that, did you?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "What? No, of course not."

"Alright." Harry said and nodded.

"Let's talk about your birthday." Ron announced and Hermione clapped her hands.

* * *

"Draco, it's lunchtime. Come out."

The first few times Theo had said it have already annoyed Draco, but now hearing Pansy's voice was unbearable. She was knocking at his door, which he'd locked carefully when he'd gotten home the day before and Draco hadn't seen the outside of his room since then.

It was now a day before Potter's birthday and Draco hadn't written him since the incident. Draco just had no idea what to say and it seemed neither did Potter, because Draco hadn't heard from him either. He rolled around in his bed, burying his face into his pillow and sighed. How did it come to this? Why was he being so whiny? Draco took a vague guess that maybe he cherished Potter's friendship more than he'd thought. But was it a friendship? They met a few times, that was it. But on the other hand they'd talked for hours in the diner and Draco didn't even think about being bored. Draco had decided he would stay in his room until he found what bothered him so much.

Another knock on his door.

"Draco, come on out. The food is getting cold."

"Go away Pansy." Draco groaned annoyed.

Why couldn't they understand that he wanted to be alone? Was the locked door and his silence not enough? Draco sighed again, rethinking everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

Draco remembered that he'd told Potter about his mother wanting him to move out, something Draco hadn't told anyone apart from Theo, Blaise and Pansy. Why did Draco tell Potter about that? Why did Draco trust him that much? And why did Potter listen and didn't judge?

And Draco remembered what Potter had told him about his own childhood. Why did Potter tell Draco? He wouldn't have to, but he did. Why didn't Draco judge him and why did he start to hate those people even though he would have thanked them a year ago. Draco remembered the glistening in Potter's eyes when he had told him about James Bond and how much he loved him. And the jacket. Oh the leather jacket. Draco had looked at himself in the mirror when he came home that night and he remembered how good he felt.

At first Draco had thought it would have been the alcohol inside of them speaking, but when he had written that letter to Potter if they would meet again, he'd been quite sober. And Draco thought about how hurt Potter had looked when Draco had told him he only wanted to give him back his jacket even though he _had_ wanted to see Potter again. And Potter's favorite ice cream - oh Merlin!

Draco rolled his eyes. What was this magic that made him think like this?

* * *

Harry stood in the shower, cold water running down his back. He couldn't help but think about Malfoy's face when he'd stormed out of Harry's house - the image was for ever going to be burned into Harry's mind. Harry thought it was such a shame they have wasted years of hating each other when instead they could have been friends. Turned out they really could get along. They have just started becoming friends and then this stupid thing happened. How did this happen? How could Harry think it was the right thing to do?

But-

Harry dropped the soap as the thought ran thought his head. Malfoy had been into it just as much as Harry was. Maybe Malfoy had enjoyed kissing Harry, but just freaked out. That would seem reasonable for Harry, considering how Malfoy had been raised like Hermione had said. Harry shook his head and stepped out of the shower. Harry shouldn't be thinking about this right now, he should focus on his birthday. Ron and Hermione have rented a pub and invited Harry's friends, the rest was a surprise. He wrapped himself into a towel, hurried through the corridor to his room and dressed himself.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked when he came into the living room.

Ron and Hermione bent over a piece of paper and looked up as Harry came inside.

"Ron was just writing his parents." Hermione said.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but shrugged unimpressed and made some tea. Ron took Pig and the tiny bird flew out of the window and through the air to the Burrow.

"So tomorrow at five we leave." Hermione said, following Harry and Ron to the terrace.

Harry nodded smiling. Even though he was still worried about Malfoy, Harry decided to concentrate on his birthday.

* * *

Just as Draco decided he wasn't going to be upset about this anymore, a tiny grey owl flew through his opened window and sat down on the windowsill. Draco furrowed his brow and got out of bed, walking towards the window. The owl had a small roll of parchment on its leg and Draco took it, making the owl flutter around his head. He waved it away as if it was a nasty bug and it left Draco alone again.

Draco stared at the parchment. He didn't know the handwriting and he didn't know the bird. He wasn't going to respond. Draco held the parchment in his hands for a little while longer until his stomach growled loudly. Maybe he should go and eat something. Theo and Pansy had a surprised look on both their faces when Draco entered the living room where they sat on the couch eating Chinese.

"Welcome back." Theo said jokingly.

Pansy offered Draco a plate which he gratefully took and filled with food and he started eating, just now realizing how hungry he'd been. He knew Pansy and Theo were watching him, but Draco decided to ignore them. He wasn't in the mood talking. Of course Pansy didn't know that - how could she?

"So what's going on with you?" She asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

He reminded himself that she couldn't know. She couldn't know. She couldn't know.

"Nothing." Draco said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm.

He had always hated it when his friends would ask about his feelings when he clearly wasn't in the mood.

"I mean you wouldn't lock yourself away if there would be nothing going on." Pansy said.

Draco took a deep breath.  
 _She couldn't know. She couldn't know._

To Draco's - or Pansy's - luck Theo cleared his throat and slightly shook his head at Pansy. She understood and dropped it. Draco would never tell anyone about this. Never. Anyone.


	13. Chapter 13

As Harry shuffled into the living room at around ten o'clock that morning, Hermione and Ron were already singing Happy Birthday. Harry smiled happily and the whole drama about Malfoy seemed forgotten. Ron levitated a birthday cake out to the terrace where a whole breakfast was already prepared. The cake gently placed itself in the centre of the table.

Hermione hugged Harry tightly. "Happy birthday Harry."

Ron hugged Harry as well and also wished him a happy birthday, what it already started out to be.

"Finally a normal birthday." Harry joked.

To his surprise, Hermione and Ron didn't laugh as much as he'd thought, but he guessed it just wasn't that funny.

"So." Hermione said rubbing her hands, "Dig in."

Harry happily did so. He filled his plate with everything available. Harry was amazed by the delicious food his two friends had prepared. Even the guacamole Harry usually didn't like was absolutely delicious.

"Are you looking forward to this evening?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, mouth filled with strawberries. "I am." Harry said after swallowing, "I really am."

In the garden next to them their two neighbors appeared, who have lived in the house for years.

"Good morning." Hermione called and the three waved.

"Oh, good morning kids."

Mrs. Baker was about forty years old and Harry thought she always dressed nicely. Her husband, Mr. Baker, was a few years older than her but didn't look like it. They didn't have children, so they were pretty happy when they'd found that Harry, Ron and Hermione moved in next to them. The neighbors had a quite good relationship, after all they shared a fence.

"What are you up to today?" Mrs. Baker asked politely, holding a cup of tea in her hand.

"It's Harry's birthday today." Ron said.

Harry had never liked to mention that it was his birthday - he didn't want people to feel obligated to congratulate him. But Mr. and Mrs. Baker wished him a very happy birthday either way and Harry thanked them gladly. The married couple sat down on their own terrace, out of sight from Harry, Ron and Hermione and so the three of them turned back to their breakfast.

It was a beautiful day. The singing of birds in the trees filled Harry's ears as the sun shone on his back. Harry refused to think about the whole mess concerning Malfoy and focused on the good things he had in his life - his friends, the good weather and the amazing birthday-breakfast.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were amazing enough to have planned the whole day for Harry. After breakfast they played a few games of Wizards Chess - Harry won twice but he thought they just let him win. Afterwards - around noon - they disapparated to a restaurant on Diagon Alley where Neville and Luna were already waiting. To Harry's relief the restaurant was almost empty and Neville and Ron said they would make sure no one would bother Harry. The five of them sat down on a big round table. A nice witch came to take their orders.

Almost all of them ordered the same - baked potato with garlic bread and salad. Only Ron ordered chicken instead of garlic bread. Harry smiled as he saw Hermione's annoyed face when Ron ordered. Somehow she never got fully comfortable with Ron eating that much.

"Ron, you're ruining our perfect order." Neville laughed.

Everyone else mocked Ron as well until he apologized and joined in with the laughter.

"Tell us Harry, how was your birthday so far?" Luna asked, smiling across the table.

"It was really nice so far." Harry said and he really meant it, "We played a lot of Wizards Chess."

"Oh!" Neville said excited, "Who won?"

"Harry won twice." Ron answered.

"And Ron won three times but he doesn't want to take my glory." Harry joked and the others laughed.

"And I won once but I think it was sheer luck." Hermione said and again everyone laughed.

They talked for a while until their food came floating through the restaurant and placed itself in front of them. And for a short moment there was silence as everyone ate their first bite. The silence left again and Ron told them a story about Seamus from back at Hogwarts - a story everyone remembered.

"Bloody hilarious." Ron laughed and everyone laughed with him.

* * *

The smell of lunch and the voices of Blaise and Theo pushed through the gap of Draco's closed door. He felt his hunger, but didn't want to get out there and listen to them being happy while he was in here sulking. And he most certainly didn't want them to ask _why_ he was sulking. So Draco grabbed his wand, smelled the air and cast a spell. A second later steak, plate and knife and fork floated through his opened window right onto his table. Draco smiled satisfied and sat down to eat when someone knocked on his door.

"Draco, if you want to eat you can come out." Theo said.

"No thanks." Draco replied, even though he and Theo both knew the thanks was just pure formality.

Draco sighed and stared at the letter he had gotten yesterday. He had decided to stay in his room until he figured out what to do. And that could take a long time.

* * *

After dessert Harry and his friends left the restaurant and strolled around Diagon Alley. Ron and Neville kept their promise and politely but firmly stopped every excited witch or wizard running towards Harry. Either way, the group met with Dean, Ginny and Seamus as they walked past a second-hand store. They all wished Harry a happy birthday - Ginny decided to give him a hug instead of an awkward handshake, what made Harry suddenly realize how much had changed. He didn't feel the tickling sensation in his chest when they hugged, his heart didn't rush and he didn't inhale her perfume. He just hugged her and was glad when they separated again. The group made their way further up the Alley until they reached the Hog's Head.

"So let's go." Hermione said with a grin on her face.

Harry turned his head. "Where to?"

Wordlessly, Seamus, Ron, Neville and Dean went inside the Hog's Head and came back out with a whole bunch of brooms Harry supposed they have taken them after he, Ron and Hermione had left their home. They each mounted their brooms, Hermione on Ron's, flinging her arms around his waist, Luna doing the same with Neville.

"Just follow us." Ron said to Harry when he looked at him questioning.

Harry nodded, kicked off the ground and flew behind his group of friends. Even though Harry didn't wear his jacket the wind in his hair was warm and soothing. The sun was slowly setting and the sky took a light shade of pink. Harry smiled happily.

This was the perfect birthday.


	14. Chapter 14

"Draco, come on out!" Blaise said after knocking on Draco's door for about the hundredth time.

Draco could somehow understand why Theo and Blaise kept annoying him, after all they had no clue what was going on. He took a deep breath and opened his door. Blaise had a surprised look on his face, he obviously didn't expect Draco to come outside. Theo appeared behind Blaise and looked just as surprised. Draco rolled his eyes. _Idiots_.

"Don't stand there looking stupid. Move." Draco said and shoved Blaise aside.

He sat down on the couch in the living room and saw that Theo was cooking dinner - with magic of course. Blaise and Theo sat down each next to Draco.

"So what's going on?"

Of course this was the first question they had to ask. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Nothing."

After a while of asking and annoying Draco and guessing what could be wrong, he finally told them. They were eating dinner when Draco summoned the letter from his room.

"Draco, what the hell?" Blaise said loudly.

Draco was a bit shocked, but not really surprised. How else did he think his friends would react when they found out he'd kissed their mortal enemy?

"Do you like him?" Blaise asked and his tone changed to surprisingly calm.

Draco shrugged. "I guess."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Theo asked, waving the letter in the air.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not going."

"What?" Blaise asked loudly, "What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm just not going. Drop it, okay."

Theo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when Draco shot him an annoyed look.

* * *

After half an hour of flying around and enjoying the feeling - Hermione didn't - they touched back down on the ground in the middle of London. The pub that Hermione and Ron have rented was already filled with people, but just crowded enough for Harry to be comfortable.

George and Angelina found their way to the arriving group and congratulated Harry. Ron and Hermione stayed by Harry's side as the rest vanished in the crowd. There was a band playing music on the stage and Harry wondered how his friends managed get all of this done. The singer announced that the "birthday boy" entered and the party was about to get started. Harry laughed and cheered with the rest of the crowd. Amazingly enough, Harry knew every single face in here. His eyes found the young Dennis Creevey who wasn't allowed to drink yet but still seemed to have a great time.

"Harry." Ginny pushed herself through the crowd, a man behind her.

Harry was surprised to see Oliver Wood standing in front of him, waving sheepishly. Ginny left the two boys alone to catch up and talk. After a few minutes Angelina joined them and gave each of them a glass of beer.

"You look like you could use a drink." She said smiling.

"Ah, my worthy successor." Wood said and Angelina laughed.

"I think Harry did a really good job too." She said.

Harry shrugged embarrassed and his cheeks flushed.

"He did." Wood agreed nodding.

The three of them talked for a while about Quidditch and fellow players.

It was really nice seeing everyone again and talking to them. And what Harry appreciated very much was that the band wasn't too loud so you could understand every word your opponent was saying.

* * *

They were going in circles for an hour now - Theo and Blaise tried to convince Draco he should do it, Draco said he didn't want to, they asked why, he said he just didn't and lit a cigarette and they tried to convince him again and again.

"Just let it go." Draco said annoyed when he lit his third cigarette.

"Oh don't be like this Draco." Blaise said and rolled his eyes.

"Like what?"

"So bloody stubborn!" Theo answered.

Draco's chin dropped. Did he just say Draco was _stubborn_?

"Yes exactly." Blaise agreed, "You don't listen to what we say even though it's absolutely reasonable."

"Yeah but-"

"No _but._ " Theo cut Draco off, "This is ridiculous. Since when are you such a wuss?"

Draco stood up in rage. "A _what_?!"

"A wuss." Blaise repeated and stood up as well.

"Draco, it's almost two hours later. If you don't do it now, don't do it at all." Theo said.

Draco breathed out the smoke. Why did it take him two hours to realize that they were right?

* * *

Hermione and Ron pulled Harry away from his current conversation with Katie Bell.

"What's going on?" He asked.

The two of them looked at him with a weird look in their eyes Harry couldn't quite pinpoint. Hermione bit her lip and Ron's finger's couldn't hold still.

"Harry, we have to confess something." Hermione said.

Harry nodded slowly and hoped they didn't do anything stupid.

"We invited Malfoy."

As Ron said it, Harry's hope vanished. They _did_ do something stupid. His chin dropped and he didn't know what to say.

"We're so sorry, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry nodded slowly, his mind racing.

"It's alright." Harry said.

He was pretty sure that Malfoy wasn't going to come. The party was going on for about two hours already and if Malfoy wasn't here yet, he wasn't going to be here anymore.

* * *

Draco stood in front of his enormous closet but had absolutely no idea what to wear. He didn't want to overdo it, but he also didn't want to look like he didn't care. Draco sighed frustrated and threw the black pullover he was holding back into the closet.

"Oh Merlin, don't be so dramatic." Theo stood in the door, watching Draco with a smirk on his face.

Draco rolled his eyes. "This is stressful, okay?" He said annoyed, "I don't even want to go."

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that." Theo stepped closer and pulled out the same pullover Draco had held before. "That's fine." Theo said, "Throw in a watch and some good shoes and you're good to go."

" _All_ of my shoes are good shoes." Draco said.

"Well then there shouldn't be a problem."

Theo left again, closing the door behind himself. Draco could hear him and Blaise talking in the living room. He stared at the black cashmere pullover and then finally decided to just put it on. Looking at himself in the mirror, Draco picked at the pullover - he didn't know if he liked it. He put on a shining silver watch, what made the outfit look a little better.

"Just go."

Blaise startled Draco. He laughed as Draco turned around with an angry look on his face. "You look fine. Go." Blaise reassured Draco.

Draco felt ridiculous. He shouldn't need the approval of his friends, he's his own person and his father raised him to make his own decisions. Draco nodded, shortly looked at himself in the mirror again and then turned around to leave. Blaise and Theo pushed him towards the door when the feeling overcame Draco the he shouldn't go. He wasn't supposed to be excited about this. He shouldn't go. He wasn't welcomed there.

"Then why would they have sent you the letter, huh?" Theo asked.

"Well maybe they didn't know Potter doesn't want me there."

"Oh my God, Draco! I'm telling you, just get it together!" Blaise said loudly.

He was obviously fed up with Draco's crap, and so was Draco himself. He was a Slytherin for Heaven's sake!

* * *

Half an hour after Harry found out about Ron and Hermione's stupid invitation, he still found himself looking through the room, searching for the flash of blonde hair.

"He's not coming." Harry said disappointed to Hermione, who looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." She said and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said even though _he_ was worried about it.

"No, really." Hermione said, handing Harry another beer, "We shouldn't have invited him. But I just thought maybe he _did_ want to come."

"It's Malfoy." Harry said shrugging, "He won't come."

That actually turned out not to be true. The band stopped playing for a short moment and Harry looked around. A large portion of the crowd seemed to be more silent.

"What-"

Harry couldn't finish the sentence because the words got stuck in his throat. The crowd opened and the blonde boy pushed his way through towards Harry. Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes and she smiled at him. The music of the band filled the room again and the people were talking again, apart from those watching Harry and Malfoy with fascinated looks - they probably expected a fight. But there wasn't one. Hermione patted Harry on the back once again and then left him standing alone. Well not alone, with Malfoy.

"Hey." Malfoy said, an awkward smile on his lips.

Harry couldn't speak. He was suddenly frozen, his eyes fixed on Malfoy. Malfoy had his hands in his pockets and Harry guessed he was probably fumbling with a pack of cigarettes.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you a present. Didn't know I was coming." Malfoy said and felt visibly uncomfortable.

"It's-" Harry cleared his throat, "It's alright."

"Yeah, well..." Malfoy shrugged.

"You're probably not the only one." Harry said.

A smile ran over Malfoy's lips, what seemed to give Harry confidence.

"Do you want something to drink?" Harry asked.

Malfoy nodded. "I'll get something."

With that he walked towards the bar. Harry watched Malfoy ordering something and ignoring everyone else around him. Suddenly Ginny appeared next to Harry. She must have been watching him. Harry shortly turned to look at her, then watched Malfoy again.

"You're falling in love, aren't you?" She said, with a smug smile.

"What? I'm not in love with Malfoy!" Harry said outraged and turned to her.

She had a grin on her face and Harry furrowed his brow.

"I never said anything about Malfoy." She said and winked at Harry.

Oh Merlin, _was_ he falling in love? No. Love was a very strong word. Maybe falling. But not in love.

"I know that look in your eyes, Harry." Ginny said.

Right. Harry used to look at her like this. He wanted to look sad, but Ginny smiled and so Harry didn't think she wanted his apology. She left Harry as Malfoy came back with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Harry didn't really know what to say or do. All those people here were making it hard to focus only on Malfoy and to start a decent conversation. Until Malfoy lifted his glass to his mouth and Harry's eyes fell on a gorgeous silver watch.

"Nice watch." Harry said.

"Thanks." Malfoy said.

Harry's shoulders slumped. But the conversation didn't end there yet.

"I bought it when I was at Diagon Alley with Theo the other day. You know, when we met in the bookstore."

Harry laughed. "You mean when I met you and you hid behind a shelf?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

Harry smiled.

"You like the watch?" Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded. "I mean you look really neat all in all."

"Neat?" Malfoy asked and chuckled, "Thanks. You too."

Harry felt his cheeks burning and his heart racing. His palms got very sweaty and he slowly wiped them at his trousers, hoping Malfoy wouldn't notice. Harry sipped at his beer to cool down and Malfoy sipped at his whiskey.

"I'd like a cigarette. Would you accompany me?" Malfoy asked.

Harry's eyes shot up at Malfoy's and he nodded. They pushed themselves through the crowd. Harry saw Ron and Hermione kissing. Neville's eyes found Harry's and he shot Harry a questioning look. Harry just smiled and shrugged, even though he didn't think Neville could see the shrug.

The air outside was way colder than inside and it took Harry a second to get used to it. It wasn't very windy, but still chilly. Malfoy pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, just like Harry suspected. The blonde took out his wand and lit his cigarette and put his wand away again. Malfoy held the cigarette elegantly between his fingers. Harry watched him suck at the cigarette with his rosy pink lips and gently blow the smoke into the night.

Holy moly. Maybe Harry _was_ falling in love.


	15. Chapter 15

It was an unfamiliar feeling Harry had in his chest. He somehow preferred standing outside watching Malfoy smoke instead of being inside with his friends. Malfoy seemed to appreciate it and Harry guessed he liked it better too. Malfoy's cigarette has been out for a while now, but they stood right where they were when he had lit it - just outside the pub. Harry told Malfoy about his birthday so far and how great it was. Malfoy nodded every now and then and smiled. It was nice that Harry could tell Malfoy things. It was weird, but nice. They went inside after a long time because Harry thought it would be rude to leave his own party.

"Yeah right. You're so rude, Potter." Malfoy joked, but followed Harry inside anyway.

"There you are!" Luna said happily when she spotted them. She looked at Malfoy and unlike the others she didn't sneer. "Hi Malfoy." Luna just said with a smile and turned back to Harry, "You're wanted on stage."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

But he didn't get an answer. Instead, a spotlight hit him and Luna pushed him forward. Malfoy froze for a second, but then followed Harry to the stage - reasonable, because he didn't have anyone else here. Hermione helped Harry up on the stage. He looked at the crowd, at all those familiar faces, and swallowed thickly.

"So, Harry." Hermione said into the microphone, "Birthday boy."

Harry rolled his eyes. This wasn't happening right now, was it? Hermione turned to the crowd.

"Everyone, let's sing a happy birthday to our Harry!"

Everyone cheered and applauded and Harry felt more embarrassed than ever before. Harry saw Malfoy in the first row looking around when everyone started singing. Malfoy looked up at Harry, who smiled back at him with red cheeks, and Malfoy started to sing as well. Harry's smile widened. The few people around Malfoy stared at him and at each other when he started singing and Harry had to laugh.

When the singing ended and everyone laughed and clapped again, Harry wanted to get off the stage as quickly as possible, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, Harry." She said.

Harry turned to her with widened eyes. Wasn't this already enough humiliation for one birthday?

"We prepared a song for you." Hermione said.

 _Oh no._ Harry already knew what song it was. "You wouldn't." He said with a light smile.

A second later the song "This is how we do it" by Montell Jordan started playing. This song had played on the radio once and Harry, Ron and Hermione had spontaneously come up with a choreography for it. Harry shook his head with a smile as Ron stormed onto the stage.

"We can't." Harry said, but both of his friends already started dancing.

This was so embarrassing. Harry looked at Malfoy, who nodded enthusiastically. Harry had never seen him like this - like no one around him would matter. And so Harry started to dance as well. They weren't good dancers, but it was a lot of fun. Harry forgot how many people were looking at him, he just kept his eyes on Malfoy.

The song ended and so did their dance. Everyone cheered and Harry, Ron and Hermione bowed deeply. They laughed and left the stage to make room for the band that that was starting to play music again. Harry, Ron and Hermione hugged each other and Ron gave Hermione a kiss.

"That was amazing!" She laughed.

"It was." Harry agreed, "But don't you ever drag me into something like that again."

They laughed and Malfoy came walking towards them.

"Hey." He said with the same awkward look he had had when he had greeted Harry earlier.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." Hermione said and Harry was pleasantly surprised by her nice tone.

"Thanks for inviting me." Malfoy replied with a half-smile.

"No problem. Everything to make Harry happy." Ron said.

With that, Ron pulled Hermione away and they left Harry and Malfoy alone. Malfoy glared at Harry with a slight smirk.

"So you're happy I'm here?!" He said.

Harry shrugged. "Well yeah. I mean it was really nice with you the last few times we met."

"It was?" Malfoy's tone sounded surprised.

Harry nodded. "It was."

He knew exactly why Malfoy looked so surprised: How they had left things was far from nice, but Harry was willing to see past this even if it hurt him a lot. Harry just didn't want to jeopardize whatever it was that he and Malfoy were trying to build up. The look they shared lasted way too long, so Harry cleared his throat.

"I didn't know you could dance like this." Malfoy said and chuckled.

Harry shoved his shoulder. "Oh shut up."

"I mean it."

Malfoy's eyes glistened in the colorful light in the pub. He smiled handsomely and Harry felt like he could drown in those steel grey eyes.

"Let's get something to drink." Malfoy said, oblivious to Harry's fonding.

Harry nodded and followed Malfoy to the bar. On their way they were stopped by a lot of people that wanted to tell Harry how great the dance was, but Harry didn't care. These were his friends, they were supposed to come up to him as often as they wished. Harry and Malfoy sat down on the bar-stools as the bartender shoved their drinks towards them. Malfoy had ordered another whiskey, but Harry stuck with beer.

"Remember the Yule Ball?" Malfoy asked and sipped at his drink.

"Oh, don't remind me!" Harry said and put his hand on his forehead, "It was horrible."

Malfoy laughed. It was an amazing sound, even though it sounded as though he didn't laugh very often.

"You danced so horribly!" Malfoy said and grabbed his stomach.

"I like that this is so amusing to you." Harry said sarcastically, even though he really _did_ like it.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but Harry could see that he was trying to hide his smile behind his glass.

"It's weird thinking about it, isn't it?" Harry said scratching his head.

Malfoy made an agreeing sound and nodded slowly.

"I mean thinking back to how we used to be..."

Malfoy nodded again wordlessly. Harry gave up on the conversation and looked around. His friends were all having fun and Harry had to smile. Until his eyes fell on Katie Bell, who stood frozen in the middle of the crowd and stared at Harry and Malfoy. Harry nudged Malfoy in the side.

"What the-", but Malfoy followed Harry's gaze and realization dawned on him. "Oh." He said, his face getting paler than it already was.

Harry could see Malfoy's fingers trembling next to his glass and he wondered if he could just take them and hold them. But Harry decided that it would be too weird.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Harry asked instead.

Malfoy didn't answer right away and Harry shifted on his stool uncomfortably.

"Not really." Malfoy said, his gaze fixed on the drink in his hand.

Harry smiled sadly. He knew there were many things Malfoy and Harry's friends had to clear up, but Harry couldn't expect Malfoy to do this right now.

"I need a cigarette."

Harry nodded. He watched Malfoy empty his glass in one sip and slide off his stool.

* * *

The night went on and the more often Harry and Malfoy went outside for Malfoy to have a cigarette, the colder and darker the night got. A lot of Harry's friends had planned something fun for the night. Seamus and Dean thought it would be fun to play "Truth or Drink". And of course, Harry had to be the first one to get on stage for this stupid game, but luckily he should bring another friend to play with him. So Harry took Ron.

"Okay Harry, you go first." Seamus said into the microphone, "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded, but wasn't really sure if he _was_ ready. He just hoped the two would have the courtesy to not mention Malfoy.

"Let's start with something harmless."

Knowing Dean and Seamus, Harry could be sure that _harmless_ in their sense wasn't harmless enough.

"Who is the worst-dressed Hogwarts teacher?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. They couldn't ask something like that!

"Uuuugh..." He thought aloud.

"Don't be shy, they aren't here." Seamus said.

He and Dean were the perfect entertainers. The whole crowd laughed and shouted names of teachers. The first thought that came into Harry's mind was Snape, but it would be really disrespectful to say something like that - also in front of Malfoy.

"Let's say Professor Quirrell."

Everyone laughed and Harry was relieved to see that even Malfoy couldn't hold back a smile.

"Nice choice, nice choice!" Dean said, hyping up the crowd even more.

Ron was asked if he would like to have children some day. Harry saw exactly that Ron was searching for Hermione in the crowd.

He finally nodded slowly. "I do."

The crowd cheered and Harry smiled as a red flush broke out on Ron's cheeks.

"Okay, last question in this round." Dean said.

Of course they decided to end the round with a question to Harry. Of course.

"Harry." Seamus looked Harry in the eyes, "Do you currently have a crush on someone?"

 _Oh no!_ Harry saw Malfoy looking up excitedly. He couldn't answer this question! If he would say yes, they would never stop asking who it was. And if he would lie and say no he could hurt Malfoy. So Harry grabbed the bottle of Vodka the two entertainers had prepared. He opened it and took a big sip. The crowd cheered again and even Ron started clapping and laughing.

"I think silence speaks here louder than words!" Seamus laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes and he and Ron left the stage again. Hermione pushed herself through the people. She flung her arms around Ron and kissed his neck and cheeks. Harry started to feel uncomfortable, but Hermione let go of Ron and smiled at Harry.

"I think it was really polite of you not to say anything." She said, "A real gentleman."

Harry shrugged chuckling. He saw that Malfoy was leaving his spot in front of the stage and was walking towards the bar.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Go." Hermione broke Harry off and pushed him in Malfoy's direction.

Harry smiled thankfully and made his way to the bar as well.

"Hey."

"I think I'm going to go." Malfoy said.

"What?"

Harry's chin dropped. What the hell? Why would Malfoy leave now?

"Well I don't want to be in the way."

"Huh?"

"Of you and your crush of course." Malfoy said as if Harry should have cought up on that by now.

Harry shook his head and a smile broke out on his lips.

Malfoy furrowed his brow. "Why are you smiling?"

Harry didn't answer. Was Malfoy being jealous? He couldn't stop his grin from widening. This was so amazing! Harry couldn't yet figure out why, but it just was.

"Let's have another drink." He suggested and ordered two firewhiskeys before Malfoy could disagree.

They clinked glasses - Malfoy rather hesitantly - and drank.

* * *

More and more guests said goodbye to Harry and left the party. It got really late when the last few people left, but Malfoy stayed until the end. When Harry checked his watch for the first time this evening, he found that it was already three o'clock in the morning.

"Wow." Harry said and put his glass back on the bar.

"What?"

Before Harry could answer, Malfoy ordered another round. The tired bartender filled their glasses with firewhiskey again and slurped back over to talk to her colleague.

"Guess what time it is." Harry said.

He felt really tipsy - no, tipsy wasn't enough. He was somewhere between really tipsy and drunk.

"Dunno." And so did Malfoy.

"It's three in the morning!" Harry said.

"Oh wow." Malfoy replied with a surprised look on his face.

"So. Where were we?" Malfoy asked.

Harry breathed out hardly. He had no idea where they had been. When Malfoy saw his clueless face, he broke out in laughter. Harry had to laugh too. Alcohol was making him feel very weird.

"Mr. Potter?"

The bartender's colleague tapped Harry on his shoulder. He had a rueful look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, but we have to close." He said.

Harry nodded. "No problem."

Luckily, Harry and Malfoy were sober enough to stand straight and walk without supporting each other. They grabbed their brooms on the way out. The streets were empty and the air was chilly. Harry froze a bit, but the alcohol made him forget about it.

"We can't fly." Harry said.

"Of course we can, don't be silly." Malfoy argued.

Harry shook his head sternly. "We can't, it's too dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you."

As soon as Harry heard what he had said, he cleared his perfectly empty throat and corrected himself: "I mean to us."

Malfoy nodded slowly and Harry was wondering if he had decided to overhear Harry's embarrassing failure or if he hadn't even heard.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Harry was aware that Malfoy was way less drunk than him - he barely drank anything all night - but Harry decided not to mention it.

"Want... to come to my place?" Harry said before he could stop himself.

Malfoy's face went blank. Harry tried to figure out if Malfoy was considering it, but years and years of training didn't allow him to see _any_ emotion in those grey eyes.

"I-" Malfoy started, "I guess."

Now it was Harry's turn to be speechless. Did Malfoy just agree to come with Harry to his place?

"Then let's disapparate." Harry said.

Harry held his elbow out to Malfoy, but he just rolled his eyes. Harry furrowed his brow, unsure of what was going on.

"Don't be an idiot about this." Malfoy said through gritted teeth and took Harry's arm.


	16. Chapter 16

"Shh." Harry said quietly as he and Malfoy stumbled into the livingroom.

Hermione and Ron have been at home for hours now and Harry supposed they were already fast asleep - according to their shoes being all over the place, the alcohol has helped them. Harry and Malfoy let themselves fall onto the couch, what scared Crookshanks away, and Harry put his feet up on the table.

"I feel weird being back here" Malfoy said scratching his head, "after what happened the last time."

Harry nodded understanding. "I know."

"Would you like to eat something?" Harry asked and got up to look into the fridge.

"Depends on whether you eat something too or not." Malfoy answered.

Harry smiled and searched for something good to eat. "How about some Mac and Cheese?"

Malfoy looked at Harry quizzically. "What?"

Harry closed the fridge door with an outraged look. "Don't tell me you don't know what Mac and Cheese is!"

Malfoy only shrugged and Harry shook his head with a light smile. He pulled out a box of macaroni and grabbed the rest of the ingredients from the fridge.

"You're not cooking with magic?" Malfoy asked surprised when Harry didn't leave the stove immediately.

"I guess I'm just used to doing it myself." Harry shrugged.

"Yes but isn't it exhausting?"

Malfoy got up and walked towards the kitchen and watched Harry cook.

"Not really, I like cooking. Some things I don't really have time or lust for, I simply do with magic." Harry shrugged.

Malfoy nodded and sat down on the kitchen counter.

"And besides" Harry added while stirring, "With Mac and Cheese you don't have to do a lot."

And with that, the food was done. Harry whipped his wand and two plates and two sets of silverware flew to the couch table. Harry grabbed the pot and carried it to the table as well. He and Malfoy sat back down on the couch and Harry put food on each of their plates. When Malfoy took a bite, he looked at Harry with such satisfaction that Harry just had to laugh.

"You like it?"

Malfoy nodded enthusiastically and filled his mouth again. Harry felt pride and happiness filling himself up. He suspected it wasn't easy to please Malfoy because of all the high expectations he had and all the great things he as a part of the Malfoy-family was used to.

"Where are the other two sleeping?" Malfoy asked as Harry levitated the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Upstairs." Harry answered, "All of our rooms are there and two bathrooms."

Malfoy shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that it came to this."

Harry furrowed his brow.

"When I lived in the Manor I had two bathrooms and a game room and a giant bedroom and a walk-in closet. Now I have a small room which is still the biggest bedroom in Theo's flat and I have to share a bathroom with him."

Harry couldn't hold back a smile, but he also felt really sorry for Malfoy. It must have been such a big change. Harry just sighed and smiled emphatically. He didn't want Malfoy to feel bad right now. Harry's hand twitched, he thought for a second, and then carefully lay his hand on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy glanced over at Harry, who suddenly realized what the hell he was doing. Harry pulled his hand back and slid away from Malfoy. Why did he do this? Just when Harry didn't want to put Malfoy in the same position as the last time.

Malfoy didn't say anything. Harry wasn't sure about it, but he thought he saw a light smile on Malfoy's lips but even if it had been there, it had vanished just as quickly. Harry nervously fumbled with the hem of his shirt. He didn't know what to do or say - everything he would say would come out wrong. So they sat in silence, but maybe it was at least better than arguing. After a while Harry found it almost relaxing - the silence, the warmth in the room, the comfortable cushions, the feeling of slight intoxication, the presence of Malfoy. And eventually Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Malfoy noticed and stared at Harry with a confused look. Harry just shrugged in return.

"Why are you smiling, idiot?" Malfoy asked, quietly so Hermione and Ron wouldn't hear but loud enough to be almost loud.

Harry shrugged again. "Dunno."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but Harry didn't let that change his mind- that this was nice.

"Stop it." Malfoy ordered, but Harry couldn't.

"I think it's nice how far we got." He said.

If Harry would have asked him, Malfoy wouldn't admit it, but Harry saw exactly that a smile hushed over Malfoy's lips.

"Sentimental git." Malfoy said with an eye roll.

Silence swept over them again, but this time it wasn't as uncomfortable. Harry even slid back towards Malfoy, but only so close he didn't quite touch him. Harry heard Malfoy's slow breathing and couldn't keep his eyes off the simultaneously rising and falling chest. Maybe Malfoy didn't notice it, but even if he did he didn't say anything. Malfoy looked extremely tired, but Harry didn't want to mention it because he thought Malfoy would leave then. And funnily enough Harry didn't want him to leave.

They sat there on the couch for a while. Through the tilted window you could hear the sound of the wind rushing through the trees outside. The singing of the birds was more quiet now, but still hasn't stopped completely. When Harry was almost falling asleep as well, Malfoy's arm brushed against Harry's, what made Harry's heart beat faster and he suddenly imagined what could be. That they could be actual friends. Or maybe even more... if Harry could actually admit that he would want that. Before Harry could finish that thought, he felt sleep washing over him.

* * *

Harry was woken up by Hermione's voice whispering his name and her slightly shaking his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes. Unlike every other morning, he could see everything clearly right away, so Harry figured he must have fallen asleep with his glasses on... in the living room...

He slowly and carefully turned his head to see Malfoy sleeping right next to him. Harry's left arm had been falling asleep in Malfoy's grip and Harry held Malfoy's hand with his right one in his lap. Harry widened his eyes and turned back to look at Hermione again. Luckily Ron either wasn't awake yet or at least not in the room. Harry couldn't imagine how Ron would react if he would see Harry and Malfoy like this. To be honest, Harry couldn't quite imagine how Malfoy himself would react.

Hermione had a light smile on her lips and Harry could tell that she was really happy for him, even though Malfoy had been horrible for all those years. When Hermione showed him her watch, Harry could see that Ron definitely wasn't awake yet, for it was only half past eight. Harry didn't really know what to do. He didn't want Malfoy to wake up and see Hermione staring at them, but he couldn't ask her to go away because it would wake Malfoy up too. But to Harry's luck he didn't have to say anything. Hermione pointed her wand at him and used Legilimency to communicate with Harry through their minds.

" _I'm going to go to the store. Do you need anything_?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head carefully, so Malfoy wouldn't wake up. Hermione nodded.

" _Alright. I guess Ron is still going to be asleep for a while now, but you better wake Malfoy up soon._ "

Harry only nodded and smiled. He was glad that Hermione was so understanding and supportive. Harry didn't want to hide anything from Ron and he guessed Hermione knew that, but Harry also just wanted Malfoy to be comfortable. Hermione broke the spell and quietly left the room. She closed the living room door so Harry and Malfoy wouldn't hear her putting on her shoes and leaving the house.

The sun was already shining brightly and the birds outside were singing loudly. Harry took a deep, satisfied breath and closed his eyes again for a moment - just to let this beautiful moment sink in before it would end. And it would end, because Harry shifted slightly, so he could look at Malfoy without turning his head in an uncomfortable position. Malfoy made a sleepy grunting noise and slightly rubbed his head against Harry's shoulder, so Harry could feel the soft blond hair against his cheek. And then Malfoy finally opened his eyes - at first very slowly and tiredly. Then Malfoy closed his eyes again and when he tried to rub them with his hand, he opened them again widely and stared at his one hand in Harry's and his other hand gripping Harry's arm.

Malfoy's face was so amusing that Harry almost got up and laughed. Malfoy's widened grey eyes stared at Harry, and through his slightly opened mouth he breathed warm air against Harry's cheek. Malfoy's eyes widened even more and he let go of Harry's arm and freed his hand.

"Potter?"

Malfoy's hoarse voice made something inside Harry tingle. Malfoy sat up straight and Harry turned his position so he could watch him. Malfoy looked around for a second, then looked back at Harry.

"Where are the others?"

"Hermione went to the store and Ron ist still asleep." Harry answered with a light smile.

"So she saw me?" Malfoy asked worried.

Harry nodded. Malfoy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Sadness rushed through Harry. He could understand that Malfoy didn't want to be seen, but he should know that no one in this house would judge him. But before Harry could say anything, Malfoy opened his mouth to say something. He looked at Harry again and bit his lower lip. Harry drew a sharp breath.

"Look," Malfoy said, "Thanks for not being a complete jerk to me."

Harry raised a cocky eyebrow and chuckled. He looked Malfoy in the eyes - those glistening grey eyes. But Malfoy turned away and looked at his still slightly shaking hands instead.

"But I know-" Malfoy took a deep breath, his fingers shaking, "I know I'm not welcomed here."

Malfoy took another breath and Harry realized that Malfoy's eyes were glistening because they were getting wet. Harry didn't know what to do, he had never seen Malfoy cry - to be honest he'd never even thought Malfoy was able to.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused, what made Malfoy look at him again.

Malfoy shrugged and Harry shook his head with a furrowed brow.

"This is nonsense." Harry said, "Hermione saw us and all she did was smile and say she was going to the store. And you weren't even awake, she could have said anything she wanted without you hearing about it."

Malfoy didn't answer. He looked back at his hands with an ashamed look on his face. Harry smiled sadly at the confused boy in front of him. How could his family have messed him up this much?

"Ron won't be down here for a while, but Hermione must get back soon. It's completely your choice if you want to be here when she does or if you want to leave." Harry said and Malfoy nodded uncertainly, his eyes still averted.

Harry's eyes darted from Malfoy's eyes to his lips, to his shaking hands in his lap and back to his eyes that were now closed. Harry couldn't imagine what was going on in Malfoy's head right now, but he wished Malfoy would tell him. Malfoy sighed exhausted and Harry got the feeling that he could go right back to sleep.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Malfoy opened his eyes again and nodded, but Harry wasn't convinced. He remembered a time when Malfoy wouldn't show his emotions to anyone even when he was at his personal limit, but now he sat here next to Harry and showed almost everything he was feeling.

"Malfoy." Harry said softly, "You can't fool me."

Malfoy looked up and a sad smile hushed over his lips. "I thought I'd try."

Malfoy's eyes met Harry's and Harry felt a sudden warmth inside himself. What was happening?

"I just-" Malfoy started, but his voice cracked and he fell silent and looked away again.

Harry scratched the back of his hand uncomfortably. This was such an unusual situation - Malfoy being on the verge of tears in front of Harry.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked carefully.

Malfoy shook his head wordlessly. Harry wanted Malfoy to talk, he wanted to know what was going on, he wanted Malfoy to let go.

"Talk to me."

Malfoy only shook his head again. He kept his gaze on his shaking hands in his lap and Harry could see that he bit his lip. Harry would've bet that Malfoy had looked like this all sixth year but he had just hidden it very well.

"Talk to me." Harry repeated.

Malfoy took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't want people to think I'm weak."

This sentence hit Harry like a bolt. How- why? Why would he think that? Why would someone raise their child in the belief that being weak is wrong?

"But here are no people. It's only me." Harry said, trying to understand Malfoy.

"I know." Malfoy swallowed thickly, "I don't want _you_ to think I'm weak."

"You don't have to prove anything to me." Harry said quietly and looked Malfoy deep in the eye.

Malfoy didn't answer, but he held the eye contact. Harry's hand twitched and he hesitated, but then took Malfoy's cold and still shaking hands. Malfoy twitched himself a bit, but he didn't pull his hands away - he must have figured that it wouldn't stop Harry from taking them again.

"You are one of the strongest people I know." Harry said, "And you have proven that more than enough."

"If it's alright then I would stay for a while." Malfoy finally said.

Harry smiled softly and nodded. "Of course it's alright."

Malfoy took another deep breath and then released his other hand. Harry nodded slightly.

"You don't think they want me to apologize, do you?" Malfoy asked and bit his lip again.

Harry shook his head. "Just try to be nice."

* * *

It was just after nine o'clock when Hermione came back home. She smiled when she saw that Harry and Malfoy were still sitting on the couch.

"Hey Malfoy." She said nicely.

"Hey." Malfoy greeted her back.

Even though Harry knew that Malfoy tried to hide it, he still scowled at the look of Hermione. In his opinion she wasn't a real with because she was Muggle-born. Unbothered by that, Hermione emptied her shopping bag in the kitchen and put everything where it belonged.

"Harry, I bought you a pack of Oreos." She said as she put the package into the cupboard.

"Thanks."

Malfoy looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you don't know Oreos either." Harry said.

Malfoy shook his head. "I don't."

"What?" Hermione asked from the kitchen, "Malfoy, you're really missing out on something!"

She brought two Oreos to the boys on the couch. Harry thanked her and took a bite while Malfoy watched him curiously. Harry could see that he was a bit overwhelmed by Hermione auddnely being nice to him. Maybe he didn't quite process the trauma of her hitting him in the face in third year.

"It's not poisoned." Harry said with a laugh.

"You can never be too careful."

Harry rolled his eyes and ate the rest of his cookie. Malfoy copied him. Harry tried to figure out if Malfoy liked it, because his face didn't give anything away.

"So?" Harry asked expectantly, "Do you like it?"

"I don't know." Malfoy answered, "It's weird."

Harry heard Hermione chuckle in the kitchen. He smiled at Malfoy and shrugged. When they heard the shower upstairs being turned on, Harry got up to help Hermione prepare a little breakfast. Malfoy didn't move for a while and Harry supposed he just didn't know if he was allowed to.

"Malfoy, do you want to help?"

Hermione must have noticed Malfoy's helpless look, so she asked smiling. Malfoy then found the courage to nod and get up. He whipped out his wand in the kitchen just like Hermione and Harry did, and together they sliced fruit and bread with magic and Hermione set the table outside.

And then Ron came downstairs. Harry and Malfoy were in the kitchen and magically put the food on a tray, while Hermione was still on the terrace. Harry paid close attention to Ron's reaction. Ron's eyes widened and his jaw dropped before he could bring himself to say a word. Harry saw that Malfoy looked more angry than scared - more than Harry had thought he would be. So hidden behind the counter, Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand. Malfoy looked at Harry with a surprised look, but Harry just smiled lightly and looked back at Ron.

"Good morning." Harry said.

Ron didn't answer. Hermione came inside and when she saw Ron, she froze for a second.

"Morning, honey." She said and walked towards Ron who didn't move.

And then finally he lifted his arm and pointed at Malfoy. "What-" Ron started, "What's _he_ doing here?"

Malfoy's hand twitched in Harry's, but Harry didn't let go, because he didn't want Malfoy to so anything stupid. Out of all the things Malfoy might be angry at, Harry couldn't allow _Ron_ to be one.

"Helping me and Hermione make breakfast." Harry answered simply.

"He is." Hermione agreed.

Malfoy just nodded slowly. Harry was kind of proud that Malfoy didn't start to shout or insult Ron as he normally would have done. Ron looked from Malfoy to Harry to Hermione and back to Malfoy. Harry felt that Malfoy was holding Harry's hand tighter than before.

"Alright." Ron said, his expression changing, "What's for breakfast?"

Harry smiled at Ron gratefully and Ron nodded back. Hermione gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear - Harry suspected that she thanked him. Malfoy's grip loosened and Harry tried to let go of his hand, but Malfoy gripped it tighter again. Harry chuckled.

"Malfoy, you don't have to be angry or scared." Harry said smiling.

"I'm not." Malfoy scowled.

Harry laughed and threw a look at their hands. "Oh really?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You have to let go at some point, you know that?"

Malfoy nodded, took a deep breath and then let go. Harry smiled proudly and wanted to take the tray of food, but Malfoy was faster. He stuck out his tongue and followed Hermione out to the terrace. Before Harry could leave the house, Ron stopped him.

"What the hell, mate?" Ron said quietly, "How did he get here?"

"He came with me last night and then we just fell asleep on the couch."

"Wait, so you invited him over?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry laughed. "Not like _that_."

Ron let out a relieved sigh and Harry laughed again. Ron was obviously very uncomfortable with the situation. Harry glanced outside and saw that Hermione was talking to Malfoy, who looked very pale and sat stiffly.

Harry looked back at Ron. "I really care about this. Please just try to be nice."

"If he his." Ron said shrugging.

Harry smiled gratefully and patted Ron on the shoulder. They joined Hermione and Malfoy on the terrace and then started to eat. It was a really nice day - the weather wasn't too warm and there was a soft breeze of wind. Every now and then, Harry glanced over at Malfoy, who stuck his fork into his food and took only a tiny bite just like he would vomit if he would eat more at a time. Hermione, Ron and Harry were having a conversation while Malfoy was just a silent participant.

"So how long have you been out last night?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled a bit. "We actually got kicked out because the pub was closing."

Malfoy silently nodded in agreement.

"Around three in the morning." Harry added.

Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione shared a weird look and Harry guessed it was because of Malfoy. Sure, it was kind of weird having Malfoy sitting here and having breakfast with them, but he didn't do anything wrong right now, he didn't even say _anything_. But after a while Harry figured that it wasn't what Ron wanted either. Because Ron was getting unnecessarily annoyed and upset whenever Harry answered to something that Malfoy could have answered to just as easily.

"Malfoy, don't you have something to say?" Ron then asked with a serious look on his face.

Hermione put down her fork and looked at Ron with stern eyes, but Ron decided to ignore her and Harry's shocked face. Harry looked at Malfoy and wasn't sure if he should say something.

"Huh?" Ron asked provocatively.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Malfoy's aggressive look stopped him. Harry figured Malfoy wanted to speak for himself, but Harry had never seen Malfoy trying so hard not to say something rude.

"Listen up, Weasley."

 _Oh boy, here we go._ Harry thought.

"Just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean I don't have anything to say. I can't really be rude right now so I just think my part and keep it to myself."

Harry had to hold back his smile. He knew this was the best Malfoy could do without actually saying something mean, and he knew how hard it must be for Malfoy. Even Hermione looked kind of proud - of Harry or of Malfoy, that was unclear.

"Oh is that right?" Ron asked in a very sarcastic tone, "So you don't want to say _anything_ to us?"

Malfoy didn't answer and shook his head. Harry saw Malfoy looking at him for a second, but before Harry could look back, Malfoy's glance was back at Ron.

"Nothing?" Ron asked again.

Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks. He tried to fight it, but he was getting more and more angry at Ron with every word that he spoke. Harry knew he was upset, but this was not the right time nor the right place for this discussion.

"Nothing about making our lives miserable at school? Nothing about allowing Death Eaters to kill Dumbledore? Nothing about our families? _Nothing_?" Ron's voice was getting louder.

Hermione looked outraged. She had been doing really well with Malfoy, she'd talked to him like she really wanted to overlook all of that stuff for now. Harry couldn't even imagine what would be coming next.

"You know what, Weasel?" Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

 _Oh no!_ Harry knew when Malfoy used the word "Weasel", then a civilised conversation was impossible.

"I tried to be nice because Potter wanted me to. But if you come at me with all of this bullshit, then I just have to say go drown yourself!"

Ron got up furiously. "So you don't even want to apologize?"

Ron was talking so loud now that Harry thought Mr and Mrs Baker could hear him by now.

"You don't even want to say sorry?" Ron asked.

Now Malfoy got up too. "No I don't!"

He turned to look at Harry and Hermione, who both sat there with shocked looks on their faces.

"Pardon me."

And with that, Malfoy left and vanished through the door into the house. Harry could hear the front door being shut just before he too got up and ran after Malfoy. But Harry didn't have to run that far. Malfoy sat on their doorstep with his broom and shoes in his hands. Harry sat down next to him and took the broom out of his hand.

"Sorry about Ron." Harry said carefully.

Malfoy only shook his head. Harry sighed. He should have known that either Ron or Malfoy would burst sooner or later. Maybe Harry could forgive Malfoy for all the horrible things, but frankly Ron and Hermione didn't feel the same about Malfoy, so forgiving him wouldn't be as easy.

"Hermione's inside talking to Ron. I heard her after I got up." Harry said.

When Malfoy didn't answer after a while, Harry figured that just sitting there and being there would help him enough. And that was it. They sat silently next to each other in front of the closed door and stared at the street. A few people walked by and greeted Harry, some threw dirty looks at Malfoy - those were wizards. Harry could feel the air getting warmer with every passing minute.

"Look."

Harry turned his head abruptly when he heard Malfoy talk. Malfoy's eyes were still fixed on the street - he consciously avoided Harry's look - but he talked and that was what mattered to Harry.

"I didn't mean for this to go like it did. It's just-"

"I get it." Harry broke him off.

Harry kept his eyes on Malfoy, whose body only moved to his breathing. And then Malfoy turned his head to look Harry in the eyes.

"It's just that saying sorry means admitting you did something wrong." He said, "And I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this yet."

Harry nodded understanding. He never thought of it like that, but he finally realized how hard it really must be for Malfoy to accept all the things he had done wrong.

"But still, Ron shouldn't have acted like this." Harry said shrugging.

Malfoy smiled slightly. "Let's just say we both did and said stupid things."

Harry smiled too and agreed. They didn't talk for a while, but Harry noticed Malfoy shifting uncomfortably.

"Anyways." Malfoy then said, "I should get going."

Harry nodded and didn't even bother to argue. Malfoy should get home to his friends and Harry should have a talk with Ron. Malfoy nodded too, like he wanted to convince himself. He then put on his shoes and Harry wordlessly handed him his broom. Malfoy forced a smile.

He got up from the stairs and so did Harry, who didn't really know if he should say something even though he really wanted to. Malfoy walked on the street and looked around if anyone was coming. When there was no one in sight, he prepared himself to mount his broom. That was the moment Harry really wanted to say something, but he didn't want to seem cheesy. Harry then convinced himself to speak, but as he opened his mouth, Malfoy was faster.

"See you tomorrow?"

It was a question Harry hadn't been prepared for, but his face lit up immediately and he nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

Malfoy smiled and kicked off the ground. Harry watched him rise to the air and vanish after a few moments.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry closed the door behind himself, took a deep breath and then stormed into the living room, where Hermione and Ron stood and argued. As soon as their eyes fell on Harry they both just shut up and waited for him to talk.

"I really expected more." Harry said with a disappointed face.

"How can you expect me to sit here with this Death Eater and pretend nothing ever happened?" Ron asked loudly.

Hermione slapped herself with her hand on the forehead, as if she couldn't believe that Ron hadn't listened to a word she had said. Harry too couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"I thought I could trust that you wouldn't behave like this." Harry replied, his own voice getting louder too, "But obviously I can't."

Ron let out an outraged sound and raised his hands. "You may have forgotten who he is, but I haven't."

Harry laughed. "Ron! I haven't forgotten who he is and I haven't forgotten what he did!"

Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So what's your deal then?"

"I don't know!" Harry was now almost shouting, "I like him!"

"How can you like him?" Ron definitely _was_ shouting now, "How can you like a lying and killing Death Eater-bastard like him?"

"Ron!" Hermione said loudly.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with him when you invited him to my birthday!" Harry said.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but nothing but hot air came out. Hermione looked at Harry with a slight smile on her lips, that vanished when Ron finally said something.

"I wouldn't have that big of a problem with him if he'd just apologize or at least stand for what he's done."

Ron's voice was more quiet now and his face was getting less and less red. Harry took a deep breath and suddenly saw the situation with different eyes. He and Ron hadn't fought like this since the night he'd left Harry and Hermione in the forest.

"I know." Harry said more calmly too, "But I also know it's hard enough for him, even without you making him feel guilty."

Ron dropped his hands defeated. Harry was glad he didn't decide to shout again, and one look at Hermione's face told Harry that she was glad too.

"I guess." Ron said and looked at Hermione, who smiled lightly.

"And he's really trying, you know." Harry continued even though he felt like Malfoy wouldn't want to be defended.

Ron nodded slowly and Harry guessed he too saw how stupid and pathetic this fight was. Harry noticed that they'd never just once used Malfoy's name. Hermione smiled gladly.

"You guys." She said and held a hand to her heart, "You're making me cry!"

Harry and Ron laughed and rolled their eyes. Hermione hugged both of them and then asked them to do the dishes. Both of them obeyed with laughter.

"Sorry I ruined it today." Ron said quietly while their were scrubbing pans, "I guess it's hard enough without me bitching about him."

"It is." Harry nodded, "But I'm trying. So is he."

* * *

Draco opened the door and stepped into the room. He put his broom next to Theo's and his shoes on the mat, then walked into the living room. Draco rolled his eyes when he found Pansy sitting on the couch biting her nails, while Theo stood in the open kitchen waving his wand while cooking.

"Ah, look who found his way back home." Pansy said, what made Theo turn his head to look at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and grunted annoyed. "What are you making?"

"Just some potatoes and egg." Theo answered.

Draco nodded. "I'll go take a shower."

"Yeah, wash off that Potter-smell!"

Draco shut the bathroom door and drowned Pansy's voice. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The water took its time to get warm and Draco used that time to think about earlier.

Draco tried hard to see things from the Gryffindors' perspective and he figured, that Weasley might have been right. Maybe it _was_ rude of Draco to just sit there and listen to them talk while he had done so many things to hurt them. Draco guessed it was kind of nice of them to even let him be part of their breakfast, despite all of his faults.

And then there was Potter - _oh Potter_. Draco slightly shook his head. How was it possible for Potter to be this nice to Draco even though they have hated each other for seven years - with good reasons of course. And how was it possible that Draco kind of started to... like Potter? And even though Potter easily could have been on Weasley's side today, he still came outside to find Draco and to tell him that he understood.

Draco had a hard time believing that Potter really understood what he was going through, because - let's face it - Potter was flawless. Everything he did was right and he was full of moral and integrity. And - Draco saw no point in denying it - Potter wasn't too bad-looking. Sure, his hair needed work done, but all in all he was maybe sort of handsome... objectively speaking of course. He had built up a lot of muscles since sixth year and Draco figured it came from fighting in the war and playing a damn lot of Quidditch and being actually brilliant at it.

Before Draco had gone home, he had taken a fly around town, but his head had been too full to think about anything but the clouds and the light breeze rushing through his hair. It had been nice to fly around again, but as everything else, it had to come to an end when Draco realized he should go home. Besides, he'd felt that the barely eaten breakfast hadn't been enough to still his hunger. Which was why Draco's stomach growled loudly when he stuck his head under the water stream.

Stepping out of the shower, Draco grabbed a towel with which he dried himself up. He wrapped himself in the towel and looked into the steamy mirror. Draco noticed that he looked less tired than he usually did. He carefully combed his wet silver hair. Draco spent a lot of time on his hair, he couldn't let it be dry or frizzy. It had to look perfect.

When he finished, Draco threw his clothes into the self-emptying bin and left the bathroom with his wand in his hand. He hurried to his room where he put on some fresh clothes and then went onto the balcony.

"So, tell us what happened." Theo said as Draco joined him and Pansy at the table.

"Well it couldn't have been too bad, could it?" Pansy chuckled, "Otherwise you wouldn't have stayed over."

Draco rolled his eyes. He was sick of conversations like this, where his friends would assume things and be completely convinced no matter how often Draco would tell them that it wasn't true. He realized that he kind of wanted to have one meal like at Potter's, where no one would ask stupid questions and everyone could just talk nicely... until someone brought up the war.

"Haha." Draco said sarcastically.

"Come on. Tell us."

Draco rolled his eyes again and lit a cigarette before he started to talk. "It was fine. I got there, everyone stared, Potter was happy that I came, I smoked almost a pack of cigarettes, we left the pub at three, I fell asleep on his couch and then I had breakfast with his idiot friends."

Theo and Pansy looked at him wordlessly, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. They couldn't believe what they had heard, even though they probably should have expected it.

"You- you had breakfast with them?" Pansy asked in disbelief.

Draco nodded while chewing his potato. "I did."

"Why?" Pansy asked with a confused look.

"Because Granger wouldn't let me go. Said it would be rude or whatever." Draco lied quickly, "So I figured..."

Neither Pansy nor Theo knew what to say. Of course, Draco had to tell them that Granger was the one that wanted him to stay because if he would have said that Potter or even Draco himself wanted this, they would freak out. And them thinking that a Mudblood wanted him to be there must be too much for their brains.

"You won't believe it, but Weasley actually started to pick a fight during breakfast."

Theo choked on his potato and laughed. "What?"

Draco nodded. "He really wanted me to apologize!"

Pansy laughed her evil and dirty laugh, that was so Slytherin it was almost like Draco's, but of course Draco didn't laugh very often.

"What did you say?" Theo asked, obviously amused by the story.

"Told him he should go drown himself."

Theo and Pansy laughed. This was exactly what they wanted to hear and Draco didn't dare to tell them about the talk he had had with Potter afterwards.

"He really wanted me to say sorry!" Draco forced a laugh, "Can you believe it?"

"Ridiculous." Pansy said grinning.

After a few short laughters, silence swept over them again and they all turned to their food. Draco sighed and stepped on the cigarette butt. The three of them emptied the pan and Theo enchanted the sponge to clean it and the other dishes. Draco watched Theo and Pansy talking in the living room, but he couldn't understand what they said. The sun made Draco too lazy to grab his wand and cast a spell, so he just gave it up and enjoyed his second cigarette, but he had a strong suspicion that they talked about him.


	18. Chapter 18

When Harry woke up in the middle of the night, he was sweating and his heart was beating as if he'd just run a marathon. He'd had a dream about Voldemort, the first one since the end of the war. Harry didn't like to think of it like that, but he wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy was the reason for this dream. Whether Harry liked it or not, Malfoy was the closest Harry would get to Voldemort now, and Harry and Malfoy were pretty close.

Harry tried to fall asleep again, but his heart was beating so hard that he could hear it every time he closed his eyes. Voldemort's laugh echoed inside Harry's head. He grabbed his hair in frustration and turned to the side, closing his eyes once again and taking a deep breath. Pictures of Voldemort's ugly face and wand pointing at Harry flashed before his eyes and he opened them again. This was the worst he'd felt since Voldemort's death. Harry wondered if it really was Malfoy that brought back all these memories.

As Harry closed his eyes again, he was assured that it _was_ Malfoy. Malfoy laughing at Harry, Malfoy hexing Hermione, Malfoy's sneering face, Malfoy on the astronomy tower pointing his wand at Dumbledore. Harry cried out quietly and opened his eyes again just to find that his eyes started to fill with water. How would he ever explain this to Malfoy? Harry liked Malfoy, but how could he _really_ like him when he couldn't get those bad memories out of his head?

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure if he could put up with this - being reminded of Voldemort and having all those flashbacks. Harry wondered if maybe Malfoy was feeling the same, after all he'd had Voldemort living in his house for months. But still, sharing a house is not nearly as frightening as sharing a mind.

Harry tried to think of good memories, of things that made him happy. And funnily enough, Malfoy came to mind again. His smile that was way too rare, his grey eyes, his excited look when he watched Harry dance and his stupid favorite ice cream flavor.

_Damn it, Malfoy!_

* * *

He bent down to wash his face with cold water and when he got back up, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection looked horrible - he had dark circles under his eyes and a stubbly beard. The whole last night he had been tossing and turning, haunted by the dream he'd had about Voldemort. Harry took off his shirt and threw it in the self-emptying bin. Shirtless, he walked to his room and put on a fresh one. Harry closed his window that he'd opened after he woke up, because the weather was starting to change and grey clouds covered the blue sky. Harry sighed.

What was suddenly starting to go wrong inside his head? Everything had been perfectly fine since Malfoy and Harry didn't argue anymore, but now these dreams and thoughts appeared and Harry's mind felt twisted. Harry reckoned it must have been the fight between Malfoy and Ron that reminded him of what a person Malfoy used to be. Harry didn't know if he could talk to Ron and Hermione about it, not after all that had happened. They wouldn't understand how Harry had felt before those dreams and to them the dream would be justified.

Harry dragged himself into the living room where Ron and Hermione sat and ate their breakfast. Even though Harry had already said that he wasn't hungry, a slice of toast was waiting for him. They were hoping he would at least have a bite. But he didn't. Only looking at the food made Harry's stomach clench. He swallowed thickly and opened the door to the terrace because the smell of sausage and egg was starting to make him feel nauseous.

Ignoring Hermione's look, Harry stepped out onto the terrace and raised his gaze to the sky, where dark clouds slowly but surely build a wall between him and the sun. It was getting darker outside and it was obvious a storm was coming, but the air was still as hot as before. Harry loved this kind of weather - when everything was hot and sticky and then cold and refreshing rain was about to come down and wash away the heat. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Harry, will you join us?"

Hermione's voice was quiet. Harry turned around to look at his two friends who had worried looks on their faces. Of course, they knew Harry too well and they have been through too much together that he could hide something as big as this from them. So he sighed defeated and sat down at the table with them.

"I had a dream last night." He said.

By the look on Hermione's face, Harry could see that she knew what kind of dream he was talking about. And then realization also dawned on Ron. Harry closed his eyes for a second, trying to gather his thoughts, and then started to tell them about the dream he'd had.

"You need to talk to him, Harry." Hermione advised him.

"Are you mental?" Ron shook his head violently, "He should _not_."

Hermione widened her eyes. "Are you saying that Harry should keep something as important as this from his boyfriend-to-be?"

Now Harry had something to say. "Whoa, not so fast, Hermione. Who said anything about _boyfriend_? I mean did I?"

"You didn't, but it's obvious."

"It is?" Ron and Harry asked simultaneously.

Hermione just laughed and waved off. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. He felt like he could fall asleep right there and then, but he was going to keep himself awake for Ron and Hermione's sake, even though his eyes were repeatedly falling shut. Hermione shoved the plate with Harry's toast towards him and as he looked up, he saw her begging eyes. He slightly shook his head, but Hermione's gaze remained firm.

So Harry took the toast with slightly shaking fingers and lifted it to his mouth, what took him all the strength he had left in him. The first bite made him feel sick, but the feeling vanished with every bite he took. Hermione smiled and nodded satisfied. Harry looked away. He wasn't really in the mood to make jokes and he refused to feel good in any other way.

No one talked until they had finished eating and Hermione told Harry he should lie down and get some sleep. Harry figured he could at least give it a try, stripped down to his boxers and curled up beneath the blanket in his bed. The room was chilly and the air felt clean inside Harry's lungs. He closed his eyes and his breath slowed down.

Harry heard footsteps in front of his door and after a short pause they distanced again. He figured it must have been Hermione checking if he really went to bed. Harry's new owl Bond hooted softly in the corner, but Harry ignored him and just turned to the side, his eyes still closed.

* * *

After what felt like half an hour, Harry woke up again to find that the half an hour has actually been three hours. He hadn't dreamed anything, and if he did, he didn't remember. Harry looked around. The clouds outside had darkened and Harry suspected rain would come down any minute.

He rolled around in his bed for a couple of minutes before he got up and put on the shirt he had thrown on the floor earlier. Harry walked downstairs to the living room, where Ron sat and read the Daily Prophet, while the scent of magically cooked dish by Hermione filled the room. Ron smiled as he saw Harry and put down the paper.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. "I am."

"Great." Ron said and turned his attention back to the sports section.

Hermione called for Harry from the kitchen where she was putting the milk back into the fridge while the spoon kept stirring the sauce in the pot as Harry entered.

"You got a letter." Hermione said and pointed at an envelope on the countertop.

Harry took it, opened it and read it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, the spoon now in her hand.

"Malfoy." Harry said and added after a short pause: " He asked if he could come over."

Hermione smiled at first, but then threw a worried look at Ron in the living room. Harry nodded, because he knew what her thoughts were, so Hermione suggested that she could take Ron somewhere.

"No, you don't have to do that." Harry shook his head.

"Nonsense. It's easier for all of us if the two of them stay apart for a little while."

Harry nodded slowly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do something with Malfoy if he would have to get rid of Ron every time, just to they wouldn't fight. But on the other hand, Harry too had been like that not long ago.

"Besides" Hermione continued while levitating the pot outside, "I think it's better for you two to have some privacy."

"Even though we don't need it." Harry added quietly as he followed Hermione and the floating pot to the table.

Hermione just threw him a meaningful look, Harry rolled his eyes and both of them sat down and pretended their talk had never happened. Wordlessly, they started eating and everything that was heard was silent chewing and the sound of fork meeting plate.

"So", Hermione broke the silence, "Ron, I thought we could have a nice dinner somewhere tonight."

"Why?" Ron asked with a confused look, what changed into a horrified one very quickly, "Is it some kind of anniversary today? Did I forget about something?"

Hermione laughed softly and shook her head. "No, you're all clear. Harry just wanted to talk to Malfoy and I thought it would be nice for the two of us to go out."

Ron nodded understanding. "Okay, let's do it." And he shoved another fork filled with food in his mouth.

Hermione smiled and raised her eyebrows at Harry, who grinned and couldn't help but feel happy and excited. They finished eating and everyone helped cleaning up. Afterwards, Harry vanished into his room to write Malfoy an answer and then joined Hermione and Ron on the couch to watch TV.

* * *

"What have you got there?"

Theo's nosy look followed Draco from the door through the living room until he sat down next to Theo on the sofa.

"A letter." Draco answered, "Obviously."

Theo rolled his eyes, but kept leaning over and wated to see who it was from.  
"Who is it from?"

"Potter." Draco answered without looking up from the letter.

"Well open it then."

Draco shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Dunno."

Draco looked at Theo, who raised an eyebrow. Draco didn't know why he didn't want to open the letter. He guessed it must have something to do with the things Weasley had said. Draco grunted. He'd never thought that something Weasley said would bother him that much. And now he actually was afraid that Potter would think it would be best if Draco wouldn't come. How did it happen that Draco was afraid of something as silly as this?

Draco grunted again and before he realized it, Theo grabbed the letter, jumped up and opened it. Draco protested at first, but he was too interested in what the letter said, so he stopped. After a quick scan of the page, Theo grinned and Draco immediately recognized the grin as the one Theo would give Blaise when he successfully picked up a girl.

"Hi Malfoy." Theo started reading, "You can come over at 7 if you like. Hermione is taking Ron to dinner, so no need to prepare for a duel. See you then. Potter."

As if the grin hadn't been enough already, Theo now wiggled his eyebrows and whistled. Draco rolled his eyes, but he felt a great relief that Potter still wanted to see him. Theo must have noticed, because started to laugh.

"Oh, come on." He said, "I know you're happy."

"Don't be annoying." Draco said.

"I'm not annoying, I'm supportive."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Supportive of what?"

"That you and Potter get together. Duh."

"Whoa, what? Who said anything about getting together? I mean did I?"

Theo snorted. "No, but even though you might be able to hide it from everyone else, you forget that I know you pretty well and you can't hide it from me."

Draco rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sound. He hated it when Theo was right.

"So what? Are you going to go?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess."

Of course he was going to go, after all he was the one who asked, but Draco would never let Theo know that, not after Theo said they were going to be boyfriends. What a ridiculous thought. It was obvious that Draco would never get a _boyfriend_ and especially not Harry sodding Potter.

* * *

This was going to be the third time Malfoy was over and Harry hoped this would be the first time where there wouldn't be _any_ conflicts. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he heard someone ringing the bell. He ran downstairs, almost fell down the last couple of steps, but got balance again and slid towards the door on his socks.

"Hi." Harry said slightly out of breath.

Malfoy had an eyebrow raised and a crooked smile on his lips. Harry's hands started to sweat because of unexplainable reasons. He tried to hide that he was breathing hardly and let Malfoy inside just as first drops of rain came down. They went into the living room that Harry had tidied up a bit after Hermione and Ron had left.

Malfoy sat on the couch while Harry got something to drink from the kitchen. Neither of them talked. Crookshanks noiselessly wandered around the livingroom and sniffed curiously every now and then. Harry put two glasses and a bottle of water on the couch table and sat down next to Malfoy, who awkwardly rubbed his palms on his knees. Harry smiled at that and filled the glasses with water. He didn't even expect Malfoy to say thanks, so he just gave him a glass and started to drink.

"So." Malfoy started and drank a little as well just so he didn't have to finish that sentence, but Harry didn't say anything either. "This is awkward." Malfoy stated then.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Malfoy was right, this _was_ awkward. But the fact that Harry laughed seemed to ease Malfoy up, because he put the glass down and didn't go back to rubbing his knees. Harry looked around the room, trying to figure out what they could do.

"How about a game of wizards chess?" He said as his eyes fell on the game in the cupboard.

Malfoy agreed nodding. "But I have to warn you, I'm pretty good."

Harry grinned. "Me too."

They sat down across from each other and set up the chess board and figures on the table between them. Harry felt excitement spreading inside him but he tried to hold back his smile because he didn't want to annoy Malfoy. But to Harry's surprise he got a glimpse of Malfoy smiling himself. They started playing and Harry found that Malfoy really _was_ good at playing this game. Harry lost the first round, but he said it was only because he had to get used to Malfoy's tactics. Malfoy shook his head.

"It's because you're just not as good as I am."

But as Harry insisted on a second round, Malfoy caved and the figures moved back to their original places. Now Harry concentrated really hard and only a few moves in he already was happy with himself. Malfoy groaned annoyed and leaned back in his chair when Harry's knight smashed his villager. Harry chuckled.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Are you giving up? Not so cocky now huh?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Don't fool yourself, Potter. I just don't feel like playing anymore."

Harry nodded solemnly, but he knew Malfoy just didn't want to loose against him. On second thought Harry was sure Malfoy didn't want to lose against _anyone_. They were silent for a while. Harry watched Malfoy's long slim finger run up and down the glass of water and Malfoy sighed quietly, what made Harry look up at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No." Malfoy said looking at Harry, " Forget it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, tell me."

Malfoy shook his head. "Nothing is wrong."

Harry didn't know whether to believe it or not, so he just raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Malfoy said.

"I want to get to know the real Draco Malfoy. Something you don't tell anyone else."

Hearing these words from Harry's mouth must have been too much for Malfoy, because he fixed his gaze on the terrace doors behind Harry and didn't answer. Harry looked at him in silence for a short moment and Malfoy got up.

"You want to get to know the real me?" He said, walked around the table and grabbed Harry's wrist.

Harry looked at him with a confused look, but got up too and followed Malfoy who still held on to Harry's wrist and pulled the terrace doors open and pulled Harry outside where it has started to rain even more now. The air was chilly and refreshing and Harry took a deep breath. To his surprise, Malfoy pulled him even further, away from the sunblind shielding the terrace and out into the rain.

At first Harry was confused and a little angry, but then he looked at Malfoy. His eyes were closed and his head tilted up towards the sky, he took a deep breath and let go of Harry's wrist. After a few seconds, Malfoy's shining silver hair was pressed flat to his face and his cheeks were flushed - the only bit of colour in his face. Harry couldn't help but smile. Malfoy looked happy. Harry's hand twitched at first, but then he reached out and took Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy opened his eyes and looked at their hands, then at Harry, and even though Harry expected a freaked out look, the corner of Malfoy's mouth only twitched a little and he closed his eyes again. Harry did the same thing and let his clothes soak in the rain. It was nice - hearing the rain pelting, birds singing somewhere in a dry spot, the chilly air around them, the sun slowly setting and not to forget holding Malfoy's hand.


	19. Chapter 19

The raindrops slowly rolled down Harry's face, but he didn't care. He also didn't care that his socks were soaked or that his shirt was wet too. All Harry cared about right now was Malfoy. They stood in the garden for what must have been fifteen minutes, holding hands and not saying a word, just enjoying the moment with closed eyes. Every now and then Harry opened his eyes to peek at Malfoy, who had a smile on his lips and Harry had to smile even more.

After some time they went back inside and as Harry checked the clock in the living room he found that it was already nine o'clock. Malfoy pulled out his wand and cast a quick drying spell on himself and Harry did the same. The smile on Malfoy's lips threw Harry off track and he didn't know what to say. So to break the silence Harry asked if Malfoy wanted to drink something. Malfoy nodded and Harry filled their glasses with water again. Harry smiled widely. He was happy and even though Malfoy didn't mean to show it, Harry could see that he was happy too

Just as the two of them wanted to sit down on the couch, an owl soared in through the kitchen window and dropped an envelope in front of Malfoy's feet, gracefully turned around in one movement and swooped out through the same window. Malfoy and Harry both looked at the parchment envelope on the floor, before Malfoy slowly bent down to pick it up. Harry watched Malfoy curiously as he opened the envelope and read the letter. Malfoy didn't say a word, but Harry could see that something wasn't right.

"What is it?" He asked, but Malfoy didn't answer.

He only sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the letter in his hands. So Harry asked again. Malfoy gave him the letter without looking up. Harry looked at Malfoy first, then read the letter as well

**Dear Mr Malfoy,**   
**We regret to inform you that your mother Narcissa Malfoy was admitted to St Mungo's hospital at fifty-two minutes past eight this evening. Reportedly she fainted while having tea and it is suspected the cause for it is plant poisoning.**   
**She will be treated and kept overnight. If you wish to visit her you can do so, but be assured that she might not be in the condition to speak to you.**

Harry didn't read the rest of the letter, he put it on the couch table and sat down next to Malfoy, putting his arm around him. Harry looked at Malfoy. He had never seen him so broken. Without saying a word, Malfoy got up and walked towards the hallway.

"Are you... do you...?" Malfoy stammered.

Harry got up as well. "You don't think I would let go alone, do you?"

Malfoy let out a relieved sigh and Harry followed him to their shoes. As Harry opened the door, thunder rumbled in the clouds and the rain intensified.

"It's too dangerous to fly." Harry said, "We should take the floo network."

Malfoy only nodded.

* * *

As they stood in Purge & Dowse Ltd., the entrance to the hospital disguised as a department store, that Harry had been in not long before to visit the injured from the war, Malfoy walked towards the door.

"I need a cigarette first." He said and walked out of the store without another word.

Harry looked after him for a moment, then followed him. Malfoy stood under the small roof of the building and lit his cigarette. Harry sighed quietly and watched Malfoy without saying a word. As Harry and Malfoy stepped in front of the dummy, they said that they wanted to visit Narcissa Malfoy, the dummy nodded and opened the entrance.

The reception area was as crowded as the first time Harry had been there, but now it didn't surprise him as much. The healers in their green robes seemed stressed by all of the people in here and probably even more in the rooms. Harry gave Malfoy a little push and then led the way to the queue in front of the desk marked _Enquiries_. As everyone in front if them spoke their desires, Harry and Malfoy stepped closer. Malfoy didn't say anything, so Harry filled in for him.

"We're here to see Narcissa Malfoy, his mother."

The witch behind the desk looked at Harry suspiciously. "Aren't you Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed and nodded. Was this necessary right now? They were here to see Malfoy's sick mother and not to be asked for autographs or pictures. The hospital was supposed to be a professional place.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa Malfoy?" Harry asked again.

"Right." The witch checked the long list of names, "Third floor, fifth door to the left."

"Thank you." Harry said.

Malfoy seemed like in a trance. He followed Harry with an empty look in his eyes and almost stumbled into two healers on their way, so Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him forward until they reached Narcissa's room. Harry let go of Malfoy and looked at him with a worried look.

"I think I should go in alone." Malfoy said without looking at Harry.

"I know." Harry said nodding, "I'll be right here."

Narcissa hated him and he wasn't so fond of her either, so Harry too thought it would be best if he didn't enter the room. Malfoy grabbed the door handle, pushed it down and opened the door. Harry peeked inside and saw Narcissa lying in the hospital bed, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling beneath the light blanket on her stiff body. Malfoy closed the door behind himself.

Harry looked around and sat down on a chair close to the door. He grabbed the outdated edition of _Witch Weekly_ lying on the small table next to him and flipped through the pages. Nothing interested him, so he pulled out his phone and decided to call Hermione.

"Hermione." He spoke.

 _"Harry, what's wrong, why are you calling?"_ ,she sounded immediately worried, _"Did Malfoy do something stupid again?"_

Before Harry could answer he heard Ron shouting in the background: _"Tell Harry if Malfoy did something I'm going to kick his ass!"_

Harry chuckled. "No, Hermione tell Ron he doesn't have to kick anyone's ass. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm at the hospital with Malfoy."

Just as he spoke it, Harry realized what a unfortunate choice of words that was.

" _At the hospital?_ ", Hermione asked even more worried.

"Hermione, we're both alright. Malfoy's mother has plant poisoning and I didn't want to let him visit her on his own."

Harry heard Hermione let out a relieved sigh and explained everything to Ron, then said to Harry that he should call when or if he's coming home

"I will. And you two have fun." Harry said smiling, even though Hermione couldn't see him but he thought maybe she would hear it and not be so worried.

" _We will. And you take care of Malfoy. And yourself. Love you_." Hermione said.

"Love you too." Harry said before hanging up.

He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the _Witch Weekly_ magazine again. He looked through it again and as he still didn't find anything interesting, he stopped at a quiz on what colour suits you the most. Harry rolled his eyes, but bored as he was, he took the quiz. A few minutes later he found out that apparently dark red and dark blue would suit him the most. He sighed and put the magazine away.

Harry looked around, watched a few healers wandering from one room to another with clipboards in their hands. Some witches and wizards were brought in and some out, some in wheelchairs, some on stretchers and some by foot. One wizard had a horrible rash on his left arm and as he left the room a few minutes later, the rash had already gone back for maybe around fifty percent. After all these years Harry still was amazed by the power the wizarding world had.

Harry sighed again. This was not how he had planned for the night to go. Of course, he wanted to be there for Malfoy and he still wouldn't have let him go alone, but he was bored and quite frankly didn't really know how to talk to Malfoy about this, because as Harry knew him, he would shut down and get mad.

* * *

A middle aged witch in a green robe walked up to Harry, clipboard clutched to her chest. "Are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

"Uh, yes." Harry answered a bit startled by the sudden conversation, "Draco Malfoy is visiting his mother."

"What is your relationship to Mr. Malfoy?"

" _Quite a forward question_ ", Harry thought and he quickly thought of something to say.

"Um... I'm his..." _Brother? No, she must know he's Harry Potter. Friend? No, too impersonal, maybe she would send him away_. Harry cleared his throat. "Partner."

Harry didn't see it coming that she clicked her pen and scribbled something down on her clipboard. Oh shoot, what if Malfoy would find out about this? Harry scratched the back of his hand nervously.

"Is Mr. Malfoy in there right now?" The healer asked.

"Yes."

She nodded, put pen and clipboard away and walked into the room, leaving Harry alone put in the hall again. But not for long, because Malfoy came out just seconds later. He didn't even stop to look at Harry, he just walked straight past him.

"Come." He said over his shoulder, "I need air."

Harry hurried after Malfoy to the fifth floor, where they passed the hospital shop and Malfoy went to the door that leads to the staircase up to the roof. He pulled out his wand, magically opened the door and entered. Harry hesitated shortly, but after a quick look around he followed Malfoy wordlessly. Rain poured down on them as they stepped on the roof. The sky was dark already and no stars were to be seen. Harry had to let out a breath. The view was amazing.

Malfoy sat down on the wall and stared straight ahead. Harry slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him, not thinking about the pouring rain. He didn't know what to say or if he even was supposed to say anything. But after all, Malfoy _did_ ask him to follow him, so maybe Harry should say something.

"How is she?" Harry figured would be a good start.

"I couldn't talk to her, she wasn't conscious. So not great." Malfoy answered and Harry already heard the cold tone in his voice.

"What did the healer want?

"Told me she had to look at mother again. Would contact me if anything changed. I told her I'd stay the night."

Harry nodded slowly. So Malfoy was going to stay the night. Okay. He didn't know what he'd expected. He didn't think Malfoy would leave his mother here, but Harry guessed he had somehow hoped that Malfoy would.

"I know how you feel-" Harry started, but stopped as Malfoy jumped up.

"You _don't_ know how I feel!" Malfoy said suddenly very loudly.

Harry got up too, but not intending to fight righ now. He already figured out that this was what Malfoy did when he got upset - fight.

"Malfoy." Harry said calming, but Malfoy shut him up again.

"Don't." He said loudly, his hand raised, "I don't need your pity. As I said, you don't know how I feel! You don't have a mother to worry about! Your mother is dead!"

This hit Harry. All the memories of Hogwarts came back to him as if they've never been gone. Malfoy making fun of Harry and his friends, Malfoy talking bad abou Harry's mother, Malfoy hexing them, Malfoy on the astronomy tower, Malfoy making their lives miserable.

"You think I don't know how you feel?" Before Harry could stop himself he was shouting too, "I lost my parents! I lost my godfather! I lost my only chance of a real family! I lost Dumbledore, I lost Lupin! I lost friends in the war, more than you could imagine! I saw my friends loose their family. I lost everything and everyone and just because I have a few people left in my life that I love, doesn't mean that I don't get how you feel! I've been through all of this already!"

Harry breathed hardly and felt tears streaming into his eyes. He hadn't talked about that since the end of the war and he didn't think it would still be that big of a deal to him. But apparently it was. Harry closed his eyes for a second and tried to calm down. The fact that Malfoy didn't argue anymore seemed to be a good sign to Harry. He nodded slowly and sighed. Harry stepped closer to Malfoy, who immediately took a step back. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't move." He said and stepped closer again.

They were now very close but not that close that they were in each other's space. Harry watched Malfoy's rapidly rising and falling chest and wondered why his own breathing wasn't as fast.

"You can't always shut me out!" Harry said quietly but loud enough for Malfoy to hear it through the noise of the rain.

Malfoy slowly shook his head, but didn't say anything. Harry's eyes rushed over Malfoy's face, trying to take in everything they could get. He couldn't see if Malfoy was crying or if it was the rain rolling down his face, but Harry knew Malfoy was sad and he finally showed it. Harry didn't want to do anything wrong this time. He felt his clothes getting soaked and sticking to his skin and wondered what they were going to do about this.

"I feel lost." Malfoy said quietly.

Harry didn't know what to say to this, but he knew what to do. This time it wouldn't be wrong - it certainly didn't feel like it. Harry took a deep breath and closed the gap between him and Malfoy, pressing their lips together. Harry's eyes fluttered shut.

At first there was slight resistance from Malfoy, but then Harry felt his lips loosen and his body relaxing and Malfoy slowly opened his lips, allowing Harry's tongue to slip in. Harry's heart was beating fast and the sound of the rain filled his ears. He forgot that he was soaked, because all he cared about was that he was kissing Draco Malfoy and that Draco Malfoy kissed him back!

After a short moment, the kiss intensified. Malfoy moved faster and leaned more into it. Harry grabbed Malfoy's slim waist and pulled him closer even though there was no way they could get _any_ closer. Harry heard Malfoy moan quietly into his mouth and it was such an incredible sound that made Harry feel all kinds of things and he desperately wanted to hear it again. So Harry started to move his body against Malfoy's, slowly moving Malfoy's hips in the same rhythm. Malfoy's moan was louder this time and Harry's heart skipped a beat. Malfoy put his hands into Harry's hair and tugged at it a little, what resulted in a moan slipping out of Harry's mouth.

Malfoy pulled his head back and their lips separated, but Malfoy's hands didn't let go of Harry's hair so Harry wasn't worried Malfoy was freaking out. In fact, he was just stopping to catch his breath and look at Harry and Harry looked at him. Now not only Malfoy's rosy cheeks were colourful, but his lips were also puffy and red. Harry grinned and Malfoy rolled his eyes, but immediately went back for another kiss.

Harry definitely hadn't been prepared for this one. Malfoy put his hands on Harry's butt and pulled him closer again so that Harry could feel Malfoy's groin pressing against him and he was pretty sure Malfoy could feel his. Harry rolled his closed eyes inside their sockets and he tried not to moan himself, what was pretty hard considering how hard Malfoy made him. MALFOY! This was so weird. _Malfoy_ of all people was the one making Harry hard. And Harry was the one making Malfoy hard. What a twisted world. Harry guessed this would be another thing Malfoy could do when he was sad - kiss him.

Tongue met tongue and sparks flew inside Harry's stomach. He breathed hardly but didn't stop moving because he wanted and needed to hear Malfoy moan again, but to Harry's surprise Malfoy made him moan again by digging his fingers into Harry's butt. Harry pulled away even though he didn't want to, but he suddenly became very aware of the fact that they stood on the roof of a hospital in the pouring rain while Malfoy's mother was downstairs unconscious.

Malfoy took a step back and breathed as hardly as Harry himself did. Harry smiled, even though he didn't know if he should. He didn't know if Malfoy still was so upset about his mother or if he just had to let out some steam. Malfoy looked down on Harry and then on himself and then - to Harry's utter surprise - chuckled. It seemed ridiculous to Harry now too, how both of them were completely wet as if they'd just gone swimming with their clothes on. Harry started to shiver a little and Malfoy suggested they went back inside to dry themselves up.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and didn't let go of it until they were back inside and the door was closed behind them. Every step they took made weird squishing sounds because of their wet socks inside their shoes.

"The healer asked me earlier if my partner would stay with me." Malfoy said and looked at Harry with a weird look on his face - half smirking and half not.

Harry shrugged. "She asked me what my relationship to you was and I didn't want to be kicked out, so I said the first good and plausible thing that came to mind."

"Right." Malfoy said sarcastically, still smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved Malfoy's shoulder. As they reached the foot of the steps they stopped and simultaneously pulled out their wands to cast drying spells, for the second time that day, but it helped little to nothing. Their clothes were too wet now to be dried by a simple spell. Malfoy groaned annoyed and cast another spell that did just as little as the one before.

"We can't go anywhere looking like this." Malfoy said annoyed.

"I don't want to leave you alone now."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that, idiot."

Harry shrugged. "If it's okay with you I'd apparate back to my house and bring you some dry clothes."

"You want me to wear your clothes?" Malfoy asked with a dismissive look.

"Either my clothes or wet ones."

Malfoy groaned again. "Wet ones."

"Malfoy. Don't be a baby." Harry rolled his eyes, "You'll get sick if you keep wearing that."

"Fine, but I'm not wearing your clothes. Go to Theo's apartment and ask him for some clothes for me. He'll know what to pick."

Harry nodded and told Malfoy he should wait where he was and he apparated to his room, where he threw off the wet clothes, grabbed a towel to dry himself and his hair and put on new clothes. Harry threw a look at his closet and rolled his eyes. Malfoy was so extra, shy couldn't he just wear something of Harry's? Before Harry apparated again, he grabbed the Quidditch magazine on his desk. A few seconds later Harry found himself in front of an apartment door. He knocked and Theodore Nott opened.

"Potter?" He asked surprised, "Isn't Draco with you?"

"He is, but he is with his mother at the hospital right now and we got into a little rain and now he needs fresh clothes." Harry explained quickly.

"His mother is at the hospital?" Nott asked before letting Harry in.

"Yeah. Something about plant poisoning, but they aren't sure yet." Harry said, "The clothes?"

"Right, yes." Nott said and pointed at a black wooden door at the end of the small beige corridor, "Draco's room is over there."

Harry was a bit startled. He didn't expect that he should go in and search for clothes. And quite frankly he'd rather have Nott do that, because if Harry went in without Malfoy's permission he could get into a lot of trouble.

"Uhm, I don't know if-"

"Don't worry, you can keep your shoes on." Nott said.

Harry sighed and slowly walked towards the door. Harry looked at Nott over his shoulder, but he was busy in the kitchen, so Harry opened the door slowly and peeked inside. As Harry switched on a dim green light, he felt like he'd just entered a completely different world. The room was darker than the rest of the apartment, it didn't have bright beige walls like the rest of the place, its walls were a dark grey that reminded Harry of the stone walls in Malfoy Manor. A Slytherin banner hung on the left, and the big eagle owl sat in it's cage on the right of a window from where you had a beautiful view over London.

Harry couldn't help but look around curiously. Malfoy's bed was really big - there must fit three people in it. It was black wood, same as the giant closet, the desk, the small cupboard on which the cage stood and the door. Even though Harry didn't know why, he couldn't hold back a smile. The room was very tidy and neat and _very_ Slytherin.

After looking around and adjusting to the atmosphere in the room, Harry opened the closet doors and found that everything inside was dark as well. Black or nearly black shirts and socks, black suits, black robes. Harry guessed he didn't have to search long for something to wear. He pulled out a dark green longsleeve and black trousers. Harry grabbed socks in the same shade as the top, but he didn't dare look inside the underwear drawer.

Harry looked around again, then left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Got it." He said to Nott, who sat on the couch now.

"Good. Does Draco need any assistance? Should I come with you?"

"Uhm, I dont think so, I think he's alright." Harry said, but he selfishly just wanted Malfoy for himself right now.

"Okay." Nott said nodding, but Harry saw that he was grinning.

"He want's to stay the night, so I don't think you have to wait up." Harry said.

"Right. Thanks."

* * *

Malfoy thanked Harry under his breath and closed the door. Harry waited in front of the door to the staircase. Fully dressed, Malfoy came back out a few minutes later, bewitched his wet clothes to fold up into a tiny ball and grabbed it.

"Let's go." He said to Harry, who looked down on him wordlessly.

"I- uh-" Harry stammered.

"What do you want, idiot? Use words." Malfoy rolled his eyes and looked down on himself as well to see if he found something.

"You- uh- you look nice." Harry finally said.

Malfoy scoffed, but he really _did_ look nice. More than Harry would like to admit. He didn't know that the longsleeve he'd brought was that tight. And he didn't know that Malfoy was that muscular. Harry swallowed thickly and tried to take his eyes off Malfoy before it would get too weird, but apparently it already was. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Harry felt heat rushing to his cheeks and he couldn't prevent his hands from getting sweaty.

"Well." Harry said and rubbed his palms on his trousers, "Shall we?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but started walking. Following Malfoy, Harry couldn't stop staring at his back. The shirt was so tight, that Harry could see Malfoy's well-toned muscles every time he moved his arms. This was- how- why? Why did Harry notice this? And why couldn't he just take his eyes off him? Was it the kiss they had before? On second thought, Harry was sure it was the kiss. It had been amazing and Harry didn't even dare to deny it.

"Mr Malfoy?" The same healer that had asked Harry about their relationship earlier came up to them just as they entered the third floor again.

"Yes?" Malfoy said and stopped with a worried look on his face that made Harry want to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

"We can confirm that your mother suffered from plant poisoning. She is now awake, so if you wish to visit her you can do so, but only for a few minutes, because she needs to rest." She read from her clipboard.

Malfoy nodded wordlessly and Harry nodded too. He really hoped that Narcissa would feel better.

"Tomorrow we will contact you as soon as she is awake and ready to be visited again." The healer finished.

"Thank you." Malfoy said and faked a polite smile.

Harry watched the healer walk away and then turned to look at Malfoy, who looked very sad again. Harry sighed. He just wanted to see Malfoy smile again like he did on the rooftop.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Malfoy nodded. "Let's go."

Harry sighed again and followed Malfoy back to Narcissa's room. Malfoy didn't even have to say anything, Harry immediately sat back down on the chair and smiled and Malfoy smiled back gratefully. When Malfoy closed the door behind himself Harry pulled out his Quidditch magazine and started to read.

* * *

"Do you want some tea?" Harry asked quietly and Malfoy nodded.

Harry got up and walked to the tearoom, where a few other people stood and talked or made tea themselves. Harry smiled at them and filled two cups with hot water, put in the teabags and walked back to Malfoy.

"Thanks." Malfoy said and took the cup with a tired smile on his lips.

Harry sat back down next to him and looked around. The whole fifth floor, apart from the tearoom and the gift shop, was dimly lit. Harry looked at Malfoy and unconsciously only waited for him to tell Harry that he wanted to have another cigarette. They've been outside twice already because Malfoy was so stressed that he "just needed one cigarette" to calm down. Harry had sighed both times, but followed Malfoy because he didn't want him to be on his own.

"You should get some sleep." Harry said, looking at the others that were already asleep.

"I know." Malfoy said, but didn't sound as if he'd try to sleep now.

Harry smiled sadly. He felt really bad for Malfoy and he would do anything to make him smile again, but Harry figured the only thing doing the trick would be Narcissa getting healthy. Malfoy yawned widely and Harry felt his heart jump a little.

"Want to get some air?" Malfoy asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Get air or smoke?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

Malfoy didn't answer, he just looked at his hands in his lap and shrugged. Harry sighed. How could he deny Malfoy his wishes when he was this sad?

"Alright, let's go." Harry got up, "But take your tea."

Malfoy nodded and sipped at his tea before he got up too. He followed Harry wordlessly to the staircase to the roof. Harry peeked upstairs and as he was assured that the rain had stopped, he climbed the steps, Malfoy following.

On the roof, Malfoy pulled out his wand with one hand, holding his tea in the other. He elegantly flicked his wand and levitated the cup so it soared next to him in midair. Harry watched Malfoy pull out his pack of cigarettes, stuck one between his lips, lit it with his wand and put both wand and pack into his pocket again. Malfoy started sucking at the cigarette and puffed smoke into the night while the moon peeked through the clouds and lit up his silver hair. How could Harry be mad at him when he looked this good? Malfoy took a sip of his tea every now and then and Harry had emptied his cup already.

As Harry shivered and pulled the sleeves of his pullover down to his fingertips, Malfoy stepped closer. Harry didn't really know what to do, so he didn't move and let Malfoy do whatever he wanted to do. Which was putting his arm around Harry's shoulders and rubbing his shoulder so that he wouldn't freeze anymore. Harry smiled and leaned his head against Malfoy's shoulder that was just a little higher than his own. Harry had never realized that Malfoy was taller than him.

Malfoy finished his cigarette, exhaled smoke one last time, stepped on the cigarette butt and then turned so he looked directly at Harry. Harry looked at his grey eyes that glistened in the moonlight, and his breath fastened. He didn't know that look in Malfoy's eyes. Harry didn't know whether to back off or not, so his complete body froze as a defense mechanism.

"Thanks, idiot." Malfoy said and before Harry could answer, Malfoy pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry's whole body relaxed and he melted into the kiss. Malfoy tasted more like mint than smoke, what was odd but at the same time really good. Harry smiled with his lips still against Malfoy's. This kiss wasn't like the first one. This kiss was slow and calm. And short. Malfoy pulled away and Harry immediately was shocked. Malfoy had tears in his eyes!

Kissing Harry was one thing, but crying or nearly crying seemed like a whole other level to Harry. Was Malfoy that comfortable with him now? Or was he just too tired to hold it back? Either way, Harry pulled Malfoy close again and put his arms around his waist. Malfoy buried his face in Harry's shoulder and started to shake a little. Harry slowly reached up to the back of Malfoy's head and carefully placed his hand on his hair. Harry felt Malfoy flinch, but he didn't move, so Harry ran his fingers through Malfoy's soft hair.

"Don't think this means anything." Malfoy mumbled against Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled. "I don't."

He did.

* * *

Of course, Draco had noticed that Potter didn't bring him any fresh underwear, so he knew that it was Potter that picked out his clothes and not Theo. But Draco had decided not to say anything, because he was kind of fond of the idea that Potter was in his room. Draco turned turned his head to look at Potter, who was fast asleep next to him. They have been sitting with other sleeping people for almost half an hour before Potter fell asleep, and that was already an hour ago.

But could you blame Draco for not being able to sleep? His mother was two floors beneath him, probably being checked through by healers every fre minutes to see if she was still alive. Of course she was still alive, otherwise someone would have filled Draco in already.

Draco closed his eyes for a second, hoping he would fall asleep right away, but too many things swirled around in his head. The kiss. Potter had kissed Draco! Draco didn't deny that he liked it. In fact, he liked it really much, that was why he'd kissed Potter again. Potter was really good at that - probably the only thing Potter was good at. Draco smiled to himself. _Hah, stupid Potter._

* * *

Harry woke up when he felt Malfoy twitching next to him. The floor was still dark and the other hospital visitors were still sleeping. Harry figured Malfoy must have a nightmare, because his lips and upper body were twitching and he had a frightened look on his face, but his eyes were still closed.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered and carefully shook Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy only grunted quietly, so Harry shook him once more and said his name again. Malfoy didn't wake up, he only squeezed his already closed eyes even more and shifted in his seat. Harry stopped shaking him, and instead gently placed his hand on Malfoy's upper arm.

"Draco." Harry said quietly.

Malfoy opened his eyes in shock and stared at Harry as if he'd never seen him before. Neither of them said a word, Harry just watched Malfoy concerned. Malfoy smiled tiredly and then put his head on Harry's shoulder and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry stared at both their hands lying in his lap, fingers intertwined. He smiled when he heard Malfoy's breathing was more even and calm, what must mean that he was asleep again.

But Harry couldn't sleep. He was too excited about everything that had happened that day. They almost hadn't fought, they had kissed - twice - what made up for the fighting, Malfoy had cried, and now they cuddled. This was a big step for them, considering how they behaved around each other before the war. Harry yawned widely and carefully leaned his head against Malfoy's. Harry closed his eyes , took a deep breath and slowly dozed off.

* * *

"Your mother will be ready now."

Malfoy followed the healer to Narcissa's room, and Harry watched them vanish inside. He stood in the middle of the hallway and stared at the door. He didn't know if he should be there when Narcissa would get out. Before Harry could make up his mind, the door opened again and Malfoy came back out.

"She can leave now. I will take her home and stay with her for as many days as she needs."

Harry wasn't surprised to hear this, so he wasn't too disappointed, and only nodded.

"So I guess I'll go back home then too." He said and forced a smile, "Write me if anything comes up."

Malfoy nodded. Harry wordlessly turned on his heel and was ready to leave, but before he reached the door Malfoy talked.

"And Potter." He said.

Harry turned back around.

"Thank you."

Harry smiled, opened the door and let it close behind himself. He took a deep breath and went downstairs to leave the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been three days since Narcissa Malfoy has been released from the hospital. Draco had written Harry, telling him that he would stay with his mother until the end of the week. Harry had been happy to hear from Malfoy and immediately wrote back, saying that he hoped she would feel better soon. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the day after Harry had gotten the letter in their garden.  
  
"And he still didn't write back?" Hermione asked as they lay in the hammock and Ron was inside and magically prepared a salad.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, it's been only a day. I'm sure hell write you soon."  
  
Harry smiled wordlessly. He knew Hermione wanted to cheer him up, but it really wasn't necessary. Of course, Malfoy needed to take care of his mother and of course he couldn't ask her to live with him at Nott's place so, of course, Draco should stay at Malfoy Manor. And Harry was perfectly fine with him being back at there only with his mother for a whole week. Malfoy surely wouldn't get any silly ideas, would he? Harry shook his head.  
  
  
At night, Harry woke up from a dream he couldn't remember and shivered. He looked around his room, which was lit by the low moonlight coming through the window. Bond was sleeping in his cage and Harry sighed. Sometimes the feeling of missing Hedwig came over him and then he was reminded of missing everyone else. Harry felt a lump in his throat and rolled his eyes annoyed. He didn't want to cry, it seemed so ridiculous to sit alone in the dark and cry.  
  
So Harry closed his eyed again, but all he could think about was the loss he suddenly felt in his chest. Sirius. Pictures of Sirius's handsome smile flashed before Harry's eyes, his voice calling Harry's name echoed in his ears. It's been three years since Sirius died, but to Harry it still felt as if it had just happened. He remembered the feeling of hope he'd had when Sirius had asked him to move in together, the hope to finally have a normal family. But little did Harry know that only two years later Sirius would be dead.  
  
"Lumos." Harry mumbled, got up and walked over to his desk.  
  
He opened the drawer, lighting it with his wand and took out the photo album with the old pictures of his parents. Harry sat back down on his bed and flicked through the pages. He was feeling extraordinarily sentimental. He stopped at the picture of his parents' wedding day and smiled sadly. Harry remembered how, back in third year, he had looked at this picture after he'd found out that Sirius was his godfather. Harry had been angry to see this picture back then thinking that it was Sirius who had betrayed his parents. But now he couldn't help feeling sad, and happy at the same time. Even if it had been only for a short period of time, Harry was glad to have had a godfather who had been willing to have him live with him and who could have told him all about his parents.  
  
Harry turned the pages until he came to the last one where he himself had glued in the letter that Sirius had wrote him after his escape from Hogwarts. Harry wiped away the single tear rolling down his face and closed the album.  
  
"Pull yourself together." He said to himself.  
  
It was easier said than done, but after half an hour or more, Harry felt his eyelids getting heavy. He yawned widely as he put away the album and closed his eyes, clearing his mind.  
  


* * *

As Ron and Harry came back from a round of flying at noon the next day, Hermione was in the garden looking after her plants. After the hard rain a few days ago, the clouds have vanished again and the sun came back out, shining brightly down at them. Harry wiped the sweat off his face and Ron bent down to give Hermione a kiss.  
  
"Go take a shower." She told both of the boys.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded, following Ron inside.  
  
"We have to do this more often as long as the weather is this good." Ron shouted from his room over the hall to Harry's room, where he stood and pulled out fresh clothes.  
  
"Yeah right." He shouted back.  
  
They met in the hallway again, both holding clothes in their hands.  
  
"Later." Ron said nodding.  
  
"Later."  
  
Harry turned on his heel and stepped into his bathroom. He was glad that he didn't have to share the bathroom with anyone while Ron and Hermione used the other one together. Harry stripped down his flying gear and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. Harry wet his hair and body, scrubbing it with soap and finally stepped out again. Wrapped in a towel, Harry took his wand and shaved his stubbly beard with the help of magic. Even though Harry knew that combing his hair was unnecessary, he tried it anyways, what made it stand out in even more directions than before. He sighed and put on his clothes.  
  
Ron already sat in the garden when Harry came out as well. Crookshanks sat in Hermione's lap. Harry looked up at the sky and saw that his beautiful new owl came soaring down towards them, but he wasn't alone. As they came closer, Harry saw that the second owl had a letter in its beak.  
  
"It's from Hogwarts." Harry said after a look at the seal on the letter.  
  
Ron and Hermione both leaned over to him with expectant looks on their faces.  
  
"Read it aloud." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
 _Dear Mr Potter._  
 _While Miss Granger will be returning for the start of term this year, this will be your first year of not being at Hogwarts, and I, as well as the rest of the staff, would be honored if you and Mr Weasley would join us for the Welcoming Feast._  
 _Send me an answer as soon as possible._  
 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_  
 _Minerva McGonnagal_  
  
"Wow, I'd love to go!" Ron said with a wide smile.  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course, how can we say no to this!"  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, seemed less enthusiastic, so Ron asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that you and Harry will be there and everyone will celebrate you while I am amidst the students wearing my Gryffindor robes being unnoticeable."  
  
"Rubbish", said Ron, "Everyone will notice you. You're the brightest witch there is!"  
  
"Exactly. And besides, I don't think you will be the only one returning for their last year, what is really admirable by the way." Harry said nodding.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you, boys."  
  
Harry read the letter from McGonnagal again. The term this year, as every year, was starting on September the first, even though Ron had repeatedly said that rebuilding Hogwarts would take more time than planned.  
  


* * *

The day, though lazy as it was, rushed past the three friends like a lighting. In the evening, they watched TV for a long time, and were flicking through the channels. As Hermione fell asleep, Harry suggested they should all go to bed and Ron agreed. He woke Hermione softly and wished Harry a good night. Harry smiled and slumped upstairs tiredly.  
  
As he lay in bed and pulled his blanket to his chin, he heard knocking on his window. Harry sat up and put his glasses back on to find Malfoy's eagle owl sitting outside on the windowsill, a letter in its beak. Harry got up and opened the window, his heart pounding. The scary-looking bird hopped inside. Harry shivered from the cold coming through the window and closed it again as soon as the owl sat on the armrest of his chair. Harry stroked its head and flunked himself onto his bed, ripping the letter open with as much excitement as available in his tired state of mind.  
  
 _Potter._  
 _I can't sleep and I'm bored, so I thought I'd write you. I feel really silly sitting here and pretending I have something to tell you. Well I don't. I actually just wanted to know if you would like to visit me while I'm here. I can't really do much here and even though I would choose a troll's company over yours, there is no troll available so I guess I'll have to be fine with you. You don't have to, of course, I don't think mother would be so fond of it either, but she is in her room most of the time and when she's not, she barely speaks to me._  
 _Malfoy_  
  
Harry didn't know what to think of this. He was flattered that Malfoy thought to have him there would make things more tolerable and his heart was beating faster now, but on the other hand Harry never wanted to set foot in Malfoy Manor again, considering what had happened the last time he had been there. And what would Hermione and Ron think of this? And Harry wouldn't fancy Mrs Malfoy fetting mad at him or Draco. But if it really was like Draco said, and his mother would be in her room all the time, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all Harry and Draco were starting to get along really well. But what if being there would bring up too many old things and they would start to fight again?  
  
Harry's head started to hurt. He sighed and put the letter on his bedside stand. Kneading his forehead with his knuckles, he got up and walked to Malfoy's owl that looked at him with expectant eyes.  
  
"Stay here for the night. I'll write Draco back tomorrow." Harry said and opened Bond's cage to take out the small water bowl. He had to talk about this with Ron and Hermione first before he answered Malfoy.  
  
Still thinking about what Malfoy had offered him, Harry drifted off to sleep, where he was haunted by Voldemort once again, this time having Draco at his side. Voldemort's rotted hand lay on Malfoy's shoulder, an evil smile on his lipless mouth. Also Malfoy had a grin on his lips, the one he used to throw at Harry and his friends whenever something happened to them. Squirming in his sleep, Harry couldn't get to wake himself up. He had to listen to Voldemort laugh at him, Bellatrix Lestrange appeared, laughing, saying that she had killed Sirius Black. Harry felt anger inside him. The snake, Voldemort's red eyes, Bellatrix's laugh, Malfoy.  
  


* * *

"You're having these dreams again, aren't you?"  
  
Hermione watched Harry picking at his food during breakfast. Also Ron noticed that something was wrong. Harry hadn't said a word since he'd come downstairs and he had only taken a bite off his sausage. Finally, he lifted his head to look at his friends.  
  
"Yeah." He said, "Malfoy sent me a letter yesterday and asked if I wanted to come to Malfoy Manor."  
  
Ron dropped his fork and even Hermione widened her eyes in disbelief. Harry nodded. This was the reaction he had imagined.  
  
"And because of that I had dreams about Voldemort and Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and you, Hermione." Harry paused shortly to see Hermione's reaction - she, too, put down her fork and looked at him with sad eyes. "And Sirius."  
  
"You've been thinking about him a lot lately." Said Ron matter-of-factly.

Harry shrugged. "I guess there's a lot of things happening that I just would want him to be a part of."  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry almost couldn't stand the pitiful look on her face.  
  
"Anyways, I was thinking about it since I got the letter and I reckon Malfoy wants an answer, but I just can't decide if I want to go. Or if I should."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and Harry knew exactly what they were thinking: he shouldn't go. To his surprise, Ron didn't blurt anything out, instead he picked up his fork and started working on his scrambled eggs again. Also Hermione surprised him.  
  
"If you think you are comfortable with it, then you should go." She said, "Don't base this decision on me or Ron, only you can decide what is best for you."  
  
Harry sighed. It was really nice of her to say this. Ron didn't say anything, and even though Harry knew he didn't have anything nice to say about this, he still asked for his opinion.  
  
"I don't know, mate." Ron said, shoving another bite of eggs into his mouth, "I think you should let the git-"  
  
He didn't get any further, because Hermione nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. Ron scowled at her, then put his fork down again and took a deep breath. Harry felt his stomach clench.  
  
"I think, from what I've heard and seen, that you and Malfoy get along quite alright by now. And I think you can risk going there, I mean he really seems to have changed and if not, you can always disapparate."  
  
Hermione's jaw fell and Harry had to stifle back a laugh at the sight of her. He, too, was surprised by Ron's answer. Sure, he still hadn't forgiven Malfoy, but Harry couldn't say that he himself had fully forgiven him either. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Said Harry smiling.  
  
He was more than grateful that his friends were starting to come around on the idea of him and Malfoy being kind of nice to each other.  
  
"I'm just worried about his mother. And what if being there makes me remember all that stuff and we fight?" Harry said, now starting to eat the eggs himself.  
  
"Well for Malfoy's mother, I think your concern is justified. She was a follower of Voldemort, you know that." Ron said.  
  
"But was she?" Hermione interjected, "Harry, what if she only was because her husband was?"  
  
"Like Draco wouldn't have been if it hadn't been for bis father." Harry thought out loud and Hermione nodded while Ron furrowed his brow.  
  
"He wouldn't?"  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron. "He wouldn't." They said simultaneously.  
  
"Funny, you were so sure about it in sixth year." Ron said.  
  
Harry didn't quite know what to answer, after all, Ron was right. Harry really had been sure about Malfoy being a Death Eater and in the end Harry found it to be true, but he completely forgot about that and he didn't like Ron reminding him of it.  
  
"Well yes..." Harry said hesitantly, "I was right about him being a Death Eater, but I didn't know it better and now I think I do."  
  
"Anyways", said Hermione quickly before an arguement broke out, "I think you should just try and be nice to her. After all, she let you go in the forbidden forest, didn't she?"  
  
Harry nodded. "She did. But what if she gets mad at Malfoy? I mean maybe she doesn't want him to have anything to do with me?"  
  
"I see your point." Ron said nodding, "But imagine if, just _if_ , the thing between you and Malfoy would become more, then you can't go out of her way forever. Someday you have to face her and I think better sooner than later."  
  
Ron was right. Things with Malfoy were definitely moving into that direction where Harry would eventually have to face his mother.  
  
"But I also think you are right to worry about you two fighting." Hermione pulled Harry out of his thoughts, "Given your history I mean."  
  
"And I think when you're there it will be a much stronger feeling." Ron added in agreement, "Now we're just talking about it, but you really being there could trigger something, when only the letter gave you these nightmares."  
  
Harry nodded. They were both right and they still were back at the beginning. Harry still didn't know if he should go and Malfoy would be coming back in four days, so he had to decide quickly.  
  
"Only you can now if you can risk it." Hermione said.  
  


* * *

Harry sat at his desk in the evening, chewing on his quill while being deeply in thoughts. He looked at Malfoy's owl and tried to figure out what he should write - if he should say yes or no. Harry had already written Malfoy's name, but that was barely anything he could send.  
  
 _Thanks for asking me to come._ Harry finally scribbled onto the piece of parchment and sighed.  
  
"Sirius, what should I do?" Harry asked quietly even though he felt really ridiculous doing so.  
  
He knew Sirius wouldn't answer and if he would, Harry would freak out. But Harry couldn't talk about this with anyone else, he didn't have any family left. And the Weasleys wouldn't be too happy to help Harry with Malfoy when he'd dated their daughter not long ago. He sighed and finally put the quill back on the paper.  
  
 _I'd really like to come, of course only because I can't find a troll to bring. Anyways, tell me as soon as you get this letter when I should come and make sure your mother is fine with it._  
 _This is weird,_  
 _Potter_  
  
Harry looked at the letter for a second, unsure whether he should actually send it. After careful consideration, Harry rolled up the letter and Malfoy's owl grabbed it with its foot.  
  
"Make sure this reaches him fast." He told the owl.  
  
It let out a sound of approval and as Harry opened the window it soared through the air and out of sight. Harry stood at the window for a while until someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Hermione stuck her head inside. "You sent it?" She asked as she saw Harry standing at his window.  
  
Harry nodded wordlessly and Hermione came inside. She put her hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure it will be alright." She said, "Why don't you come out and watch a movie with us."


	21. Chapter 21

Almost at the end of the movie, not two hours after Harry had sent the letter, Malfoy's owl was back. Hermione and Ron jumped up from the couch and looked curiously at Harry as he let the owl inside and took the letter. He read it himself, his eyes rushing over the words, then looked up at Ron and Hermione, who watched him with wide eyes.  
  
" _Potter._  
 _I know that it's weird, I think so too_.", Harry read out loud and heard Hermione chuckle.  
  
" _But I mean some things already happened that I never would have thought possible. I'm sure it's just as hard for you as it is for me to figure all of this out, but you will be a lot better at it for you haven't been forced to hold everything back_."  
  
"See, I told you it will be alright." Hermione interrupted Harry smiling, but fell silent again as Ron shushed her because he wanted to hear the rest of the letter.  
  
 _"You can come over tomorrow morning or noon, whenever you want, but just come soon because I don't think I can stand another day listening to these people. And by the way, mother is fine with you coming over. I don't know what you did, but she didn't argue at all._  
 _Well anyways, see you soon._  
 _Malfoy._ "  
  
Harry looked up, grinning. Hermione smiled happily and even Ron had a smile on his lips.  
  
"Well there you go." He said and clapped his hands, "So now you can at least forget about the issue with his mother."  
  
Harry nodded and couldn't stop smiling. A look at the clock told him that it was nine o'clock in the evening, but he didn't feel tired at all. Apparently, neither did the other two, for Ron asked if they should watch another movie. Harry hopped back onto the couch and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. Ron also took a handful and they finished the movie before putting in a second one.

* * *

"I think I have everything I need."  
  
Harry checked his bag one more time before putting it down next to his shoes and Bond's cage. He didn't pack a lot of stuff, he figured all he needed were some fresh clothes, but because he didn't know how long he was going to stay he just took two shirts and underwear.  
  
"Your wand, Harry!" Hermione shouted and came running from the livingroom.  
  
"Oh, yes." Harry laughed, "Shouldn't forget that."  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged Harry tightly. "Write us." She said as if Harry would go on a year-long journey.  
  
She let go of Harry, who then hugged Ron shortly.  
  
"And remember, come home before you two kill each other." Ron said with a raised finger.  
  
Harry chuckled. "I will."  
  
As Harry put his wand into his pocket, grabbed his bag with one and the cage and his broom with his other hand, he felt his heart racing. He was actually going to go to Malfoy Manor - voluntarily. Harry smiled at his friends for one last time before he disapparated.  
  
Next thing he knew, Harry stood on the familiar gravel driveway between large hedges. He felt a cold shiver going down his spine and somehow couldn't make his feet move. Harry gulped and looked at the wrought-iron gates that he had already stood in front of. What was he doing here? He couldn't be here - why did he think he could? Harry wanted to turn around, but Bond hooted in his cage. Harry looked upwards and saw Malfoy's eagle owl descending from a window and rose high into the air. Harry figured the window must belong to Draco's room.  
  
Harry watched the owl in the sky for a moment before he let out his own. Bond quickly joined the bigger bird and Harry smiled. Now he couldn't leave, now he had to go in. His feet finally moved and he made his way towards the big gates, which contorted into a face, that demanded the purpose of Harry trying to enter the Manor. Harry said he was here to meet Draco Malfoy and the gates opened.  
  
Before Harry even reached them, the front doors of the Manor swung inward and Draco stood behind them. Even though all of the things Harry was feeling inside were nothing to smile about, he couldn't hold one back as he saw Draco standing there looking like he did.  
  
"Empty cage?" Malfoy said before he even said hello.  
  
"He's with you owl." Harry answered plainly.  
  
Draco nodded and led Harry inside. Harry looked around and found that nothing had changed since the last time he had been here. The hallway was as dimly lit as it had been, and there were the same pale-faced portraits that eyed him suspiciously. Harry followed Draco to a door and as it was opened, Harry froze. Malfoy turned around to look at him and immediately realized what was wrong: It was the room that Hermione had been tortured in by Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry could see the stairs to the dungeon where they had been held.  
  
Draco closed the door again, shutting the room out of view. "Let's just go upstairs then."

Harry nodded and followed Malfoy up the impressive stone stairs. This part of the Manor was new to Harry. The wide hallway was as dimly lit as the one downstairs, but there were fewer paintings. There was one of what seemed to be another Malfoy, considering the hair was just as silver as Draco's and his parent's. And they even walked past a portrait of Draco himself. Harry stopped in front of it and grinned. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I had to do it." He said, but Harry just laughed. "Don't laugh", Malfoy demanded, "It's horrible."  
  
"It's not." Harry said suddenly less amused, "I like it."  
  
"Shut up." Malfoy said before he started walking again.  
  
Even though it seemed frightening at first, the Manor was actually very impressive with it's high ceilings and big windows. Malfoy stopped in front of a room almost at the end of the hallway and Harry figured there must be his room behind it.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat as he stepped into Draco's room. He had thought the room at Nott's apartment was impressive, but this one... Harry looked around curiously. The room was twice as big as Harry's, so were the bed and the closet. All of the furniture, like the one in London, was made out of dark black wood and beautiful figures were carved into it. Of course, there was a Slytherin banner hanging on the wall and Harry smiled. He himself had a Gryffindor banner in his room. Malfoy just stood there and watched Harry looking around his room with wide eyes. Harry was even more impressed when his eyes fell on a small marble mantelpiece.

"So _this_ is your room." Harry said.  
  
Malfoy laughed. "It is."  
  
Harry nodded and looked around again shortly.  
  
"Can you understand now why I didn't want to move in with Theo?"  
  
"Oh, I absolutely can." Harry said grinning, "What's behind that door?" Harry pointed at a wooden door with a beautiful handle next to the small fireplace.  
  
"I think you're going to like that." Malfoy said before opening the door with a proud smile on his lips.  
  
Harry did indeed like what was behind it - an even bigger fireplace than the one in Malfoy's room, two enormous dark green leather armchairs and shelves and shelves of books. On the floor was a big fluffy carpet showing the Slytherin crest. The room looked actually cozy, unlike the other rooms in the Manor. Of course, everything was held in black, green and silver - how could it be different when every generation of the Malfoy family had been in Slytherin?  
  
"You can put your stuff here." Malfoy said with a short look at Harry's bag and added "Even though you didn't bring much as I see."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Didn't know how much I'd need."  
  
Malfoy nodded and Harry put down bag and cage. Malfoy closed the door to his small library and sat down on his bed. "I just- you know, I wanted to say thanks." He stammered.  
  
Harry furrowed his brow and smiled slightly.  
"Was there an insult in there that I missed?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched into a smile as well. Harry shifted awkwardly on the spot, he felt really weird standing here just above the room where all of the terrible things have happened, and talked to Draco Malfoy like the past seven years have never happened. Malfoy must have noticed what was going on inside Harry's head, because he got up again.  
  
"I know it's weird for you being back here." He said.  
  
"Not weird." Harry shook his head, "Not easy."  
  
Malfoy nodded. "I understand. That's why I'm really thankful that you came."

Harry smiled. That was nice. Malfoy was nice. Wait a minute - Malfoy was nice?

"What's going on?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Malfoy had an oblivious look on his face.  
  
"Why are you being nice?" Harry asked through narrowed eyes.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Potter. Take it or leave it."  
  
"No, no, no." Harry said hastily, "I'll take it."  
  
Without any warning, Draco stepped closer towards Harry, _really_ close. So close that Harry could hear him breathing. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, ready for a kiss. He felt Malfoy bending towards him, leaning against him and whispering into his ear "You're a git."  
  
Harry opened his eyes again and rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be like that?"  
  
Draco only laughed. Suddenly Harry wondered where he was going to sleep, but he didn't ask Malfoy, because he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Maybe Harry also wished Malfoy hadn't thought about that. Malfoy asked Harry if he wanted to go outside to the garden. Following Draco back downstairs, Harry hoped he wouldn't have to go through the Drawing Room, even though Draco had been oddly understanding before.  
  
To Harry's relief they didn't go through the room, not even near it, because Malfoy walked out of another door that led to a giant winter garden and Harry imagined how beautiful it must be here when snow was falling. Harry's heart stopped as he spotted Draco's mother sitting in a chair just outside the glass door. Harry slipped out a surprised "oh" and now Draco too noticed her.  
  
"Oh." He repeated, "Should we go back inside?"  
  
Harry was surprised by that reaction, but shook his head. "No, let's go."  
  
He couldn't let cowardice stop him from facing Mrs Malfoy. And besides, after all that he's been through, this should be very easy. Harry followed Draco towards his mother, who turned her head to look at them.  
  
"Oh", she too said, "Hello."  
  
Harry was a little taken aback. Mrs Malfoy looked a lot like he remembered her - her blonde hair and her pale skin resembling her son's. But her whole attitude was unrecognizable - she didn't call Harry scum or looked down upon him, she seemed less cold towards him and less haughty, as if being mean was too exhausting. He threw Draco a quick look, but he only shrugged and turned back to his mother.  
  
"We just wanted to sit in the sun for a bit." He explained.  
  
"Well do that." Mrs Malfoy answered with a slight nod as if they had asked for her permission, "I will go back inside soon."  
  
Harry nodded wordlessly, so did Draco. They made their way over the greens and sat down under a big tree. Harry would have never thought Draco to be someone who sat in the grass, but they sat in the shadow of the tree for a while and talked, until it got chilly and Harry slightly started to shiver.  
  
"It's August, Potter. How for God's sake can you be cold?" But Malfoy was already on his feet and ready to go back inside.  
  


* * *

"I never thought I'd say this", Draco said as they sat in the cozy armchairs and ate dinner, "But this is kind of nice."  
  
Harry smiled. "I know, right?"  
  
He too didn't think it was possible, but being here, away from the drawing room and the dungeon, it was actually pretty alright. Harry finished his food and got up to look at all of the books Malfoy had in here. There were a lot of books by Gilderoy Lockhart, but of course Harry knew none of them were actually about his own experience. There were also a lot of books about magical creatures, some of which Harry had already heard of and some of which Harry had no idea about.  
  
Malfoy put down his plate as well and stepped next to Harry. "Interesting, isn't it?"  
  
Harry smiled. "It is. But I noticed you don't have any Muggle books in your collection."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No, I don't and i don't think I want any."  
  
Harry didn't bother to ask why and argue with him, he was too stuffed and too tired for that. The day had gone by faster than he'd thought and he still needed to write Ron and Hermione. Luckily, Bond had come back with Draco's owl only shortly after they had gotten back inside from the garden.  
  
"I'd like to write to Ron and Hermione, if it's okay." Harry said.  
  
"Sure." Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I'll go change."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and laughed. Was Malfoy going to change into his lingerie?  
  
"You change too." Grunting annoyed, Malfoy closed the door to the library behind himself and Harry grabbed parchment and quill.  
  
 _Dear Ron and Hermione,_  
 _I promised I'd write, so here I go. Everything is fine over here, well everything except for Mrs Malfoy. She seemed a little off, didn't sneer at me or anything. I guess she's still upset about her husband, but I somehow hope she'll get a grip soon. Me and Malfoy had dinner in his room, which is gigantic by the way. He has his own library, Hermione, can you believe it!_  
 _Don't know when I'll be back, but I'll definitely tell you beforehand and otherwise write you tomorrow again._  
 _Love you,_  
 _Harry_  
  
Satisfied with his letter, Harry folded it and put it in an envelope. Dressed in his pyjama and letter in his hand, Harry knocked at the door to Malfoy's room and asked if he can come in. After a second, Malfoy answered and Harry opened the door. He froze. Malfoy wore a black silk pyjama with silver seams, that looked really expensive. Harry looked down on himself, wearing a pyjama Mrs Weasley had made for him.  
  
"Adorable." Malfoy mocked him.  
  
Harry stuck out his tongue and gave Bond the letter. He told him where to go and let him outside.  
  
"Well", Harry turned back around to look at Draco, "this is awkward."  
  
Malfoy nodded. "It really is."  
  
Harry laughed. "Come on, let's sit back in the armchairs, I like them."

* * *

  
  
Hours and hours passed, the sun slowly set behind the Manor and coloured the sky in a beautiful pink. Harry still couldn't quite believe that he was actually here at Malfoy Manor, talking with Draco Malfoy about life. It was really nice and Harry could feel that Malfoy, too, thought so.  
  
"It's just getting embarrassing." Malfoy said suddenly.  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. What was?  
  
"How much I'm starting to like you." Malfoy said as if he'd heard Harry's thoughts, "It's embarrassing."  
  
Harry couldn't hold back a wide smile. "You like me!" He said mockingly.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and Harry laughed. Malfoy liked him! To be honest, Harry didn't think this was embarrassing at all, but he loved to annoy Draco.  
  
"But, you know", Malfoy said quietly and looked down at his hands, "I don't even remotely stand a chance."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He felt his heart beat faster in his chest, unprepared for what came next.

"Let's face it, you're Harry Potter, of course every witch wants you!" Malfoy said and looked at Harry with his grey eyes that made Harry feel dizzy, "And on top of that, you're a treat." Malfoy actually got read.

Harry grinned. "I'm a _treat_?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I don't know what you did but you look so... not as scrawny as you were in the first years of Hogwarts. You're actually-" he looked for a word, "muscular."  
  
Now Harry felt his own cheeks redden. Did Malfoy just make him a compliment? And did he actually believe that every witch wanted him and that's why Draco wouldn't stand a chance? Harry smiled softly and bent towards Draco.  
  
"Malfoy", he said with a solemn voice, "I'm not interested in witches. Or in _any_ girl, in fact."  
  
That seemed to have just the effect on Malfoy that Harry had hoped for. He got even redder, what was actually tremendous for his pale skin, and Harry saw that he tried to fight a smile.

"What? Did the Weasley girl spoil your appetite?" Malfoy said with a slight laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes. Why did he have to go against Ginny now? "No, she didn't. I think she just - you know - woke me up."

Draco nodded and even though he tried to hide it, Harry knew he was happy about that. Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair. Did Malfoy reall think it was necessary for Harry to come out to him after the kiss they had shared on the rooftop? Harry figured Malfoy was just very unfamiliar with this story of thing - coming from a strict household like this. But it was still good to see that Malfoy was ready to talk, maybe not about everything, but about a lot.

"Can I show you something?"

* * *

  
  
Draco had never played the piano for anyone except for Theo, Pansy and his family when they requested it. He had had lessons since he was a little child, his father used to say that playing the piano would teach one how to be graceful, and you should learn that at a young age. So now Draco, being 18, was close to perfection. Still, he was nervous and his hands were shaking as he gently put them on the keyboard. The grand piano stood in the room that was connected to Draco's library so he could go in and out without disturbing the others. It was built only for playing instruments in here, for its acoustics were amazing. The black grand piano stood under a big chandelier, two armchairs next to it, so Draco's parents could sit and listen to his improvement. Now Harry Potter sat in one of the chairs, leaned forward and with an excited look on his face. Draco took a deep breath and started to play. He knew the piece so well that he didn't even have to look at the keyboard as he played, so he could look at Potter's expression every now and then. Draco didn't quite believe it himself, but if this would have been a drawing, Potter would have heart-eyes. He was smiling and his cheeks reddened with every note Draco played.

Oh Potter, why did he have to look like that? And why did he have to be so nice to Draco? And why, for heavens sake, _why_ did he have to be gay? Did Draco actually stand a chance? Not that he was gay, but - was he? Was Draco gay? He had never quite liked girls, not the ones at Hogwarts anyways. He knew Pansy had liked him for a long time, but she'd given up after a while because she, too, figured that Draco didn't have _any_ interest in her. And Draco had always thought some of his Quidditch teammates were quite alright to look at. Now it all made sense: the details Draco had noticed about Potter, Potter's muscles, the fact that Potter's smile made him weak in the knees, the feeling he'd had when they had kissed... Draco felt dizzy and couldn't get his fingers to move anymore, his gaze fixed on them resting on the keyboard.  
  
"What's wrong?" Potter asked with a voice so low and deep that it made the hairs in the back of Draco's neck stand up.

"I'm-" Draco cleared his throat, "I'm gay."

He didn't look up, he was too ashamed, and he didn't want to see Potter's reaction. But he heard Potter getting up and he heard Potter walking over to him. Then, a hand gently lay on his shoulder and Potter sat down on the stool next to Draco.

"How come you're telling me this now?" Potter's voice was quiet.

"I don't know." Draco said, his voice just as quiet, "I think I just realized."

Potter didn't answer, what made Draco look up at him. Potter's green eyes glistened behind his glasses and he was smiling, but not like he ridiculed Draco. It was an understanding and comforting smile, one that made Draco feel safe and not ridiculous at all. Now he knew what Potter had meant when he had said that Draco didn't have to prove anything to him.

Without waiting for a reply, Draco got up. Potter followed him wordlessly through the small library back into Draco's room. Before Potter could say or do anything, he was pinned to the door by Draco, whose heartbeat fastened. Draco didn't know since when was Malfoy this forward, but he had the feeling that Potter liked it. Now they both understood. Draco pushed Potter against the door and leaned against him with his full body weight. Potter fought his hands free and grabbed Draco's butt, what made Draco let out a sound close to a moan. Draco felt Potter grin against his lips as he grabbed Potter's waist and pulled him close.

* * *

Draco Malfoy might have lost his confidence for a moment while Voldemort had been there, but it definitely was back at all strength now. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't too afraid to show Harry. Being pulled close by Malfoy, everything inside Harry felt upside down. He started sweating but didn't want to catch his breath, too afraid he would have to let go of Malfoy's lips.

"Potter." Draco _did_ have to catch his breath, "Let's move."  
  
Kissing Harry again, Malfoy moved backwards, guiding Harry - unexpectedly - towards his bed. Before they reached it, Harry stopped.

"Do you- what do you-"  
  
"No, no, no." Malfoy stepped back with a weird look on his face.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Don't freak out. I didn't suggest it, I was just surprised."  
  
Malfoy let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah, I- I don't."  
  
Harry smiled. Malfoy was really kind of cute when he freaked out. "Let's just, you know, sit."

Malfoy nodded. "Let's sit."  
  
They sat. And kissed. Harry found that Draco had more muscles than it seemed, and he had such a petite waist. And then they stopped. And talked. As Harry yawned widely, Malfoy smiled.  
  
"I'll go and say goodnight to mother." He said and got up.  
  
Just as Malfoy had left the room, Bond was back. Harry let him inside and took the letter.

 _Hi Harry,_  
 _So nice to hear everything is going fine. And Harry, you have to tell me everything about that library when you're back!_  
  
Harry smiled. He knew exactly that these were Hermione's words.  
  
 _We're going to meet my parents tomorrow and the Weasleys have asked us if we'll come over in two days on Monday. Don't know if you'll be back then and Ron didn't know whether to tell them where you are or not. Write us back in the morning, don't exhaust your poor owl. And don't exhaust yourself. Yes, yes, Ron said you should definitely NOT exhaust yourself._  
  
Harry laughed. He folded the letter and put it in his bag when Draco came back.

"How is she?" Harry asked, hoping Draco wouldn't get upset.  
  
"She seems really fine. Wants to talk to you though."  
  
"What?"  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

"Mrs Malfoy?"

Harry hesitantly stepped into the living room where Draco's mother sat on a leather couch. She wordlessly pointed at an armchair across from her and Harry say down. She didn't say anything for a moment, she just eyed Harry from his head to his feet. He felt very uncomfortable, being inspected by her like this.  
  
"So", she started, "I hear you fancy my son."  
  
Harry felt his cheeks redden. What did Draco tell her? And _why_? Harry didn't find any words to say, so he nodded.  
  
"Good. It is about time."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. What?  
  
"You may not be who I had imagined, but I love Draco. I only want the best for him. And over the last few years he didn't get the best." Narcissa's voice wasn't as arrogant as Harry remembered it, but she seemed to get her old glow back with ever word that she spoke, "I suppose you do too?"  
  
Harry nodded again. "I do. I would do anything to make him happy." Harry was surprised by the words that came out of his mouth, and Narcissa's raised eyebrows told him that she was too.  
  
"Good." She folded her hands in her lap, "But if you touch him without his consent, if you say or do, or if you let anyone say or do anything to hurt him, I will torture you and that person and I will make tour love miserable. I would do anything to protect him, you know that."

Harry did know that. He remembered how she had lied in the Forbidden Forest to keep Draco safe. Harry guessed she really did love her family, maybe that's where her devotion to Voldemort came from.  
  
"I promise I will keep him safe whenever you can't. And I promise I won't let anyone hurt him in any way." Harry said.  
  
Even though hearing the word _torture_ in this house still made Harry feel sick, he wasn't afraid of her anymore, he had seen too much to be afraid of Draco's mother. She only nodded and even had a slight smile on his lips. Then she got up and Harry mirrored her.  
  
"Goodnight, Mr Potter." She said.  
  
"Goodnight, Mrs Malfoy."


	22. Chapter 22

The sleeping arrangements issue has been resolved as Harry and Draco had fallen asleep in his bed while Harry had told him all about amusement parks, but Harry hadn't told Draco what he and his mother had talked about even though Draco had asked about ten times. Harry had just said she seemed to be feeling a lot better. That turned out to be true the next morning as Harry and Draco went downstairs, both dressed in their very different pyjamas. Narcissa sat in the winter garden while people that looked like servants rushed in and out, carrying plates and plates of food. Harry smiled. Since they had lost their house elf Dobby, the Malfoy family must have hired a whole staff of servants. When she spotted the boys, she got up and Harry's eyes fell on her impressive velvet robe. She wore a lipstick in a dark red, a strong contrast to her pale skin and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. That Draco was safe must have been really good to hear.   
  
"Good morning mother." Draco said with such surprise in his voice that Harry had to grin.   
  
"Good morning Draco." Mrs Malfoy nodded towards Harry, "Potter."   
  
Harry nodded back. "Good morning."   
  
The two boys joined her at the table and started eating breakfast. It was quite awkward, no one dared to talk and Harry noticed Narcissa's eyes darting between him and Draco. She even managed to sneer at Harry. Grinning to himself, Harry ate a piece of cantaloupe and decided to enjoy the summer sun while he could.  
  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Draco changed into their clothes, in separate rooms of course, and went back outside with their brooms in their hands. Draco still had his Nimbus 2001, the one his father had bought for the whole Slytherin Quidditch team in second year, after Harry had gotten the older model in first year. Harry was proud and a bit melancholic as he held on to his Firebolt, a gift by Sirius. Harry didn't want to get a new broom - it was still one of the best ones in the world and one of the few things he still had from Sirius.   
  
They had decided to go flying because the weather that day was astonishingly good. The Malfoys' garden was huge and as Harry and Draco had reached the point from where they could kick off perfectly, Harry was a bit out of breath already.   
  
"Ready when you are." Malfoy said with a grin as he mounted his broom. 

Harry grinned back. He knew that Draco had no chance against his Firebolt, and soon enough, Draco found that out himself. They soared through the air, the wind ruffling through Harry's hair while Malfoy's hair stayed exactly as neat as always, after all it had taken him fifteen minutes this morning to get it like this. Flying had always been relieving to Harry, something where he can clear his mind. But now, as he was flying above the grounds of Malfoy Manor with Draco Malfoy, Harry couldn't clear his head.   
  
How did this happen? How has it come to this? Had Draco really changed? Was Harry really comfortable with this? He couldn't think about anything else and hardly payed attention to where he was flying, what was not only very dangerous but also embarrassing. Harry wanted to believe that Draco had changed, he really wanted to, but it was just too hard. In the seven years they had spent together, Harry couldn't see Draco ever changing, but now here they were. Harry wondered what his past-self would say if he would see them like this - kissing, being more or less nice to each other, being at the Manor. He would probably say that Harry had gone completely mental and would try to convince him of it, naming all the horrible things Malfoy had done.   
  
"But he had to do it." Present-Harry would probably say.  
"He didn't have to be so cruel to us." Past-Harry would answer and Present-Harry would think he was right.   
  
Harry shook his head. He couldn't think about things like this, especially not sitting on a broom several feet in the air. Malfoy soared next to Harry.   
  
"You alright, Potter?" He asked.   
  
Harry nodded wordlessly. This was neither the time nor the place to discuss this, so he decided not to say anything at all. Malfoy nodded too, but still looked suspicious. Harry tried not to think about anything until they touched the ground again. He didn't say a word as they walked back to the terrace, where Narcissa didn't sit anymore. He also didn't say a word as they walked upstairs or as Draco showed him where the bathroom was, so he could take a shower. In the shower, Harry wondered if he should tell Draco about his thoughts and his dreams.   
  


* * *

They didn't eat dinner downstairs, Draco didn't want them to sit with his mother even though that was what he was here for - being with his mother. Harry hadn't spoken much since the shower earlier, he still didn't know if he should talk to Draco about his concerns. In the evening, when the entire Manor was quiet and Harry figured everyone was asleep, Harry and Draco sat in the small library and ate pudding.   
  
"Malfoy." Harry said suddenly and Draco looked up with curiosity in his eyes, "I want to go downstairs."   
  
Malfoy furrowed his brow. "You mean..."   
  
Harry nodded. He wanted to see the drawing room. Draco nodded and got up. They sneaked downstairs and now Harry was sure that everyone was asleep. The Manor looked very creepy in the dark light of the few torches in the giant hallways. The frightening portraits looked at Harry with such disgust in their faces, that he felt a shiver going down his spine. Draco put his hand on the bronze doorknob to the drawing room and stooped for a moment to look if Harry was sure about this. Harry nodded and Draco opened the door.   
  
Stepping inside, Hary felt his chest tighten. The room was exactly as he remembered it - the ceilings higher than anywhere else in the Manor, the giant chandeliers, one of which Dobby had destroyed just a few months before. The same faces looked at Harry from the portraits on the dark purple walls, but Harry's eyes fell on a portrait that hadn't been there the last time - Lucius Malfoy. And then Harry felt like he was going to faint. The stairs to the cellar beneath the room were clearly visible now. Harry heard Draco stepping next to him and wasn't sure what to do. His whole body froze as he felt Draco putting his hand on his shoulder and something inside Harry snapped. He stepped away, squirming at the touch. Malfoy's face was confused at first, but then hardened.   
  
"It was a ling time ago." He said.   
  
Harry scoffed. "A long time ago?" He repeated, "It was _not_ a long time ago, it was this year."   
  
Malfoy didn't answer.   
  
"You were right there." Harry said, surprised by how loud his voice was, and pointed at the floor where they had sat that night, "And your father..."   
  
"Don't you talk about my father!" Suddenly Draco's voice was as loud as Harry's.   
  
"Someday we have to talk about him!" Harry turned around and pointed at another spot on the floor, "And this is where your deranged aunt held Hermione and tortured her and I had to listen! I had to listen to her screaming and crying while we were held in that cellar!"   
  
All of it came bubbling up inside Harry. He couldn't hold it back anymore and suddenly regretted asking to come here in the first place.   
  
"She was crazy! She hurt Hermione and all of us and you didn't do anything! You didn't have the guts to do anything! They held us here, Luna, Ron and myself!" Harry felt his cheeks heating up and his hands were trembling with fury.   
  
"I did what I had to do! I did what was expected of me!"   
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Malfoy seriously trying to justify his behavior?   
  
"You know what, I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but now I don't care. I had horrible dreams about you for the last few weeks and I couldn't sleep thinking about you and Voldemort!"   
  
Malfoy didn't say anything, but his face shouted anger.   
  
"You made my life a living hell at Hogwarts! You ruined so many days for me with your stupidity and viciousness."   
  
"Right back at you!"   
  
Harry only scoffed. He didn't know if he was more sad or angry or just plainly disappointed.   
  
"You would make your parents proud right now, wouldn't you!" Malfoy shouted, his own face now reddening too, "Your perfect parents with their perfect lives and their perfect friends! Look where they are now! All of them!"   
  
Now all of the emotions Harry was feeling inside of him came out as tears, whether he wanted or not. He couldn't stop it.   
  
"Out of all the awful things you've done to me, this one is the worst." Hot tears streaming down his face, Harry ran past Malfoy and disapparated with a _crack_.   
  


* * *

Luckily, Ron and Hermione had been back from Hermione's parents as Harry had gotten home. They had comforted him and Hermione had made them a hot chocolate. Harry hadn't told them a lot about his stay at Malfoy Manor, but about how it had been very nice until their fight. Hermione had conjured Harry's stuff from the Manor to their home and James followed not long after.   
  
"I can't believe it." Ron said, shaking his head, "That git."   
  
"I can't believe he just let you walk away." Hermione said.   
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess my dreams were justified then. Again."   
  
Harry remembered the dreams he had had about Voldemort when he had still been alive, not knowing it had been actually happening. Harry sipped at his hot chocolate and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He still couldn't believe what had happened. They really got into a fight - and a bad one, one might add.   
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Ron asked, but Harry shook his head.   
  
"I think I'm going to take a shower."   
  
Harry dragged himself upstairs, closed the bathroom door and threw his clothes to the floor. In the shower, finally, Harry broke down and cried. He should have stayed at home and wait for Malfoy to get back. But would that have been better? Now Harry knew how both of them really felt, now he knew he wasn't fine with it. Harry tilted his head back, closed his eyes and let the water wash his tears away. He had an ugly feeling in his stomach like he was about to vomit, but couldn't.   
  
It seemed ridiculous to him to be this devastated by Malfoy's behavior, considering what else he'd been through in his life. Harry was sure that growing up with the Dursleys without parents, or seeing his godfather die before his eyes, or all of the other people he loved being dead, or facing Voldemort, knowing he wanted to kill him had been worse than Malfoy shouting at him. Also, Harry should be used to Malfoy being a total prick but the worst thing was, Harry really thought he had changed. The mixture of emotions inside of him made him feel sick and his head heavy.   
  
Getting back downstairs, Hermione had already bewitched the kitchen utensils to cook Harry's favourite food, while Ron prepared a stack of DVDs to watch. Harry smiled. He loved his friends so much, it was unbelievable. Harry wanted to help Hermione, but she insisted that he sat down and relaxed.   
  
"I feel bad sitting around and watching you cook for me." Harry said.   
  
Hermione shook her head. "Nonsense. Ron's not doing anything either. I'm just glad I can do something for you."   
  
Harry kissed her on the cheek and smiled thankfully. "You're amazing, Hermione."   
  
The sun slowly set and as they sat together and ate dinner and watched the Rocky Balboa saga, the sky was coloured in a pink and orange light. Nights like these made Harry believe that everything would be alright. Wrapping themselves into blankets, the three went outside and sat on the terrace to look at the stars. Ron also brought a bottle of Firewhiskey, from which he poured a bit in each of their mugs. Harry smiled and shivered slightly, it became clearer every day that autumn was approaching.   
  


* * *

When Harry woke up and looked around, he realized that it was still the middle of the night. The living room was only lit by the low light of the TV. Next to Harry was Hermione leaning towards Harry and holding hands with Ron, who leaned towards Hermione. Crookshanks was curled up in Ron's lap. Harry smiled. They must have all fallen asleep during their last movie. The half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey stood on the sofa table, and now Harry knew what made him feel so dizzy. He smiled a tired smile and rubbed his eyes that were burning - from tiredness or crying, he couldn't tell. Harry waved his wand to throw a blanket over Ron and Hermione and tiredly grabbed one for himself. He wanted to go right back to sleep, but his head was buzzing. _It must be the alcohol,_ Harry thought, but only because he didn't dare to think about Malfoy. Harry tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He needed to sleep.  
  
  
"Shhh." Hermione's whisper, or the clatter of pans, woke Harry up, "Be quiet."   
  
Harry carefully opened his eyes and found that he was facing the cushions on the sofa. He listened to Ron and Hermione without moving.   
  
"Do you know if he was awake long?" Hermione asked quietly.   
  
"Dunno. I think we fell asleep at the same time." Ron's voice answered.   
  
"Okay." Said Hermione, "I'll make the eggs and you look after the sausages."   
  
Harry heard eggshells breaking and fat being heated. Suddenly, a wonderful mixture of smells filled Harry's nose and he smiled. They were making breakfast for him, they really were the best friends anyone could wish for. Harry finally decided to let them know he was awake and he sat up.   
  
"Harry! Did we wake you?" Hermione asked, but Harry shook his head and she smiled relieved, "Good morning."   
  
"Good morning." Harry grinned.  
  
  
"Mum said all of them will be there for Ginny's birthday tomorrow." Said Ron excitedly during breakfast. "Even Bill and Fleur!"   
  
Harry smiled, he really appreciated his friends trying to cheer him up, but he didn't doubt that the subject of Malfoy would come up again. They had decided they were going to fly to The Burrow after breakfast, Hermione would take the Floo Network there because she liked flying as little as she liked missing to hand in her paper in time. Harry was looking forward to seeing the Weasley's again.   
  
When Harry and Ron landed at The Burrow, Hermione and Ginny already stood outside and waited for them. Ginny smiled and hugged her brother, then Harry. Harry was very grateful for her friendly behavior even though she sort of knew about what had been between him and Malfoy.   
  
"How long have you been here?" Harry asked Hermione as they went inside, but before he got an answer, Mrs Weasley came out of the kitchen and greeted Ron and Harry with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Nice to see you again Harry. How have you been?" She asked after releasing him again.   
  
"Oh, fine, fine thank you. And yourself?" Harry answered not quite truthfully, but polite.   
  
"Thank you dear, I've been very fine."   
  
They followed Mrs Weasley into the living room, where the other members of the family sat. Bill, the eldest of the Weasley-children, must have cut his flaming red hair since the war, because it didn't seem to have grown any longer at all, while his wife Fleur was as beautiful as ever. George sat with his girlfriend Anglina in an armchair and got up to hug Harry and Ron. Sure, all of them were still mourning Fred's death, but it was clear that George took it hardest - after all, Fred has been his better half. That was why Harry hugged George very tight every time they saw each other, this time as well. George smiled at Harry as they let go of each other again - a thankful yet sad smile. Harry greeted Angelina, Bill and Fleur as well, when Mrs Weasley came back to tell Ginny she should help her in the kitchen.   
  
"I'm afraid Arthur will run a little late", She informed Harry when he asked where Mr Weasley was, "There's still a lot to do at the ministry."   
  
"Oh sure, no problem" Harry said nodding and sat down next to Ron on the sofa.   
  
Ginny and Hermione went upstairs and passed Charlie on the stairs as he was on his way down. He looked surprised when he saw Ron and Harry and laughed.   
  
"When did you two get here?"   
  
"Just a few minutes ago." Ron answered.   
  
"I knew I didn't see you come with Hermione." Charlie chuckled.   
  
"No, no, they came on their brooms." Bill said.   
  
"Oh? Was the flight alright?"   
  
"It was a bit chilly, but it was actually very alright." Harry said smiling.   
  
The evening went on and on. Harry had decided he couldn't sit around and sulk all day. He was stronger than this, after all, and this was neither the time nor the place to be sulky. Before dinnertime, Harry and Ron went upstairs to Ron's old room that the Weasley's have kept exactly as it had always been and it made Harry - and Ron as well - feel very at home. He smiled as he flunked himself on the bed he was going to sleep in that night, and Ron sat down on his own.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Ron said carefully.   
  
Harry shook his head. "I really appreciate it, but I don't want to ruin my good mood right now."   
  
Understanding, Ron nodded and quickly changed the subject. "Want to see what Hermione and Ginny are doing?"   
  
It turned out that Ginny, Hermione, Angelina and Fleur were trying on dresses for Ginny's birthday party, so they wouldn't let Ron and Harry inside, what led them to going back downstairs. Mr Weasley still wasn't there, what made Mrs Weasley nervous.   
  
"Dinner is almost ready." She said and hurried around the kitchen hastily, "He said he would be home by now."   
  
"Relax, mum. I'm sure he will be back in time."   
  
Harry threw a look at the clock that monitored each of the Weasley's whereabouts. Indeed, Mr Wesley's hand pointed at "work". Harry felt like something was stabbed into his stomach. There were only eight instead of nine golden hands, as Fred's has fallen off after his death. Harry knew the hand now hung in George's room, next to framed pictures. Harry quickly looked away before anyone else's attention was drawn to the clock.   
  
"Can I help you with something, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked.   
  
"Thank you dear." Mrs Weasley answered as she stirred the sauce, "Ron, help Harry to lay the table."   
  
Ron moaned annoyed and Harry chuckled. He didn't mean to drag Ron into this. The two of them got help from Fleur, what made the task more tolerable. She told them about how things were at home at Shell Cottage and when Ron asked about her little sister, she chuckled and said: "She is not so little anymore." with her adorable French accent. Harry smiled. There was no place he would rather be than here. He always enjoyed being with the Weasley family and even though Fred wasn't there to witness it anymore, he was happy and so seemed everyone else. Mr Weasley's hand finally jumped to "travelling" and then to "home" and he came through the door two seconds later.   
  
"Hello everyone." He said with a happy face and kissed his wife on the cheek.   
  
Putting his bag away, Mr Weasley sat down next to Bill and took off his shoes, then put his feet up in the sofa table. 

"Feet down, Arthur." Mrs Weasley immediately said.   
  
He grunted, put his feet down again and Charlie laughed. "Behave, Arthur." He said and received another annoyed grunt from his father, who then laughed.   
  
They all gathered around the table as Mrs Weasley and Ginny levitated the food and placed it in the centre of the table. Hungry silence filled the room when everyone started to eat and Harry took the time to look around. Everyone was putting on happy faces, but he was almost one hundred percent sure none of them were as happy as they pretended, not even Harry himself. They all had their demons that visited them at night, if it was the corpse of their family member or of their loved one, or if it was a Death Eater or if it was - as in Harry's case - Voldemort.   
  
"Maybe we can play a round of Quidditch after dessert?" Ron asked, "Three on three."   
  
Mrs Weasley wasn't impressed by the suggestion, but her children were. They made teams over the pudding and after dinner, they all ran outside to get their brooms.   
  
"Ron, but you will help in the kitchen!" Mrs Weasley bellowed after them, but Ron only waved away and joined the rest.   
  
They wanted the teams to be fair, so Ron was in a team with Angelina and Charlie, and in Harry's team were Ginny and Fred. Hermione, Bill and Fleur sat down on a bench and watched them soaring through the air. Harry smiled. He had forgotten how much he had missed Quidditch, but now he was here he never wanted to forget again.   
  
There was a certain gloom in the air when Ron and Harry helped to clean the kitchen - with magic of course. Even when they played Exploding Snap with Bill and George, people barely talked and Harry had a feeling in his gut that said it was because of him. Of course, the Weasleys must have gotten word of Harry and Malfoy and no matter how specific it was, them being anything other than enemies seemed bizarre. Adding to that, Harry used to go out with Ginny and leaving her to get together with Malfoy must seem just wrong. However, Harry didn't dare to address the topic unless he was specifically asked to.   
  
Harry wasn't asked to until he, Ron and Hermione went upstairs to Ron's room and made themselves comfortable on the beds. Sitting cross legged on his bed, Harry shoved a chocolate frog into his mouth. When he saw the expectant look in Hermione's eyes, Harry sighed. Now was the time to talk about it and they wouldn't let him get away this time.   
  
"What do you want to know?" 

"Everything." Said Hermione.   
  
"You have to be more specific than that."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay so how about you just start by telling us what happened when you got there."   
  
So Harry told them. About the room he didn't want to see, about the weird behavior of Mrs Malfoy, about the talk she had given him in the evening.   
  
"She dared to tell you that?" Ron said outraged.   
  
Hermione nodded. "What did you say?"   
  
"Just told her I won't hurt him." Harry shrugged and scratched the back of his hand uncomfortably.   
  
"Well she must think the best of you right now." Ron said sarcastically and Hermione hit him.   
  
"Ouch." Ron rubbed his shoulder, "Go on." He said to Harry.   
  
Harry went on and on about the evening and about Malfoy's library and he told them about Malfoy's talent on the piano and that they had kissed again and that they have been flying around the next morning.   
  
"And then came the fight that evening." Harry ended.   
  
"Why?" Asked Ron.   
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. We went into the Drawing Room and then everything just came up. I couldn't just be there and pretend nothing was bothering or hurting me. Because all of it was. All of it was hurting me, the colour on the walls, the chandeliers, the stairs..."   
  
Harry's throat tightened and he gasped for air. He was having a panic attack. Hermione and Ron caught on quickly and got up and sat down next to Harry.   
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worried.   
  
Harry nodded. Then shook his head. What was the point of lying when they could clearly see that he wasn't alright. It became easier to breathe again and Harry buried his face in his hands. He felt Hermione comfortingly rubbing her hand over his back and he looked up again.   
  
"He protected them," Harry scoffed, "Lucius and Bellatrix. And tried to justify that he didn't help us."   
  
There was silence. Neither Ron nor Hermione knew what to say. Obviously the memories weren't fond oned for them either, so hearing about this must be really hard for them too. Harry felt a tear rolling down his face thinking about the words he was about to say next.   
  
"He said I wouldn't make my parents proud."   
  
Hermione gasped and Ron got up furiously. Pacing around the room, Ron kneaded his forehead, then finally came to a halt.   
  
"He's _mental_ , I'm telling you!" said Ron outraged, "He can't talk to you like that! As if he hasn't done enough already, gaining your trust and then treating you like that..."   
  
"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione said and when Harry looked at her, he saw that she looked ruefully and was on the verge of tears, "Back at Hogwarts that was normal behavior and it was bad enough, but it's different now. You were almost friends."   
  
Harry nodded. He guessed they were right.   
  
"There are so many things I would like to tell that abnormally disgusting little rat!" Ron almost shouted. 

"Ferret." Hermione corrected with a raised finger.   
  
Harry laughed, what made Ron and Hermione look at him in surprise. Then they started to laugh as well. _Ferret._


	23. Chapter 23

"Harry?" Ron's voice broke the silence in the dark. 

"Hmm?" Harry answered sleepily and rolled over in his bed.   
  
Harry heard Ron sitting up and grabbing his wand. Whispering "Lumos", the tip of Ron's wand lit up and Harry could see his face.   
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Harry put on his glasses and sat up as well. "It doesn't matter. He's gone."  
  
"Do you love him?" Ron repeated plainly.  
  
Harry sighed and kneaded his forehead with his knuckles. "I think so."  
  
Ron nodded. Harry wasn't sure if that was what Ron had wanted to hear, or if Ron was okay with that, but it was how Harry felt and he knew better than to lie to Ron.  
  
"But I just need someone who can feel, you know? Someone who can show me how they feel." Harry added.   
  
Ron nodded again wordlessly. He whispered "Nox" and the light of his wand extinguished. Confused, Harry took off his glasses again and lay back down.  
  
"It will work out." Ron said quietly.  
  
Harry smiled sadly through the dark. He wasn't so sure of that.

* * *

On the morning of Ginny's birthday, Mrs Weasley had prepared her favourite breakfast and the whole family sat down to eat. Then Ginny had opened her presents - five in total - and they had all spent the day together. The evening had been just as fun when a lot of Ginny's friends came to celebrate with her. There have been more presents and more food. Heavy hearted, Ron, Harry and Hermione went back home because there wasn't enough space for them to stay another night at The Burrow. It had started to rain again just after the lot went to bed.  
  
  
Waking up the next morning, Harry felt a little dizzy. He put on his glasses and looked around. The window in his room was opened and Harry started to shiver as a cold wind blew inside. He got up, closed the window and shuffled downstairs. Neither Hermione nor Ron were awake yet, at least they weren't downstairs. The last night seemed like a blur to Harry. Judging by the throbbing pain in his head he must have had quite a bit too much to drink. Harry made himself some tea and sat down on the couch. Crookshanks curled himself up next to Harry, who closed his eyes again for a bit until he heard Ron coming downstairs.

"Morning, mate."  
  
"Morning." Harry's voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Ron filled his cup with tea and sat down next to Harry. Harry noticed Ron looked as tired as Harry felt.  
  
"You didn't sleep much either?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shook his head and sipped his tea. "Not at all. Been up half the night wandering to the toilet."  
  
Harry nodded. He, too, had been up to vomit three times. They slowly drank their tea and enjoyed the sound of the rain pounding against the windows, both closing their eyes again for a while. Harry dozed off, but only for a minute, because then Hermione came into the room. Her hair was bushier than usually, but she didn't look as hungover as the two boys.   
  
"Good morning." She said and wandered into the kitchen, "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Not long." Ron answered and held his forehead.   
  
Harry smiled tiredly as Hermione sat down between them. Crookshanks jumped into her lap and purred. The rest of the day looked pretty much just like this. They all took turns falling asleep again and taking a shower, in the evening they ate only salad because none of them imagined their stomach would hold anything else. Around eight o'clock the three of them dragged their heavy bodies upstairs and went to bed. Harry immediately fell asleep, he hadn't even turned off the lights as he found out the next morning.

* * *

Days passed and their visit to Hogwarts (or the start of Hermione's term) crept closer. Harry still hadn't heard from Malfoy but he wasn't very surprised about it, hewouldn't be surprised if he would never hear from him again. With every day closer to Semptember the first, the books in Hermione's room piled up more and more. In the last week of August, Ginny had decided to come and visit them because Tonks' mother Andromeda had dropped off Teddy Lupin. Harry had been honored to be Teddy's godfather and he was very keen on making Remus and Tonks proud. So Hermione and Ron were in the kitchen making dinner while Harry and Ginny sat on the living room carpet and played with Teddy.

"He's so cute!" Ginny squealed when Teddy put his foot in his mouth.  
  
Harry laughed. He sat Teddy on his lap and smiled as Teddy's brown hair turned black. This little bundle of happiness was all that was left of Remus and Harry would give his life to protect him. The bell rang. Harry gave Teddy to Ginny and got up.  
  
Harry was surprised and lost for words when he opened the door. Malfoy stood on the doorstep in the rain, he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and a stubbly blonde beard was visible on his face. Harry furrowed his brow. He cleared his throat and needed to gather the thoughts in his head. What was Malfoy doing here?   
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
Malfoy seemed searching for words as well. He stared at Harry with a blank expression and Harry saw him swallowing thickly. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Harry scoffed. "Wow. I can't believe you're doing this."  
  
"I just need to tell you what I've been thinking." Malfoy said firmly.  
  
"I don't care. I'm in the middle of something and I don't need to be concerned with your bullshit right now."  
  
In that moment Ginny called from the living room, "Harry, who is it? Could you come back here?"  
  
It must have been something about Teddy, but Malfoy didn't know that. His face changed immediately and he put on the familiar scowl.  
  
"Right. The Weasley girl, who else?" He said through gritted teeth, "I can't believe you're doing this to me."  
  
"I know you don't like to hear this but this isn't about you anymore." Harry said and felt anger boiling up inside him.   
  
Malfoy scoffed. "Whatever." Angrily, he turned on his heel and stalked away.   
  
Harry laughed at the pathetic sight and slammed the door behind himself. Back in the living room, he found that Teddy had started to cry and Harry took him off Ginny's arms. Cradling the tiny boy in his arms, Harry sat down on the couch. He hummed a melody and watched Teddy's eyes slowly falling shut.   
  
"Food's ready." Hermione told him.   
  
Harry carefully got up, Teddy still in his arms. They all sat down at the table and ate while Harry still slowly rocked Teddy back and forth. 

"Who was at the door?" Ginny asked again.   
  
"Malfoy." Harry answered and put a fork full of mashed potato into his mouth.   
  
"Malfoy?" Ron asked in disbelief, "What did he want?"   
  
Harry shrugged. "He apparently wanted to talk." 

"And you didn't?" Hermione asked.   
  
Harry shook his head. "He can't just show up here and expect me to forgive him. That's not how it works."   
  
"Yes, but-"

"No," Harry cut Hermione off and tried to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake Teddy, "If he wants to make amends he has to do it right. Not just showing up after weeks only because it suits him. And not storming away furiously when he hears Ginny would be a pleasant start, too."  
  
Nobody said anything for the rest of lunch. In the evening when the sun set, Harry put Teddy in the small crib next to his bed and took a shower while the others made themselves comfortable on the couch. Harry came back downstairs to find Ron, Ginny and Hermione standing at the front door.

"What's going on?"  
  
They stepped aside and made the way clear for Harry. Harry stopped for a second. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson stood outside, soaked. Harry came closer.

"Is Draco with you?" Nott asked.

Harry shook his head. "He _was_ here," Harry said, "but that was hours ago.

"Shit!" Zabini said loudly.

"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked.

"He told us he was going to see you. And he didn't come home, so we figured he must have stayed here, but we didn't hear anything from him since then." Nott explained.

Harry looked at his friends, who were all looking at him.

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Parkinson asked.

Harry looked back at her and nodded slowly. "I do have an idea." He turned to Hermione. "Take care of Teddy, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hermione nodded and hugged Harry tightly. "You find him." She whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded and walked out the door with the three Slytherins. They followed him down the lamp-lit street through the pouring rain, hurrying around corners and finally stopped in front of a very familiar pub. Harry and the others stormed inside and to Harry's relief they found Malfoy sitting at the bar, a half-empty glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Draco!" Zabini barked.

Malfoy whipped around on his stool. "Hi." He said half-heartedly.

Harry stepped into sight. "Hi."

Malfoy turned his back to them again and emptied the glass. "Another one." He said to the bartender, who sighed and filled the glass again with what Harry could see was a single-malt whiskey.

"Could we talk for a moment?" Harry quietly asked Malfoy's friends.

They nodded and sat down at a table, watching the two boys at the bar closely. Harry sat down on the stool next to Malfoy and when Malfoy didn't want to look at him, Harry grabbed the seat of Malfoy's stool and turned it in his direction.

"Hi." Harry said again.

Malfoy's eyes were unfocused and even redder than they have been before. Harry couldn't imagine Malfoy crying so much that his eyes were puffy and red, but here he sat looking just like he did.

"What are you doing, Draco?"

"What's it look like?", Malfoy raised his glass, "I'm drinking." He slurred the words.

"I can see that you're drinking." Harry sighed, "But why?"

Malfoy glared at Harry with his intensely grey eyes. Harry smiled gently. As Harry lightly put his hand on Malfoy's, Malfoy let go of his glass and grabbed Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly as if he was afraid anyone could hear him, "I'm sorry."

Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to believe him, but he didn't know if he could. "You're drunk." Harry said.

Malfoy shook his head and leaned closer. Harry leaned back. What was he doing? His friends were sitting there watching them and Malfoy decided to just make a move at Harry? Harry stopped Malfoy with a hand to his chest.

"Stop it." Harry said firmly, but Malfoy leaned even closer anyways.

"I want to say it, I really do, but I'm drunk, so I won't. I don't want you to think I said it just because of the alcohol." He whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry's heart was racing and he shoved Draco away. "Be quiet. You won't remember what you're saying tomorrow anyway."

Draco ordered another round of whiskey. Harry rolled his eyes and tugged at Draco's arm when he pit down the empty glass again.

"Let's go. You've had enough."

Harry got up and tried to pull Malfoy off the stool, but he grabbed the bar.

"John!" He called to the bar keeper, "Bring me another one for the ride!"  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. He finally got Draco off the stool and found that he couldn't stand straight. Alcohol was an ugly thing. Harry put Draco's arm around his shoulders so he could help Draco walk. The Slytherins got up too and followed Harry and Draco outside. Draco wasn't amused by the rain and angrily held his hand over his glass so the whiskey wouldn't get watery.   
  
"Should we take him back home or do you want to take him?" Nott asked.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and said he would take him, the way to his house would be easier.

"Okay, good. Thanks, by the way." Nott said and actually smiled.  
  
Harry nodded back smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Potter." Parkinson said and before they took off, she kissed Draco on the forehead.  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose and Harry grinned. He dragged him down the street while Draco sipped his whiskey.  
  
"Don't you think you should stop drinking if you can't even walk?" Harry said annoyed, but Malfoy shook his head   
  
He threw the empty glass on the street just before they rounded the corner to Harry's house. Harry groaned loudly.   
  
"Malfoy! Stop it!" He said and pulled out his wand to clean the mess.   
  
Harry opened the door and pulled Draco inside. He heard the others jumping up from the sofa and they stormed into the hallway.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Ron said, Ginny put a hand on her mouth and Hermione gasped when they saw what was going on.   
  
Draco's head bopped up. "Hi... HI! You're here!" He said loudly.  
  
They all shushed him at the same time. "Be quiet!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Hi!" Malfoy whispered.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll take him upstairs and as soon as he's asleep I'll bring Teddy back downstairs."  
  
So Harry dragged Draco upstairs and shoved him into his bedroom. This was not how he had imagined Draco to land in his bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco whispered loudly.

"Quiet. I'm taking off your trousers." Harry said and opened Malfoy's belt.

"Why?"  
  
"So you don't have to sleep in them, you idiot." Harry pulled off the black shoes, then the trousers and folded them up on the chair.

"Potter." Malfoy said quietly and Harry turned around, "I'm sorry."

Harry nodded. "I know. Me too." He whipped out his wand and covered Draco with the blanket, "Now sleep."

Harry didn't have to say it twice, because Draco pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes. Harry sighed relieved and silently walked to Teddy's crib. He didn't want to leave Teddy upstairs with Draco when he couldn't hear either of them from downstairs. Harry carefully picked Teddy up and the tiny boy started whining.

"Shh." Harry said calming, "Shh, it's alright."

Cradling Teddy in his arms, Harry made his way back downstairs into the living room, where his friends sat. They asked Harry about what had happened in hushed whispers and Harry told them.

"Wow. He must have taken it really hard." Ginny said quietly and Harry nodded.

"Well I for my part think he could have pulled himself together. Harry was right earlier when he said Malfoy couldn't just show up and expect everything is forgiven and forgotten." Ron interjected.

"And it isn't," Harry assured him, "I may have forgiven but certainly not forgotten."

"Good."  
  
"But I think you should take it easy on him, Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"But I just don't have the strength to deal with two babies right now." Harry said with a look at sweet Teddy sleeping in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry didn't know which baby woke him up first - the cute little brown-haired one in the crib or the cute blond-haired one in his bed. Either way, Harry woke up and took the crying Teddy out of his crib and his hair turned black again. Draco lay on his stomach in his boxershorts and pullover. Harry smiled when he noticed that Draco watched Harry calming down Teddy and sat down on the bed with him. Draco sat up as well and pulled down the sleeves of his pullover.  
  
"You took off my trousers." Malfoy said matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry laughed and nodded.  
  
"So, who's this?"  
  
"That's Teddy, my godson and, without wanting to make you jealous, the love of my life." Harry grinned and kissed Teddy on the head.  
  
"I'm not really a friend of children." Draco said and Harry somehow wasn't very surprised.  
  
Malfoy and Teddy watched each other intensely and Teddy reached out to Draco with an interested look. Harry saw Draco's hand twitching.  
  
"Go on. He won't bite, he has no teeth." Harry chuckled.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and finally stuck out his index finger. Teddy wrapped his tiny fingers around it and his hair turned silvery-blond. Harry smiled at Draco's surprised expression.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night. I was a drunken idiot and I shouldn't have behaved like that." Draco said while he played with Teddy's small hand.  
  
Harry waved off. "Come on, I'm sure the others are awake already," He said and got up but Malfoy didn't move. "What's wrong?"  
  
"They know about it, don't they?" Draco said, "About the fight? Of course they do, they're your friends."  
  
Harry put Teddy back in his crib and sat back down on the bed. "They know. But they also know what happened yesterday."  
  
"Great, they know I was here and got so upset I drank my weight in single-malt whiskey."  
  
"No. They know you were here and tried to make amends but I was too stubborn to listen and you got upset, a thing no one ever saw you do." Harry corrected him and then smiled encouraging, "Come on. They won't kill you."  
  
Malfoy finally got up, put on his trousers and Harry took Teddy again. When they came through the living room door, the other three sat on the sofa and waited for them.  
  
"Stop!" Hermione said suddenly and Harry and Draco were startled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"You look like a picture-perfect family right now." Ginny answered instead of Hermione.  
  
Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, but Malfoy didn't seem to think it was that funny. He grunted and followed Harry. No matter how much Draco wanted Harry's friends to like him, Harry knew that it took Draco a lot to like them back.  
  
"We made breakfast already." Ron said.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Harry gave Teddy to Hermione and Ginny, who entertained him happily.  
  
"Will you- can you?" Ron pointed at the kitchen.  
  
Harry understood and followed Ron into the kitchen where the stove was filled with pans in which eggs, bacon, sausages and vegetables were cooking.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Ron asked carefully.  
  
Harry nodded smiling. "I think so."  
  
"Good." Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Good."  
  
Harry laughed. "Can I help?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I guess you better rescue your boy."  
  
Harry saw what Ron meant - Draco sat on the couch, a good arms-length away from the girls, and watched them with a look in his eyes Harry had never seen before. Harry sat down and filled the gap between Draco and Hermione.  
  
Harry leaned over Hermione to tickle Teddy. "How's my little boy doing?"  
  
"He's the cutest." Hermione said grinning widely, "I'm so jealous."  
  
Harry chuckled. "I think I'd be too."  
  
They gathered around the table, Harry sitting next to Teddy's high chair. Harry fed Teddy mashed carrots and simultaneously ate something himself. The atmosphere was less tense than Harry had expected but he knew that not everything was fine. Draco must have felt this as well, because he opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Everyone, even Harry, put down their cutlery.  
  
"What?" Ron asked as if he hadn't understood, and as Draco repeated it, Ron's jaw dropped but he immediately closed his mouth again and cleared his throat.  
  
"Malfoy, you don't need to-" Harry started, but Draco cut him off.

"No, but I want to do this. I want to clear the air."

Hermione and Ginny looked impressed while Ron looked like he was figuring out whether this was a joke or not. Harry smiled gently and nodded. If Malfoy thought he needed to do this, here and now, Harry didn't want to stop him because maybe this would be the only time Draco would have the strength.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. To all of you. For all that I've done." Malfoy said, "For that hippogriff..." Harry couldn't believe Draco remembered Buckbeak, "for trying to jinx each one of you, for the _Potter stinks_ badges, for-"

"Malfoy." Hermione raised her hand, "You don't need to list _all_ of the things. We would sit here for days."

Ron blurted out a laugh, but Harry glared at him and he fell silent. Harry kept feeding Teddy, but listened attentive.

"It's just-" Draco swallowed thickly, "I've been raised differently. I learned things differently. But I don't want to put all the blame on my upbringing, I know I myself am responsible for most of it."  
  
Harry nodded impressed. Was this really Draco Malfoy talking? Judging by the faces of the others, they must be thinking the same thing.

"If you have to choose between life and death, you would choose life, even if you have to do horrible things. But you want to protect yourself and your family." Draco said and Harry noticed that his hands were shaking under the table, "And I wanted to protect my family."

There was a long moment of silence when no one really knew what to say. Draco had said everything he needed to say and Harry was really proud of him - so proud he even had tears in his eyes. Hermione was smiling and winked at Harry. Ron showed Harry thumbs-up without Draco noticing it, and Ginny just looked like she'd seen a creature from another world.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione finally said.  
  
"I still think you're a prick, but I guess I can forget about that for a while." Ron grinned, "But I will remember when you screw any of us over."  
  
Malfoy nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
Ginny started eating again. "I have to say-" she swallowed, "you two fit better."  
  
Now Harry couldn't hold it back - a tear rolled down his cheek. He got up and hugged Ginny tightly.  
  
"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Potter. Pull yourself together." Malfoy spat but couldn't hold back a smile himself.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Harry said but grabbed Draco's pullover and pulled him into a hug as well.

* * *

In the evening when Teddy was sleeping peacefully in his crib, Harry and Malfoy sat in the living room with Ron and Hermione, Ginny had left just before dinner. They weren't talking much - they didn't have much to talk about - but they played Exploding Snap. They went to bed not long after that, Harry and Malfoy parted ways with Ron and Hermione upstairs in the hallway between their two bedrooms.

"Goodnight." Harry said smiling before he followed Draco into his room.

Harry checked if Teddy was still asleep, then pulled off his pants and shirt.

"Gee, Potter! What are you doing?"

Harry rolled his eyes and put on his pyjama. "I'm not going to sleep in my trousers and you don't have to either. I've seen you in your boxershorts, remember?"

Malfoy gave in after a few minutes of discussion and pulled off his trousers as well, but for some reason he didn't want to take off his pullover. They lay down and Harry had a tingling feeling in his stomach. Malfoy's grey eyes glistened in the low light from the street lamps and Harry had to smile. The storm was raging outside and rain splashed against the window. Harry was about to drift off to sleep when there was a crash of thunder, that woke Teddy up and made him cry. Harry groaned and got up.

"Shh, Teddy. It's all right." Harry whispered as he took the baby out of the crib and walked back to his bed, "It's only thunder."

Harry lay down on his bed and put Teddy on his stomach. Harry calmed Teddy down and stoked his soft hair. Draco reached out for Teddy's small hand and took it carefully, looking at Harry with big eyes. Harry had butterflies in his stomach and fog in his head.

"Potter," Draco whispered and Harry turned his head to look at him. Draco's face was turning pink. "I love you."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Malfoy chuckled. "I _do_ remember what I said last night. And I mean it."

Harry looked from Malfoy to Teddy and back to Malfoy, thinking hard for a moment. Then Harry smiled. "I love you too."

"But don't you dare getting sappy on me now." Malfoy said and Harry laughed.

* * *

Teddy's grandmother picked him up the day before the trio was going to Hogwarts. Harry always hated these moments when he stood in the door and had to watch her take his cute little boy. Teddy always cried when he had to leave Harry, what made it even harder. This time Andromeda promised Harry could have him in a week again, because she would be taking a trip.

Hermione wasn't very approachable that day, her nose was buried in books already, what Ron and Harry couldn't understand at all.

"The term hasn't even started yet, why are you studying already?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't look up from her books when she told him she wasn't learning for school, she was learning for herself. Ron groaned and left her alone. He and Harry spent the rainy day playing games and talking about the coming day.

"Do you think we'll be able to eat there? I miss the food at Hogwarts."

Harry laughed. "Ron, if we're being invited to the feast, I doubt they won't let us eat."

The rain had passed as Harry, Ron and Hermione drove to King's Cross the next morning and Harry felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach. It has been too long since he had been on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Harry have asked specifically to ride the train, because they were getting sentimental. Hermione and her trunk and cat went first through the wall, Ron and Harry followed. Platform 9¾ was usually crowded with loads and loads of students and their parents and a lot of familiar faces.

Neville came towards them with a happy smile in his face. "Nice to be back, huh?"

They all agreed and went on the train with a lot of effort, because many of the younger students came up to them. Sitting down in an empty compartment, Harry felt the old feelings again - the amazing feeling to arrive at Hogwarts. During the ride, the old lady with the sweets trolley came by and as every year, Harry bought something for himself and his friends. She was happy to see all of them again and needed to shake Harry's hand. Gratefully, Harry smiled at her and prayed her. Passing around Chocolate Frogs for everyone, Harry opened his and got the card with Dumbledore.

"Hey, I have you!" Ron said and Harry grinned as his face smiled back at him from the card.

"And I have you." Neville showed Hermione his card with her face on it.

Hermione opened hers and she, too, had Harry. Dean stumbled into their compartment.

"Here you are." He said grinning and sat down between Harry and Neville, "Here Ron, I have your card."

Dean gave Ron his Chocolate Frog card with his face on it and he looked so proud his face almost exploded.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they were happy to see Hagrid back in his usual position when he gathered the first-years to sail with them across the Black Lake to the castle. They couldn't talk to him properly, but Hagrid promised they would meet later. Normally, people assumed the carriages pulled themselves up to the castle, but this year a large portion of the students knew better - they were being pulled by the spooky-looking Thestrals. There were only a few Hogwarts students that have been able to see these creatures before the war because only they have seen people die, but now after the war there were, naturally, a lot more.

Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione, Neville and Dean, who joined the rest of the students in the Entrance Hall. Professor Sprout was already waiting for the first-years. Harry and Ron went to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"Good to see you again, Professor." Harry said and shook McGonagall's hand.

"Welcome home." She said smiling and greeted Ron as well, "So nice to have you back here without being responsible for your misbehavior."

Harry and Ron laughed. They joined the rest of the staff and went into the Great Hall. This year, since McGonagall was headmistress now, it was Professor Rubeus Hagrid who was Head of Gryffindor, Professor Slughorn was pronounced Head of Slytherin after Snape's death. The Headmistress sat down in the middle of the long table and Harry was told to sit next to her, Ron next to him. Harry felt weird but honoured to sit at the staff table, facing the pupils. He and Ron couldn't stop grinning as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the students came inside, a lot of whom gasped when they saw Harry and Ron. The ghosts of Hogwarts flew through the Hall and Sir Nicholas - _Nearly Headless Nick_ \- stopped in mid-air to greet Harry and Ron.

The house tables were filled by students with ties in either red, yellow, blue or green. Then Hagrid sat down in his big chair and Professor Sprout came inside with the first-years, whose ties had no specifics colour. The Sorting Hat was brought and the ceremony began. It was exciting for Harry to see, once again, the fascinated faces of small students when they sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on their heads. The ceremony didn't last as long as it usually did, because there weren't as many first-years attending Hogwarts this year.

Before the feast began, Headmistress McGonagall got up to say a few words, as unusual to Ron's disappointment because he was starving.

"First, a warm welcome to our new students," McGonagall said, "and welcome back to our old students. This year, we have few changes in our staff."

Harry grinned when he saw Hagrid getting up clumsily at his name being called.

"Also, I would like you to welcome our guests Ronald Weasley-" the pupils broke out in cheers, "and Harry Potter!" The cheers and screams intensified at the sound of Harry's name.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with red cheeks and McGonagall pulled them to their feet. The students wouldn't stop clapping until Harry was shoved forward by Professor McGonagall and she glared at him to hold a speech. Harry felt nervous when he saw hundreds of faces looking up at him expectantly. He focused his gaze on Hermione, who grinned up excitedly, and took a deep breath.

"Good evening." Harry started, "It's nice to be back here."

Everyone cheered and clapped and Harry figured that must have been enough, but as he turned around he saw McGonagall shaking her head. Harry sighed. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this right.

"I hope you all have the best of magical years here in this school like I did. Hogwarts was my home for six long years, and I couldn't wish for a better place to be. This year is a lot different than the years before, this year there is no dark cloud of threat and fear hanging over this school, this year everyone shall live in unity. To all of you who have the feeling they need to talk, if it is about what happened before or about what you fear will happen next, you can come to me this entire evening and I will be glad to help you."

The whole Hall filled with loud cheers again and Harry looked at Professor McGonagall to check if he could sit down again. She nodded with tears in her eyes. Harry smiled and sank back into his seat, Ron smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"And now," McGonagall said loudly, "dig in!"

Food piled up on the golden plates in front of them and Harry and Ron did as they were told - they dug in deep.

"That was a very nice speech." McGonagall said to Harry while he chewed on his chicken, "Are you sure you want to talk to the students later? There may be quite a lot of them."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I am sure. I want to help those who don't dare to talk to anyone else, and I'm afraid the Slytherins won't have it very easy this year."

McGonagall nodded. "You are a good person, Harry Potter, and I am very proud of you."

Harry smiled and thanked her. He cleared his throat and turned back to his chicken quickly, so the Headmistress wouldn't see his eyes filling with water. It was a happy evening and Harry was glad he had Ron by his side. They joked the whole time during dinner, some jokes were so stupid McGonagall had to chuckle too. They were just sad they couldn't sit with Hermione and the others, so Professor McGonagall gave them permission to leave their seats and go down to the Gryffindor table. Gladly, Ron and Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ginny, Neville and Dean across from them.   
  
"Harry, your speech was beautiful." Neville said smiling, "I'm very happy you're able to be here."

Harry nodded. "Me too."

After the feast, the Headmistress announced that the students could meet Harry in her office. She trusted him with that and had said it was basically his office, too. The prefects, Hemione was the one of house Gryffindor, led the first-years to their common rooms. The other students followed. Harry parted ways with Ron, who walked with their friends up to the Gryffindor Tower, and Harry went the other way to the Headmistress's office.

The last time Harry had been in here was after the Battle - many months ago. Harry kept the door open as he took a long look at the portraits on the walls. Professor Dumbledore, the late Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat on a beautiful chair and smiled at Harry with the familiar smile Harry had missed so much.

"Welcome back, Harry." He said, though his voice wasn't as clear coming through the portrait as Harry had known it in person.

"It's nice to be back," Harry said, "and under such nice circumstances."

Dumbledore nodded smiling. "The ghosts told me you will be meeting students?"

"Yes, any minute now."

"It's a good thing you're doing, Harry." Dumbledore said with a proud look on his face, "I'm happy to see you use your fame and experience for good."

"Would I be me if I wouldn't?"

Dumbledore chuckled amused. "You have a point."

Harry smiled and sat down on the chair Dumbledore used to sit on when he heard footsteps coming up the stone stairs that led to the office. A young student Harry didn't know knocked shyly on the opened door and Harry waved her inside. The girl say down on the chair across from Harry and took a deep breath. Harry could see how nervous she was.

"What's your name?" Harry asked friendly.

"Rose." The girl answered, "I'm in my fourth year."

Harry's eyes fell on her Hufflepuff tie and smiled. "What can I do for you, Rose?"

"Just... listen and talk."

Harry chuckled. "That's what I'm here for. What do you want to talk about?"

"My- my parents."

Harry nodded. Rose told him she was a single child and her parents have been killed in the war. She lived with her grandparents now, but they were old and she was afraid of what would happen when they died.

"My good friend Neville, you might have seen him around, lives with his grandmother as well. In fact, he has lived with her ever since I've known him." Harry said, "And I am sure you will be able live with them for just as long, if not longer. Some day you will be all grown up and stronger and you will be able to live on your own, however you want to live."

Harry realized comforting people with these problems wasn't as easy. He didn't know what to say to a fourteen year old girl that was traumatized by the death of her parents, after all, in his fourth year he had already faced Voldemort, the giant Basilisk, an alleged mass-murderer and had to fight against dragons. His life hasn't been easy and he had somehow seen it as natural, but he was now faced with people who went through this for the first time.

"Look," Harry continued, trying to make it better, "I don't want to sound cruel, but I know this seems like a hopeless situation. You have to always remember there are people in your life that will always be there for you. Neville had no one but his grandmother until he came here, now he has a giant family who supports him. Just like myself."

That seemed to twist something inside the Hufflepuff. She looked up at Harry with big eyes. "But you have a family?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't have anyone related to me in my life. My friends are my family and I am entirely grateful for that."

There were quite a few students that have lost friends or family in the war and with every person, Harry found more confidence and better encouragements. He noticed that there have been only two Slytherins to seek his advice, but he wasn't surprised, given the fact he had one sitting at home with just the same communication issues. A look at the clock told Harry it was getting late and the students should probably go to bed soon, but he didn't want to deny anyone some comforting words.

One of the last students to come was, in fact, a Slytherin - a boy in his fifth year, Malcolm Baddock. Harry remembered him from the Sorting Ceremony in Harry's fourth year and he was surprised to see him here.

"What can I do for you, Malcolm?" He asked smiling.

"I just want to state-" the Slytherin looked at the portraits on the walls, then at Harry, "that I'm not here because I'm a wuss. I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

"Then what are you doing here?" Harry asked a little confused and irritated.

"I can't protect myself from everyone in this school. I'm a Slytherin, I have Slytherin pride, but I don't aspire being even more hated than I have been already in the years before."

Harry nodded slowly. "I understand."

Malcolm scoffed and Harry wondered if every Slytherin was born with that. "Do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. You might not believe it, but I was hated too, you know? By the whole school, and not only the Slytherins. In my second year everyone assumed I was the heir of Slytherin and went around petrifying people."

"I've heard of that." Malcolm said, "But it was that red-haired one, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Still, everyone accused me and I didn't have anyone to talk to than my friends, who looked at me like I was going insane." Harry waited for a moment to look at Malcolm. "But do you really think that petrifying people in the whole school is as bad as being in the same house as Voldemort?"

Even after the war, Harry was surprised to see people flinching at the name. But Malcolm shook his head wordlessly.

"Right. Look, Malcolm," Harry bent slightly forward and smiled, "if they're not accepting your innocence then they're not fit for you, then they're not worth it. I know people who forgave people that did way worse things than just _being_ in Slytherin. These are the kind of people you want to be around."

Malcolm had left the office with his head held high. Harry was proud of him to have resolved such a big issue, but then there came someone he knew through the door. Romilda Vane. Harry had had quite a history with Romilda, she had started at Hogwarts when Harry had been in third year and he remembered vividly how she had tried to give him a love potion, but Ron had eaten it accidentally in his sixth year.

"Romilda!" Harry said surprised when he saw her standing in front of him.

"Hey Harry." She said and sat down.

"What's up?" Harry noticed the change in his tone when he talked to someone he knew.

"It's just-" Romilda started, "the Slytherins."

Harry leaned back in his chair and tilted his head to look at Dumbledore strolling around in his frame.

"They're bothering me. Not the small ones, like the third years, but the older ones."

"And _why_ exactly are the bothering you? Don't get me wrong, I've been bothered by the Slytherins my whole time at Hogwarts, but I mean, why now?"

Romilda laughed. "Are you serious? They- they aren't bothering you?"

Harry shrugged. "Not more than they did before."

"But- the war..."

"Yes, the war." Harry said smiling, "I remember."

Romilda glared at Harry as if he'd just told her the most unlikely story.

"You know, Romilda," Harry liked the way he could talk to her when he sat here in this office on this chair and she came to ask for his advice, "I think everyone knows I don't have the best history with Slytherins. And I'm sure everyone knows that I didn't play a very comfortable role in the war. So what would you do if I told you I am friends with a Slytherin now?"

Romilda's jaw dropped and Harry laughed.

"I am. You remember Draco Malfoy, don't you?" Harry grinned at her disbelieving expression, "And I'm sure if _I_ am able to befriend a Slytherin, you will be able to tolerate them."


	25. Chapter 25

Harry left the office when no other pupil came, he made sure of that. There have been far more people than Harry had expected, but he would be glad if he could have helped only half of them. Harry walked the familiar way up to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady greeted him and he named the password. Harry had to take a deep breath when the portrait swung open. It's been over a year since he'd been in this room, yet it was just as he remembered. Harry had to hold back his tears as he stepped inside. This room was filled with so many memories, good and bad, happy and sad.

"Harry!"

Ginny waved him over to the table she, Ron, Hermione and Dean sat on. Hermione wasn't in her familiar position - nose buried in a book, but a giant leather-bound book lay in front of her and Harry suspected she was having it at the ready for when Harry and Ron would have left.

"Can you believe some strange people are going to live in our dorm?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, Neville and I will keep our dorm, of course." Dean interjected.

"Yes, but only for this year. What about the years after? No one will ever know they sleep in the very same bed Harry Potter used to sleep in."

Harry laughed, but he figured Ron had a point and it made him kind of sad to think that he would never sleep in that bed again, that he would never be able to do his homework on these tables again, he would never go through that portrait hole with his friends again.

"We should engrave our names." Harry said and felt like his inner Marauder spoke to him.

Ron grinned at him with big eyes, but Hermione wore a dismissive look and shook her head.

"You're not going to damage school property." She said hotly.

"Hermione, this may be the last time Ron and I will be here, let us have some fun."

Hermione bent her head left and right and Harry knew she was thinking hard about it. He and Ron looked put on a begging look and she finally gave in.

"Alright, go!" She groaned and Harry and Ron jumped up.

They were followed by Dean and Neville and ran up the spiral staircase to the boy's dormitory and stopped in the doorframe. Harry had to look at this room for one last time, next year none of them would sleep in here anymore. He took in every detail of the room, so the memory would live in his head for years and years to come. Then finally, the boys jumped on each of their beds and whipped out their wands. Harry carefully carved in his full name - _Harry James Potter_ \- and _1991-1997_ into the brown wood of his four-poster bed. He bent back and grinned satisfied, the other boys did the same.

"Brilliant!" Ron said and jumped from his bed.

"You know, we're really going to miss you." Dean said on their way back down to the common room.

"It won't be the same without you two in our dorm." Neville had a sad tone in his voice and Harry knew he was the one that would miss them the most.

"We will miss you too." Harry said and put his arms around Neville's and Dean's shoulders, "But we'll see each other on Christmas, won't we?"

"Of course we will!" Dean said smiling.

They sat in the common room for a long time and talked and played games and talked a little more. Hermione hadn't picked up her book once, because she now realized that this was the last time she was going to see Harry and Ron until Christmas. The sun was hidden behind the hills and the common room was almost completely deserted when Harry and Ron got up to leave with a heavy heart.

"I will write you a lot of letters," Ron said as Hermione looked at them with sad eyes, "and we'll send you boxes of pictures."

Harry nodded smiling. "We'll put in loads and loads of pictures."

Hermione wiped away a tear, but she smiled. She hugged Harry tightly, and he hugged back even tighter.

"You'll do great." Harry whispered in her ear just before he let go.

He went around and hugged the rest of his friends - Ginny, Neville and Dean - while Ron and Hermione held onto each other. When they started kissing, the rest of the group laughed and cheered.

"Get a room, you two!" Dean mocked.

Ron shoved him away and gave Hermione a last kiss. "We'll see each other soon." He said when she didn't want to let go of his hands.

"I'm going to miss you." Hermione said and finally let go.

* * *

Harry and Ron had stopped by McGonagall before they had left the castle and went down to the train in the dark. The Hogwarts Express drove back to London only for them - that was the benefit of being the savior of the Wizarding World. The two boys have fallen asleep during the ride and woke up just before they arrived at platform 9¾. The rest of the drive home was a silent one - only the radio was playing, but neither Harry nor Ron were in the mood to talk. They went straight to bed as they arrived at home, but Harry didn't fall asleep until about two hours later.

When Harry came downstairs the next morning, he found that Ron was still asleep so he boiled himself some tea and sat down on the couch, opening the _Daily Prophet_. He flicked through the pages until he landed on a headline saying his name:

 **HARRY POTTER GIVES HEARTFELT SPEECH** **AT HOGWARTS AND REVEALS SECRET**

Harry wondered what secret he could have revealed and read:  
  
 **Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, visited his former school for the start of term this year, where he gave an emotional speech. Students with personal problems or concerns about the coming school year were invited to Headmistress McGonnagal's office to speak to Potter. That this young man has a good and big heart is no surprise to most, yet it is new to hear he has befriended the Slytherin Draco Malfoy, son of known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, who passed away not long after the end of the war.**

**Apparently, Potter had told this fact during a private talk to a fellow Gryffindor, who then quickly spread the word. Several sources have confirmed the rumor. Outraged are not only houses and people affected by the war, but also Slytherins and Death Eaters. We will hear a statement from Harry Potter soon.**

Harry shook his head in disbelief. He only hoped Malfoy wouldn't see this, and if he would, he shouldn't get mad. Draco should get to learn that being with Harry meant being with everyone else. What was Harry even thinking? _Being with Harry_... they weren't _being_ anything, the only thing he was being was ridiculous.

Ron came downstairs. "Morning." He mumbled, poured himself some tea and sat down next to Harry.

Harry finished reading the _Prophet_ and gave it to Ron, who read it himself in silence. They watched the sun rising and sipped their tea as it began to rain outside.

"That's really ridiculous." Ron said and showed Harry the article he'd just read, "Who was the person who blabbed?"

"Romilda Vane."

"You're kidding!" Ron said excitedly, and Harry shook his head.

"I wish I were."

"Well, anyways, that's a really ridiculous article to write. They make everything their business."

Harry nodded. "Well, imagine what they would have written if I'd have told Romilda what Malfoy and I really did."

Ron laughed. "Well, I guess you would have made it on the front page."

Harry laughed as well.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Ron asked suddenly.

Harry shrugged. "Figured I'll check in at the Ministry for my training. Want to come with?"

Harry and Ron were applying for training as an Auror at the ministry, even though Harry figured they had good chances even without applying. Ron nodded, so they went underground to the Ministry of Magic after lunch.

The meeting had been quick, Harry and Ron knew the new Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, as he had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Even though neither Ron nor Harry had taken their N.E.W.T.s, he assured them they could start becoming an Auror right away.

Feeling light on their feet, Harry and Ron made their way through London's streets, not bothered by the little rain. They stopped by Weasley's Wizards Wheezes on their way home and checked in with George as the rain outside intensified. Harry and Ron ran back to their house and shook their hair like dogs when they came inside.

"What a day!" Ron said on their way upstairs to their rooms.

Harry nodded and went to his room. They both went into their bathrooms and took a hot shower.

* * *

It has been Ron's idea to have Malfoy come over for dinner and to order a pizza, because he said without Hermione here they could use some company. So they sat together and ate and actually had a pretty decent time. Harry figured without Hermione, Ron had to talk to someone and he knew that.

"Did you read the _Prophet_ today?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you mean if I read the article about your heartfelt speech and dark secret? I did." Malfoy grinned.

"What- Malfoy, what are you doing?" Ron asked and pointed at Draco's face, "What is _that_?"

Harry and Ron laughed, but Malfoy pulled a face.

"Shut up, Weasel." Draco snarled.

"Now that's more like it!" Ron laughed.

After dinner, Malfoy even whipped his wand to put the pizza boxes into the trash. He and Harry went upstairs and got to bed, so did Ron. He was still a little uncomfortable with the situation, but Harry was glad he did everything to hide it and keep a smile on his face.

"We were at the Ministry today." Harry told Malfoy when they lay in bed in the dark, "I can start my training as an Auror right away."

"Figures, you're Harry Potter." Malfoy said and Harry heard a smile in his voice, "Golden Boy."

Harry laughed. "Golden Boy lying in bed with a Slytherin. Outrageous!"

Now Draco laughed as well. Everything felt so surreal to Harry - surreal but nice.

* * *

Draco woke up in the middle of the night. Potter was asleep next to him and Draco did his best not to wake him up as well. His mouth felt dry. Draco grabbed his wand in the dark and lit it. There was no water bottle in sight and Draco groaned. He got up carefully, checked that Potter was still asleep, put on his trousers and sneaked out of the room. Draco went downstairs and grabbed a glass in the dark and filled it with water, then leaned against the sink and drank. When Draco heard footsteps, he hoped he hadn't woken Potter, but it was Weasley that switched on the light and came through the door.

"Oh," he said surprised, "didn't expect you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?" Draco asked.

Weasley shook his head. "No, I just got up to have some pie, but I'm-" Weasley backed away, "I'm not hungry."

Draco shrugged, "Just wanted to get some water."

"Oh, sure. Well, see you in the morning."

  
Weasley was half out the door again when Draco plucked up the courage to say something. "Weasley-"

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"I- I want you to know I'm not going to hurt him."

Weasley scoffed and it sounded awfully familiar.

"Look, I know that Potter tells you stuff and I know you know about the fight we had, but I want you to know that's not who I am. I don't want you to be worried."

Weasley came back into the kitchen and walked closer to the table between them. "Well, I _am_ worried. I'm his best friend."

Draco sighed. "Okay, then what are you worried about?"

Weasley crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm worried you're going to act out, get aggressive, lose your nerve. We all know it happened."

Draco felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He never would have let Weasel talk to him like that, but now it was different. Now Draco felt like he needed to be vulnerable and show how he feels in order to win Weasley over and have a real chance with Potter.

"I know it happened, believe me. But I don't want it to happen anymore."

"You know he's going to be an Auror, don't you?"

Draco nodded.

"Don't mess it up for him." Weasley said with a firm gaze that Draco would have expected from Granger.

"I won't. I want you to know I know I made a mistake, but I won't ruin anything for him."

"Good." Weasley said more relaxed now, "It's good for me to know that."

"Alright then." Draco said and uncomfortably sipped his water.

"Alright then." Weasley repeated and looked just as uncomfortable, "Do you want to have some pie?"

* * *

  
  
Harry rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. The room was still dark. He put his arm on the pillow beside him. Then, nervously, Harry's eyes widened and he felt the bed. Malfoy wasn't there! Harry sat up quickly and groped for his glasses. /Where was he?/, Harry wondered. He got up and snuck downstairs, trying not to wake Ron. Harry rolled his eyes. They have forgotten to turn off the kitchen light before they have gotten to bed. But before Harry could round the corner to the kitchen, he heard Ron laugh. Harry didn't want to eavesdrop, but if Ron was laughing in the middle of the night in the kitchen, Harry had a right to know why.

"And his face!" Harry heard Ron say with laughter.

Someone else laughed and Harry wondered where he had heard that before. When the other person spoke, Harry almost fainted.

"I know, right!" None other than Draco Malfoy said and caught for air, "He looked like he was going to drop dead!"

Harry didn't know who they were talking about, but he couldn't focus on that. What did these two take that made them this friendly to each other? Harry would have thought they would have killed each other by now.

"I can't believe this is what Muggles do for entertainment." Draco said.

"Right?! When my dad showed me this television-thing I wasn't really impressed, but Hermione showed me a lot of movies and now that I live with her and Harry, we watch a lot." Harry heard Ron say.

"Sure, it _is_ quite amusing, I can't deny that." Malfoy answered.

What movie did they watch? And why? How long have they been awake already?

"Want another slice?" Ron asked and Harry heard a chair being pushed back.

"Sure."

Water was being boiled, filled in cups and Ron sat back down. Harry figured they were eating pie and drinking tea. But-

"We need to watch the second part some day." Malfoy said.

"Of course. Maybe Harry will watch too, he really likes _Back to the Future_. He always tells us what a catch Marty is." Ron laughed.

"Oh, he is!" Malfoy chuckled.

Harry furrowed his brow. What was going on in there? Did they know he was awake and wanted to fool him? Were they really getting along? If they were - and Harry hoped so - it would be best they didn't know Harry knew about this. Smiling, he sneaked back upstairs and crawled back into bed.

Not long after that, Harry heard the door to his room being opened and someone came inside.

"Night." Malfoy whispered.

"Night." Harry heard Ron whisper through the hallway.

Draco closed the door and lay back down next to Harry, who pretended to be asleep. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him into a warm embrace. Harry smiled and snuggled up closer.

* * *

Harry woke back up just at the break of dawn. He was glad to find Malfoy still lying next to him, already awake. Harry closed his eyes again and grinned.

"Don't watch me sleep, it's creepy."

"It's not creepy, it's cute."

Harry opened his eyes again and laughed. "Yeah, you're very cute."

He knew Malfoy didn't want to hear this and, in fact, Malfoy stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes. Harry grinned even wider. It was a weird situation - they just woke up in the same bed, but hadn't slept together.

"Want to get breakfast?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

They got up, Draco put on his trousers and they went downstairs. Ron was already awake and looked up from his newspaper as Harry and Draco entered the living room. Harry watched Ron and Malfoy closely and waited for a reaction.

"Morning." Ron said smiling and closed the _Daily Prophet_.

"Morning." Harry and Draco said simultaneously.

Ron got up. "I made tea." He said on his way to the kitchen.

"Let me help."

Harry looked at Draco through narrowed eyes. Did he just say he would help Ron? Voluntarily? That meant Harry hadn't dreamed about them eating pie together in the middle of the night... Harry watched the two of them disappear into the kitchen and furrowed his brow. He sneaked closer to listen even though he felt kind of bad to spy on his friends like this.

"Let me take out the pastries." Malfoy said.

"Okay, I'll take the tea." Ron answered.

Harry hurried to the sofa and quickly opened the _Daily Prophet_ at a random page. Ron and Draco threw each other a quick look, so quick Harry would have missed it if he hadn't paid close attention to their faces. They all sat down at the table and had breakfast. No one really talked, what surprised Harry, so he decided to make them confess.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked Ron, who nodded.

"Just got up to have some pie but I went right back to sleep."

"And you?" Harry turned to Malfoy, who quickly stuffed a pastry into his mouth and nodded wordlessly.

Harry sighed and gave up for now.

The day had passed very quickly and Harry had tried not to ask too many questions about Draco and Ron's new friendship. They all got along really well and even went for a quick fly around the city when the sun was slowly setting and it started to get dark again. When they had gotten back to the house, Malfoy had asked Harry if he could stay the night with such a friendly voice that Harry couldn't say no to.

"I'll take a shower and go right to bed." Ron said and yawned widely.

Harry and Draco wished him a good night and went into Harry's room. They stood frozen-still two feet apart from each other and looked uncomfortable. Harry wanted to take a shower as well and he was sure that Malfoy wanted the same.

"Do you want to go first?" Harry asked after a while when it got too weird not to talk.

Draco nodded, but Harry could see he was thinking about something. Finally, Draco slowly shook his head and Harry furrowed his brow confused.

"Okay?" He said and shrugged, "I go first?"

Malfoy shook his head again.

"What, Malfoy? What do you want?"

"Maybe..." Malfoy thought about what he wanted to say for a second, then continued. "Maybe we'll go together?"

Harry couldn't help his jaw dropping. Did Malfoy just- did he- Harry could even finish that thought. He saw the anxious look on Draco's face and nodded reassuringly. Draco took a deep and relieved breath and nodded as well.

"I- I don't have anything to wear..." Malfoy said as Harry grabbed his pyjama.

Harry looked up and as he scratched his head his eyes fell on his underwear drawer. "You can have one of mine."

"Don't you think it's weird?" Draco asked.

Harry grinned. "Malfoy, we said _I love you_ to each other and we're about to take a shower together, I think it's less weird that you wear my underwear afterwards. It's clean, I promise."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I know it's clean, idiot. Yeah, alright fine."

Harry searched for a black boxershort in his drawer and pulled it out, but Draco looked like he waited for something else.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you- do you have a pullover or something too?"

"A pullover?" Harry repeated, "Won't you sweat to death?" His room was heated so much that he could sleep in just shorts and a shirt.

Malfoy shook his head, "Just- do you have one?"

Harry didn't ask any further and gave Malfoy one of his knitted sweaters from Mrs Weasley. Malfoy looked at it with a look Harry couldn't quite pinpoint. They sneaked next door to Harry's bathroom and closed the door behind themselves. Harry smiled at Draco's nervous expression.

"What do we- how do we-" Draco started, but broke off mid-sentence because Harry put a finger on his lips.

Harry put his pyjama on the cupboard and took his clothes out of Malfoy's hands. Harry stepped closer. He couldn't believe what was about to happen, but he felt strong and confident. He wanted to make Draco feel as safe as he did, so he cupped Draco's face with both his hands and smiled. Malfoy's eyes fluttered shut as Harry bent closer and kissed him. Sparks flew inside his stomach and his lips felt electrified. The kiss got very intense very quickly. Harry had to catch a breath every now and then, but Draco almost wouldn't let him. They stumbled towards the door and Harry felt something in his pants when Draco pinned him against the door and pushed against him with his body.

Draco stepped back and tugged at the hem of Harry's sweater to show him he should take it off. Harry obeyed and pulled the sweater off, revealing his scarred but well-toned and muscular chest. Harry couldn't hide his grin when he saw Malfoy biting his lip. Harry wanted Draco to take off his pullover as well, but Draco hesitated. Harry furrowed his brow.

"I- I don't want you to see it." Malfoy said.

"What?" Harry asked.

Instead of answering, Draco took off his pullover with trembling hands and revealed a pale chest with many scars as well and the slightly faded Dark Mark on his inner left forearm. Harry froze for a moment and had to take a deep breath - it's been so long since he had seen this Mark. But this showed no longer the evil of Draco Malfoy, this showed his survival, as well as each of their scars. Harry smiled slightly, what made Draco breathe out in relief. Harry closed the gap between them again and kissed Malfoy once more before they undressed completely and stepped into the shower.

* * *

It turned out Draco didn't even need Harry's clothes after all. They had sneaked back to Harry's room after the quick shower, that has been more kissing than actual showering, and undressed immediately after the door was locked. They did what they hadn't done with each other before, what made Harry feel exhilarated and amazed. Now they lay in Harry's bed, wearing only boxershorts and socks, legs intertwined. Malfoy traced his fingers over Harry's scars.

"Do they hurt?" He asked in half a whisper.

"Only some of them." Harry answered, "But not all them time though."

Draco nodded. Harry kissed him on the forehead and his hand twitched. He wanted to touch the Dark Mark, he wanted to know what it felt like. But Harry wasn't sure if he could, if Draco would want him to. Harry thought the issue was less that Harry saw the Mark rather than Draco himself seeing it and being reminded of it. Before Harry could voice his concerns, Draco lifted his hand from Harry's chest, grabbed Harry's wrist and put his hand on the Dark Mark. This was such a huge step and Harry almost couldn't believe it. He slowly and carefully traced his finger over the faded snake and felt that there was nothing there - no burn in his scar, no tingling sensation under his fingertips, no anger. All Harry felt was Draco.

They lay in the dim light of their wands for a while before either one of them spoke again. Harry had the feeling Malfoy was about to fall asleep, but he wanted to know something.

"Malfoy", Harry started and Malfoy groaned, "How come you and Ron were so civil to each other today?"

Draco opened them and looked at Harry with wide grey eyes. "I don't know, he's a really nice bloke and I think I- I let my prejudices stop me from seeing this."

Harry smiled gently. "That makes me happy."

He saw Malfoy's lips stretch into a smile as well and Harry hugged Draco really tight. Harry closed his eyes now as well, but when he felt Draco shifting next to him, he opened them again. Draco whispered " _Nox_ " and the lights on their wands went off. Harry took off his glasses, put them next to his wand and pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"Say my name and I'll say yours." Malfoy suddenly whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry grinned. "Draco." He whispered back.

Hearing Malfoy take a deep, shuddering breath, Harry grinned even more. "Harry."

Now Harry understood the effect the sound of his name had had on Draco. His whole body felt like it was weightless, he felt like he was flying. All he wanted to do was kiss Draco.

"Draco!" Harry half-moaned.

"Harry!" Draco definitely moaned.

"Draco."

"Harry."


	26. Chapter 26

The new week came and so did the start of Harry's and Ron's Auror training. Harry managed to balance being there for Teddy and working at the Ministry pretty well, given that he was allowed to arrange his work hours as they fitted best. The only blip in Harry's plan was his new whatever-they-were Draco, that has been hanging around in their house for almost a week now. Every time Harry was at the house, so was he and every time Harry wasn't at the house, Malfoy did whatever he did, Harry didn't know. He certainly wasn't taking care of Teddy, that was for sure. First, because Draco hated children and second because Mrs Weasley was taking care of him for the few hours Harry was at work each day. 

On Wednesday, Harry had the whole day off but he had decided to drop by the Ministry and pick up some papers. Malfoy hadn't slept at Harry's for the night, so Harry only left Ron a note in the morning. He grabbed a toast for himself and a banana for Teddy and put on his jacket. It had been raining non-stop for three days now and the sky was almost as dark as at night. Harry held Teddy in his arm and they took the Floo Network to the Ministry of Magic. Luckily Teddy was such a calm baby, what made it easy for Harry to take him with to the Ministry for a short period of time.   
  
Harry and Teddy took the lift to Level 2, Teddy was allowed to press the button. On the way to his cubicle, Harry was greeted by a lot of fellow Ministry workers and some Aurors. Kingsley wasn't in his cubicle at the time, so Harry went straight to his and grabbed the stack of papers on his desk. He sat Teddy on the desk while he packed the papers into his bag and they left the Aurors headquarters again. As they already were on Level 2, Harry decided to drop by Mr Weasley's office and say a quick hello.   
  
"Harry!" Mr Weasley said with a surprised, but smiling face.   
  
"Good morning, Mr Weasley." Harry said smiling.   
  
"Didn't you have the day off today?"   
  
"I did, but I wanted to grab some papers for at home." Harry said and pointed at his bag.   
  
"Good boy, very hard working, I like that." Mr Weasley said and entertained Teddy a little with a rubber duck. "So, I guess you left my lazy son at home then?"   
  
Harry chuckled. "Yes, he was still asleep when I left. But I have to say, he's been working really hard this week as well, Hermione would be proud to see this."   
  
That seemed to enlighten Mr Weasley's face. "Right, how is she doing back at Hogwarts?"   
  
"Oh, you know Hermione, she is back in her element and ready to re-read every single book the Hogwarts library has to offer."   
  
Mr Weasley laughed. "That's how she is. Well, say Ron hello from me and tell him his mother wants him to answer to her letter."   
  
Harry nodded. "I will. Have a nice day, Mr Weasley."   
  
Harry and Teddy reached the lift again and while they waited, a witch in a dark purple robe stepped next to them. She eyed Harry from head to toe, back to his scar and then looked at Teddy through narrowed eyes. Teddy's hair had turned black again.   
  
"Is he yours?" The witch suddenly asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh, practically, yes." Harry said and put on a polite smile.   
  
The lift came and they stepped inside. Teddy pressed the button again and the witch pressed another one. Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything or even turned her head a bit in her direction. Unfortunately, she didn't get the hint and asked why Teddy was _practically_ his.   
  
"He's my godson."   
  
Without saying another word, Harry and Teddy stepped out of the lift and made their way to the Floo Portals. Harry wasn't really in the mood to discuss his personal life with strangers, he'd rather have strangers leave him alone. Harry was sure something about this would pop up in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow and he wasn't looking forward to it.   
  
Back at home, Harry carried Teddy to the fluffy carpet and his toys and emptied his bag on the living room table. Harry was expecting Ron to come downstairs when he heard footsteps.   
  
"Your finally awake!" Harry shouted through the room, "Your dad wants me to tell you-"

But it was Malfoy that came through the living room door. He looked at Harry and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Harry picked up Teddy.   
  
"Where have you been?" Draco asked as if Harry owed him an explanation.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked instead of answering.   
  
"Weasley let me in. Where have you been?" Malfoy asked again.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I picked up something at the Ministry. Where's Ron?"   
  
"At the market, buying something to eat." Malfoy answered, "I thought you had the day off."   
  
"I do." Harry said , even though he couldn't see the point of arguing right now, " I just wanted to pick something up."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going?"   
  
"Why should I?" Harry asked, his voice getting louder. His short temper has always been kind of a problem for Harry. "I didn't know you were coming over."   
  
"But still," Draco was getting louder as well, "I still want to know where you are."   
  
"Well, but you don't live here!"   
  
Teddy started to cry and had a shocked look on his face. He sobbed and held his ears and Harry started rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him down.   
  
"I can't do this right now." Harry said as he sat down on the sofa, still cradling Teddy in his arms.   
  
Draco sighed, dropped his arms defeated and sat down next to Harry. "I'm sorry." He said.   
  
Harry smiled softly. "I know. Me too."   
  
"I know maybe I should give you some more space."   
  
"Malfoy, I don't want space. I just want you to understand that my job is important to me and that I do what I have to do without wanting to hurt you." Harry said and pushed his fingers through Teddy's light blue hair.   
  
"I know and I'm sorry for not understanding that. I did spend way too much time here."   
  
"Well..." Harry started, but he couldn't deny that, so he just shrugged.   
  
Harry and Draco kissed shortly before Malfoy opened the door and stepped out into the street and Harry closed the door. He sat down on the soft living room carpet and played with Teddy until Ron came back from the market.   
  
"Where's Malfoy?" He asked while he put his purchases into the kitchen.   
  
"I sent him home."   
  
Ron laughed and joined Harry and his godson on the carpet. "And he didn't take it very well, I assume?"   
  
"He actually did." Harry said and laughed at Ron's surprised face.   
  
They sat and played with Teddy the whole day, something that Harry appreciated very much and that showed what a good friend Ron was.   
  
"Thanks for helping me with him." Harry said when he made dinner and Ron cuddled with the red-haired boy on the couch.   
  
"No problem, I love doing this. He's awesome." Ron replied and Harry laughed, what made Teddy laugh, what made Ron laugh.   
  
As they were only two and Teddy that evening, Harry and Ron have decided to eat on the sofa. Harry sat down his godson on his lap and fed him. When Teddy was done, Harry put him back down on the carpet where the boy played with Harry's Gryffindor scarf and Harry started to eat himself. They watched a game show that was on and enjoyed their food as the sun went down.   
  
After the game show, Harry put Teddy to sleep in his crib. Harry sat on his bed next to the crib and told the brown-haired baby a story about an amazing man named Remus Lupin. Harry had started this ritual not long ago and he wanted to keep it up until Teddy would be old enough to understand. Harry wanted him to know about his parents. After the child had fallen asleep, Harry sat and watched him for a while to make sure he was really asleep.   
  
Ron sat on the circular table in the living room surrounded by quills and parchment and pictures. Harry joined him.   
  
"It's time?" He asked, looking through the pictures.   
  
"It's time." Ron answered nodding.   
  
They have decided to send Hermione packages every Wednesday and Sunday so she can keep track of their week easily. Most of the pictures Harry and Ron had picked out were of them or of Teddy, some of them showed Harry's and Ron's cubicles at the Ministry and on one (that now hung in their living room as well) were Harry and Ron waving with happy smiles on their faces in the middle of the Aurors headquarters on their first day. They wrote a long letter to Hermione, both of them taking turns with the quill and leaving the letter a scribbled mess.   
  
Harry told her how Teddy was doing and about himself and Malfoy and that he threw him out, to what Ron commented " _and I didn't even ask him to_ " to what Harry replied with " _I know, they're sort of getting along now, it's_ _crazy_!"   
  
Ron told her how much he missed her and how much he was looking forward to seeing her again in December and spending the Christmas holidays with her. They put the letter and the pictures in an envelope and doodled hearts and little stick figures on it. The envelope then was packed into a small parcel that they filled with food and then sent it off with Bond.  
  
  
Draco hadn't visited Harry until the weekend came around and with it the sun came back out. Harry was glad to see that Malfoy still showed up happily. They spent the weekend together with Ron and Teddy and even though Malfoy didn't like children, he made a real effort to get along with Harry's godson.   
  
On sunday, Andromeda picked up Teddy, who cried and made a mess of himself once again and it broke Harry's heart once again. 

"You will see him soon again." Andromeda said to him even though he couldn't understand what she was saying.   
  
"I'll see you soon, little buddy." Harry, too, told him and played a little with his hair that turned as black as Harry's.   
  
"So first week of October?" Andromeda asked.   
  
Harry nodded agreeing, kissed Teddy on the forehead and watched him be carried outside. _First week of October_ , Harry told himself, _only two weeks_. 

* * *

In the last week of September, Harry and Draco went to the supermarket to buy some groceries for the coming week, and because Harry and Ron have had decided to bake Hermione some cookies for her Sunday-package. As they rounded the corner, Harry grinned at Malfoy's face.   
  
"It's a Muggle supermarket." Draco said matter-of-factly and Harry chuckled.   
  
"Yes, it is."   
  
He had to pull Malfoy's arm a little to make him move again, but they entered and it wasn't as bad as Draco would have thought. Harry grabbed a basket and they went around filling it more and more. Harry met Miss Williams in the vegetable section and they held a little chit-chat until Draco called for help from the canned goods aisle. Finally at the cash desk, Harry and Draco unloaded their stuff.   
  
"Hi Harry."   
  
The familiar voice made Harry look up at the cashier. It was Lydia. Harry tried to remember the last time he had seen her, he had been so busy with Malfoy.   
  
"Oh, hey Lydia." Harry said and put on a smile.   
  
"You're looking good today," Lydia said with a dreamy smile, "as always of course."   
  
Harry grinned. He noticed Lydia smiled at Draco, of course she couldn't know Harry was interested in Draco rather than her.   
  
"Malfoy, this is Lydia." Harry said, "Ron, Hermione and I are regulars in here, so we know practically every employee here." He quickly added grinning because of Draco's resentful look.   
  
Then Harry turned to Lydia, who was still smiling at Draco and he was kind of feeling pity for her. That poor girl had no idea what was coming.   
  
"This is Draco. My..." Harry stopped himself. His _what_? They never talked about a term for their relationship.

"Boyfriend." Draco finished Harry's sentence, "I'm his boyfriend."

This wiped the smile off Lydia's face. "Oh." She said and kept swiping the groceries over the cash desk. Harry stepped from one foot to another uncomfortably. Luckily, when they were ready to go, Lydia smiled at him again and wished him a nice week - Draco was ignored.

Harry laughed as they got outside and shoved Draco playfully. "Boyfriend, huh?" He said grinning, "Did you just tell her that so she wouldn't bother or did you mean it?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Potter."

"No, Malfoy, I really want to know." Said Harry more serious now.

"I meant it." Draco answered and looked at his feet.

Harry grinned even wider. He couldn't wait until they were at home and he could grab Draco's hand.

In the evening, they lay in Harry's bed in the semi-dark room and fooled around naked. Harry chuckled every now and then just because he couldn't help it, he was feeling too happy. After what must have been hours of kissing, Malfoy had a crazy idea. He whipped his want and muttered something and two silk shawls came out of the tip of his wand. At first Harry didn't understand what Draco was getting at when he held the shawls in each of his hand and grinned seductively. But then, Harry caught on and he felt himself reddening. Did Malfoy want him to tie him to the bed? As if he'd heard Harry's thoughts, Draco nodded. Harry didn't know if he liked the idea, but Malfoy seemed excited about it, so Harry gave in.

Draco lay down on his back in the middle of the bed and Harry put his legs each left and right of Malfoy's thigh, the grabbed his right wrist. Harry fumbled with the shawl and noticed his hands were trembling. Pictures flashed in front of Harry's eyes. Suddenly, it got hard to breathe and everything started spinning. The shawl slipped from Harry's hand and he had to close his eyes to stop himself from getting dizzy. He gasped for air repeatedly until he heard Malfoy talking in a dull voice as if he was under water.

"What are you- shit, are you having a panic attack?"

Harry leaned back and Draco sat up and pulled him down so Harry sat in his lap. Harry breathed heavily. When he felt Draco touching his hand, he felt calmness rushing from his fingertips through his whole body. Harry opened his eyes again and everything was blurry, he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Draco looked at him with hurt grey eyes.

"Shit, Harry. Are you alright?" He asked.

Harry nodded even though he was very far from alright. Luckily, Draco didn't buy it and he took Harry's hands and kissed them. Harry smiled tiredly. He loved it when Malfoy called him _Harry_ and he knew Malfoy loved it when he called him _Draco_ \- there was something very intimate about it and they wouldn't dare calling each other by their first names in front of other people. Draco gently put one hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

Harry shrugged and took a deep, sharp breath. "Don't know. I just- I don't have very good memories when it comes to being tied up."

The look on Malfoy's face made Harry smile once again. He looked so sorry, but in s way that didn't make Harry feel pitied.

"Wow." Draco breathed, "I didn't realize how horrifying all these years must have been for you."

Harry blinked. "What do you mean?" Did Draco think Harry had _enjoyed_ being a constant target?

"No, forget it, I don't want to be disrespectful. I don't want you to get offended."

Harry shook his head. "Nonsense. What do you mean?"

"Well, of course I knew it must have been awful, but I- I never thought about how much it really must have affected you. If you can't even tie your naked boyfriend to the bed..."

Harry realized he and Malfoy had never talked about any of this, they never even closely approached the topic of the last two years since Dumbledore's death. Has the time finally come when they would open up? When Draco would open up?

Harry crawled down from Malfoy's lap and sat down cross-legged on the bed. Draco, too, sat up straight and leaned against the headboard. Harry grabbed his wand and waved it to close the curtains and to shut out the light. They now sat in complete darkness, all that made Harry sure about Malfoy's presence was his silent breathing and the thouch of his hand on Harry's. Harry wasn't sure who would start to speak first.

"I'm sorry, I-" Draco started and tightened the grip on Harry's hand, "I just haven't thought about it. Or at least I didn't let myself think about it."

Harry smiled even though Malfoy couldn't see him, "I know. I try not to think about it, too."

They sat in silence for a while and Harry bit his lip nervously. He had been so sure that they would talk about things now, but it seemed as though Harry would be disappointed. It seemed like it until Harry heard Draco taking a deep, shuttering breath.

"Can you tell me about it? I mean you don't need to if you don't want to, but I don't want things someday to end like they did at the Manor."

Harry nodded, shielded from Malfoy by the dark. Draco didn't know how hard it was for Harry to talk about this.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Everything. If you can."

Again, Harry nodded. He closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts. Tears rolled down Harry's face, but he wouldn't let Draco know, he didn't want him to think he put Harry in a horrible position. After all, Harry _wanted_ to tell him, he _wanted_ to talk. So Harry opened his mouth.

"I already told you about the Dursleys, where I grew up." Harry didn't wait for Draco to respond, "My home for ten years was a tiny cupboard under the stairs. I didn't know who my parents were, I didn't know what they did, I was told they died in a car crash. I didn't know who I was until Hagrid came on my eleventh birthday and took me with him."

"So that's why you two are such good friends?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's when it started. He took me to my aunt and uncle's after my parents died, but obviously I don't remember that. He saved me and brought me home."

As Malfoy didn't answer to that, Harry figured he should just keep talking. He had to lay it all out on the open once and for all.

"The closest thing I had to a family was-" Harry felt his throat tighten, "Sirius. My godfather."

Malfoy rubbed Harry's hand with his thumb. "Yes right, I remember him." Draco said, "He was the one that escaped from Azkaban when we were in third year."

Harry nodded, but then realized Draco couldn't see him. "Yeah." Harry started to cry, but he tried to keep his voice steady so Draco wouldn't notice anything. "Yeah, he was the one. He was my dad's best friend and very quickly he was mine, too. We were going to live together."

Now Harry couldn't hold back his sobs anymore. Thinking back at this seemed so surreal.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked and Harry felt him shift on the bed.

"Yes." Harry said and wiped the tears off his face, "Yes, I'm okay. You know, I thought I would have a normal year when the Triwizard Tournament came around. And as if it wasn't hard enough that I had to fight dragons and risk my life involuntary, everyone hated me and I saw him- I saw Voldemort coming back and-"

"You don't have to-"

"No, Draco, I do." Harry stopped him, took another deep breath and continued. "I lost Sirius in fifth year. I was too small to remember when I lost my parents, but I was fifteen when I lost my godfather. I will never forget that. I will never forget his face when he got hit by that spell and fell through the Veil."

After a moment, Draco let go of Harry's hand. "My father and aunt were there." He said, "She killed him, didn't she?"

"Yes."

Malfoy didn't respond.

"I was ready to kill her. She took my only family."

"Father was sent to Azkaban." Draco said quietly.

"I know." Harry took his hand again, "I know."

There was a huge conflict between them where Harry didn't know if it could be solved. Draco would never admit his father had done anything wrong and Harry would never forgive Lucius or Bellatrix.

"Even after two years, I'm still so angry and I- I just couldn't control it anymore. That was when Lupin and Dumbledore stepped in and helped me out."

They sat in silence for a while, Harry felt his cheeks burning. He didn't know if he should keep talking or if Draco had heard enough, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I know I wasn't alone in the war, I had a lot of people by my side - Ron and Hermione and the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, but I felt alone. I had to be the one that had to die, it was me alone against Voldemort."

"But you didn't die." Draco interjected.

Of course, he couldn't know what had happened in the Forbidden Forest.

"I didn't," Harry said nodding to himself, "but I was ready to. He _did_ hit me with the Killing Curse."

"So you survived it twice?" Malfoy asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry said shrugging, "I was up against fame, hate and Voldemort from all sides."

Again, silence fell over them. Harry wondered what time it was. It must have been after midnight already but he didn't feel tired, he wanted to know what Draco had to say - if he had anything to say.

"You know how I was raised." Draco finally said after what felt like hours, "My parents were strict, my aunt was at Azkaban. Let's just say I didn't have a very easy childhood, I guess kind of like you. That's maybe also why I was such a jerk, I needed this to make myself feel superior."

"You _were_ quite a massive jerk." Harry said with a soft chuckle.

"Well, Potter, I guess I wanted to feel massively superior." Harry heard a smile in Malfoy's voice, "But I didn't want to be chosen to become a Death Eater, I didn't want to kill anyone but I didn't want him to kill me or my family, so I did it. I'm not saying that this justifies what I did, I know it doesn't."

"I know." Harry was surprised about how calm he felt, "I understand."

"You do?" Draco breathed out in relief, "Oh, good. Well and I guess I'm sorry for treating you like this for all those years. And I'm really, really sorry for your godfather."

Harry smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"I hated every second I had to sit at one table with him, I hated it when he touched me with his cold, dead fingers, I hated the way he talked, I hated everything about it. But I was afraid, I wanted to make my parents proud, I wanted to make my father proud."

Harry nodded, clearly aware of the fact that Draco couldn't see him.

"I just want you to know that."

"Thank you, Draco." Harry said and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Thank you too, Harry."


	27. Chapter 27

October rushed past them uneventfully. On Saturday the 31st, Andromeda brought over her grandson once again to celebrate Halloween at Harry's house. Because Teddy was still too young for trick-or-treating, they stayed at home and played with him, when he took a nap they ate dinner. In the evening, Ron lit the fire in the living room fireplace.

"Can you watch Teddy?" Harry asked Ron.

"Can I maybe?" Draco asked shyly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with surprised faces.

"Yeah, uh... sure..." Harry scratched the back of his head, "Sure."

Ron shoved Harry into the kitchen so he would let Teddy and Malfoy alone. Harry watched them out of the corner of his eyes while he half-heartedly put water in a pot. Malfoy snuggled up with a tired Teddy on the carpet in front of the fireplace. They played little games and Draco entertained Teddy with a round of peekaboo as Teddy's hair turned silvery-white. Harry felt his heart jump. Draco actually tried getting along with Teddy and it looked more and more like they were becoming a little family - Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Teddy.

Harry fed Teddy with mashed pumpkin and the grownups ate spaghetti with pumpkin. When Teddy was in bed, Harry sneaked back downstairs to watch _Back to the Future 2_ with Luna, Ron and Draco, not giving away his knowledge about their midnight conversation.

It was a crazy feeling for Harry to go to bed with Draco Malfoy while his godson slept in the crib next to them. And when Teddy woke up in the middle of the night, Draco stopped Harry from getting up and took care of Teddy himself. Harry watched Malfoy sitting down on the bed and rocking Teddy back and forth until he fell asleep again. An even crazier feeling was waking up and getting downstairs to find Ron and Draco in the kitchen making breakfast while Teddy played in his high chair.

After breakfast, Draco sat down with Teddy at the piano and played a calm melody in the background whil Ron and Harry sat down to open Hermione's letter and answer her.

_My dear boys,_

_School is as busy as ever, Ancient Runes is getting especially hard now. I'm really looking forward to the holidays, even though I can't really afford to stop studying. I can't believe we missed all of this last year! I'm so busy I don't really have the time to think about how lonely I am without you guys here. Ginny is doing well, she's just a bit stressed - obviously. The rest of the guys are doing great, too, even though Neville seems like he is going to fall asleep every minute in class. We all miss you, though. Harry, I hope you and Teddy are doing great, give him a kiss from me. It's so crazy to think about you and Malfoy taking care of him and Ron._

Harry laughed at that sentence, but Ron only grunted and shoved Harry's shoulder.

_How is Malfoy doing? He wasn't on any of the pictures last week. And Ron, I hope you don't miss me too much and are doing great. Enjoy this time of year, it's beautiful. Besides, you have a Malfoy to keep an eye on so he doesn't do anything stupid._

This time it was Ron that laughed out loud. Harry rolled his eyes, but threw Draco a quick look - just to check.

_I love you boys, I love you Ron and I miss you both so much. See you soon, Hermione_

Harry smiled. He loved her. Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and they both dipped their quills in ink and started to write an answer. Harry told Hermione that Malfoy was doing fine, he was currently playing the piano with Teddy. Ron told her about his work and that he missed her as well. As usual, they filled the envelope with pictures - this time some of their Halloween celebration. Bond squeaked happily as Harry have him the envelope and he jumped out the window.

* * *

As the weeks of November crept past them, Harry felt more and more like Malfoy was there to stay. He really got along with Ron and Teddy and as Luna has been here a lot, he got along with her as well - Luna got along with practically everyone, that was the beauty of her. In the middle of November it started to get very cold and they had to take out their winter coats. Harry and Ron were getting more and more excited with every week closer to the holidays.

"So, I've finished. I guess I'll be going home, then." Malfoy said and clapped his hands together with a satisfied look.

"You did good." Harry said proudly.

"Yeah." Ron shouted from the living room with a sarcastic undertone, "You magically cleaned the kitchen. Very good, Malfoy."

Harry laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"When is Teddy coming over?" He asked as Harry followed him to the door.

"In two days. So from Monday for the whole week."

Malfoy nodded. "Theo has a birthday party in three weeks, do you want to come?"

Harry nodded smiling. "Sure, I'd love to."

He was really happy Malfoy even invited Harry, that meant he was proud enough to present himself with him.

"But we have to go shopping for clothes first, I don't want you to show up in that hideous sweater of yours." Malfoy added before he left.

Harry laughed, rolled his eyes and closed the door. Harry joined Ron on the sofa and grabbed the TV guide.

"Malfoy invited me to Nott's birthday in three weeks." Harry mentioned while flicking through the pages.

"Three weeks notice? Well he's looking forward to it." Ron said and grinned.

Harry figured Ron was right. For Malfoy to plan something with Harry three weeks ahead showed that he was sure he was around in three weeks. And that was something that made Harry's face ache from smiling.

They had a special day at Diagon Alley planned with Teddy before it would get too cold to do something like this. Wrapped in coats and scarfs, Ron, Harry, Luna and Teddy waltzed down the street and looked in the store windows. Ron and Harry wanted to stop by _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ before they would go to _Weasley's Wizards Wheezes_ , so Luna and Teddy went on and the two boys would catch up.

Despite the cold, the day was amazing. Harry and Ron have bought a bag of sweets from _Sugarplum's_ and Harry got himself a new set of Snitches to practice with. It had been nice to see George again even though he didn't have much time to talk since the joke shop was as busy as ever. Teddy was fast asleep upstairs when Harry, Ron and Luna fell down onto the sofa and put their feet on the small table. Ron lit the fire in the fireplace by a flick of his wand and they all shivered. Just when Harry thought everything in his life was going great, an owl flew against the living room window.

"Whoa!" Ron jumped up.

Harry followed him to the window and let the stupid bird in. He got bitten before he was able to untie the parchment from its foot and cursed out the grey owl. Luna watched them curiously as they came back to the couch. Harry sat down between his friends and unrolled the parchment. Harry didn't know the bird nor the hand writing, but as he read the letter, he jumped back up.

"What's going on? Harry?" Ron asked as Harry was about to leave the living room.

Harry threw the letter in his lap and Ron read aloud to Luna: _Potter, Draco is at the hospital. We just got the owl and we're on our way now. Apparently he was attacked by some asshole. We'll meet you there. Theo_

Harry's head was spinning. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rag and went back to the living room.

"Can you-"

"No problem." Ron said nodding.

"I'll stay here and help you." Luna said to Ron with a soft smile on her face. She then turned to Harry. "Let us know if we can do anything. Now hurry."

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said hastily to the woman at the front desk.

She checked her list and sent him to the fourth floor - treatment for spell damage. Harry jogged to the door he was sent to and found Nott and Zabini sitting on two chairs next to the door. They jumped up when they saw Harry.

"What's going on?" Harry asked out of breath.

"No idea, they won't tell us anything." Nott said.

"We're no family members." Zabini said mockingly.

"I can't believe it!" Harry looked around for a healer. "Excuse me?" He said as he found one.

"Yes?" The healer came over to the three boys standing in front of Draco's door with worried looks, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. How is Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, are you a family member?" The healer asked instead of answering Harry's question.

"No ma'am, I'm his boyfriend."

"All I can say is he is unconscious but out of immediate danger."

"What does that mean?" Nott asked.

"I'm sorry, I can only release more information to family members."

Harry felt something inside him cooking up. How was this woman allowed to keep any information to herself? Draco was hurt!

"For Heaven's sake, woman! I am his boyfriend, Harry Potter! I need to know how he's doing!" Harry said loudly before he could stop himself.

The healer looked at him with frightened eyes at first, then took her clipboard and flicked through the papers. "Alright." She sighed, "Mr Malfoy was hit by several stunning spells and was bleeding internally, but that is back to normal and no longer a concern. He has four broken ribs, what could be fixed easily if it wasn't for his partially collapsed lung. He also suffered a minor concussion so we put his head on ice."

Harry felt dizzy and he had to sit down. He looked up at the healer that still stood there, her clipboard clutched to her chest.

"When can we see him?"

" _If_ you can see him, only one person is allowed in there." The woman answered, then turned on her heel and walked away.

"You go." Zabini said, "I see him more than enough."

"Yes, you should go." Nott agreed.

Harry sighed. He buried his face in his hands. What was happening? The two Slytherins sat down each on one side of Harry.

"You okay?" Nott asked.

Harry looked back up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where is his mother?" Harry suddenly asked.

Nott shrugged. "She must have gotten a letter as well for she is his mother. I got one because I live with him, you know?"

"And she's not coming?"

"Don't think she has time for this." Zabini answered.

"She doesn't have time for this?" Harry asked outraged, "That's bullshit!"

"We know it is." Zabini shrugged, "That's just how she is."

"I thought she cared about him." Harry wondered.

"She does, but to be honest we don't reall know what's going on in Draco's life, so..."

Harry looked at Nott and slowly nodded. He didn't either...

Several hours later, late in the night, Nott and Zabini decided to go home to sleep and would bring over some of Draco's clothes in the morning. Harry didn't want to leave, he would stay until he was allowed to go inside and see Draco. He fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair before he knew it.

Harry was woken by someone shaking his shoulder and whispering his name. He slowly opened his eyes and the healer from before came into focus. Harry immediately sat up and straightened his glasses.

"He is still unconscious but you can go in and see him now." She said.

Harry thanked her and got up. He grabbed the door handle, took a deep breath and went inside. The sky outside was painted in pink as the sun rose. Draco looked so small and fragile lying in his hospital bed. There were several monitors around the bed, measuring Malfoy's heartrate and blood pressure and oxygen levels. Harry stepped closer. He noticed that the healers have taken off his clothes and dressed him in a hospital robe. Draco's left forearm, where the faded Dark Mark was, was wrapped in bandages and he had several scratches on his face. Harry held back a sob as he took Draco's pale hand and didn't feel him squeezing back.

Harry stayed by Malfoy's side until Zabini and Nott came back with a bag full of clothes and a toothbrush. Harry rolled his eyes when he came across several products for Draco's hair and the two other boys shrugged grinning.

"How's he doing?" Nott asked.

"Still unconcious but they say he's getting more and more stable."

"Good." Zabini said nodding to himself, "Good."

Harry smiled. They convinced him he should get to eat something, so the three went to the fifth floor and grabbed a bite to eat and a cup of tea. The day went by faster than Harry would have liked. Before he knew it, the sun was setting once again and Nott and Zabini got ready to leave again. Harry walked up and down the corridor in front of Draco's door. Harry pulled out his cellphone and dialed his home number. It was Ron who picked up the phone.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"He looks horrible. He's been unconscious the whole time I've been here. He has several broken ribs and stuff." Harry said.

"Whoa, okay. Are you alone?"

"Yeah. Nott and Zabini have been here before and brought some stuff for when Malfoy wakes up, but they left an hour or so ago."

"Can I do something?"

"No, no don't worry. You've done enough. How's Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Missing you, but fine." Ron answered, "Luna ist still here what seems to cheer him up a little."

Harry chuckled. "Good. Tell her thanks from me. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay. You sure I can't do anything?"

"No, I'm-"

A healer came towards Harry. "Mr Malfoy is awake if you want to see him."

"Ron, Malfoy's awake, I'll call you back." Harry said quickly.

"Go, go!"

Harry closed the phone and followed the healer into Draco's room. Malfoy lay there exactly as he did before, straight and attached to all those tubes and machines. He smiled though, when Harry came inside.

"Hey." Harry said softly, "You're awake."

Malfoy smiled a painful smile. "Yes, genius, I'm awake."

Harry rolled his eyes. He watched the healer exchanging the pillow behind Draco's head with a swish of her wand. She left the two alone and closed the door behind herself. Harry stepped closer and took Draco's hand and this time he squeezed back.

"Where's Teddy?" Malfoy asked in a hoarse voice.

"I left him with Ron and Luna." Harry pulled a chair towards the bed.

"I'm sorry."

Harry furrowed his brow. "For what?"

"It's your week with Teddy, I don't want to ruin it for you."

Harry smiled. "You didn't ruin anything, it's not your fault."

"But you know you can take Teddy with you, right?" Draco said and shifted lightly under the covers, then pulled a face like that movement had been very painful.

"Are you okay? Don't move, what are you doing?"

Draco tried to sit up in his bed and Harry helped him. Watching Draco struggle like this was so painful for Harry to look at.

"You can take him with you if you want, of course." Malfoy said when he finally sat in a comfortable position, "I'd love to see him."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Sure. And that way you can spend time with the both of us. I mean he's still a baby."

"And you're my boyfriend in the hospital." Harry argued.

"So we're both high maintenance."

Harry laughed. Even though this situation was far from happy, the fact that Draco wanted to see Teddy made it all seem a little better. He decided he would go as soon as possible the next morning.

* * *

Harry asked a healer about more information concerning Draco before he left to go home and take a shower and get changed and pick up his godson.

"He should be fine, but we need him to stay here for one more day and then he needs to be on at least a week of bedrest. The rest will be discussed when he will be released tomorrow." The first healer Harry stumbled across told him.

Harry nodded. "Can I bring my godson into Malfoy's room? He's six months old but very calm and quiet, I promise."

The healer looked at him for a second south pursed lips, the slowly nodded and sighed. "Alright, Mr Potter. But as soon as he gets stressful, take him out of there."

"I will, thank you."

Harry took the Floo Network back home, stumbled out of the fireplace in the living room and grinned at Ron. Luna came out of the kitchen with Teddy in her arm. Teddy immediately laughed and his hair turned black when he saw Harry and Luna passed him over.

"Hey my boy." Harry grinned and kissed him on the head.

Sitting down on the sofa, Harry told Luna and Ron what had been going on at St. Mungo's and why he was back home for now.

"Never thought I'd say this, but tell Malfoy to get well soon." Ron said and Harry nodded smiling.

"Is he going to stay at home on bedrest?" Luna asked.

"Dunno, I still have to talk to Nott about that I mean he's all alone over there without Draco."

"The question is do you really want to take care of a Malfoy chained to a bed for a week? And I didn't mean chained like _that_." Ron added at Harry's grin.

Harry shrugged. "I guess, I don't know. I mean if Nott doesn't want to, I have to step in."

"But Harry, if you don't want to, you shouldn't. We all know you and Malfoy can easily lash out." Luna said seriously.

Harry nodded. He really needed to talk to Draco's roommate about this before he could make a final decision. Harry took a quick shower and got changed into fresh clothes before he packed Teddy's bag with magical diapers, toys and clothes. In the kitchen, Harry grabbed a box with leftover food and a banana for Teddy.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted Teddy to see Draco like this, but he figured he wasn't going to remember it anyways when he would grow up. When they entered the room once again, there was a healer tracing her wand over Malfoy's bare chest and whispered some incantations. Draco's chest was heavily bruised and scarred. Harry, so shocked about the sight of it, backed out of the room and closed the door again. He sat down on a chair with Teddy in his lap and took a deep breath.

Teddy turned around to look at Harry and Harry smiled. This innocent little child sat in his lap and was as playful as ever, a big grin on his face that he was finally with his godfather again. Harry knew what that felt like and he would do anything to keep that feeling alive for Teddy. The healer came back out side and Hary got up quickly, Teddy in his arm.

"He's doing great, healing very quickly." She said with an approving nod, "The scars on his chest won't heal, though, we have tried anything we could. Wounds like this could have killed him, do you perhaps know where they came from?"

Harry couldn't get his mouth to say something, so he shook his head wordlessly. Of course, that was a lie, he knew where the scars have come from. It had been Harry himself. Thinking back at Malfoy lying on the wet bathroom floor, blood soaking his shirt was painful for Harry. It had been him that scarred Draco for life. Thanks to Snape, Draco was still alive now, it had been his spell Harry had used after all. The healer had left Harry's side without him noticing, he didn't know if she had said anything else to him. Harry held on to Teddy tightly and Teddy put his hand into Harry's messy black hair.

"There you are." Malfoy sat up in his bed and looked less in pain than before.

Harry sat down on the chair he had pulled next to the bed and turned Teddy around so he can look at Draco. Teddy grinned and Draco grinned back, what made Harry feel involuntarily happy. There was something even more special about Malfoy getting along with baby Teddy than Malfoy getting along with Harry himself.

The whole day they sat and talked and played. Teddy was even allowed to sit on Draco's lap because he said it didn't hurt him at all. Harry wasn't sure if he was lying just because he wanted Teddy to sit there or if it was the truth, but he accepted it happily.

"We'll stay the night at home, Teddy has to sleep in his crib." Harry said unsure, "And my back hurts from these horrible chairs."

Malfoy chuckled. "Sure, no problem."

"Will Nott be there when they release you?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "He will."

Harry nodded to himself. He needed to talk to Nott about where Draco would go.

Somewhat later, a healer came in and brought a sleeping potion for Draco because apparently he hadn't slept very good. The potion made Draco fall asleep in a matter of fifteen minutes. Harry smiled at the beautiful sleeping man in front of him. Teddy moved around on the bed but Harry wasn't worried he would wake Malfoy, the potion was very strong. Teddy had a sharpie in his hand - Harry had no idea why he had taken sharpies with him. He watched Teddy doodle all over the piece of parchment Harry had rolled out for him, then suddenly Teddy slipped and painted a long, light blue line right across Draco's left forearm. Harry gasped and took Teddy's hand, then let it go again. Harry tilted his head to look at the faded Dark Mark with the blue line across. It was a kind of a nice picture.

Harry grabbed a sharpie himself - pink - and drew a heart next to the Mark, showing Teddy he was allowed to do that. Teddy played close attention to the movement of Harry's pen, yet couldn't mimic it. He didn't paint a random jumble of lines though - Teddy drew careful circles and several lines that looked like they were supposed to be something, but weren't actually. It was abstract art. Harry drew some flowers and another heart. Teddy looked at him with big eyes and held the sharpie up high. Harry smiled, took it from him and put on the cap. He wasn't sure how Draco would react when he would wake up and find his Dark Mark painted on.


	28. Chapter 28

"Can we stop somewhere before we go home?"   
  
Theo looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not stopping at Potter's."   
  
Draco laughed, then coughed. "No, not at Potter's."   
  
Potter had been there with Theo earlier when Draco had been released from St. Mungo's. He and Theo had had a short talk outside of Draco's room while a healer helped Draco get dressed out of the robe and into his regular clothes. Draco wasn't going to stay with Potter for the coming week, he would be at home with Theo but Potter had said he would visit. What Potter didn't know, and what Draco wouldn't tell him, was where he and Theo were going.   
  
They couldn't fly, of course, because Draco wasn't allowed to be on a broom for weeks. Also they weren't going over the Floo Network as well, because Draco wanted to go somewhere that wasn't connected to the Network. Apparating was too dangerous for Draco as well. So - to both their displeasure - they had no other choice but to take Muggle transportation.   
  
They got out of the - Draco read a sign that said _TAXI_ \- and walked past a few houses until they got to the spot Draco had been looking for.   
  
"What in Merlin's name is this?" Theo asked.   
  
Draco didn't answer. He just pushed the door open and Theo followed him inside. Draco looked around fascinated, so did his friend. The Muggles were crazy.   
  
"Hi, how can I help you?"   
  
A woman had appeared from behind a heavy dark red curtain. She had red hair, several needle-like things in her lip and one in her nose and holes in her ears. Theo looked at Draco with big eyes.   
  
"Draco. What are we doing here?" Theo asked.   
  
" _You_ are dropping me off. _I_ am getting a tattoo." Draco answered half to Theo, half to the pierced woman behind the counter.   
  
"A what?"   
  
"Do you have a design already?" The woman asked and ignored Theo's stupid question.   
  
Draco nodded and held out his arm. He pulled up the sleeve and Theo widened his eyes even more.   
  
"You want your Mark tattooed?" He asked in such disbelief that Draco had to grin.   
  
"No, I want the drawings around it tattooed." He said, again more to the lady than to Theo.   
  
She led Draco behind another red curtain where a chair and a big man waited for him. The man wore rubber gloves and held a strange object in his hand. Theo didn't want to come inside. Draco thought he was being ridiculous, but Theo stood his ground and waited on the other side of the curtain.   
  
"I heard you're the best one in this half of the city." Draco said to the big-proportioned man.   
  
He laughed a deep laugh. "And I come at a high price."   
  
Apparently he thought Draco was just another young man looking for a random tattoo. How could he know Draco had more money than probably most of his customers had? Draco pushed his hair put of his face, showing the flashing ring with a silver serpent on his finger.   
  
Draco laughed back. "Not a problem."   
  
The man was impressed. He shook Draco's hand and wanted to get to work. As Draco showed him his left arm, the man grinned.   
  
"Sick motive, man." He said at the sight of Draco's Dark Mark, "Where'd you get it?"   
  
Draco shrugged. "Some old guy."   
  
"Nice. It looks a little faded though, should I retouch it?"   
  
Draco shook his head violently. "No, don't. I just want the drawings done." 

* * *

Harry visited Malfoy the first day of the following week. He was glad to see the colour - as much as he had - coming back to his face and he seemed to get stronger as well. It was in the evening when Harry came over and he planned to stay the night. Ron was visited by George, so he wasn't going to be alone, he also basically sent Harry off. Of course, Malfoy's bed was big enough for the both of them plus extra space for each one. It was an impressive bed, Harry hadn't expected it to be this soft when he sat down.   
  
Malfoy took off his trousers and slipped into silvery silk pyjama bottoms. Harry watched him take off his shirt and while his eyes were fixed on the slim waist and nicely toned abs, Harry's eyes darted to the lifted arm. Harry's eyes widened and so did Malfoy's grin.   
  
"What- what is that?"   
  
Malfoy didn't answer, he only grinned widely. There was a sparkle in his eyes. Harry stepped closer and grabbed Draco's left wrist. He turned his inner arm upwards and looked at it intensely.   
  
"Is that-" Harry rubbed against the skin, "Did you-" He couldn't form whole sentences.   
  
"Yes, Potter. I did."   
  
Harry gasped dramatically. Malfoy had really tattooed Harry's and Teddy's doodles all over his Dark Mark. This was unbelievably amazing. Draco was amazing. Harry watched Draco in awe as he lay down in his gigantic bed and put his hands behind his head. Malfoy had a cocky grin on his face and all Harry wanted to do was kiss him. But he didn't. Instead, he stood there at the foot of the bed and smiled, holding back a tear.   
  
"Oh my God, Potter. You're not going to cry, are you?"   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Malfoy." He grabbed his bag. "I brought something for you."   
  
Draco watched with big eyes as Harry pulled out his Gryffindor scarfand threw it towards Malfoy, who smiled brightly.   
  
"Your scarf. Wow, thanks." Malfoy said happily.   
  
"I thought you might like to have it since you're all alone over here sometimes. Smells like me." Harry laughed.   
  
"Thanks, Harry."   
  
"Oh my God, Malfoy. You're not going to cry, are you?"   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, but Harry laughed and jumped next to him onto the bed. Harry touched Malfoy carefully, making sure he wasn't hurting him. Harry felt more butterflies in his stomach than he had ever felt before. Lying here with Malfoy, not talking, just being in each other's company was so soothing - a word Harry had never imagined to use in that context. Something crossed Harry's mind that made him stop smiling immediately.   
  
"Draco." He said quietly and rolled to the side so they could look at each other. "You know we need to talk about this someday."   
  
Malfoy knew what Harry meant. He nodded, t didn't say a word. Harry needed to know what the reason for his trip to the hospital was, and who was responsible for it.   
  
"I don't-" Draco cleared his throat.   
  
"I need to know." Harry said, "You can't imagine how it was to find out you're at the hospital and someone attacked you."   
  
Malfoy nodded again. "I guess." 

After a minute of silence, Draco sat up and did Harry. Harry tried to take in everything on Malfoy's face, every expression he gave him, every twitch of his lip.   
  
"I- This guy came up to me on Diagon Alley and started insulting me. I mean I just came out of _Flourish and Blotts_ and that asshole thought he had to start a fight."   
  
"What did he say?" Harry asked and leaned forward.   
  
Malfoy shrugged.   
  
"Come on, Draco." Harry begged.   
  
"He just said I'm doing wrong things."   
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "Wrong things?" He repeated confused.   
  
Draco nodded. Harry could see that he was uncomfortable and ashamed, but he needed to tell him.   
  
"He said I'm disrespecting my family. I fought for the Dark Lord in the war and now I'm with the one who killed him. And appently I'm _fraternizing with the enemy_."   
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He took Draco's hand. How had he never thought of the fact that this relationship affected Draco as well as Harry?   
  
"I'm so sorry." Harry said.   
  
"What? No! For what?" Malfoy said suddenly very loud, "You didn't do anything wrong! This guy is an asshole who doesn't know what he's talking about."   
  
Harry nodded slowly even though he couldn't shake the feeling that this was his fault as well.   
  
"He had three friends with him and when I told him to shut the fuck up, he took out his wand. I could block his spell, but the other three came from behind me and hit me in the back. His final Stunner took me out."   
  
"Who were they?" Harry asked eagerly, "Do you know them?"   
  
Unfortunately, Draco shook his head. "I don't. I mean I've seen them before, probably in the war somewhere, but I can't really place them."   
  
Harry sighed. This was horrible. He couldn't understand how people were still thinking like that, thinking there is only good and evil. Harry always had to think about Sirius when a topic like that would come up. He could hear Sirius's voice in his head saying "The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters." Harry got up and changed into his pyjama a nicely knitted one (by Mrs Weasley of course). Halfway through, with both hands in the sleeves of his sweater, Harry looked at Draco and sighed.   
  
"You should probably know that being with me means you would have to deal with stuff like that a lot more often. I mean I'm in a damn lot of articles in the /Daily Prophet/ and they are going to talk to you too. Or watch you. Or take pictures. You'll never be safe of them when you're with me." Harry said.   
  
"I know." Malfoy nodded.   
  
Harry titled his head. "But is it worth it for you?"   
  
He was afraid of the answer - afraid Malfoy would say _no_. But there was no point in avoiding a question that had to be asked at some point. Malfoy had to know what he was going into and he had to be sure about that, because Harry was.   
  
"Potter." Draco said seriously and Harry's heart started pounding against his chest. "Look at you. You're a fucking handsome man. I mean Quidditch really does you good. And you are so nice, I mean you're really _genuinely_ nice, even after all that we went through. You are the most amazing person I know and I'm not even kidding. I love you. And all I would have to go through is worth it. I would take a thousand Stunning Spells to my chest."   
  
Harry teared up. This was Draco freaking Malfoy who just complimented him and told him he loved him. And he had said it in such a serious and deep voice that made the hairs at the back of Harry's neck stand up. Malfoy was so hot right now, lying there on the bed all beaten up and scarred and grinning and imperfectly perfect. Harry hid his tears by pulling his sweater over his head.   
  
"We _so_ need to go shopping before we go to Theo's party." Malfoy said and eyed Harry's sweater.   
  
Harry laughed. " _We_ are not going anywhere before you are allowed to. I might be going on my own but I'm not sure about that yet."   
  
"Oh you definitely want to embarrass me, don't you?" Malfoy asked.   
  
Harry nodded grinning and Draco rolled his eyes, but grinned as well. Harry lay back down next to him and nuzzled at Malfoy's neck, what made Malfoy moan a little. They didn't do anything else, though, for Malfoy had to rest. Harry's heart felt like it was going to jump out when Malfoy rested his head on Harry's chest. Harry traced his fingers through the soft silver hair and smiled. This was it. This was all he wanted.

* * *

Malfoy was now more like a little boy than ever. Even in first year he had been like grownup - bossy and moody and a bitch. Now he was lying in bed - he didn't think he _needed_ to lie in bed but Harry told him to. And against his belief he needed to be taken care of. Harry helped him go to the bathroom because Draco wasn't supposed to walk on his own. Nott was a very big help as well. He and Harry cooked for Draco, who apparently enjoyed being served - old habits die hard, Harry guessed.   
  
So the week went on and Harry had visited Malfoy every second day, the others he had been at work. Nott's birthday would be in three days and Draco had told Harry repeatedly they would have to go shopping because he didn't want Harry to embarrass him.   
  
"I'll embarrass you either way." Harry had answered every time.   
  
Secretly, he had already been planning on going to buy clothes and he knew exactly who to take with him: Seamus Finnegan - a fellow gay person and a stylish one at that. Harry knew the perfect Muggle places to go to when you needed to buy something classy.   
  
"And you're sure it's not too much trouble taking care of him and preparing everything for your party?" Harry asked Nott when he got ready to leave that day.   
  
"I don't need to be taken care of, Potter." Malfoy protested, sitting on the staircase.   
  
"Shush." Harry said.   
  
"Yeah, shush." Nott agreed, "But yeah, I'm fine."   
  
"Really, it's no problem I would love to take anything off your hands. Malfoy or preparations, I don't care." Harry said.   
  
"You won't pass me around like a whore." Draco said annoyed.   
  
"No really, it's fine, thank you." Nott ignored Draco professionally, "You've done more than enough to help."   
  
Harry gave in. He nodded smiling. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you two at the party."   
  
"Don't you go embarrassing me, Potter." Malfoy said as he got up.   
  
"Don't you go moving more than you should." Harry grinned.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled. His grey eyes sparkled as Harry winked at him and closed the door. He had never thought it would be this practical to live pretty close to Malfoy. Well, three blocks, but still. Harry and Ron met at _Weasley's Wizards Wheezes_ and helped out George for the day.   
  
In the evening, they visited the Weasley family and enjoyed Mrs Weasley's homemade dinner. I was delicious - as always - and made Harry not miss the food at Hogwarts, though it was really tasteful as well.   
  
Seamus came over the next day on December first, with only two days left for the party. His flawless outfit made Harry confident in his choice of company, though Ron wanted to come as well. The three of them knew a lot about Muggles and their stores - Harry being raised by them, Seamus having a Muggle dad and Ron having a father who was very interested in them. Therefore they had no problem finding the stores Harry wanted to go to in the centre of London. Harry knew if he wanted to impress Malfoy and his friends, he had to go all out. Fist stop: Louis Vuitton.   
  
Several women were in the store, some were employees and some were shopping. A very beautiful Asian employee came towards them, swinging her long black hair. Her smile made Ron blush.   
  
"Hi." He said stupidly.   
  
"Hi." She said, "I'm Anna. How can I help you?"   
  
"We're currently just looking around, but we will definitely come back to you." Harry said politely.   
  
Anna nodded and walked away, her high heels clacking on the marble floor. The store had big windows through which the sunlight beamed inside. Harry and his friends looked around. Seamus pulled out several clothes he liked, but Harry put a lot of them back because he wasn't so fond of them. Ron laughed at Harry when he tried on a shining silvery blouse.   
  
"You look absolutely ridiculous!" He said and held his stomach.   
  
"Yeah, I think Malfoy wears this as a pyjama." Harry said.   
  
"I agree, it looked better on the tag." Seamus nodded.   
  
Harry grinned. They didn't find anything in this store, apart from Ron finding the joy in looking at Anna. Next stop: Gucci.   
  
Harry had never been in a store like this. It was clean and open and bright. And everywhere shone the name of the store. Ron looked around curiously and Harry and Seamus watched him with a grin. He looked like a little child with bright eyes, wanting to touch everything. An employee came towards them, a beautiful tall and slender man with short brown hair, who moved his body elegantly. He eyed the three young men standing in front of him.   
  
"How can I help you?" He asked.   
  
Seamus looked immediately intrigued. He smiled charmingly and pushed a hand through his neatly combed hair. Harry might have even seen him blush. He guessed there was one employee for everyone of them in these stores.   
  
"We're just looking, thank you." Harry said politely.   
  
"No problem. Call when you need me, I'm Sam." The man said smiling.   
  
Seamus nodded. "We will."   
  
Harry chuckled and pulled him away. They looked at the expensive clothes and Harry took several things that Sam hung into a dressing room for him. Harry tried on different outfits, all of them very classy and very expensive.   
  
"Oh, yes. I like that one." Seamus said when Harry came out a third time.   
  
"Really?" Harry looked at himself in the mirror, "I think it's too formal."   
  
"I think you look just like Malfoy." Ron said.   
  
Seamus called for Sam, to help or to admire, Harry didn't know but he appreciated it. Sam came around the corner and drew a sharp breath. He checked Harry out from head to toe, tilted his head and stepped closer.   
  
"You look sharp, my man." He said.   
  
Harry grinned and found himself flushing as well. "Thanks. I think it's too formal, though." 

"What's the occasion?" Sam asked.   
  
"I'm going to the birthday party of my boyfriend's best friend. They're all pretty classy and haughty, so I don't want to look sloppy. That's what I'm here for."   
  
"And you don't think they will all wear suits?" Sam asked and tucked a little at the hem of the suit.   
  
Harry shook his head. "Not suits, no."   
  
"Well, then I guess I know what I can give you." Sam said and hurried back into the store.   
  
Harry and Seamus followed him with their eyes. As much as Harry loved Malfoy, he couldn't deny that Sam /was/ extremely handsome.   
  
"You guys are so obvious." Ron laughed.   
  
"Oh and you aren't? Mr I-Wasn't-Staring-At-That-Asian-Lady." Seamus mocked him.   
  
They fell silent as Sam came back, clothes hanging over his arm. He wanted Harry to try them on and he did. Before Harry came outside, he looked at himself in the mirror and tried to imagine Draco's look when he would see him. If the look wasn't right, Harry wasn't comfortable. With this outfit he wasn't sure.   
  
"What do you think?" Harry asked Ron.   
  
Ron shrugged. "I guess, I don't know. It looks good."   
  
Harry bit his lip uncertainly. Sam and Seamus weren't even paying attention. In the time Harry had gotten changed, Seamus had started talking to Sam and wrapped him around his finger. Harry and Ron snickered quietly.   
  
"Let's go and find one last outfit and if that doesn't work, we'll go to Lacoste." Harry said.   
  
He and Ron walked through the store and then Harry found a pullover he hadn't seen before. Just when Harry turned around to show it to Ron, Ron grabbed a coat Harry immediately loved.   
  
"Yes!" Ron said enthusiastically, "That's it. With the trousers you already have in the dressing room."   
  
Harry grinned. "Who needs Sam when they have you?"   
  
Ron followed Harry back to the dressing rooms, where they walked past Seamus who just wrote down his telephone number. Harry saw Ron rolling his eyes before he closed the curtain. Trying the outfit on, Harry could imagine the very look Malfoy would give him: the same impressed look Harry himself had right now.   
  
"Oh, wow, Harry." Ron said when he came out, "If I were gay I'd fall right in love with you."   
  
Harry grinned. Seamus and Sam turned around to look at him as well. Seamus whistled loudly and Harry laughed. He found it. Malfoy would be so blown away.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ATTENTION*  
> Underage warning! Graphic description!

Draco pulled out Potter's ugly Gryffindor scarf and smelled at it. If he would have seen someone behave like this, he would have punched them in the face as hard as he could. But he couldn't resist the scent of the scarf - it smelled like Potter, like happiness, like home. Draco smiled to himself and put the scarf back under his pillow. He knew it was Theo's birthday today and he knew he should probably get up and help, but his limbs felt heavy and he couldn't get them to move. Draco sighed. Fucking injuries.  
  
He put all his strength into his body and sat up. Draco grabbed his father's walking stick, leaned on it and limped out of his room. Walking was close to painless now, but Potter wouldn't allow Draco to leave the bed without some support, so Draco took the walking stick with him. Theo was already awake- joined by Blaise since Pansy was at Hogwarts. They were in deep conversation about the upcoming party when Draco entered the living room.  
  
"When did you say Potter will come?" Theo asked as Draco sat down on the sofa with them.

"You said everyone would start arriving at seven, so Potter will come around eight I guess." Draco said.  
  
He poured himself some tea and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Are you sure you should smoke right now?" Blaise asked.  
  
Draco shrugged unbothered. "Dunno. Don't care."  
  
He only heard an annoyed sound by Blaise, but didn't pay attention to him any further. Instead, Draco turned turned to Theo and wished him a happy birthday. Theo grinned annoyingly and thanked Draco.  
  
"What have we got to do today?" Draco asked.  
  
"Blaise and I will check out the place to see if everything is as I told them." Theo replied, "You only need to get ready, I know how long it takes."  
  
"Come on, it doesn't take me a while day."  
  
"Draco, please." Blaise said sassy.

"You need two hours to get ready. I don't want to know how long it takes when Potter is coming." Theo said with a chuckle.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "You just don't want me to walk around, you?"  
  
"We have strict orders."  
  
"From Potter?" Draco asked and his friends shrugged. "For God's sake! He's not one to give you orders."  
  
"If we agree with them, he is." Theo said stupidly.  
  
Draco scoffed. He wasn't surprised that this was the part Theo argued with. They have all been dancing to his tune for all these years and - Draco knew it himself - it was hard to break these old patterns.  
  
So Theo and Blaise left after lunch and told Draco not to do anything stupid. He only rolled his eyes and shut the door. Draco bewitched the walking stick to stand in one place and went to his room to pick out some clothes. Luckily, Draco's wardrobe was big enough to have several outfits, but his really good clothes were at Malfoy Manor. Draco thought for a second, then limped back to the living room and took the Floo Network to his mother's.  
  
"Draco!" She said surprised as he came out of her fireplace.  
  
Draco greeted her with a brief hug and told her why he was here.  
  
"Well, then let us go upstairs and look for clothes." Narcissa said.  
  
She must be quite happy to see Draco for she was all alone in this giant house - the servants didn't dare to talk to them. Draco didn't ask her why she hadn't visited him at the hospital, he didn't want to know.

* * *

"Harry!"  
  
Seamus came running into the kitchen, where Ron and Harry cooked dinner. Harry turned around and furrowed his brow. Seamus had his ringing cellphone in his right hand.

"It's Sam! He's calling!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Pick up, you idiot! What are you waiting for?"  
  
Seamus did as he was told and immediately reddened. Harry and Ron watched him stammer a few words and halves of sentences and helped him to form the other halves. Harry, Seamus and Ron were still in their pyjamas - they have had a sleepover the night before and Harry didn't want to get dressed before he really needed to go.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready." Ron said and levitated the plates and silverware to the table.  
  
Harry and Seamus followed them and sat down as Ron put the pot in the centre of the table. They ate and laughed and Harry's eye fell on the clock. He had an hour until he had to be at the party. Harry felt his heartbeat fasten with the ticking of the clock. Why was he so excited?  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked, "The colour just left your face."  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts and nodded absently. "It's just-" He sighed, "It's the Slytherins, you know? Thing like that never ended well."  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes. "You and Malfoy get along pretty well even though you almost murdered each other every time you came too close to each other. And by _too close_ I mean in the same room."  
  
Harry shrugged. "But Malfoy and I are connected by something. Nothing connects me to the rest of them."  
  
"You know exactly Malfoy has them in the palm of his hand, they wouldn't do anything as long as he's there." Ron said, "They're bloody afraid of him and, quite frankly, they should be of you too."  
  
"I guess." Harry said even though he didn't want them to be afraid of him, he wanted them to get along with him.  
  
"You should probably get ready, though." Seamus reminded Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and got up. He tried to tame his hair, but it just wouldn't stay, so he gave up. Harry sighed at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like always - he didn't want to look like always. Today was a special day, so he wanted to look special. Harry hoped Malfoy was doing alright at the party now, as long as he wasn't going to be there. Harry had said he would come an hour later so Malfoy had time to soften the crowd and prepare them for Harry's presence. After he was fully dressed and shaven and cleaned up, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled satisfied. He looked good.

* * *

As always, Draco stood in the middle of the party, surrounded by people, not talking to anyone, cluthing the drink in his hand. He checked his watched every now and then only to find that several minutes have passed. Draco rolled his eyes. He needed to mingle. So he walked around and started talking to people he barely know until he found Flint, the former Slytherin Quidditch Captain. They talked for quite a while and Draco even forgot to look at the time. Then suddenly, the entire room - and it was a really big one - fell silent. Draco looked around confused. What-  
  
Then his eyes fell on the giant marble staircase that led down into the crowd and Draco's breath caught in his throat. Potter stood at the very top of it and he looked _hot_! Draco couldn't believe his eyes,  
his face breaking into the first smile he had worn for days. Potter's hand gently rested on the banister and a silver watch glistened on his wrist. It was obvious he had tried to comb his hair. And his clothes... he wore a dark green turtleneck pullover that toned his muscular body, a white scarf wrapped around his neck and a very classy coat in the same colour as the pullover over it. Potter looked into the crowd and as he turned his head, Draco saw a silver earring sparkle beneath his wild black hair.  
  
Theo suddenly appeared by Draco's side and pushed him hard in the back. "Go!" He said into Draco's ear, "Get him!"  
  
Draco was grateful for the literal push Theo gave him. He passed staring people on his way to the stairs, walked up a few steps into the light, grabbing the snakes head of his walking stick. Draco reached out his hand and as Potter took it, Draco's body tingled.  
  
"You look-" He couldn't even describe how he looked.  
  
Potter only smiled and walked with Draco back downstairs. Draco saw every single person on this party staring at him and his boyfriend, but he couldn't care less. He was happy and he felt so light he could be lifted right up. He wanted Potter to lift him up. Suddenly, a pain shot through Draco's chest like a spear. He found a familiar face in the crowd that made him feel dizzy.

* * *

  
"Potter." Malfoy whispered next to Harry and tucked at his hand, but Harry ignored him.  
  
"Happy Birthday." He said to Nott instead, "Very nice party."  
  
"Very nice outfit. I am impressed." Nott grinned, "After all the trouble he made about it." He added with a nod in Draco's direction.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Well then, go get yourself something to drink and enjoy the party." Nott said before he vanished into the crowd of people.  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy and immediately knew something was wrong. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"He's here. The guy." Malfoy said and stared somewhere straight ahead.  
  
Harry looked around. He knew most of the people in this room for they have been at Hogwarts with him. "Who? Where?"  
  
Draco didn't need to answer that question, because a guy, not taller than Harry or Draco pushed himself towards them. Harry didn't know him, but he immediately hated him from the first look he got. Harry gritted his teeth.  
  
"What, showing up here with your _boyfriend_ , Malfoy?" The guy spat the words like venom.  
  
Malfoy let go of Harry's hand and Harry saw he gripped his father's walking stick very tight.  
  
"Shove off." Draco said.  
  
"What, can't little Potty speak for himself?" The guy said, "Are you the big strong protector for your little princess?"  
  
Several people backed away from the scene, watching from a safe distance. Harry's face reddened with anger. He wouldn't let anyone talk to him or Draco like that.  
  
"Kyle, peave it." Someone said, but the guy - Kyle - didn't listen to them.  
  
"Don't try to act tough," Draco said, "I don't see any of your friends here."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, I don't need my friends."  
  
"What's your problem, man?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't like you, that's all."  
  
Malfoy scoffed. "Get out of my way."  
  
But Kyle wouldn't let Draco walk away. He put on an evil grin and Harry felt his blood boiling. Now Harry wanted to step away, but Kyle came into his way. Now Draco pushed him away hardly.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said loudly.  
  
Kyle threw himself at Draco without another word and grabbed his collar. Harry didn't know what to do - he couldn't help Draco, they were too intertwined to cast a spell. He felt so stupid and helpless, standing there watching this guy that put Draco in the hospital fight him again. Several people grabbed each Draco and Kyle and pulled them apart. Draco fought himself free from the grips.  
  
"You don't want to fight me!" Draco shouted loudly.  
  
"Why not?" Kyle shouted back.  
  
"Because I'll kill you!" Draco said coldly and walked past him.  
  
He put his arm around Harry's waist and wanted to walk away, but the people around them gasped as Kyle fought himself free and came after the two boys again, his wand raised. Malfoy turned around and punched him in the face, making him fall and land on his back. Kyle's nose was bleeding, but Draco didn't pay any attention to that. He punched him in the face again and again, then got up.

"Don't ever come near him again." He said and took Harry's hand, "Come on."  
  
Harry's heart was racing as they stepped outside into the cold, their breath making little clouds. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Draco, however, seemed calm and as if nothing was wrong. He pulled out a cigarette and as he stuck it between his lips, Harry saw that his knuckles were bleeding and getting blue. Harry smiled.  
  
"Just like in the beginning, huh?" He said.  
  
Draco furrowed his brow.  
  
"Us at a party, going outside, standing in the cold, you smoking, me watching and thinking you are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen in my entire life..."  
  
Malfoy laughed. "Shut up, Potter. You look so amazing today I can't describe it."  
  
Harry flushed and bit his lip seductively. He debated with himself whether he should say what he was thinking, or not. But when Draco pushed a single strand of silver hair out of his face, showing off his bruised knuckles and beautiful serpent ring, cigarette between his lips, Harry couldn't resist.  
  
"You are so fucking hot right now, I just want to-" he didn't finish the sentence, but the look on Malfoy's face told him he understood exactly.  
  
He put out his cigarette, grabbed the walking stick with one hand and Harry's hand with the other. "Come on."  
  
Malfoy led Harry into a dimly lit cloakroom with a few red lamps. Harry had barely closed the door before Draco had pulled out his wand of the walking stick, put a silencing charm on the door and pinned Harry against the wall. Harry gasped and melted into the kiss. Malfoy was so fierce and intense. He bit Harry's lower lip, what made him moan. Before Harry knew what was happening, Malfoy sank to his knees and pulled of Harry's newly-bought trousers in one motion. Harry gasped and moaned and banged his head against the door. He got week in his knees and felt like the room was spinning.  
  
Malfoy was good. Malfoy was _really_ good. At everything. He was good at sucking Harry off, he was good at unbuttoning his own shirt and making Harry kiss him on his chest and he was especially good at bending Harry over the table. Harry could hear his heart beating and he moaned loudly as Draco pulled his hair. Harry heard Malfoy pulling out his belt and throwing it to the floor. Seconds later, Malfoy pushed his prick into Harry, making him moan loudly. Malfoy bent over Harry and grabbed his hand, putting them down on the table. With every thrust of his hips, Harry and Draco groaned and loudly and Harry closed his eyes. Malfoy kissed him behind his ear and bit his earlobe.  
  
They were sweaty and dripping, so they used a cleaning spell over each other. Harry grinned as he put on his trousers again and watched Draco putting his belt back on and buttoning his shirt again. Malfoy looked really hot right now - his cheeks were flushed and his hair was almost as messy as Harry's. Draco made his hair and they hung their coats on the rags. They left the coatroom without anyone noticing and went back to the party. Even though they had used a silencing charm, Harry had the feeling everyone knew what they did.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Malfoy said excitedly with a glint in his eye.  
  
At the peak of the party - when everyone was just the right amount of drunk - they played songs so loud the neighbors must have heard it through the silencing charms all around the building. Harry talked to a lot of the people at the party - drunk people seemed to be getting along better than sober people. Harry and Draco danced to the music and somewhat around that time, they stood in the corner making out. Malfoy tasted like firewhisky, but Harry loved it. The first time they had kissed in front of the people at the party, a lot of them cheered and clapped and Malfoy smiled into the kiss, what made Harry feel tingly.  
  
As the night went on, Harry and Draco had thrown back several glasses of liquor.With every shot they drank, Harry felt dizzier and Malfoy's words got more slurred. They made it to the coatroom two more times, each time taking longer than the one before. Harry looked into Malfoy's grey eyes as he bent over him. Then, Malfoy rolled his eyes back and Harry grabbed his bare ass. The moans and groans got louder, too. Harry grinned every time and Malfoy bit his lip to hard, it felt like it was about to bleed.  
  
They danced and sang and danced a little more. Just after Theo had opened a bottle of champagne on the stage, Harry and Draco walked over to him.  
  
"Bloody great party!" As Harry spoke, he noticed his words weren't as clear as he had wished them to be.  
  
"Man, it's so great you're here!" Theo said, his words as unclear as Harry's and he clapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
It was nice to be included in this party, Harry hadn't expected to be. It seemed like what Ron had said was true - maybe most of them _were_ afraid of him and Malfoy. But every time Harry talked to someone there, whether he knew them or not, they seemed nice to him and not out of fear. But his intoxication could mislead him, who knew?  
  
Harry found himself out on the street in the cold and darkness just when the had to vomit. Malfoy stood by his side and did the same thing. They wiped their mouths and laughed. Harry was so happy. They stumbled along the street, Malfoy making his walking stick levitate next to him. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. They stood in the middle of the street, somewhere in London, and danced to the sound of the night. Harry buried his face into Draco's muscular shoulder and took a deep breath.  
  
"We ate going to he so wasted tomorrow." Draco laughed.  
  
Harry smiled. "I don't care."

* * *

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache. Draco lay next to Harry in his arms, his head resting on Harry's chest. Harry closed his eyes again because looking around hurt. He took a deep breath and then felt the head on his chest move. Malfoy was awake as well.  
  
"Morning." He said in a deep, hoarse voice.  
  
"Morning." Harry answered.  
  
He opened his eyes to look at Draco, who was already looking at him.  
  
"You look hot." Malfoy said and put his leg over Harry's.  
  
Harry grinned. His back and head hurt and he felt horrible, but Malfoy being turned on by that made it worth it. Harry took a deep breath and kissed Draco hardly. They moved their bodies against each other and Harry felt Draco's tongue moving around in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, jeez!"  
  
Harry and Draco snapped apart and looked up. Harry only now realized they weren't even in his room - they lay in the middle of the living room, on the carpet, in their underwear. Ron stood there and covered his eyes.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He asked shocked.  
  
Harry and Draco jumped up and put on their pullovers. Harry told Ron he could uncover his eyes, but as soon as Ron did, he put his hand right back up.  
  
"Merlin! You don't need to put on shirts, cover your bulges for Heaven's Sake !"  
  
Harry couldn't hold back a laugh as he put on his trousers, that lay three feet away from him. Malfoy looked like he wanted to vanish into thin air right at that moment. They both didn't feel like eating breakfast right now, so after checking with Ron, they went to bed. Harry opened the window in his room to let in some cold, fresh air. They cuddled up next to each other and pulled the blanket up to their chins. Harry breathed in the crisp air and smiled. He was sort of glad he could experience _this_ hangover with Malfoy.  
  
When Harry woke up, the bed was empty. Before Malfoy had left, he had wrapped Harry into the blanket. Harry smiled. He felt a lot better now, his headache was almost gone. But when Harry got up, he ran to the toilet to throw up. He rolled his eyes and washed his face. Getting downstairs, Harry heard Ron, Draco and Seamus talk. Seamus was here?  
  
"Well hello there." Seamus said grinning, "I heard there was some intense thing going on this morning."  
  
Harry nodded. He was too sleepy and too hungover to argue right now. He didn't even wear a shirt, he noticed as he looked down on himself.  
  
"You look good, Harry." Seamus said.  
  
Harry smiled. Suddenly, Malfoy got up, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him. Harry didn't know what that was for, but he enjoyed it. He grabbed Malfoy's butt and kissed him back intensely. Draco broke away and his grey eyes sparkled. He smiled.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" He asked and let go of Harry.  
  
"Oh, fine, fine. How long have you been awake?" Harry and Draco sat down on the sofa.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "Not long."  
  
Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes for a second. Then he looked at Ron, who had a wide grin on his face. This was such an important change for Harry - Ron used to look at Malfoy with loathing and now he smiled at them. Ever since that one night they had been up and talked about _Back to the Future_. Harry had never found out what that talk had been all about, but he was really fond of the idea that Ron and Draco had a little secret.

"Have you two seen this?" Ron asked and gave them the today's _Daily Prophet_.

Harry shook his head and took it. He and Draco read the article together.

_There was a quarrel at a birthday celebration involving hero Harry Potter and his apparent boyfriend Draco Malfoy. There have been several stories concerning the two of them, but this one is a real surprise:_

_According to several reports, Potter and Malfoy have been threatened by a fellow Slytherin, whose name will remain anonymous. As the Slytherin wanted to jinx Potter from behind, Malfoy, who had been released from St. Mungo's two weeks earlier, punched him in the face repeatedly. He told the man to "never come near Potter again". Afterwards, the attacker was thrown out by the host of the party and friend to Malfoy - Theodore Nott._

_This event leads to the question: Is Draco Malfoy really the bad guy?_

Harry closed the paper and smiled at Draco. This was a real surprise - the _Daily Prophet_ asking this question.

  
In the matter of the following week, London has evolved into a beautiful winter wonderland. Harry and Ron have been at work most of the week, but on Saturday they went out and about with Draco. It was nice to see him again and even though they didn't hold hands in public, Harry felt Malfoy's hand brushing his own every now and then. They walked through the snow, wrapped in coats and scarfs, through Diagon Alley. Ron wanted to stop and see George, so they made their way down to the joke shop.

"I've never been in here before." Malfoy said and stopped right at the door.

"Don't be a wuss, come in." Ron rolled his eyes.

But Harry smiled softly. "No one will say a word."

Malfoy nodded, what seemed like he wanted to convince himself. Before they went on, he grabbed Harry's hand and Harry smiled. As always, the shop was crowded. Harry was happy to see it was going so well, but he felt sorry for George who had to go through all of this alone. Sure, Harry and Ron sometimes helped out, and Ginny did when she wasn't at Hogwarts, but it was still an overwhelming amount of people. Harry couldn't help but feel sad thinking about George missing his brother every day he came here and every day he didn't.

"What are you guys doing here?" George asked with a big smile as he spotted them through the crowd.

"Just checking in." Ron said, "Do you need help?"  
  
George shook his head. "No, no, I'm good." Then his eyes fell on Draco. "Malfoy, you wanker! What wind blew you in here?"  
  
"The wind was Potter and he _did_ blow me, so..." Malfoy joked.

Harry's face reddened and George and Ron laughed. It was good to see that Draco could joke about this. They have somehow convinced George that he did need help and spent the day helping out in the shop.

* * *

The Christmas holidays began on Saturday the following week. Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna and Seamus stood on Platform 9 ¾ and waited impatiently for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. When it did, the Platform was immediately filled with people, the large majority of them younger than the five friends. Harry spotted Hermione coming out of the train and waved her. Immediately, a lot of people whispered his name and formed a party for Hermione. She hugged Ron tightly and gave him a kiss. Then she hugged the others - even Malfoy. Neville stumbled towards them and hugged Luna, then the others, and shook Draco's hand. It was the same with Dean and Ginny.

"Pansy is coming right out." Hermione said when Malfoy looked through the crowd nervously. "She was right behind me."

And Hermione was right. Pansy stood in front of them not ten seconds later. She hugged Draco and shook Harry's hand.

"Well, Potter. I guess you did it." She said.

Harry didn't know if she was mad or trying to be nice. Then, her face broke into a grin and the question was answered.

"Don't you breaking his heart, Potty."

Harry shook his head. "I won't. Promise."

The Gryffindors (and Ravenclaw) split their ways with the Slytherins and made their way to the Burrow, where Mrs Weasley had already prepared a meal. Everyone was really grateful and happy to be back - Ginny and Hermione especially.

"So, my dears." Mrs Weasley said after she put the pot on the table and hugged everyone.

"Welcome home, girls." She whispered to Ginny and Hermione, who looked like they were about to break out in tears.

Harry and Ron grinned. They all gathered around the table, Mr Weasley and George joined as well. The food was amazing. Mrs Weasley really had a talent for that.

"Am I right to suppose you are coming over for Christmas?" She asked Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Sure, we wouldn't dare to miss it." Hermione said happily.

Ron nodded enthusiastically, his mouth filled with mashed potatoes. Harry agreed as well.

"And Harry, I hope you're bringing Draco with you?"

Harry was surprised about Mrs Weasley's offer, but it made him very happy that Malfoy was included.

"Sure, I'll ask Malfoy if he has any plans already. If he does, he'll just have to cancel."

Everyone laughed at that.

Hermione shook her head. "You've been together for now, what, four months? Don't you think it's time for you to call each other by your first names?"

Again, everyone laughed. Little did she know...


	30. Chapter 30

They strolled around the Christmas market. Ron and Hermione were holding hands, while Harry and Draco walked next to them, keeping a safe distance to each other.   
  
"You two are ridiculous." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I mean it. Can't you just pull yourself together and do it?"   
  
"She's right. Hold your bloody hands, for crying out loud!" Ron said.   
  
But Harry and Draco shook their heads. This wasn't the time to hold hands. Besides, Malfoy had never been a fan of display of affection - if it was in public or in private. But Harry was fine with that. He knew Draco loved him and Draco knew it too.   
  
"I'll go get a caramel apple." Malfoy said as he spotted a hut selling diverse forms of apples. 

"I'll go with you."   
  
Harry and Malfoy made their way towards the hut and a sweet scent filled their noses. Harry smiled. This was Christmas. Harry ordered two caramel apples and gave one to Malfoy. Harry smiled.   
  
"You're really-"   
  
"Shh." Malfoy put a finger on Harry's lips.   
  
Harry furrowed his brow. Malfoy looked around attentively and closed his eyes.   
  
"What is this song?" He asked.   
  
Harry listened to the song that came out of the speakers all around the Christmas market. 

" _Your song_ by Elton John." Harry said smiling.   
  
Malfoy took Harry's hand and rocked on his heel to the rhythm of the song. Harry watched him with a smile. This beautiful man, his pale skin and hair shining in the winter sun, snow falling down on his face. Malfoy's eyes were still closed and his cheeks and nose were flushed by the cold. He licked his pale lips when a snowflake landed there. Harry could watch him all day.   
  
When Elton John sang " _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world._ " Draco looked at Harry with so much love in his steel grey eyes. They walked back to Ron and Hermione when the song ended. Hermione smiled when she saw them holding hands and they both rolled their eyes. Many people stared, but Harry couldn't care less.   
  
Malfoy had already agreed to come to the Burrow, what Harry had immediately written to Mrs Weasley. Tomorrow, Harry would go to the Ministry and pick up a few papers and drop some off. He knew it was the holidays and he didn't need to do that, but he wanted to do his job right. On Christmas Eve, they were going to the Granger's.   
  
Malfoy went home in the evening. They would see each other in three days on Christmas Day when they would go to the Burrow. It was snowing really hard now, so Draco took his broom with him and stepped into their fireplace. Seconds later, he vanished into a green smoke. Harry said good night to Ron and Hermione and gave them some private time.   
  
In his room, Harry fed Bond and arranged the papers he wanted to take with him tomorrow, so he wouldn't forget anything. Exhausted, he fell into bed and closed his eyes. He still couldn't comprehend how his life had turned out so great. He only wished Sirius was here to tell him...

* * *

  
  
When Draco woke up, his heart was racing already. He knew what was going to happen today and he was bloody excited about it. He jumped up and joined Theo in the living room.   
  
"You're really gonna do it?" Theo asked.   
  
Draco lit a cigarette and nodded. He was really going to do it. He held the cigarette with one hand and bit from his bread with the other hand.   
  
"Are you sure?" Theo asked, "I mean are you _really_ sure?"   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and nodded again. "Yes, Theo. I'm sure."   
  
That was the end of the conversation. Draco checked the clock nervously and was pacing up and down the living room. He decided to take a shower, before he was going to go mad. Stepping into the shower, everything he could think about was Potter. Potter and his emerald eyes that made Draco feel warm and happy. Potter and his sixpack and back muscles that shouldn't even be there considering how scrawny he had been back at Hogwarts. Potter and his stupid messy hair that used to annoy Draco, but now he loved it. Potter was perfect to him.   
  
Draco got dressed and checked his watch again. He nodded to himself and took a deep breath. He was ready. Theo even gave him a hug before he left.   
  
Plucking up courage, Draco raised his hand to knock - three times. He was freezing, but he was so afraid, he wanted the door to stay closed. Unfortunately, it was opened. Weasley stared at him from the other side of the doorstep.   
  
"Oh, hi." He said surprised.   
  
Granger stepped next to him. "Malfoy. Hi. You just missed Harry, he's at the Ministry."   
  
Draco nodded. Did these idiots think he didn't know? "I know. I'm here to see you, though."   
  
Granger and Weasley looked at each other confused, but they let Draco in. He followed them along the doorway into the living room. He rubbed his hands together nervously. 

"Do you want to drink something? Tea? Water?" Granger offered, but Draco shook his head.   
  
"Well then. Sit." Weasley pointed at the couch.   
  
Draco sat down nervously. It was as though he had never been here before. He looked at the two Gryffindors in front of him and imagined the third one. Suddenly, Draco felt more confident and he found the words to say what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.   
  
"Look," He started, "I love Potter. So much. He means a lot to me."   
  
Weasley furrowed his brow. "We know that."   
  
"Would you- please, let me finish." Draco said and the redhead fell silent. "I know it's normal to ask the parents, but you are his only family and I know he loves you just as much."   
  
Again, Weasley furrowed his brow, but he didn't say anything. Granger looked like she already knew where this was going. She had a corner of a smile on her face and her cheeks reddened.   
  
"I want to ask your permission for Potter to marry me."

* * *

  
On Christmas Eve, Harry, Ron and Hermione took the Floo Powder to the Granger house. It was a very neat house (dentists...) and a lot of pictures of Hermione and her family, but also of her with Ron and Herry were sitting on the mantelpiece. Harry liked this place - it was quite the opposite from the Burrow, but it was nice. Hermione seemed very happy to spend yet another Christmas with her parents, considering the incidents last year.   
  
"So, Harry," Mrs Granger said during dinner, "You didn't bring your godson?"   
  
Harry shook his head. "His grandmother wanted to have him for Christmas Eve, so I can have him for Christmas Day."   
  
Mrs Granger smiled. "Oh, sure, how nice."   
  
"You will be spending tomorrow with the Weasley's, then?" Mr Granger asked the three.   
  
Ron nodded. "Yes, my whole family will be there and since most of them live out of town, we don't see all of us together quite so much."   
  
"That sounds wonderful." Mrs Granger said.   
  
They opened presents - Harry and Ron only got small ones, but they were just as thankful. Mr Granger anticipated playing Wizards Chess, but he wasn't very enthusiastic about the whole concept - just like his daughter. Harry didn't want to think he was bored. He loved the Granges and he knew he should be happy for Hermione and Ron, but barely anyone talked to him that evening.

* * *

  
  
Malfoy looked rather pale when Harry let him inside the house the next morning - even paler than usual. He might have looked a little green if they were in a cartoon. Harry was seriously concerned he might throw up.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.   
  
Malfoy only nodded without saying a word. Harry walked into the living room where Ron and Hermione packed their bags, but Malfoy didn't follow right away. When he stepped into the living room, there was a clear tension between all of them.   
  
"Hi." Draco said.   
  
Ron and Hermione answered with the same word and focused back on their bags. Harry furrowed his brow. What was going on here?   
  
"Do you have everything?" He asked Draco, who nodded, again, wordlessly.   
  
Harry watched Ron, then Hermione, then Draco step into the fireplace one after the other and vanishing into green smoke. When it was Harry's turn, he looked around the house first, then clearly spoke where he wanted to go - the Burrow.   
  
When Harry arrived, it seemed like the three have just fought, because they fell silent immediately. He decided to ignore it. The whole Weasley family stormed into the living room and hugged Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco was greeted by a handshake from most of them, only Mrs Weasley hugged him. Harry smiled. 

"Come on in, dears." Mrs Weasley said and they followed her to the couch. "Would you like to drink something? Draco? Tea?"   
  
"Uh, sure. Thanks." Malfoy said smiling.   
  
Harry watched him look around the house. Only a year ago Malfoy would have despised everything in here, including the people. But now he looked genuinely happy. Mrs Weasley came back into the room with several floating cups of tea. They all thanked her and took each a cup. Harry really loved Christmas.   
  
"So, Teddy is coming after lunch, isn't he?" Angelina asked.   
  
Harry nodded smiling. "Yeah. His grandmother will being him over later."   
  
Angelina smiled. "Good. I'm looking forward to seeing him."   
  
"Right, it's the first time." Harry was astounded, "He's grown quite a lot, I can say."   
  
She chuckled. "Well, I guess that's what babies are supposed to do."   
  
Harry laughed, too. "But we never want them too, huh?"   
  
Mrs Weasley stuck her head into the room. "You're right, Harry. We never do."   
  
Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes. "Mooom!"   
  
Mrs Weasley laughed and went back to the stove. As usual, Harry and Ron had to set the table, but this time they had help from Malfoy. All thirteen of them gathered around the large table and started to eat. The boys pulled a few crackers during lunch, until Mrs Weasley whipped her wand and banned them from the table. Harry laughed. After lunch, Hermione took Harry upstairs because she wanted to show him something. Harry looked at Ron, but he only shrugged.   
  
"Are you okay down here?" Harry asked when Hermione pulled his wrist.   
  
"Potter, I'm not a child." Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
Harry grinned and followed Hermione upstairs into her and Ginny's room. She took out a trunk from under the bed. Harry furrowed his brow as she opened it.   
  
"Hermione, do you want to study with me right now?" He asked at the sight of books and quills and rolls of parchment.   
  
"What? Oh, no." Hermione kneeled down before the trunk and started to search for something.   
  
Then, she pulled out a box from beneath her school supplies. Harry furrowed his brow, but when Hermione opened it, he smiled.   
  
"Wow, Hermione." He looked at her, "It's wonderful!"   
  
Hermione bit her lip. "You think so?"   
  
"Oh, yes. He'll absolutely love it."   
  
It was a glass window with a picture of Ron and Hermione in their second year, waving and grinning at the camera. Harry carefully put it back into the box and closed it.   
  
"Well," He said and got up, "Shall we go back downstairs?"   
  
"Wait, no, I wanted to ask you something." 

Harry sat down on the bed with Hermione. He didn't know what this was all about, but she was her friend and he wanted to be here for her.   
  
"It's going good between you two, hm?" She asked.   
  
Harry nodded. This was very out of the blue. "Yes, it's going pretty good. I never thought I'd say this, but Malfoy's great."   
  
"Look, that's what I don't understand. Why don't you call each other by your first names?"   
  
Harry rubbed his neck. "I don't know. Why don't you?"   
  
"Because we're not sleeping with him."   
  
"What? Who says I do?"   
  
Hermione chuckled. "Oh come on, Harry. Don't tell me you didn't sleep with him."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Isn't there a saying that goes _A gentleman never tells_?"   
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I guess there is."   
  
Harry grinned and winked at her. She knew what she was doing. Just when Harry wanted to ask if they should go downstairs again, Ron came into the room.   
  
"Andromeda's here." He announced.   
  
She didn't stay for tea even though Mrs Weasley had offered repeatedly. Angelina was immediately in love with Teddy, just like the rest of the girls. They took turns playing with him and finally passed him to Harry and Draco. Harry held Teddy in his arms when Draco brushed away a stand of Teddy's hair, which turned silver at the tips.   
  
"Aww!" Angelina, Ginny and Hermione said simultaneously.   
  
"You are so cute!" Fleur said with her charming accent.   
  
Harry flushed and grinned. He supposed they were quite cute. They sat around the house the whole day, and all of them helped with the food. Harry couldn't help but smile. This was his family, right here in this room. Percy, Bill and Fleur helping Mrs Weasley in the kitchen, George and Angelina in the armchair, Ginny and Hermione giggling about something in the corner, Charlie and Mr Weasley making a bonfire outside, Ron and Draco talking about the house.   
  
They had an enormous dinner. Mrs Weasley really outdid herself this time. Harry and Ron ate the most, though Ginny was close, too. Draco seemed to enjoy the food very much and praised Mrs Weasley several times for it. She always blushed and thanked him with a grin.   
  
"See, that's what you call good manners." She said sternly to Ron and George, who pulled a cracker they have sneaked to the table.   
  
"Boys!" Mr Weasley said, but Harry could see him hide a grin behind his glass of wine.   
  
George and Ron ignored them and pulled a second cracker, that exploded in a purple smoke.   
  
"Ron! Fred!" Mrs Weasley shouted.   
  
Pressing silence filled the room. Mrs Weasley clapped a hand in front of her mouth and looked at her food. Draco looked around confused, but didn't say anything. In mere seconds, the whole atmosphere fell apart. George got up and left the table, Angelina hurrying after him. Mr Weasley rubbed his hand on his wife's back when she started to sob. Fleur went into the kitchen and brought Mrs Weasley a cup of tea. Bill, Percy and Charlie got up and consoled their mother as well, but Ginny and Ron watched the scene helplessly. Hermione took Ron's hand and Ron took Ginny's hand. Harry put his hand over theirs while Draco and Teddy watched them.   
  
Mr Weasley whipped his wand and cleared the food from the plates, just like at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco went upstairs with Teddy. They heard George shout and cry from the other room and consciously avoided that room. They went straight into Ron's old room and fell into the beds - Ron, Hermione and Ginny on Ron's and Harry with Teddy and Malfoy on Harry's. Draco seemed to wait until the time was right to ask his question.   
  
"What was that all about?"   
  
The others all sat up and looked at him. Harry felt bad for Malfoy that he didn't even know the big things that have happened in this family, but how could he? No one ever talked about it. Harry sighed and took Draco's hand.   
  
"You know Fred?" Ron asked.   
  
Draco nodded. "Sure I know Fred."   
  
"Well, he was killed in the war. Sometimes mum confuses him and George." Ginny said.   
  
"Because they're twins, you know?" Ron added uselessly.   
  
Malfoy nodded and Harry could see he was sorry. "I feel stupid."   
  
"No, don't!" Ginny reached over to Malfoy, "You couldn't have known."   
  
"I should have." Malfoy said.   
  
"Seriously, Malfoy. It's not your fault. We never talk about it, so..." Ron said.   
  
They sat upstairs for quite a long time and barely talked. Some time later, they heard someone walking into the room next door.   
  
"Are you alright?" They heard Percy ask through the thin wall.   
  
"I guess." George answered, "It's just- I miss him."   
  
There was no answer - Harry supposed they hugged.   
  
"Do you want to come downstairs? Open presents?" Percy asked.   
  
"Come on, love, let's go downstairs." Angelina said, "It's Christmas."   
  
Seconds later, the door was opened again and they walked past Ron's room. Percy stuck his head inside.   
  
"Let's get presents!" 

They jumped up and went downstairs. Harry was happy to see that the mood has lightened - Mrs Weasley wasn't sobbing anymore and George wasn't shouting anymore. Mr Weasley passed around glasses of eggnog and encouraged everyone to take one, though Fleur declined. They gathered on the sofa in front of the Christmas tree and waited for the wand to decide who should open first.   
  
As every year, Mrs Weasley had knitted everyone a sweater, only this year there were several more. Fleur and Angelina got one and even Draco got a dark green one with a silver D. Harry grinned when Draco tried so hard to smile and look happy - he looked almost like Ron every year.   
  
"Thanks, Mrs Weasley. It looks amazing."   
  
Harry knew exactly that Malfoy thought these sweaters were ugly and he hated it when Harry wore them, but Harry appreciated the lie. When Ron opened his present from Hermione, he almost broke into tears, what was very uncommon for him. He hugged her and plastered kisses all over her face. Hermione grinned and shoved him away. Draco and Harry have decided beforehand not to buy each other things, but neither of them held their promise.   
  
"Oh, wow!" Ron said as Harry opened his gift and Angelina and Fred were amazed, too.   
  
It was a Broomstick Servicing Kit and high-quality Quidditch gloves. This must have cost a fortune. Harry hugged Draco tightly. He got Malfoy a stack of _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment_ that his grandfather had invented.   
  
"So your hair can always be as shiny and pretty as it is." Harry said with a grin and everyone laughed.   
  
Harry also got his boyfriend tons of confections and an invitation to the Christmas ball the next day. Everyone got amazing gifts, though Bill and his parents probably got the best one from Fleur. They opened the small box together and inside it was a tiny paper fairy, enchanted to dance, and a drawn picture of a baby in a crib. Fleur was pregnant. This seemed to uplift the mood completely and everyone got up and congratulated her and Bill and Mrs Weasley began sobbing again, but in a good way.   
  
Mr Weasley was in a real celebration mood when he took out the bottle of Ogden's Old firewhisky from the cupboard. Everyone was of age, so he didn't hesitate to pour them a drink, though Fleur didn't take one (obviously). Now Harry knew why she had refused to drink the eggnog. Teddy got rather sleepy now and Angelina and Fleur offered to put him to bed. Harry gave him a kiss and handed him over, but he was going to look after him not long later.   
  
They all stood around the big bonfire, that was bewitched to shine through the snow, and warmed each other. Harry looked into the snowy night, eggnog in one hand and Malfoy in the other, and smiled. Everyone seemed very happy as the evening went on and the quarrel about Fred seemed forgotten. Harry was happy to have Draco by his side. 

* * *

  
  
Harry woke up at night and looked around. Though the room was dark, Ron's snores showed him he was still there. Harry's bed, however, was empty. He put on his glasses and grabbed his wand. Whispering, "Lumos" Harry got up and walked downstairs. He stopped when he saw the light in the living room was still on. Harry didn't want to eavesdrop once again, he expected Mr and Mrs Weasley talking. 

"Don't you worry about it." She said.   
  
But it wasn't Mr Weasley who answered. Harry held his breath when he heard Draco's voice. "I'm not sure if fit in. I'm not a perfect moralistic Gryffindor who fought for the right side in the war."  
  
 _What_? Harry bit his fist and leaned forward to hear better.  
  
"Listen. None of us are perfect and we all have our doubts sometimes. But Harry loves you, I know it. I see the way he looks at you - it's how I would have wished for him to look at my daughter." Mrs Weasley said.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear this. His stomach felt like it was turned upside down.  
  
"I love him." Said Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sure. You're doing the right thing."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. He so _definitely_ wasn't supposed to hear this. He sneaked back upstairs and quietly closed the door behind himself. He lay awake for quite a while, but fell asleep before Malfoy came back to bed.  
  
  
The next morning, Harry waited until Draco was awake and they went downstairs together to get breakfast. Malfoy seemed to get along with everyone and Harry had completely forgotten about the thing he had heard the night before. They went home after breakfast, but they would see Ginny, Angelina and George that evening at the Christmas ball.   
  
Harry took a shower when he got home and so did Ron. Harry didn't know if he could leave Malfoy alone with Hermione, but he encouraged him to go. Harry stood under the hot water stream and closed his eyes. He loved Christmas. Malfoy and Hermione stopped talking when Harry came into the living room. He furrowed his brow. Why was everyone acting so weird lately? He went back to his room without saying a word and stumbled across Ron, who rubbed his wet hair with a towel.   
  
"Hey," Harry stopped him, "Do you know what's going on?"   
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Going on?" He asked, "Like, philosophically?"   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "No, dimwit. Here. With everyone."   
  
Ron shrugged. "Dunno what you mean."   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, but let Ron go. Something was definitely off. Harry followed Ron to the living room and joined his friends on the sofa. They played a few games of Wizards Chess until the sun slowly but surely went down. Malfoy was determined to look casual tonight and to Harry's utter surprise, he asked him to help with that. Harry was more than happy to do so. When they got upstairs, however, they didn't look for an outfit for Draco. Harry was thrown backwards on the bed and Malfoy sat on his hip. Harry grinned. They were so cheesy.   
When Ron knocked and asked if they were ready, Harry and Draco sat up quickly.   
  
"Uh- yeah, just-" Harry stammered.   
  
<"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron said disgusted and walked away.   
  
Harry started to laugh and Malfoy joined in. They sat on the bed, both naked, and laughed for quite a while. Draco pulled out some of Harry's clothes from the closet and put them on, making sure he looked good. Whem he had his final outfit (Harry had finished way earlier), Harry handed him his leather jacket.   
  
"Wow," Malfoy said, "This is the jacket."   
  
Harry chuckled and nodded. "This is my very special jacket. I inherited it from Sirius when he left me all of his belongings. And you wore it back then."   
  
Malfoy's jaw dropped. "Potter, if I'd have known this was of such value to you, I never would have taken it."   
  
Harry winked. "Don't worry, I knew you were going to return it."   
  
Fully dressed and still laughing, they went outside where Ron was already waiting for them with a disturbed look on his face, what made Harry and Draco laugh even more. Since the party wasn't visited mainly by wizards, they couldn't arrive in the fireplace, so they took their brooms and made their way through the dark, starry night. Fortunately, it wasn't snowing as much, so the flight was really nice though Harry's hand were freezing when they landed.   
  
They greeted the rest of their friends who waited for them on the side walk - even the Slytherins were there. The party was already in full swing when they came inside. They first ordered a round of drinks before they joined the crowd on the dance floor. Harry watched his friends and Draco's friends talk to each other, some of them wearing displeased looks, but they were being civil. Draco grinned and raised his eyebrows, what made Harry laugh.   
  
They actually had a really good time. Everyone was having fun and they got along even better throughout the evening. There were a lot of Muggles, who didn't quite understand everything the wizards talked about, but at the end of the night their memory would be modified so they wouldn't remember any of the weird things they have heard or seen. The music was loud and fast, they danced so hard they were sweating and the alcohol was going to their heads.   
  
Harry stood at the bar with a drink in his hand and watched Draco dance with Seamus and Ginny while Hermione danced with Pansy. Harry smiled and emptied his glass. He grabbed a pair of headphones from beneath the bar and plucked them into his mp3 player. He selected a song and put them on Draco's head. _Your Song_ was playing and Draco turned around to look at Harry with big, grey eyes. They slow-danced in the middle of the crowd while everyone else danced to a rocky beat. When Harry looked up, he saw a lot of people looking at them funny, but his friends and Malfoy's friends watched them with a smile.

* * *

  
Rather drunk, Draco, Potter, Weasley and Granger sat on the red carpet in front of the fireplace and sipped mulled wine. They told each other anecdotes from back at Hogwarts, most of them either not including Draco at all or a mean thing he had done.   
  
"I can't believe you made the effort to make these badges!" Ron said.   
  
Draco only shrugged. "It was worth annoying Potter."   
  
Harry laughed. Draco knew he hadn't found it funny back then, but he was glad they could laugh about it now. He stared at the fire and smiled into his mug. 

"You people are quite alright." As soon as Draco had said it, he clapped a hand in front of his mouth.   
  
The others grinned. Potter grabbed Draco's free hand and his green eyes sparkled behind his glasses in the light of the fire. Draco couldn't believe he had fallen in love with these green eyes. They talked and laughed for quite a while and it was the best Christmas day Draco had ever had - he almost didn't want it to end. But he was excited about what would happen next.   
  
Weasley and Granger fell asleep first and Draco and Potter looked at them with a grin. Potter slid closer to Draco and smiled.   
  
"What are you thinking?" He whispered.   
  
Draco shrugged. "I love you, Potter."   
  
Potter smiled. It was either the heat of the fire or the words Draco had just said, but Potter's cheeks reddened. Draco smiled and lay his hand on Potter's hot cheeks.   
  
"I love you too, Malfoy."   
  
Now it was Draco's turn to redden. He took his hand off of Potter's cheek and bushed away his hair. Suddenly, Potter closed his eyes. Draco watched him with a smile until Potter opened his eyes again and Draco saw they were filled with tears. 

"Sorry," Potter wiped away a tear, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Potter's hand. "Stop it." He said firmly.   
  
Potter looked at Draco with tear-filled eyes.   
  
"You had to be strong for so long and now it's my turn to be there for you." Draco said softly.  
  
Potter furrowed his brow. "I had to be strong?!" It sounded more like a question than like a statement.  
  
"You couldn't just give up." Draco said and now it dawned on Potter as well.  
  
"I was the only one that could stop him, I wasn't going to give up. I had to keep going."  
  
Draco nodded. "Exactly. And that cost you so much."   
  
When they, too, fell asleep in front of the fireplace, Draco finally felt like he belonged.


	31. Chapter 31

"I can't believe it's new year's eve already."  
  
Harry let himself fall on the sofa next to Ron and Hermione, who threw each other a strange look as Harry said these words.  
  
"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hermione shrugged.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. Something was going on, but he didn't know what. The two of them and Malfoy have been acting strange all week now. Mrs Weasley hadn't answered to Harry's letter and when they have walked along Diagon Alley, Harry had noticed that there were a lot less people in _Weasley's Wizards Wheezes_. Malfoy didn't come to visit as often as he did before and he also declined Harry's invitation to come over to Nott's.  
  
They were going to spend the night at the Burrow again since there was enough space outside for them and all of their friends to camp. Harry was really looking forward to it - camping in the wizarding world was way more luxurious than in the Muggle world. He was also very excited for Fred and George's special magical fireworks. And he was excited to be really back with Malfoy, not these half-hearted visits Harry had gotten over the last week. He didn't dare to let the thought of Malfoy being bored of him into his head. Draco's behavior had been very strange lately, but Harry hoped it would be because of something else, not because he wanted to break up.  
  
Harry helped Hermione prepare snacks for tonight. When she rolled up the dough for croissants, Harry noticed her hands were shaking. He furrowed his brow.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked and took her hands.  
  
Hermione pulled her hands out of his. "Yes. I'm fine, Harry. Thanks."  
  
Unbothered, she continued to roll croissants. Harry rolled his eyes, but went back to his job of slicing cucumbers.  
  
Malfoy was acting even stranger than the rest of them. When Harry let him in that evening, Malfoy didn't look directly at him. He also dodged Harry's kiss and pretended he had to untie his shoe. Harry had a strange feeling in his gut, but he decided to ignore it - for now. When the sun set, the four took the Floo Network to the Burrow. There were five hours left until midnight.  
  
Harry and Hermione put their snacks into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley's stew was already cooking on the stove. When they came back, the room silenced immediately. Harry excused himself and went to the toilet. Before he could stop it, hot tears streamed down his face. Not because he was sad, but because he was frustrated. It made him so mad that he didn't have a clue what was going on with everyone. Harry slapped himself on the cheek, quickly washed his face and went back out.  
  
"Andromeda!" Harry's eyes rushed from her face to Draco, Teddy on his hip, to Ron and Hermione and back to Andromeda. "What- What are you doing here? Did we arrange something?"  
  
Andromeda shook her head. "No, we didn't. I just thought you would like to spend new year's eve with your godson."  
  
Harry was thrilled, of course, but irritated as well. He decided to overlook the weirdness of this event and focus on the fact that Teddy was here. Teddy didn't have much of the evening, though. Hermione convinced Harry that Teddy had to go straight to bed after dinner or he would be too tired to watch the fireworks. With three hours left until midnight, they set up their tents in the field, making a circle around the big bonfire. Harry was sad that Hagrid couldn't be there - he would have liked for him to see this.  
  
It was an amazing evening. The whole Weasley family and their spouses were together and their friends joined as well - Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna. Malfoy's friends came over as well, two hours before midnight. Draco vanished with them into his and Harry's tent and Harry was happy they were feeling welcomed here. Hermione showed Pansy around and introduced her to the people she didn't already know. Harry noticed a slight scowl here and there, but he grinned at the suppression. Draco, Theo and Blaise walked through the dark grounds and talked about something Harry didn't know about. He was too busy with the others to be bothered by that.  
  
Mr Weasley had made it his personal job to walk around with a bottle of mulled wine and fill everyone's mugs (except for Fleur's). Bill and Charlie were in charge of the bonfire while Ron and George put the fireworks in position. Harry had an exciting feeling in his chest when he watched everyone do their part to make this night the most awesome new year's eve ever. With every half an hour closer to midnight, Harry noticed an increase of tension in the air. Looking into the night, snowflakes slowly settling in Harry's hair, he smiled and closed his eyes. Hermione stepped next to him. Harry looked at her for a second and when she closed her eyes as well, he did too.  
  
"Are you happy, Harry?" She asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "I am."

  
Half an hour left until midnight. Everything was set up already - their small village of tents was heated by the bonfire Charlie and Bill have kept alive through the light snow. The fireworks stuck in the snow and George and Ron showed Theo and Blaise what they were all about. Mrs Weasley had vanished into the kitchen with the girls - Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Angelina and Fleur. Percy stood with his brothers and his father around the bonfire and warmed his hands. Harry went inside and walked upstairs to get Teddy, but stopped when he heard Draco talk inside of the room.  
  
"Hey, tiny man." He whispered softly, "Are you ready for your first new year's eve?"  
  
Harry smiled and sneaked away from the door. The kitchen was filled with chattering and squealing girls, talking all over each other. Harry put a finger in each of his ears and walked outside again. No one was there. The tents were empty, no one was visible in the darkness. Harry furrowed his brow. When he went back inside to ask the girls in the kitchen, he stopped. The chatter had disappeared, the kitchen was empty. Harry looked around and hurried upstairs. Without knocking, he stormed into the room Draco and Teddy have been in just a minute ago but it, too, was empty. Panic filled Harry up as he ran downstairs. He checked the clock in the living room. Ten minutes until midnight. This was like a nightmare. Where was everyone?  
  
Harry hurried outside again and before he could shout for anyone, music filled his ears. He looked around hastily, but couldn't see anyone. What was going on now? Harry heard someone singing. His heart took a jump when Ron and Hermione stepped out from behind a tent into the light of the bonfire. Hermione held Teddy in her arm.  
  
"It's a little bit funny," they sang, "This feeling inside."  
  
Harry clapped a hand in front of his mouth in shock.  
  
"I'm not one of those who can easily hide." Luna and Neville sang as they stepped out from behind the same tent.  
  
Ginny sang with a surprisingly good voice, "I don't have much money, but boy if I did..."  
  
"I'd buy a big house where we both could live." Dean finished.  
  
Harry was overwhelmed with feelings. He didn't know whether to cry or to laugh, but he wanted to do both.  
  
Seamus sang "If I was a sculptor..." when he stepped out from behind another tent and joined the others around the bonfire.  
  
And to Harry's utter surprise, Theo followed him, singing "But then again, no."  
  
The music in the background supported the deep voice of Blaise and the high voice of Pansy singing "Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show."  
  
"I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. His gift is this song, and this one's for you." Angelina and George sang and walked out hand in hand.  
  
Harry clutched his heart when Mr and Mrs Weasley came into sight. They smiled so proud as if he was their own child. "And you can tell everybody, this is your song..."  
  
"It may be quite simple, but now that it's done..." Fleur's and Bill's beutiful voices echoed through the night.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," Charlie sang.  
"I hope you don't mind," Percy repeated.  
  
The following silence surprised Harry. He stood there, not able to move and looked at the others on the other side of the bonfire, smiling. Then, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. His breath got stuck in his throat.  
  
"That I put down in words," Draco sang with a voice so soft, "How wonderful life is while you're in the world."  
  
Harry stared at him. Draco's hair shone in the light of the fire and his grey eyes sparkled. Harry couldn't believe this was happening. And if that hadn't been enough, Draco went down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box from his coat pocket. Harry clapped a hand in front of his mouth.  
  
"What the-" He breathed.  
  
"Potter." Malfoy started and Harry would have fished for him to not say anything at all or he would start to cry. "When I was at the hospital, the only ones I wanted there were you and Teddy. I realized I don't want to have that feeling ever again."  
  
"Harry James Potter." Draco opened the small box and revealed a ring with a shining silver band. "Will you marry me?"

Harry broke into tears.

* * *

When Potter stood there, Draco kneeling in front of him, Draco was suddenly very aware of the cold. He felt his fingers freezing and just wished for an answer - preferably one that would make him happy. But Potter didn't move. Draco threw a look at the people behind Potter and saw that some of them shrugged, others smiled hopefully and kept taking pictures. And then, finally, Potter nodded. Draco felt his heart jump. Potter was nodding!

"Of course, I will!" He said and his face broke into a wide smile.  
  
The crowd behind them cheered and clapped and stormed towards them. The fireworks went off and built beautiful glittering figures in the air. One of these figures said "Potter & Malfoy". Potter pointed at it and laughed.

"We sat together and he told me his ideas and I told him mine and that's what came out of it." George said with a wide grin.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, but he already knew the answer.

"If I like it?" Potter took Teddy from Granger and kissed his forehead. "I love it!"

Draco grinned and hugged Potter and Teddy very hard. He was proud of his achievement. Teddy didn't understand, of course, what was going on, but he chuckled happily because he saw everyone else was very happy. Draco had never felt more at home than at this point when they stood around the bonfire and watched the fireworks soaring through the dark sky.

"So all of you knew?" Potter asked.

Everyone laughed and nodded.

"Of course, we knew!" said Granger with a wide grin.  
  
Potter shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. This is-" he turned to Draco. "You are amazing."  
  
Draco shrugged sheepishly. "I try."  
  
"Boy, am I glad we have separate tents tonight!" Ron laughed.  
  
Potter laughed as well and shoved him away. When Teddy yawned and rubbed his eye, Fleur offered to pit him to bed. Potter and Draco said goodnight to him.  
  
It turned out, Ron and the others really could have been glad they had separate tents and strong silencing charms. When they lay next to each other in their heated up tent, Draco stared at the ceiling, hand behind his head, and smiled. He couldn't believe he was engaged. To Potter!

* * *

"Look at this!" Harry came into the living room, waving the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand.  
  
He had given an interview two days ago, a week after Malfoy's proposal, and the article finally came out. Harry had already seen his and Malfoy's name in bold letters across the front page and was excited about what the article would say. Of course, he and Draco didn't care if they would have written anything bad, they were used to it and still loved each other, but it was always exciting.

Ron, Hermione and Draco came out of the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in each of their hands - they were just about to eat breakfast. Ron gave Harry his bowl and sat down. Harry grinned at them when he read out loud:  
  
 **HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY ENGAGED**  
  
 **It finally happened! In a special interview, Harry Potter revealed big news as he flashed an amazing silver sing on his finger. Only a week prior, his not-so-long-time boyfriend and former Death Eater Draco Malfoy proposed to him.**  
 **"All of my very close friends were involved. They're my family, you know, so it was really amazing what Malfoy arranged there." Our saviour told us with a sparkle in his eyes.**  
 **We could tell he was really happy about it - obviously - and seeing pictures of them together, we can't deny that they are quite cute. Though many people doubt the success of the relationship, Potter had something else to say:**  
 **"I really love Malfoy and I can say that this is going to last. Those who know about the pain and harm we have caused each other in the past can say that if we made it this far, we will make it to the end."**  
 **They still call each other by their last names, Harry Potter revealed, because it became a habit and a tradition in his eyes. "We never used to call each other by our first names and it still feels weird to do so when other people are around." Which basically means they are only on first name basis during pillow talk.**  
 **The wedding is going to be very soon, in fact. Potter told us they will be having a big ceremony, but he wants to decide what he wants to reveal and what not, so the location won't be given to us. "It will take place on March 27, the birthday of my father." A heartwarming gesture to his hero of a father, the late James Potter.**  
 **We certainly wish Golden Boy Harry Potter and his fiance Draco Malfoy all the luck in the world and the strength to overcome those in disagreement.**

Harry put the paper down and picked up his cereal. Grinning, he looked at the others.  
  
"I can't believe they still call you _Golden Boy._ " Malfoy shook his head, laughing.  
  
"I can't believe they were actually nice about stuff for once." Ron said.  
  
"Well, Harry _is_ their Golden Boy and if they try to ruin his happiness, they are the bad guys." Hermione said with a shrug.  
  
Malfoy laughed. "He's my Golden Boy, too."  
  
"Isn't he all of ours?" Ron laughed as well and ate his cereal.

* * *

Over the next weeks, wedding preparations were in order. Unfortunately, Hermione and the others couldn't be there because school had started again, but they helped all they could through post. Hagrid had been all over the place when Harry had told him about the proposal and promised Harry he would come to the wedding under any circumstances. What Hagrid didn't know was the biggest advantage it had being Harry Potter - they were going to have their wedding at Hogwarts, in the middle of the school year, with everyone attending. _That_ was what Harry had meant by a "big ceremony".  
  
The Weasley's were probably the biggest help. Fleur and Bill, though occupied with her pregnancy, helped Harry and Malfoy a lot because they have had their own wedding only recently. Harry remembered that the party had been beautiful, despite the horrible ending to it. Malfoy was already packing his stuff to move out of Theo's apartment and into Harry's house. Hermione and Ron have agreed that it would be perfectly fine with them since Malfoy had practically been living there for months now. Harry was glad they thought so, because Draco was certain he didn't want to keep living at Theo's and Harry didn't necessarily want to leave Ron and Hermione.  
  
With every day closer to the wedding, Harry felt himself getting more and more nervous. He couldn't believe he was actually going to get married. To Draco Malfoy! The tension rose exponentially. They have been to Hogwarts several times without anyone noticing, to see Headmistress McGonagall and check how the preparations were going. Apart from Dumbledore, Harry was the only one able to Apparate in and out of Hogwarts, so the trips were easy to take. McGonagall was very excited for the wedding.

"I can't wait to see how it turns out." She said and Harry could have sworn she wiped away a tear.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone turned their faces towards him. He had a kind smile on his face and his light blue eyes gazed over his halfmoon spectacles. Harry had to hold back a smile - Dumbledore would never change. When he opened his mouth, though, Harry's smile vanished.

"Draco, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Malfoy nodded. The rest of the portraits left their frames and Professor McGonagall followed Harry out of her office. He and the headmistress talked about the wedding for a while until Malfoy opened the door and let them back into the office. Harry didn't know what they were talking about and he wouldn't ask Draco about it until he was ready to tell it himself.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you ready?"  
  
As Ron fumbled at the collar of Harry's shirt, Harry took a deep breath and nodded slowly. He felt dizzy, but in a good way - a really good way. Ron straightened Harry's black tie and took a step back to look at him. Ron looked very neat today - his hair was cut and he wore a nice dark blue suit. Harry turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He himself wore a white suit, complementing his tanned skin and black hair. He didn't know what Malfoy was going to wear, but he had a strong suspicion it was going to be a black suit - it made Malfoy look very hot after all. Harry put on his shining black dress shoes and struggled with the shoelaces as his fingers were trembling.  
  
"Come on, I'll do it." Ron said and pushed Harry's hands away.  
  
Harry watched Ron with a smile. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous."  
  
Ron looked up and him and grinned. "You don't say?!"  
  
Harry chuckled. Ron got up and looked at Harry with a big smile. Harry flushed. He was ready. Hermione came dashing through the doors, her beautiful violet dress flowing behind her.  
  
"Harry." She caught for air, "Everyone is ready."  
  
Harry got up nervously. Ron and Hermione left him alone in the room - alone with his thoughts and nervousness. They were going to join the others in the Great Hall while Harry would wait for his signal. As he sat on the sofa and played with his tie, he imagined Ron and Hermione jogging into the Great Hall, smiling at Malfoy and giving a signal to the band. Suddenly, music played and Harry opened the door. Hagrid stood on the other side of it and was just about to knock. Harry grinned.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid."  
  
"Hello, Harry." Hagrid said with the proudest smile Harry had ever seen, "Ready?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Ready."  
  
Harry and Hargrid intertwined their arms and walked in the rhythm of the music towards the big oak doors to the Great Hall. They stopped and Harry looked up at Hagrid and bit his lip nervously. His heart was beating fast and loud.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Harry." Hagrid said just before the door opened and everyone in the Hall turned their faces to look at them.  
  
Hundreds of people sat on silver chairs facing the top of the hall where the teacher's desk usually stood. Instead, there was the podium the headmasters held their speeches on, the groomsmen and maids, Minerva McGonagall and the other groom. Malfoy wore - as Harry had hoped - a black suit and a white tie, the exact opposite of Harry's outfit. He held his father's walking stick in his left hand and smiled. Thousands and thousands of floating candles lit the hall, silver flowers and ornaments were glittering beneath the small windows around the side of the Hall - tiny fairies sat in the flowers. Harry's eye fell on a bunch of red-haired people in the first row as he walked down the aisle with Hagrid by his side. The Weasley's turned around to watch him with big grins on their faces. Dumbledore sat in his portrait at the top of the Hall.  
  
As Harry and Hagrid reached McGonagall and Draco, Hagrid let go of Harry's arm hesitantly and took a seat next to Mrs Weasley, who rubbed his gigantic hand comforting. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna stood right behind Harry, the boys wearing dark blue suits, the girls violet dresses. Harry looked at Draco, who seemed to be just as nervous as he was. Behind Draco were Theo, Pansy, Blaise and - to Harry's surprise - Gregory Goyle, all dressed in the same clothes as Harry's friends. McGonagall stepped to the podium between the two grooms and smiled. Harry smiled, too, and looked at the hundreds of faces in front of him. He recognized so many of them, also the ones who didn't attend Hogwarts for their last year were here.  
  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the special love that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy share." The headmistress said.  
  
Harry watched Draco with curiosity, but he seemed more relaxed than Harry felt, though his hand was gripping the silver head of the snake tightly. Harry was sure of this, but he couldn't hold back his excitement. Neither did Hagrid, because after McGonagall's first sentence, he started weeping.  
  
"Today, Harry and Draco proclaim their love and commitment to friends and family, and to the world."  
  
Harry looked back at the crowd. Mrs Malfoy sat on the opposite side of the aisle in the first row, occasionally glancing at the Weasleys. She wore a beautiful, long and glittering black robe, her lips were painted blood-red and her blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders. She resembled her son very much with her sharp cheekbones and the pale tone of her skin. Harry was surprised to see Pansy smiling at him and smiled back nervously. He almost missed the next thing Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"This ceremony is a symbol of how far you have come these past years. It is a symbol for the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together."  
  
It was time for Harry and Draco to exchange their vows. Harry was so nervous his hands were trembling and all he could hear was his heart hammering against his ribcage. He took Draco's free hand and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Malfoy, because even though we have been through a lot of hate, you found the strength in your heart to forgive and start to love. You make me happier than I ever imagined I could be. You make me proud I promise I will make you just as proud. I vow to listen to everything you have to say, I vow to be there for you and I vow to trust you and respect you. We've been though all of this and yet here we stand, face to face, holding hand. "

Harry took a deep breath. He saw Malfoy was holding back his tears, what made Harry smile from ear to ear. Draco gripped his hand even tighter and licked his lips before he started to say his vows.

"I love you, Potter, because you make me feel strong. I thought I wouldn't have anyone anymore, but despite all of the things we went through, you were there for me and loved me anyway. You are the most generous person I have ever known, you are kind, loving and honest. You make me want to be a better person. I vow to support you in everything you do, I vow to honor you and care for you and I vow to be true and faithful till our last day. We wasted so many years, but I don't want to waist another minute."

Harry felt a tear escaping his eye and wiped it away with his free hand, not letting go of Malfoy's. McGonagall took a deep breath before she spoke her next sentence.

"Can we bring the ring bearer?"

Harry furrowed his brow and watched as everyone turned their heads to the big doors. They opened and little Teddy stood on his own two feet in the Entrance Hall, holding a small black pillow in his hands. Harry clapped a hand in front of his mouth in surprise. Teddy staggered a little down the aisle, balancing the pillow carefully. Harry was so proud to see Teddy taking his first few steps on his wedding day. Teddy's hair was black but his eyes were grey, a perfect mixture of Harry and Draco. Andromeda got up and helped Teddy walk along the aisle. When the child got up to them, he held up the pillow so the groom's could take the rings. Hermione grabbed Teddy and held him in her arms as she took a atep back in line with the others.

"Harry Potter, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Harry nodded hardly. "I do."

He put the ring on Malfoy's finger. It was a beautiful silver ring with a big, beautiful hexagonal ruby on top of it. Harry knew that his full name was engraved on the inside.

"Draco Malfoy, so you take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Draco nodded as well. "I do."

The ring he put on Harry's finger looked the same, only instead of a ruby there was a big emerald and it was the name _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ that was engraved.

McGonagall looked at them with a loving smile. "You may kiss the groom."

It was the first time they kissed in front of people other than their closest friends. Everyone got up and cheered and clapped, what made Harry smile against Draco's lips. They were now husbands and it was the most wonderful feeling he has ever felt. Hermione handed Harry his godson and he and Draco held him together as they posed for a picture that Colin's little brother Dennis Creevey took. Harry and Draco left the Great Hall hand in hand. Excitement rushed through Harry. He didn't know he held his breath until the doors closed behind them.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it!" He said out of breath.

Harry looked at Draco with a wide grin on his face. He didn't know what to say. All he could think about was how happy he was and how much he loved Draco. Malfoy kissed him hard and long.

"We're married." Draco said, "Potter. We're married!"

Harry nodded laughing. "I know, idiot."

* * *

The Hall was filled with chatting and laughing people when the newly weds came inside. The light was dim, the music loud and the atmosphere amazing. Malfoy and Harry were hugged and congratulated by a lot of people. The Weasley's were over the moon about everything and everyone. The groomsmen looked dashing in their suits and the girls- wow. Hermione, Luna and Pansy looked fantastic - the dresses caught everyone's eye.  
  
"May I intruduce for the first time ever," the singer on the stage said after the song had finished, "Mr and Mr Potter."  
  
Harry's and Draco's eyes found each other's and they smiled. People on the dancefloor made room for the groom's to dance. Harry felt overwhelmed by happiness. Draco held out his hand with a smug look on his face.  
  
"May I have this dance, Mr Potter?" He asked.  
  
Harry grinned. "Yes you may, Mr Potter."  
  
They slow-danced to _Your song_ and after a while, everyone else joined in. Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes. This was what real happiness felt like. As Harry opened his eyes again, Ron and Hermione danced by them and gave him a thumbs-up. Harry grinned. Ginny and Dean looked happy as well when they danced, so did Pansy and Theo. Harry's jaw dropped, however, when his eyes fell on a different pair.  
  
"Draco!" Harry said excitedly and pulled away.

Draco followed Harry's gaze and his chin dropped as well. "What the-"  
  
Harry grinned. Seamus - an openly gay man - danced with Goyle (who slimmed down a lot). Harry pulled Draco closer again and they kept dancing.  
  
"I can't believe Goyle is-" Draco said, "He's not."  
  
"You are." Harry said and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but I have _you_. It makes sense to be gay when it comes to _you_. But Finnegan? And Goyle? What?"  
  
Harry laughed and blushed. "I'm flattered." He said, "But I think Goyle really improved his figure over the last months."  
  
"Yeah, I suspect he starved himself half to death. Loosing Crabbe was really hard on him. We've seen him maybe twice since the war and one time was for my birthday in June."  
  
Harry watched Goyle dance and felt sad. He knew what it felt like to loose someone important in your life.  
  
"I think it's great, though, that he came today." Harry said.  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
  
Harry had looked at the ring on his finger for about a hundred times before Ginny came up to him.

"Having doubts already?" She joked.

"Oh, no way. I just love to look at it." Harry said.

"At it or at him?" Ginny noticed Harry's glance across the room to his husband.

"Both." Harry shrugged with a wide grin.

Ginny laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "I love that you're happy."

Harry smiled, but before he could answer, Theo came towards him.

"Can I talk to you?" He said.

Harry excused them and looked for an empty spot. At the drinks buffet, they found it and while Harry poured themselves a glass of wine, Theo's face turned from friendly to... well Slytherin-y.

"You are family now. But if you ever hurt him, I will torture you with the Cruciatus Curse for days and days until I finally kill you with a whip of my wand."

Harry swallowed thickly. He wasn't stupid enough to do anything to Malfoy, but he still took the threat seriously. He nodded and the smile came back to Theo's face.

"Glad we talked about it." He said and took a sip of his wine, "Nice party."

Harry watched Theo join the others and his eyes suddenly fell on Draco. He was talking to Ron, who wore the same look Theo had had mere seconds ago. Harry grinned. Draco was getting the same talk as he was. After watching a nice handshake between Ron and Draco, Harry walked over to them, but Ron left and made his way to the stage. Theo made his way up there as well.

Theo tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Since we're the best men of the husbands, we thought we would say a few words."

"First of all, congratulations to both of you." Ron said with a smile, "I can't believe I won't be able to call you Malfoy anymore."

Everyone laughed and Draco grinned as well. He took Harry's hand and smiled.

"We have watched both of you bitch about each other for seven long years." Theo said, "Ever since you met each other it was one long duel."

"It is our duty, as best men and best friends, to tell you some embarrassing stories about the two husbands here." Ron had a wide grin on his face, "And I have to tell you that our dear Harry had nothing better to do in sixth year than to follow Mal- Draco's every step wherever he went."

Harry clapped a hand on his forehead and looked away.

"And Draco here used to drag us all over the Hogwarts express to find Pott- Harry's compartment so he could insult him."

Ron turned to look at Theo. "How did we never realize earlier that they had a thing for each other?"

Theo chuckled. "Well if they did, they hid it fucking fantastic. We should tell you about the times and times these two lovebirds weren't so much in love."

"They dueled each other in the dueling club in second year." Theo started, "They suspected each other whenever something happened."  
  
Harry grinned at Draco.

"They bullied and mocked each other all through our time at Hogwarts and longer," Ron said, "but that day we were at Diagon Alley and Harry told us he saw Draco, his face lit up in a way we haven't seen in quite a long time."

"Every bad thing they did to each other only shows how strong their love for each other was and is, if they can stand here today on their wedding, holding hands and being happy." Theo said with a wide smile.

Ron smiled. "So raise your glasses for Mr and Mr Potter."

Everyone raised their glasses and clapped something against it, signaling they want Harry and Draco to kiss. Harry shrugged with a grin and pressed a kiss on Draco's lips. The crowd cheered and Draco smiled widely.

* * *

"Famous Mr Potter."

"Are you going to call me that every time you see me?" Draco asked and rolled his eyes.

"That is the price you have to pay." His mother said.

"For what? For marrying Harry?"

"For taking his name." Narcissa smiled slightly and emptied her wineglass, "But son, I am happy for you."

Draco smiled and took a small bow. "Thank you, mother."

"You look nice today," she said, "very handsome."

"Thank you."

Potter- _Harry_ Potter joined Draco and his mother. "Mrs Malfoy, can I just say you are the most beautiful woman on this party."

Draco grinned. Harry was one slimy git. But it worked. Draco saw his mother blushing slightly and the corner of her lips twitched.

"Thank you- uhm... Harry." Narcissa said.

Draco watched Harry out of the corner of his eye with a smile. Harry brushed away a strand of his hair and grinned.

* * *

As the evening went on and on, everyone was having so much fun. Harry excused himself from a conversation with Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey and went to the stage. He tapped against the microphone and cleared his throat. When everyone quieted down and looked at him, Harry grinned nervously. A spotlight fell on Draco, who looked around surprised.

"Draco Lucius Potter," Harry started, "almost exactly eight months ago, just days after our first encounter at Diagon Alley, we sat in a diner and talked. You told me you would like to go to France someday, visit Paris."

Draco's eyes widened and he had to have a clue what Harry was going to say.  
  
"So I decided for our honeymoon we would go to France, visit Paris and stop on Hawaii." Harry couldn't hold back a laugh.  
  
Draco didn't say a word. He pushed himself through the cheering crowd and came onto the stage. Harry laughed when Draco higged him tightly and pressed a hard, long kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I love you." Draco said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And as Harry looked into his husband's steel grey tear-filled eyes, he realized it was all worth it.


End file.
